


Dream Kindergarten

by jhengchie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Kids AU, Kun and Jungwoo are teachers, M/M, Nct dream are kids, Single Parents, lucas is a dream member
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 100,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: Dream KindergartenKids!AUTaeyong x Yuta, Johnny x Ten, Jaehyun x Doyoung, Winwin x TaeilSingle fathers by choice or chance met during a school event and their kids roll their eyes at the grownups shying away from each other.





	1. Welcome to Dream Kindergarten

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Lucas will be part of Dream/kids because he's practically begging to be included in that sub unit hahaha 
> 
> There you go sweetheart, you're finally a Dream member

  
Welcome to Dream Kindergarten Annual Talent’s Day.

The banner greeted and Taeyong proudly led his 5 year old son Jaemin towards the entrance. Jaemin enjoyed school and talent’s day is one rare day where he can show his father the choreography that they were practicing the past month.

“You’re really excited aren’t you?” Taeyong asked Jaemin who beamed a wide smile.

“It’s for you Dada!” Jaemin replied and Taeyong couldn’t be any prouder of his bundle of joy.

Jaemin was a premature kid that was left in the orphanage Taeyong was volunteering at and his heart can’t bear to leave the baby there. A merely struggling 23 year old dancer, Taeyong took a leap of faith and adopted Jaemin and he hadn’t regretted it. Jaemin had been a wonderful child, always smiling and obedient, and at his young age, a responsible toddler who works hard at anything he does.

“I love you Nana.” Taeyong lifted his son who giggled.

‘I love you too Dada!” Jaemin replied, kissing his father’s nose before being put down to continue walking towards the small auditorium.

\---

“Otouchan!!!!” Little 5 year old Renjun was pouting as his father was a major klutz and had been fiddling with the car keys to open the car trunk to get Renjun’s costume out in one piece.

“I am hurrying okay usagi.” Yuta shouted as he took the big bag of red stuff and locked the trunk again. “Okay usagi, let’s go” Yuta called out and Renjun excitedly grabbed his father’s hand and went inside the school.

Yuta would have never thought he’ll be a father at an early age of 23 but when his younger sister accidentally got pregnant and died at child birth, Yuta but all lovingly became Renjun’s father, screw that asshole birth father.

“Injunnie!!!” A voice called out and Renjun looked at his friend and waved.

“Jaeminie!” Renjun called out making Yuta furrow his brows.

“Your friend Usagi?” Yuta asked and Renjun nodded.

“Jaeminie this is my otousan Yuta-kun.” Renjun introduced his father as soon as JAemin ran up to them and Yuta extended a hand.

“Jaemin hello!” Yuta spoke in his cute accent.

“Hello Mr. Nakamoto.” Jaemin greeted back.

“Dada.” Jaemin beckoned his father over and Jaemin beamed proudly. “This is Renjun and Mr. Nakamoto.” Jaemin said and Taeyong extended a hand.

“Hello, I’m Taeyong.” Taeyong greeted him with a bow and an extended hand.

“Oh, I’m Yuta.” Yuta did the same but since he was carrying a big bag of fluff, the stuff hit Taeyong and the two kids ended up laughing. ‘That’s not nice usage!” Yuta glared at his son.

“It’s okay. What are you even carrying?” Taeyong dared to ask.

“Oh, Renjun and Chenle’s costume.” Yuta announced. “They’re performing traditional Chinese fan dance. Sicheng just had to teach them something extravagant.” Yuta rolled his eyes.

“Oh, that’s interesting.” Taeyong chuckled. “Need help?” Taeyong asked.

“If you could hold onto my usagi so he won’t get lost, that’ll be wonderful.” Yuta said then smiled.

‘oh I can do that.” Taeyong said and soon took both children’s hand and led them inside.

\----

“Come on Chenle, be a good boy.” Sicheng whined as his four year old son was defying him which was normal occurance.

“I don’t want to dance!” Chenle puffed his cheeks and squealed in his high pitched voice.

“You are such a brat.” Sicheng huffed, his son was just too much for him sometimes but he loved the dolphin nonetheless.

Being the youngest and the only gay son of a conglomerate, Sicheng was given one request by his father, he must have a child in whatever way before he could be given freedom to marry any gender he perused. The idea of freedom at the cost of having a child outweighed being stuck in a fixed marriage with a girl and have children so he grabbed it and now here he was, struggling with a brat.

“Aish, if that works on papa, it doesn’t work on me Chennie.” Sicheng glared and pulled the toddler who was squealing in protest.

“Chenle!” They heard a low voice and Sicheng grinned as his best friend Ten and his son Lucas joined them.

“Put me down papa!” Chenle demanded and Sicheng did as he was told. “Hi Lucas!” Chenle chirped and Ten eyed the bluhing toddler.

“How much do you want for dowry huh?” Ten asked and Sicheng raised a brow.

“A house, a car and an education plan for Chenle, and a retirement plan for me.” Sicheng grinned and Ten shook hands with him.

“Deal partner.” Ten said making Sicheng laugh.

Ten is another well off bachelor with a son of his own. Sicheng and he bonded when they were in the fertility clinic choosing their surrogates and without knowing it, they became good friends. Their sons got introduced even when they were in diapers and they often joked that if their sons ended up being gay, they’ll marry them off one day.

Ten came from an open Thai family, and his younger brother Bambam is married to a Korean choreographer Yugyeom, and having a son was his choice because he do adore kids in general. He is well off, having various dance academies set up worldwide but could never rival Sicheng’s wealt; it was never a problem for them though.

“You are so cool Lucas ge.” Chenle swooned and both Sicheng and Ten rolled their eyes.

‘Our children have better love lives than us.” Ten said and Sicheng sighed.

“Unfortunately.” Sicheng replied and they both ended up laughing.

  
\----

Mark had always been a model child and Johnny was very content at how his son grew up as. Mark was never planned when Johnny was living his life as a salary man back in Chicago but after a drunk unprotected sex, Mark was created. When asked if Johnny wanted Mark, his 23 year old self would say no, but his 28 year old self would not hesitate to say yes. Johnny never wanted to have a son so soon but his one night stand was a struggling model and Johnny was guilt tripped in ruining her life so he took in the boy and shun the girl as if she never existed.

Johnny moved back to Korea to be with his parents and decided to teach English to high school kids after earning his teaching degree and license, and he wondered how he survived that and raised Mark all at the same time.

  
“Mark, are you nervous?” Johnny asked and Mark nodded. “Come here baby.” Johnny called out and the boy as lifted high as soon as Johnny took hold of him.

“Dad!” Mark huffed but giggled as Johnny played with him affectionately.

“You’ll do well okay.” Johnny assured his son who beamed a smile.

“Thanks Dad!” Mark chirped and soon he was pulling his father’s hand towards their school.

\---

Jaehyun and Jeno were always stared at because damn their genes were amazing, and even though they were ordinary citizens, they looked like they just came out of a photoshoot.

Jeno was a product of Jaehyun’s unconditional love to a bitch who cheated on him. Jaehyun was happy when he found out that his girlfriend was pregnant that he even bought a ring to propose. But alas, he had found the bitch in a liplock with another man and well, the rest was history. Jaehyun took a paternity test and proved he was Jeno’s father making him file for a sole custody; the bitch lost it and Jaehyun had kept Jeno to himself since then.

“Appa.” Jeno beamed him a smile and Jaehyun smiled back only to hear some ladies swoon at them.

“Yes kiddo?” Jaehyun asked and Jeno smiled wider.

“Let’s go!” Jeno remarked and Jaehyun smiled and tool his son into a sprint, the toddler happy as they ran towards the entrance. ‘Appa!!!” jeno shouted and Jaehyun opened his arms for the toddler and lifted him up to his shoulders. “That was fun!” Jeno remarked and JAehyun swore that he’ll do anything for his son.

“Hey handsome!” Jaehyun turned to look at his best friend Johnny and his son Mark.

“Hey gorgeous.” Jaehyun greeted back.

The two were straight single fathers but they oftened joked around as if they were in a relationship back then because they were quite the eye candy and people tend to try and make a move with them. They met a mall play area where Jaehyun was being mobbed by flirting girls while Johnny was passing. Mark tugged at Johnny’s arm and pointed to a scared looking kid behind Jaehyun and Johnny sighed before instructing his son to hold on to the boy while he rescue the grown up.

“Hey babe.” Johnny greeted them, holding Jaehyun’s waist and whispering in his ears. ‘I’m helping you escape.” Johnny smiled at him.

“What took you so long!” Jaehyun replied and bowed to the girls before turning around.

‘Our kids are waiting.” Johnny pointed to the two who were in a safe distance and Jaehyun sighed. “Come on, you need to treat me.” Johnny laughed and from that time on, they were bffs.

“Jeno’s dancing huh?” Johnny asked, looking at how the toddler was dressed.

‘Yeah, he’s dancing with Jaemin.” Jaehyun answered.

“Taeyong taught them?” Johnny asked and Jaehyun nodded.

“Well he’s the choreographer among us.” Jaehyun dead panned as they entered the auditorium.

\---

Doyoung and Taeil had been friends since college when they joined the chorale. They were both good in singing but being interested in Music wasn’t their common denominator though, it was the bitch that two timed on them. She dated Taeil first then dated Doyoung. For a couple of months it worked until they eventually caught the girl who was supposed to be on a study date suck face under the bleachers.

It was a full on confrontation but then Taeil and Doyoung realized that it wasn’t worth it so the two just got out for some cheap drinks and promised to themselves that they won’t be cheated on again. It was good though until their parents forced them into marriages. Taeil married a girl from his hometown, and being Taeil, he had loved the girl or at least tried to. Doyoung was the exact opposite and the girl was adamant that she too wasn’t really feeling it for Doyoung; until they both realized that they were in fact gay and lesbian to work.

“You know, I wouldn’t mind giving you a child for the sake of your parents.” Naera said as she laced up her boots.

“You up for that?” Doyoung asked and Naera shrugged her shoulders.

“At least I know I did something right for this marriage.” Naera replied and Doyoung laughed, their lives were fucked up as it is.

“Are you leaving after?” Doyoung asked.

“Yeah, but I can still meet our child right?” Naera asked back and Doyoung nodded.

“Definitely.” Doyoung kissed her cheek and they spend the night of passion in awkwardness but Donghyuck was created.

“You have to introduce me to his other father when you get to have one.” Naera said when they parted and Doyoung smiled and nodded, waving to his ex wife while the latter rode at the back of a Harley and the driver was a tattooed woman in leather.

“Take care of Naera for me Chelsea!” Doyoung waved and the tattooed woman saluted then drove off.

  
Taeil didn’t take the break up too well, they tried but they were just not in love with each other. But being the kind hearted guy that he was, he only asked to have custody of Jisung; Mina can visit him though. Taeil was heartbroken for some time and it was Doyoung who brought Donghyuck along with him to meet with Taeil as often to make him move on.

“Hyung!” Doyoung called out and Taeil waved as they waited for Doyoung and Donghyuck.

“Hey Dooung, how are you Donghyuck?” Taeil asked and the toddler smiled at him and raised a thumbs up

“Drama queen.” Doyoung said making Donghyuck glare at him.

“you guys are funny.” Taeil laughed at them.

“He got that from Naera.” Doyoung shrugged and they entered the auditorium


	2. Show and Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Thank you for taking interest in my story. If you read my tags, well Jungwoo and Kun will be teachers here.
> 
> ^^
> 
>  

 

\---

‘Usagi, let’s get you changed!” Yuta called and Renjun eagerly followed his father. Yuta then made a quick turn and called Chenle, the four-year-old eagerly joining the Japanese and his son to change.

 

“I swear you treat everyone nice except for me.” Sicheng whined making Ten laugh.

 

It wasn’t that long when Jaehyun tried to find his seat but at least 3 females hit on him, flirting with him and batting their mascaraed lashes. Johnny sighed patting his son and telling him to be still while he rescued his husband from all the flirting.

 

“Hey babe, Jeno is looking for you.” Johnny called and Jaehyun grinned at him and nodded.

 

“Coming sweetie.” Jaehyun called out and then turned to the females. “Sorry, I have to go.” Jaehyun bowed then made a run for it, leaving another batch of disappointed females.

 

Jaehyun was of course straight but when he had Jeno, dating was the least of his priorities. He met with Johnny and Taeyong, the latter checking Jeno’s outfits and retying the boy’s laces; the dancer in him is just being cautious.

“Hey Tae!” Jaehyun greeted.

 

“at the rate your relationship is going, I am not surprised if you’re married to Johnny in a couple of years.” Taeyong snorted.

 

‘No offence but Johnny’s not my type.” Jaehyun shrugged.

 

‘Like you’re my type dude.” Johnny snorted.

 

“Appa, Johnny samchon is nice though.” Jeno commented. “And Mark hyung is cool.” Jeno added making Taeyong laugh.

 

“See, the kid has good eyes.” Johnny high fived the kid and Jeno giggled as he tried to reach Johnny’s palms, standing on his tippy toes to reach them. “Who’s the dude you walk inside with?” Johnny asked and Taeyong raised a brow.

 

“Oh you mean Yuta? He’s Jaemin’s friend’s father.” Taeyong explained.

  
“Renjun’s dad?” Mark asked and Taeyong nodded. “He’s cool, he drew Teacher Kun and gave it as a present for his birthday.” Mark said and the three were surprised.

 

“Yeah, Mr. Nakamoto is super cool, he plays soccer too!” Jaemin said and both kids nodded in agreement.

 

“How did you meet him huh?” Jaehyun asked and Jeno smiled at him.

 

“He comes by early to fetch Renjun and he plays with us to pass the time until you get to fetch us.” Mark explained.

 

“Oh, that’s why you and Renjun are close.” Taeyong pondered and Jaemin smiled while nodding.

 

“Injunnie!!” Jeno waved and the boy smiled and ran to his friends. Taeyong noticed that the kid had changed into a traditional Chinese robe complete with those soft cloth shoes and jade accessories. “You look cute Injunnie!” Jeno remarked and Renjun smiled wider, revealing his snaggle tooth.

 

 

“thanks! You all look cool!” Renjun commented.

 

 

“I wasn’t done with you yet Usagi!” Yuta shouted but apologized as he saw the three (extremely handsome) men. “Oh sorry.” He said and the three just beamed him a smile. “Usagi, come on I still need to fix your clothes and apply your make up.” Yuta called out and Renjun waved before leaving with his father.

 

Johnny nudged Taeyong who was grinning as he watched Yuta walk away from them. “Psst, you look creepy.” Johnny mock whispered annoying Taeyong and making Jaehyun laugh.

 

“Okay kids, let’s get you lined up!” Teacher Kun announced and he gathered the kids and told the parents to get to their respective seats.

 

“Oh, is this seat taken?” Johnny looked up to the person who talked but was rendered speechless as he saw an angel. Johnny snapped out of the trance and smiled before gesturing to the man to take a seat.

 

“Ten?” Taeyong asked and the guy sitting next to Johnny looked at him and beamed a smile.

 

‘Taeyong hyung, how have you been?” Ten greeted back.

 

“Fine, it’s been a while since we saw each other.” Taeyong remarked.

 

‘Yeah, I have been busy with expansions. You did great the last time I watched you.” Ten complimented the dancer.

 

“You’re better than me. Anyway, send my regards to Yugyeom!” Taeyong said then sat on Johnny’s other side.

 

“Sure, will do.” Ten smiled.

 

Johnny turned to his friend and glared at him. “You never told me you were friends with an angel.” Johnny spoke through greeted teeth.

 

“Who?” Taeyong asked and Johnny nudged his head towards his left. “Oh Ten?” Taeyong grinned and Johnny rolled his eyes, this could most definitely be blackmail material. ‘You’re straight last time I checked.” Taeyong said smugly and turned his attention to the stage.

 

‘That took forever!” Yuta puffed when he finally got to his seat next to Ten.

 

“Let me guess, Chenle and Sicheng had a moment?” Ten asked and Yuta nodded.

 

“Seriously, are they even related?” Yuta asked exasperatedly making Ten laugh.

 

“Unfortunately yes.” Ten replied making Yuta laugh then his eyes landed to Taeyong and he did a little wave. “You’re already chummy with another parent?” Ten whispered and Yuta gave him an incredulous look.

 

“He is Jaemin’s father and we just met on our way here, I am just being civil.” Yuta whispered back.

 

“Ohh goodness we’re not late.” They heard a huff and someone plopped behind them. “I swear to whatever god out there that Donghyuck is a real Diva.” It was Doyoung puffing out his cheeks, too tired to even glare at his son who was grinning back at him.

 

“You had a strong headed wife, he got that from her.” Taeil commented while he sat next to Doyoung.

 

“Ex-wife” Doyoung corrected him.

 

“Excuse me is this seat taken?” They heard someone spoke and Doyoung squinted and strained his ears as he tried to decipher the words uttered. It sounded Korean but with a heavy accent.

 

“It’s available, have a seat.” Taeil answered and Doyoung looked at him like he had grown a head.

 

“You understood that?” Doyoung asked quietly.

 

“Huh? Oh yeah I am a speech trainer remember?” Taeil asked and Doyoung snorted, of course Taeil understood gibberish, he correct them for a living.

 

Doyoung then took out his camera to check the settings when he heard a gasp from his side. He looked at the person to give them some colorful words when the words got stuck in his throat, this boy was gorgeous.

 

“Wow, is that the latest model?” Handsome man asked and Doyoung nodded. “Cool, I’ve always wanted one but I’m never good at photography.” He confessed.

  
“Oh, you can try lower ends if you want it as a hobby.” Doyoung remarked and he mentally thanked himself for not stuttering.

 

“Jaehyun and cameras don’t mix” Doyoung looked at the person seated in front of him and this Jaehyun guy shoved them.

 

“Hyung, I know okay, but I really want to take pictures of Jeno.” Jaehyun remarked.

 

“I can take them for you.” Doyoung offered.

 

“Really?” Jaehyun excitedly asked, eyes wide and hopeful.

 

“Yeah, I’m Doyoung by the way.” Doyoung extended a hand and Jaehyun gladly sook them.

 

“I’m Jaehyun.” Jaehyun said with a wide smile, dimples showing, then took out his phone to show Doyoung the slightly blurred picture of Jeno. “I don’t really take good pictures. Jaehyun pouted, _he just pouted_ , and Doyoung’s gay heart started pounding.

 

“told you.’ Taeyong remarked Doyoung laughed at them. “Jeno will be performing with my son Jaemin, can you take pictures of him too?” Taeyong asked and Doyoung looked at the two a bit confused.

 

“Hyung, can you not? He’s not here to be our photographer.” Jaehyun said and Doyoung laughed.

 

“No problem, but I need some contacts to send them later.” Doyoung said and Jaehyun gladly asked for his phone to input his contacts.

 

“Just send them there, I will just forward it to Taeyong.” Jaehyun said and Doyoung nodded.

 

“You did not just flirt and got a number.” Taeil whispered and Doyoung just smiled.

 

The auditorium went dim for a while before an MC welcomed them to the program. He introduced himself as Teacher Jungwoo and the male was all smiles and cuteness. “He looked really young.” Johnny remarked.

 

“He is.” Ten remarked next to him and Johnny swore his heart just stopped for a while; not sure because he was scared or because Ten’s voice was soft and sweet.

 

“Really?” Johnny asked and Ten nodded.

 

“He’s a genius.” Ten smiled at him and Johnny had to think if he was into boys now or just this one.

 

“Let’s give it up to our first performers, We have Lucas!” Jungwoo announced and the tall kid walked to the center of the stage like he owned it.

 

Ten beamed a wide smile, he got that confidence from him, he was so sure of it. The music started and Lucas was spitting fast syllable and rapping to the song that made Ten’s grin wider than it already was.

 

“Wow, Lucas is really something.” Yuta remarked and Ten just nodded.

 

“Your son?” Johnny asked and Ten looked at the giant and nodded. “He is something; he has the makings of a rapper.” Johnny nodded along as the beat slowed down a bit for the chorus.

 

“Yeah, if he’ll want that career then I’ll give him the freedom to do so.” Ten remarked.

 

“Oh, sorry, you’re a dancer.” Johnny remarked.

 

‘hmm yeah, that’s why I know Taeyong hyung.” Ten replied. “I’m Ten by the way.” Ten introduced himself.

 

Just then Lucas rapped in English and Johnny’s ears perked up hearing the familiar language. “That’s awesome, his pronunciation and diction are on point.” Johnny remarked. “Johnny by the way.” He introduced himself and Ten chuckled.

 

“Yeah, we talk in English back at home, he got to be prepared for it.” Ten replied.

 

“Well keep it up, he’s good.” Johnny smiled and Ten thanked him.

 

The crowd applauded as Lucas finished his performance. Ten gave him two thumbs up and the kid was just happy that he threw hearts and kisses towards his father.

 

“Lucas will be a heart breaker.” Yuta remarked making Ten glare at him.

 

“Amazing rap skills.” Jungwoo remarked then introduced a bunch of girls that danced to Spice Girls, their moms cheering them on and they concluded that they were fans from long ago. Then is it was Chenle and Renjun.

 

“Usagi!” Yuta cheered and Sicheng probably too but his pronunciation was a little too gibberish to decipher.

 

The gong was heard and soon, the two toddlers where trying their best to perform a traditional dance. Sicheng was almost in tears as they glide across the stage, red robes flowing with the way their little bodies moved. Renjun was smiling like he was enjoying it and Yuta was trying his hardest not to scream and embarrass his son. Yuta was very happy when he saw his son really working hard to dance to the complicated routine; for a five-year-old that is.

 

“Wow Yuta, I never knew Renjun could dance so well.” Ten remarked but grinned as he saw his friend in tears.

 

“My usagi, look at him Ten.” Yuta was pointing to the smiling Renjun bowing and Yuta was the overreacting father crying as he cheered his son.

 

“Chenle you did well!” Sicheng shouted and the toddler rolled his eyes but smiled and waved to his father.

 

“Oh he’s your son?” Taeil asked and Sicheng nodded. “They look so cute!” Taeil remarked. “Who taught them?” Taeil asked and Sicheng swallowed hard.

 

“I did.” Sicheng answered with a slight blush on his cheeks.

 

“You did well, they are awesome.” Taeil praised him and Sicheng blushed at that.

 

“Thank you.” Sicheng mustered and Taeil smiled at the cute actions.

 

Jungwoo then called out a few performers and it was now Jaemin and Jeno’s presentation. Jaehyun visibly perked up and Doyoung prepped his camera to take pictures.  The song started and both Jaemin and Jeno danced on beat and in sync. They were all smiling and Taeyong and Jaehyun were beaming with pride as they watched their sons perform a dance well.

 

“wow Taeyong hyung, you did great on them” Ten remarked and Taeyong smiled at him.

 

“Thanks, they are really hardworking kids though, a pleasure to work with to be honest.” Taeyong replied.

 

“Did you capture them well?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung nodded, handing him the camera to preview the shots just as the kids waved and got off the stage. Jaehyun browsed the pictures and were smiling at how Doyoung captured the boys’ smiles and energy. “Wow you really are good. Are you a professional?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung nodded.

 

“I work for a photography studio.” Doyoung replied and JAehyun’s eyes were wide.

 

“Really? Where?” Jaehyun was a little too excited for this.

 

“Oh I’ll send you the address.” Doyoung was blushing and damn it was embarrassing.

 

“I really wanted to have a picture with Jeno, a remembrance before he gets too old and would be embarrassed to be with me.” Jaehyun said and Doyoung laughed at that.

 

‘Ah, they do grow up so fast.” Doyoung remarked.

 

“Oh how rude of me, I never asked about your child.” Jaehyun gasped.

 

“Well, he’s up next.” Doyoung said and true to his words, Donghyuck was called to perform.

 

The song played and everyone was at awe with the boy’s voice. At such a young age, Donghyuck can very much sing in tune. There were whispers of joy and elation as the young boy continued to sing; Doyoung snapped away like his life depended on it and captured his son’s perfection.

 

“Appa saranghae!” Donghyuck shouted after and Doyoung was fighting tears as he waved to his son.

 

‘I love you too!” Doyoung shouted back and Donghyuck grinned and left the stage.

 

‘Wow, your son is amazing.” Jaehyun remarked.

 

“He got that from his dad.” Taeil said and extended a hand to Jaehyun. “I am Taeil, Doyoung’s BFF since college.” Taeil introduced himself.

 

“Hello I am Jaehyun.” He simply said. “Doyoung do you sing then?” Jaehyun turned to Doyoung who nodded.

 

“Back in college yes.” Doyoung replied.

 

“Oh, wow that is super amazing!” Jaehyun just had to praise him. “Your son’s voice is super amazing too.” Jaehyun remarked and Doyoung can’t help but smile at that.

 

“Thank you.” Doyoung merely replied.

 

Jungwoo returned to introduce a few more kids and it was then Mark’s turn.

 

“My boy’s finally gonna show off, I’ve been waiting for decades.” Johnny remarked and Ten chuckled at the man’s enthusiasm.

 

Mark smiled as he waved to his father and Johnny was full on-stage dad right now waving and cheering him on. The music played and Mark started to sing a Justin Bieber song, yes in English because his father was from Chicago and teaches English in High school.

 

“Mark is pretty good.” Ten admitted and Johnny spared him a glance, all daddy proud smile for his son.

 

“He’s my treasure.” Johnny replied and Ten could really tell that Johnny adored his boy.

 

Mark received applauses from the crowd and the boy eagerly waved and bowed before leaving the stage.

 

Jungwoo then called out Jisung and the youngest smiled as the music played. Jisung smiled wide as he trotted and danced on stage, he was cute and charming thst everyone was cooing at him. Taeil was too happy to see his baby boy having fun that he didn't notice he was shedding tears, not until Sicheng handed him a handkerchief.

 

"Jisung is really good. He is cute too." Sicheng said as Taeil wiped his tears.

 

"seeing him this happy is making me emotional, i'm sorry you to bother you." Taeil said but Sicheng dismissed him.

 

"we are both just proud fathers, I can't hold that against you." Sicheng said and Taeil thanked him again.

 

Jisung beamed at his father and Taeil blew a kiss towards him making the boy giggle as he moved back.

 

 

All the kids were then called back on stage to sing their school hymn before the teachers were thanking them and releasing the kids to happily ran to their proud parents.

 

 

\-----

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We’ll talent’s day intro is now over, so we go ahead with the shipping. Who would you want first?


	3. That's  What Friends Are For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: So among the comments combined in AO3 and AFF, Dojae come in first followed by Johnten, Yutae and WinIl
> 
> The first two pairs actually are a bit related so I think my writing muse and fate is working with me.

Renjun excitedly ran to his father who was smiling wide. “Usagi!! You did so well. I am so proud of you!” Yuta exclaimed and the five year old giggled happily.

 

“Touchan cried!” Renjun giggled.

 

“Of course, I cried, my usagi is all grown up and dancing so beautifully!” Yuta exclaimed. “Chenle did well too!” Yuta extended his other arm and Chenle happily allowed himself to be lifted. “Iruka is so cute up there.” Yuta exclaimed and Chenle giggled happily.

 

“You get all cuddly with Yuta hyung but not me?” Sicheng huffed and Taeil who was standing next to the Chinese man stifled a laugh.

 

‘Come on iruka, go and kiss your papa.” Yuta coaxed and Chenle sighed but immediately ran to his father and extended his hands as a gesture to be lifted.

 

Sicheng took the kid and once he was standing straight, Chenle cupped his father’s cheeks and kissed his nose. “Wo Ai ni papa!” Chenle squealed and Sicheng was in tears.

 

‘Wo ai ni wo de haitun” Sicheng replied and kissed his son’s cheek who giggled.

 

“You’re cute.” Taeil remarked and Chenle glared at him.

 

“Chenle, that’s not nice.” Jisung quipped and Chenle asked to be put down.

 

“Really?” Chenle asked.

 

‘Yeah, appa Chenle is not nice.” Jisung looked at Taeil.

 

“It’s okay sweetheart.” Taeil remarked and ruffled Jisung’s hair. “I’m sorry.” Taeil turned to Chenle.

 

“Chenle.” Sicheng said in a warning tone and Chenle bowed to Taeil and apologized. “he’s a handful.” Sicheng sighed and Taeil just laughed.

 

‘Kids are adorable.” Taeil beamed a smile at them.

 

“You have a cute smile mister!” Chenle remarked.

 

‘Appa is cute right?” Jisung remarked and Chenle shook his head.

 

“Papa is cute! Ahjussi is handsome.” Chenle giggled and both fathers blushed at the remark.

 

“Yeah.” Jisung agreed and the two started to ran away.

 

“Chenle!!” Sicheng shouted then chased after his son, Taeil doing the same with Jisung.

 

\---

“Injunnie!” Jaemin called and Renjun waved and asked to be put down.

 

“You danced so well Jaeminie!” Renjun squeaked.

 

“You too!” Jaemin returned the compliment. ‘Appa, Renjun danced well right?” Jaemin called and Taeyong beamed the toddler in red a wide smile.

 

“Yes you danced so well Renjun.” Taeyong said and yuta was beaming with pride.

 

“You got yourself some fans usagi!” Yuta chirped. “Jaemin danced really well too.” Yuta praised the kid who smiled wide.

 

“Really Mr. Nakamura?” Jaemin asked and Yuta nodded.

 

“Call me Yuta oji.” Yuta said but it confused the toddler. “It’s uhmm samchon?” Yuta tried to explain.

 

“Yuta samchon?” Jaemin asked and Yuta nodded.

 

“But instead of samchon you use oji.” Yuta explained and Jaemin nodded.

 

“Yuta ojI!” Jaemin chirped.

 

“Touchan.” Renjun tugged at his father’s sleeve then pointed to Taeyong.

 

“You want to call Taeyong-ssi samchon?” Yuta asked and hearing this, Taeyong blushed a bit.

 

“Yes call appa samchon!” Jaemin was beaming. “Right appa?” Jaemin ased and Taeyong nodded.

 

“You can call me samchon.” Taeyong smiled and Renjun smiled at him wide and his snaggle tooth was showing. “How adorable!” Taeyong remarked.

 

\---

 

“Look Jeno!!” Jaehyun was excited to show the kid his pictures and Doyoung handed the camera for the father and son to look at. “You look so handsome!” Jaehyun remarked.

 

“Yah appa, you took Jeno’s pictures but not mine?” Donghyuck pouted.

 

“Nah, why would I take pictures of you?” Doyoung asked and Donghyuck pouted. “Why would I even forget my own son?” Doyoung sighed and Donghyuck grinned.

 

“Let me see!!” Donghyuck squeaked and Jaehyun looked up from the camera then to Doyoung who sighed and Jaehyun handed it back for the latter to show his son his pictures.

 

“Look here, you are so charming.” Doyoung said and his son was beaming.

 

‘Yeah, Donghyuck sings well.” Jeno praised but Donghyuck was not believing it.

 

“You’re only saying that cause you’re my friend.” Donghyuck pouted.

 

‘No, you sing really well.” Jaehyun told him and Donghyuck blushed.

 

“Don’t praise me too much ahjussi.” Donghyuck has the audacity to blush and giggle at the comment.

 

“You believe appa but not me?” Jeno pouted.

 

“Yeah.” Donghyuck replied and Jeno immediately tackled the boy and they ended up on the floor.

 

Jaehyun and Donyoung hurried tried to take them apart but the toddlers were both laughing, the fathers sighed in relief.

 

“You scared me.” Jaehyun said at Jeno who was grinning.

 

“’Sorry.” Jeno replied sheepishly.

 

Doyoung sighed but then what else can he do but tolerate his son. “Why don’t I take your picture, you said you wanted to take pictures of you and your son.” Doyoung recommended and Jaehyun nodded happily.

 

‘Smile Jeno.” Jaehyun said as he knelt next to his son.

 

Doyoung took aim bt once he took the shot, he was mesmerized at how the father and son had breathtaking visuals; He had to take more photos, his innate photographer self was demanding him. And Doyoung did, it was like a photoshoot already making Donghyuck pout next to his father.

 

“What about me?” Donghyuck tapped his foot and Jaehyun opened his arms to let the toddler join them in the picture. Donghyuck grinned and ran to Jaehyun then kissed the older’s cheek making Jeno, Jaehyun and Doyoung gasp; Doyoung pressing the button to capture that moment. “Sorry.” Donghyuck said bashfully.

 

“Yah!” Jeno mocked shouted.

 

“I have two cheeks.” Jaehyun remarked and the two toddlers smiled then kissed Jaehyun’s both cheeks making him grin happily.

 

“You look too domestic, I am hurt.” Johnny suddenly spoke and Jaehyun snorted.

 

“Doyoung come here.” Jaehyun gestured and the photographer walked up to him. “This is Johnny.” Jaehyun introduced.

 

“Hey, I’m Jaehyun’s soon to be ex-husband.” Johnny remarked and Doyoung was wide eyed.

 

“He’s kidding.” Jaehyun laughed awkwardly.

 

“I pretend to be Jaehyun’s husband to save him from people hitting on him.” Johnny explained and then grinned. “I guess now that you’re here, you’re gonna be the new husband.” Johnny grinned then waved. “Nice meeting you Doyoung-ssi.’ Johnny said then walked away to find his son.

 

“He’s weird.” Doyoung said earning a laugh from the kids.

 

“About that.” Jaehyun wasn’t sure how to explain that.

 

“You’re being hit on?” Doyoung asked and it was Jeno who answered.

 

“Yeah, appa really doesn’t know how to turn them down without Uncle Johnny’s help.” Jeno pouted.

 

“Oh, you’re too kind to do that?” Doyoung asked.

 

“I like him appa!” Donghyuck squealed. “Be his husband!” Donghyuck and his big mouth.

 

“But I like Mark hyung to be my brother not you!” Jeno remarked.

 

‘I don’t like you too you know!” Donghyuck retorted.

 

Doyoung rolled his eyes and tried to break the two toddlers when they heard a female voice asking Jaehyun something.

 

“Your son is really amazing, he’s not only good looking but he’s also good at dancing.” The three saw a pretty girl in lilac short dress talk to Jaehyun and the latter was cringing.

 

“Ah, thank you.” Jaehyun replied politely.

 

“We’re having a celebratory dinner want to join us?” The girl asked while batting her false lashes.

 

Jaehyun was in a tight squeeze and it was Donghyuck who pouted and stomped towards Jaehyun and grabbed his hand. “Appaaaaaaaa” Donghyuck whined. “Appppppaaaa I’m hungry!!!! Doyoungie appa is already waiting for us!!!!” Donghyuck whined and he eyed the female who was taken aback.

 

“Oh you have another son?” The girl asked.

 

“Dear, what’s taking you so long?” It was Doyoung who spoke, holding Jeno by the hand and Jaehyun’s eyes were crescents as he smiled at his savior.

 

“Oh, right, this is Doyoung, my fiancé.” Jaehyun introduced him and the female smugly smiled at Doyoung.

 

“Hana.” She introduced herself.

 

“Doyoung, a pleasure to meet you. I’m sorry to cut your conversation short but the kids are getting antsy.” Doyoung replied with fake enthusiasm. “Come Donghyuck.” Doyoung said and immediately pulled Jaehyun leaving the older to apologize quickly.

 

Once they were a safe distance from the clearly irritated girl, Jaehyun breathed a sigh in relief and thanked Doyoung and Donghyuck for the help.

 

“I really am hungry.” Donghyuck said and Jaehyun laughed then ruffled the kid’s hair.

 

“Let’s eat then, my treat.” Jaehyun said and both kids jumped for joy.

 

“It’s not necessary.” Doyoung tried to forgo the dinner plans.

 

“Nah, it’s my way of thanking you both, for the pictures and for saving me back there.” Jaehyun smiled at him and Doyoung had to smile back because damn those dimples were to die for.

 

“Appa, can we take pictures of my friends?” Donghyuck asked as he pointed to the other kids and Doyoung replied with a smile.

 

‘I don’t see a reason why not.” Doyoung replied and led him to the other, smiling at Taeil who has holding two toddlers.

 

\---

 

“Mark?” Johnny called and the kid ran to him like a bullet train. Johnny grinned as he caught the kid and lifted him high.

 

“What took you so long dad!” Mark asked as he was being lowered down.

 

“bumped into my ex-husband.” Johnny replied and he heard a gasp from his side. “Oh hi Ten!” Johnny greeted nervously.

 

“You have another father?” Lucas asked and Mark eyed his father.

 

“Are you talking about Jaehyun samchon Dad?” Mark asked and Johnny nodded.

 

“Oh he’s a friend, he gets hit on a lot and he can’t turn them down. I am a good friend so I help him out by pretending to be his husband because we are both single straight fathers that has no time for dating.” Johnny quickly explained.

 

“Oh you’re straight.” Ten mused and Mark had to kick his father’s shin.

 

“Ouch Mark!” Johnny glared at his son then paled as realization hit him. “I mean i don’t know if he changed his ways but you know I’m flexible.” Johnny tried to salvage the situation.

 

“I doubt that you’re flexible.” Ten laughed and ruffled Mark’s hair to ease the frown on the kid’s face. “You said ex-husband?” Ten asked and Johnny groaned.

 

“Ah yeah, he found someone already I guess.” Johnny replied.

 

“I thought you don’t have time to date?” Ten asked and Johnny sighed.

 

“I’m never gonna get out of this am I?” Johnny asked and Ten laughed.

 

“Dad you’re so arrggghhhhh” Mark groaned in frustration making Ten laugh.

 

“Mark Hyung!” Jeno called out and waved at them. Mark waved back and pulled Lucas to join them to take their pictures.

 

Johnny sighed and just gave Ten an awkward smile before he led the shorter male towards his friends. “This is Jaehyun, my ex-husband.” Johnny introduced Ten and Jaehyun. “This is Ten, he’s Lucas’ dad and a friend of Taeyong.” Johnny said.

 

“Nice to meet you.” Ten extended a hand.

 

“Pleasure to meet you as well, here’s my fiancé Doyoung, since Johnny obviously left me already.” Jaehyun joked and Doyoung glared at Jaehyun.

 

“Appa!!!” Donghyuck yelled and Doyoung sighed.

 

“I gotta take the pictures, excuse me for a while.” Doyoung smiled at Ten.

 

“We’re joking ofcourse.” Jaehyun explained to Ten.

 

“It’s quite okay.” Ten laughed and Johnny was grinning at how that laugh sounded so magical. “Jeno is quite a dancer.” Ten remarked and JAehyun grinned at him.

 

“He’s a dancer too.” Johnny explained and Jaehyun nodded.

 

“He’s good isn’t he?” Jaehyun can’t help but be a stage dad for Jeno and it made Ten laugh.

 

“You already got your fiancé Jaehyun stop flirting.” Johnny whispered and Jaehyun glared at him.

 

Doyoung was busy taking pictures and the kids were all busy posing to notice how loud they were until Teacher Kun and Teacher Jungwoo walked towards them. The kids were all ecstatic and they were chirping and squealing in delight.

 

“Ah, Can you join the kids for a picture songsaengnim?” Taeil asked and the two nodded, standing in the middle while the rest of the kids posed around them.

 

The two teachers happily posed with the kids and then excused themselves, asking their parents to join the kids and Jungwoo will take the picture for them. Hearing these, the kids arranged themselves so when their parents had reached them, their favorite uncles are standing next to their fathers. Jaemin and Renjun beamed a happy smile, Jeno and Donghyuck were in a headlock, Jisung and Chenle were back to back and the English duo Mark and Lucas posed like they were gangsters that made both Ten and Johnny’s eyes roll.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Sorry I am such a Renjun / yuta biased hahahah
> 
>  
> 
> so since there was a lot of you wanting DoJae, you got them but of course, I just wanted to give the others a bit of a push cause this is about 4 pairs of parents and their shipping kids. Actual shipping (if you don’t call this shipping) will happen starting with DOJAE
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> forgot to give this note:
> 
> Yuta’s Japanese petnames:
> 
> Usagi – rabbit
> 
> Iruka – dolphin
> 
> Oji - uncle
> 
>  
> 
> Sicheng’s Chinese petname
> 
> Haitun – Dolphin
> 
>  
> 
> have you seen the MV??? There’s this cute JaeChan moment I was like this is my story coming to life people!!! And the Yutae sort of kiss ft Haechan?? Like wtf people I was being motivated realllllllly well
> 
> so eventhough i don't do this often.. Pic spam!!!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Happy White Day everyone ^^


	4. It's not a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I swear Touch era is YuWin’s era, fite me people, those smiles and aegyo were on point T.T   
> also since there were series of Vlives aired, and one of them was the foreign swagger squad. Can you imagine me squealing like super hard because hello, Johnny and Ten with Mark and ex-husband Jaehyun are eating T.T my heart was flipping, I only needed Lucas and we’re just a step away from making this fanfic into a reality.  
> Just kidding ^^  
> Belated Happy Birthday Renjunnie!!

 

After the pictures were taken and some of the parents exchanging contact details (Taeil had apparently offered Sicheng his speech therapy services) Jaehyun beamed a smile at Doyoung.

“Do you need a ride?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung shook his head.

“I brought my car.” Doyoung replied and JAehyun’s smile faltered a bit. “I’ll just follow you.” Doyoung assured him.

“I am not really sure about that.” Jeahyun mused.

‘Appa I am hungry!” Donghyuck pouted and grabbed Jaehyun’s hand.

“Donghyuck, you’re taking this way seriously.” Doyoung reprimanded the boy.

‘Oh, it’s okay, I’ll take Donghyuck then and you take Jeno.” Jaehyun smiled and walked towards the exit. ‘Let’s meet at the 0mile, it’s a great family restaurant.” Jaehyun waved and led Donghyuck towards his car. Doyoung looked at Jeno and the boy looked back at him.

“Guess you’re riding with me.” Doyoung smiled and Jeno mirrored it.

Jaehyun had strapped down the five year old in the back seat and soon was driving carefully.

“You’re really handsome.” Donghyuck expressed and Jaehyun chuckled.

“I get that a lot.” Jaehyun responded.

“Do you think appa is handsome too?” Donghyuck asked and Jaehyun grinned as he took a left turn.

‘he is cute.” Jaehyun replied.

“cute enough to be a husband?” Donghyuck asked and Jaehyun was not sure if he should answer that or not. “Naera omma has mommy Chelsea already, I want Doyoung appa to have a partner as well.” Donghyuck pouted and Jaehyun raised a brow.

‘Naera omma? Mommy Chelsea?” Jaehyun asked and Donghyuck nodded.

“Yeah Naera omma and Mommy Chelsea.” Donghyuck confirmed. “Does Jeno have a mommy too?” Donghyuck asked and Jaehyun gripped the steering wheel tighter.

“Oh no he doesn’t have.” Jaehyun replied and Donghyuck smiled.

“Doyoung appa can be his mommy!” Donghyuck giggled. “You can be my appa.” The kid just had a master plan and Jaehyun wasn’t sure if he liked it or not; 80% sure he was liking the idea.

\---

Doyoung had strapped the little kid in the backseat and checked it thrice before he boarded the driver’s seat and drove off. Doyoung observed the kid and he was calm and smiling like he had no worries about life; too precious to taint.

“You have a wonderful smile Jeno.” Doyoung said and Jeno smiled wider.

“Thank you…” Jeno was hesistant on what to call Doyoung.

“Samchon. Doyoung Samchon is fine.” Soyoung said and Jeno nodded.

“Thank you Doyoung Samchon.” Jeno chirped. “You take great pictures samchon.” Jeno remarked and Doyoung thanked him.

“I work as a photographer; it’s both my job and my passion.” Doyoung smiled, quite happy to share his love for photography.

“That’s so awesome. You take lots of pictures and make people smile.” Jeno blurted out and that’s one way to put it, he makes people smile even if forced. “I hope you can make my appa smile too.” Jeno said a bit gloomy and Doyoung cocked his head to the side.

“Is your appa sad Jeno?” Doyoung inquired and Jeno nodded.

‘He doesn’t tell me but he looks tired sometimes and when go out he would look at families like he would want that.” Jeno said and Doyoung frowned, a kid can tell his father’s longing.

“a lot of people like your appa.” Doyoung tried to ease the child’s worries.

“They only like appa because he’s handsome.” Jeno huffed. “They can’t even bother to ask if I was okay or not. Uncle Johnny and Taeyong Samchon does.” Jeno replied and that was something that bothered Doyoung. “Can you make Appa smile Doyoung samchon?” Jeno looked at him through the rear view mirror and Doyougn smiled.

‘I’d like to try if you want me to and if you’re okay with Donghyuck as your brother.” Doyoung replied and Jeno beamed his widest.

“Donghyuck and I goof around a lot but he’s okay as a brother I guess, not as cool as Mark hyung though.” Jeno answered and Doyoung may have skipped a heartbeat at the proposition of this young boy.

  
\---

Jaehyun and Donghyuck were already seated in a booth when Doyoung and Jeno arrived; Jeno instantly running to Jaehyun to hug his father while Donghyuck scooted over so his father can sit down.

“Have you ordered?” Doyoung asked and Jaehyun shook his head.

“Donghyuck wanted to wait for you.” Jaehyun informed him

‘That’s a first.” Doyoung laughed making Donghyuck glare at his father and pout.

“Appa, can we play?” Jeno asked as he pointed to the play area with ball pit and slides. Jaehyun looked at the area then to Doyoung who nodded before giving his go signal to the kid.

Jeno was super happy and Donghyuck joined him as they tried to out run one another. Jaehyun chuckled seeing his son have so much fun, it’s rare that they had playmates over and mostly it was Mark and Jaemin.

“Did Donghyuck gave you trouble?” Doyoung inquired and Jaehyun shook his head.

“Something bothered me though, He told me he has Naera omma and Mommy Chelsea.” Jaehyun said.

“ah, he already told you.” Doyoung smiled as he called a waiter to take their orders. They ordered first and when the waiter left, Doyoung sighed.

“Well, our family is quite a complicated mess.” Doyoung started and Jaehyun raised a brow. “The thing is, Naera and I was on an arranged marriage and it didn’t work out because aside from being forced into each other, we were both gay, lesbian in her case.” Doyoung said and Jaehyun was caught by surprise at the straightforwardness of Doyoung, no wonder Donghyuck is one too. “So we did not love each other, couldn’t and wouldn’t except for the platonic one, so we decided that it will never gonna work out but Naera decided to bear a child for me. Donghyuck is our legal son and we both love him. The divorce was a smart choice, rather than cheating on each other.” Doyoung said and the waiter came back setting a pitcher of iced tea and water.

“We have open communication and Naera has all the rights to visit Donghyuck. We never hid this to Donghyuck, it’s unfair for the child to hate one of his parents. Chelsea is Naera’s current partner and are planning to get married soon.” Doyoung smiled. “And our daughter Sora is celebrating her second birthday soon as well.” Doyoung finished.

‘You have a daughter?” Jaehyun was surprised.

“Yeah, they wanted a child of their own and when they told me, I willingly offered to be the sperm donor, It’s the least I could do for Naera for giving me a child of my own.” Doyoung shrugged.

“That’s amiable, you are a good person.” Jaehyun remarked making Doyoung laugh.

“Thank you I guess.” Doyoung replied. “Jeno told me about you being sad.” Doyoung said and Jaehyun looked at him with a raised brow. “Kids are sensitive enough, we don’t give enough credit.” Doyoung shrugged and JAehyun nodded.

‘It’s a bit frustrating to get hit on because people find me handsome. My ex-girlfriend cheated on me and that was a real heartbreak.” Jaehyun confessed.

‘I’m sorry.” Doyoung apologized, of course he had been cheated on.

“I developed trust issues and then Jeno became my world.” Jaehyun replied and Doyoung nodded.

“That’s one way to put it.” Doyougn replied.

“What did Jeno tell you exactly?” Jaehyun asked.

‘He said, I hope you can make my appa smile.” Doyoung replied and Jaehyun became flustered.

‘How can my son say that, it’s not like we’ve know each other for a long time.” Jaehyun blurted out and Doyoung laughed at that.

“Are you straight Jaehyun?” Doyoung asked and Jaehyun looked at Doyoung and blinked.

“well I think I was.” Jaehyun replied.

“Was?” Doyoung asked and Jaehyun merely nodded.

‘Yes, was.” Jaehyun smiled and the food came to save everyone the misery of more embarrassment

  
\----

  
Jeno and Donghyuck finally reached the ball pit and they dove right in, giggling as they played with the colorful balls. “Hey Jeno!” Donghyuck called and he threw a few balls at his friend.

“You’re evil!” Jeno shouted and threw a couple balls back.

“Nah uh!” Donghyuck laughed, throwing more balls.

“Yah!!!” Jeno chased the younger in the pit and they stumbled down with a laugh. “I wanted a brother to play with.” Jeno pouted and Donghyuck frowned at him.

“oh, really?” Donghyuck asked and Jeno nodded.

“And someone to take care of appa.” Jaeno was now playing with a lone red ball.

“Why is samchon sad?” Donghyuck asked and Jeno nodded.

“Yeah, he looks sad sometimes.” Jeno replied.

“Appa is sad too!” Donghyuck replied and Jeno furrowed his brows. “Naera omma has Mommy Chelsea but Doyoung appa has no one. He looks at them sometimes and looks sad.” Donghyuck replied. “Hey Jeno, want to be my brother?” Donghyuck asked and Jeno looked at him. “You want Doyougn appa to be your appa too?” Donghyuk tried again and this time Jeno smiled and nodded his head vigorously.

They then both ran back to their parents just as the waited finished placing the dishes on the table.

“Good timing.” Doyoung said and lifted Donghyuck to his chair.

“Appa, I want Jaehyun samchon as my other appa.” Donghyuck immediately blurted out and both Jaehyun and Doyougn were wide eyed.

‘Yeah. I want Doyoung samchon as my appa too!” Jeno told his father.

“It’s not as easy as it sounds.” Jaehyun said and Jeno pouted.

‘We’ll figure something out.” Doyoung assured Jeno and the kid beamed a wide smile.

“Thanks appa!” Jeno replied and Doyoung was surprised.

“Unfair! I will call Jaehyun samchon appa too!” Donghyuck whined and JAehyun laughed.

‘I don’t mind.” Jaehyun smiled and Donghyuck miled at him.

‘Really?” Donghyuck replied and Jaehyun nodded. ‘Yay! You should meet Sora and Naera omma and Mommy Chelsea!!!” Donghyuck chirped.

“Hold up Donghyuck.” Doyoung stopped his child and the boy pouted.

“It’s okay; I’d love to meet them.” Jaehyun smiled and Doyoung glared at him then leaned in to whisper to him across the table.

“Are you serious?!” Doyoung asked and Jaehyun blinked at him then nodded.

“I told you I was straight.” Jaehyun replied and smiled before putting a piece of chicken on Donghyuck’s plate.

Doyoung huffed as he tried not to blush but the pink was pretty on his cheeks as Jaehyun eyed him. Doyoung then took some spaghetti and placed it on Jeno’s plate.

“Eat up.” Doyoung urged and they ate in a comfortable atmosphere.

After they ate desserts and the children were drowsy, the two split their ways but not without asking Doyoung to send the address for the photography studio for them to drop by and have their picture taken. As Doyoung strapped up a sleepy Donghyuck to the back seat, he can’t help but smile at Jeno’s words: I hope you can make my appa smile too.

“I would love to Jeno.” Dongyoung muttered as he pulled on the hand break and stepped on the gas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: okay so this is a late update but i do hope you enjoyed some DoJae moment and the slight switch with the kids. The past weeks, NCT has been feeding ships after ships so you gotta be prepared when you fave will pop out.
> 
> Next would be JohnTen so i hope you guys are ready for it. 


	5. You Hate Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: This is for you, JohnTen shippers

Mark was a little lost after they were dismissed by their teachers and so he just stood by the stage and waited for his father to come, an instruction given to him by Johnny when gets lost.

 

‘Hey Mark!” Mark heard his name and he waved as he saw Lucas approach him. “Awesome man!” Lucas remarked and Mark rolled his eyes, seriously how can Lucas speak like a gangster, he’s only five.

 

“You’re great too!” Mark replied with a small smile, because Lucas did great he would not hold that against his classmate.

 

“Where’s your father?” They heard an adult ask and Mark’s eyes went wide at the beauty of the person who just spoke.

 

“Oh right where is your father?” Lucas asked and Mark looked down and shook his head.

 

“Want us to wait with you?” The adult asked and Lucas beamed a smile. “Yes papa let’s wait!” Lucas said and Ten sat on one of the nearest chairs and patted the space next to him.

 

Mark looked at the adult and Ten beamed him a smile. “I’m Ten by the way, Lucas is my son.” Ten introduced himself and Mark introduced himself politely before sitting next to him. “Your English is really good Mark.” Ten praised him and Mark smiled at him.

 

‘Really mister?” Mark asked and Ten chuckled as he nodded. ‘Dad talks to me in English most of the time.” Mark confessed.

 

“That is sooooo cool!!!” Lucas remarked, squeaking a bit that made Ten laugh and ruffle his son’s hair.

 

“We do too, Speak English at home.” Ten said and Mark’s eyes were wide.

 

‘Really? You do?” Mark inquired in English and Ten smiled at him.

 

‘Yes we do, why don’t you try talking to us?” Ten challenged the boy and Mark grinned and nodded.

 

“What’s your real name mister?” Mark asked in straight English and Ten was taken aback.

 

“my given name is Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, I’m Thai if you are wondering.” Ten answered and both Lucas and Mark gaped at him.

 

“Papa your name is too hard.” Lucas remarked and Ten laughed even more.

 

“That’s why I use Ten.” Ten explained. “You can call me uncle Ten if you like.” Ten offered and Mark nodded.

 

‘Uncle Ten is so much better that cheetaporn.” Mark agreed and even though Mark completely butchered his name, Ten found that endearing. “What your name then Lucas?” Mark asked.

 

“Oh, Yukhei. Sicheng samchon calls me Xuxi.” Lucas answered confidently. “What’s yours?” Lucas asked back.

 

“hmm Dad makes me write Minhyung.” Mark informed him.

 

“Papa, his name is cute why is mine not?” Lucas whined.

 

“Your name is cute too Lucas.” Ten said, one brow raised. “You’re not cheetaporn junior.” Ten teased and the two kids laughed.

 

“You’re funny Uncle Ten!” Mark remarked.

 

“Thank you Mark.” Ten remarked.

 

“I wish Dad would like someone like you.” Mark remarked and Ten was confused.

 

“Why my dear?” Ten asked.

 

“People doesn’t like me.” Mark remarked and that hurt Ten a bit.

 

‘I like you man!” Lucas exclaimed.

 

“I don’t?” Mark replied with a question mark and Lucas was flabbergasted.

 

‘What??? You don’t like me?? Papa, Mark doesn’t like me!!!” Lucas mocked a tantrum.

 

“I’m sorry? I like you as a friend.” Mark said and Lucas beamed a smile at him and placed an arm on Mark’s shoulder.

 

“We’re brothers Mark!” Lucas beamed him a smile.

 

“We’re not unless your papa marries my dad.” Mark pointed out and Lucas looked at his father.

 

“Papa marry Mark’s dad! I want Mark to be my brother.” Lucas shouted and Ten glared at his son.

 

“That’s not how it works Lucas. Uncle Ten must like me and Dad must like you first and he must like uncle Ten too.” Mark replied and Ten is quite confused, a five-year-old knows this stuff?  

 

“How do you know this stuff Mark?” Ten asked and Mark sighed.

 

“Dad introduces me to some girls and when they see me they don’t want to see Dad anymore. Dad would be lonely when he gets home and I think it’s my fault.” Mark replied and that was something that hurt Ten, a kid doesn’t deserve to be hated on.

 

“Mark?” Johnny called and the kid ran to him like a bullet train. Johnny grinned as he caught the kid and lifted him high.

 

“What took you so long dad!” Mark asked as he was being lowered down.

 

“bumped into my ex-husband.” Johnny replied and he heard a gasp from his side. “Oh hi Ten!” Johnny greeted nervously.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Ten was leading Lucas to their car when he was stopped by Johnny. The taller male look flustered and Ten flashed him a smile.

 

“Thank you for looking out for Mark.” Johnny said and Ten smiled wider.

 

“It’s okay, Mark is really pleasant to talk to.” Ten beamed a smiled towards the boy who was smiling wide at him. “He really knows his English.” He remarked.

 

“It would be a shame if he didn’t, his father is an English teacher.” Johnny remarked and Ten laughed, the sound almost angelic to Johnny’s ears.

 

“Papa!” Lucas whined and Ten looked at his son who pointed to Johnny. “He’s really tall!” Lucas remarked and Johnny chuckled.

 

“Am I?” Johnny asked and Lucas nodded. “Drink your milk, obey your papa and sleep early, you’ll grow as tall as me.” Johnny told the kid who nodded. “we’re gonna go catch our bus. See you around.” Johnny said and tugged Mark along when Ten stopped them.

 

“I could give you a ride.” Ten offered and Johnny quickly refused.

 

“But dad, I am too tired to walk to the bus stop.” Mark whined and Johnny was confused with his son’s behavior.

 

“Papa invite them for sleep over!” Lucas chirped. “I want to show Mark my books and that new lego set you bought me!” Lucas chirped.

 

“That’s too much.” Johnny said and Lucas’ eyes big eyes stared at him, tears pooling as if he was slapped by the adult.

 

“He doesn’t like me! Mark your dad hates me!!” Lucas cried and Johnny was surprised with the outburst.

 

Due to panic and instinct, he lifted the boy in his arms and stroked the boy’s head hushed him. “I don’t hate you sweetheart.” Johnny said, voice low and almost purring.

 

 

“You don’t hate me?” Lucas asked and Johnny smiled and nodded. ‘Sleepover?” Lucas asked and Johnny looked at Ten who shrugged his shoulders then to Mark who was grinning.

 

“Do you have a guest room?” Johnny asked and Ten nodded with ease. “okay, lemme get some stuff for Mark to change into.” Johnny retreated and Lucas kissed Johnny’s cheek with glee before he was put down. He then walked to Mark and placed his arm on the smaller’s shoulder.

 

“Lucas is really persistent.” Ten sighed. “Let me drive you home, it’ll be faster.” Ten smiled and called Lucas but the child held onto Johnny’s hand while Mark held Ten’s surprising both adults.

 

“Let’s goooooo!” Lucas chirped and Ten led the way as Johnny chuckled at the adorable kid.

 

Ten drove them to their apartment complex and they waited in the car as he dialed some take outs while Johnny and Mark quickly packed for an overnight stay. He had just finished the order when Johnny and Mark remerged and they drove to a more affluent area in town. Both Johnny’s and Mark’s eyes widened at the grandeur of the area.

 

“Wow, you must be very rich.” Johnny exclaimed making Ten chuckle.

 

“Been working hard for it, but a little capital from mom and dad doesn’t hurt.” Ten said and Johnny nodded, still impressed.

 

They settled inside the house and Johnny was really mesmerized at the grandeur. Ten was chuckling at how the tall male was at awe and he thought that Johnny looked like a cute huge tiger being transferred to a bigger enclosure. Their take out arrived a few minutes after they were settled and both kids quickly dashed to the kitchen island for the food. Mark’s and Lucas’ eyes were wide seeing the assortment of burger, pizza, fries and mac and cheese. Mark looked at his father with anticipation and Johnny tousled his son’s hair before gesturing for him to take what he liked. Mark’s grubby little hands pointed to the mac and cheese and Johnny laughed as he placed it in front of Mark and handed him his spoon.

 

Lucas was over excited, grabbing one cheese burger and some fries. Ten opened the wrapper and folded it nicely to keep the mess to minimum and Lucas happily munched on the burger, slurping orange juice once in a while.

 

‘Do you like it Mark?” Ten asked and the kid nodded happily.

 

‘Thank you, Uncle Ten!” Mark exclaimed and Ten felt warmth spreading in his heart just seeing the kid happy.

 

Johnny grabbed a slice of pizza and ate it while Ten took one BLT sandwich and munched on it much like what Lucas was doing.

 

 

Soon after the kids ate and were changed into comfy pajamas, Ten and Johnny retreated to the home theater with beers on hand. Lucas and Mark were just on the other room, Lucas’ play room while the adults put on something interesting and chilled for a while.

 

“Thank you for having us.” Johnny said as they settled down.

 

“it’s not a problem.” Ten said, smiling shyly. “It’s nice to have Lucas’ friends over once in a while. He is an only child after all.” Ten explained.

 

“About that, if you don’t mind me asking, how did you have him?” Johnny asked and Ten blinked at him. “You don’t have to answer it.” Johnny said almost instantly and Ten hummed.

 

“He’s from surrogacy.” Ten replied before taking a swig of his beer. “I wanted to have a child of my own so despite being single and gay, I went through with it.” Ten explained and Johnny nodded. “What about Mark?” Ten asked and Johnny sighed.

 

‘One night stand.” Johnny answered.

 

“Oh.” Ten was surprised.

 

“It was unplanned but I never regretted raising Mark.” Johnny said downing his beer.

 

“Does Mark knows about his mom?” Ten asked.

 

‘Yeah, he’s been teased at his previous day care abut not having a mom so I had to transfer him.” Johnny sighed.

 

“No one deserves to be bullied.” Ten huffed.

 

Just when they were getting comfortable, there was a loud roll of thunder and both Lucas and Mark ran to their fathers, screaming and in panic. Johnny took his son into an embrace as Mark cried while Lucas buried his face on Ten’s chest. They did not expect a storm coming and soon, there were more thunder and flashes of lightning. The two boys shrieked and cried and both parents can’t seem to make their sons stop.

 

Lucas was shivering and Johnny noticed that the kid was probably having cold sweat. He nudged Ten and told him that he’ll carry Lucas for a while. With a few rearrangements, Mark ended up in Ten’s lap while Johnny carried Lucas and hummed a lullaby as he swayed to lull the boy to sleep.

 

 

“Mark are you okay baby?” Ten asked and the boy looked at Ten and those soft eyes comforted the child and nodded, the cries died down to sobs then sniffles. Ten ran a hand on the boy’s hair and back which eventually calmed the boy and lulled him to sleep.

 

“Don’t leave.” Mark mumbled in his sleep making Ten smile and kiss the top of the boy’s head.

 

“I won’t” Ten replied.

 

Lucas had stopped crying and was now sniffling as Johnny held the boy in his arms, the young one’s head rested on Johnny’s shoulder. “There’s nothing to be afraid off Lucas.” Johnny hummed.

 

“The monsters will bite me.” Lucas said timidly.

 

“Uncle Johnny will be here to scare them away.” Johnny replied.

 

“Will you keep Papa and I safe uncle Johnny?” Lucas asked and Johnny hummed his reply.

 

‘I will Lucas. Why don’t you sleep now?” Johnny replied and Lucas nodded his head slightly.

 

Once Lucas was lightly snoring and his breaths were even, Johnny sat next to Ten who still held Mark in his lap, the boy sleeping like a peaceful new born.

 

“Sorry.” They both said at the same time making them both laugh.

 

“We should get them to bed.” Ten suggested and Johnny agreed. But when Ten tried to stand, Mark whimpered. Ten sighed and looked at Johnny who tried to place Lucas down but then the boy cried, missing the warmth and security of his Uncle Johnny.

 

“this will hurt our backs.” Johnny remarked but Ten just smiled and reached for a button on the side. The sofa reclined and turned into a bed which amazed the hell out of Johnny.

 

“we sometimes get sleepy while watching movies.” Ten said and soon placed Mark on his side as Ten laid next to the boy. Mark instantly nuzzled himself into Ten.

 

‘I am hurt, my own son preferring others over his father.” Johnny mocked being in pain.

 

‘If it makes you feel any better my son too.” Ten pointed to Lucas dangling off of Johnny. “You better lie down, Lucas is not light.” Ten said and Johnny carefully laid Lucas next to Mark.

 

Lucas whimpered and grabbed for Johnny who laid down next to him. Just like Mark, Lucas nuzzled himself on Johnny’s side and continued to sleep.

 

“This is something.” Johnny awkwardly laughed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Hi there, you didn’t expect this update so soon right? Well this is because Johnny had to take photos of Mark in the Touch MV Making scene posted earlier. My heart just had to flip and scream out of happiness.
> 
> Plus Johnny is just too cute on his pictures during the fansign I can’t even control myself and spazz over him. And when I aasked my sis to look at the pic she was like, Johnny looks like a cute cat. 
> 
> Next update would be yutae but not sure when it will be posted ^^
> 
> If you want to talk to me on twitter >> [main account](http://twitter.com/jhengchie) , [NCT spazz account](http://twitter.com/nchietzen)  
>  [Curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jhengchie)   
>  [Askfm ](https://ask.fm/jhengchie)
> 
>   
>   


	6. You Are Not Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: aha Yutae stuff people because I am such a sap.
> 
> And since I promised to add a few Jungwoo and Kun in here we’ll have them appear for a few more times.

 

\---

“Yuta-san” Teacher Kun called out and Yuta beamed the teacher a smile. “Renjun is turning 6 in a couple of weeks am I right?” Teacher Kun asked and Yuta nodded. “I found a good school in your district, they do teach foreign language as well.” Kun explained and Yuta was smiling wide.

‘Really sensei? That’s awesome! Thank you!” Yuta shook the teacher’s hands and Kun smiled back and waved goodbye.

“You heard that usagi?” Yuta was ecstatic and Renjun nodded happily. “I can’t believe my baby is going to elementary school already.” Yuta said and Renjun laughed as Yuta nuzzled his face on Renjun’s stomach.

“That tickles Touchan.” Renjun exclaimed.

“Injunnie?” Jaemin called out and the father and son duo looked at the kid with wide smiles. “when is your birthday?” Jaemin asked and Renjun looked at Yuta who nodded.

“March 23.” Renjun replied.

“Are you having a party?” Jaemin asked and Taeyong stepped in.

‘Don’t pressure them Nana.” Taeyong warned.

‘Oh, would you want a party usagi? Invite your friends over?” Yuta asked and Renjun nodded. ‘We don’t have a huge place though.” Yuta mused.

“Our dance studio is big enough.” Taeyong offered and Yuta blinked before nodding at him. ‘We can check it out if you want to see the place.” Taeyong offered.

“That would be great, what do you say usagi?” Yuta asked and Renjun smiled wide and nodded. “great, where to?” Yuta asked and Taeyong lead the way out of the auditorium. “Do you have a car?” Yuta asked and Taeyong shook his head. “Ah, ride with us then, it’s easier that way.” Yuta offered and Taeyong smiled and thanked Yuta.

They walked towards Yuta’s car and he opened the doors before he shove the bag of red fluff inside the trunk; Taeyong volunteered to secure the kids’ seatbelts while Yuta struggled with the fluff. Once all strapped down and engine ignited, Yuta drove away and towards Taeyong’s dance studio while the latter ratted of the directions.

“Dada?” Jaemin called out and Taeyong hummed to show he heard his son. “March 23 sounds familiar.” Jaemin mused.

“Ah, it’s your birthday too Nana.” Taeyong announced and Yuta accidentally stepped on the breaks.

“What?” Yuta asked then quickly apologized for the sudden stop and thanking Taeyong for strapping down the kids.

“Ah, Nana’s birthday is March 23 but we celebrate his adoption anniversary.” Taeyong calmly explained as Yuta resumed driving. “His legal documents state August 13 as his duly registered birthday, but we celebrate his birthdays on March 23 as well.” Taeyong finished and Yuta had a spark of idea.

“Are you showing the studio because Jaemin is celebrating his birthday as well?” Yuta asked and Taeyong laughed.

“Guilty as charged.” Taeyong replied and Yuta almost cursed.

They drove to the studio without further accidents and Taeyong led them inside the establishment. The receptionist greeted them and Taeyong introduced Hansol, Jaemin’s godfather. Hansol just bowed and smiled a bit but Taeyong assured Yuta that Hansol is a great person. Yuta looked at Hansol who was ruffling Jaemin’s hair and shrugged his shoulders.

“Hansol, block off March 23rd.” Taeyong instructed and Hansol nodded.

“Jaemin’s birthday?” Hansol inquired and Taeyong grinned.

  
‘And Renjun’s” Taeyong corrected him and Hansol looked at the kid next to Jaemin and pointed him, Taeyong nodded.

“Hello I am Renjun.” The kid introduced himself.

“Hey little prince, I am Hansol samchon.” Hansol introduced himself and shook hands with the boy. “You’re cute.” Hansol remarked.

“Thank you.” Renjun blushed a bit.

“Okay, so now we’ll see the studio.” Taeyong announced and Jaemin squealed as he held Renjun’s hand and they dashed towards a familiar place Jaemin had grown up with. ‘I guess I was replaced as the tour guide.” Taeyong muttered and it made Yuta laugh.

“Better prepare your retirement plan.” Yuta replied and Taeyong laughed at the joke.

Taeyong led Yuta to the room where Jaemin was dragging Renjun around pointing to stuff like this is where we choose songs, this is where I sit and watch dada, this is the mirror, we look cool! Yuta smiled as his son went wide eyed with whatever Jaemin was trying to explain and it probably sounded cool for the young boy.

“He’s not usually this excited.” Taeyong remarked.

“He’s cute.” Yuta remarked.

“So how do you find the place?” Taeong asked and Yuta smiled and nodded.

“Not bad, besides it’s just a few people over right?” Yuta asked and Taeyong nodded.

“Dada are we going to dance?” Jaemin asked and Taeyong thought for a bit. “Injunnie and Yuta Oji can dance too?” Jaemin asked.

‘Ah, you should ask them If they want to.” Taeyong replied and Jaemin turned to Renjun.

‘Do you want to dance?” Jaemin asked and Renjun nodded. Jaemin then turned to Yuta and smiled wide. “Do you want to dance Yuta oji?” Jamein askedand Renjun looked at his father with expectant smile.

“I don’t really dance.” Yuta rubbed his nape.

“You dance!” Renjun puffed his cheeks.

“I do not!” Yuta replied.

“Yes, the touch touch song!” Renjun chirped.

“That was a joke usagi.” Yuta remarked.

‘Touch touch song?” Taeyong raised a brow.

“It was a joke when we danced it during Ten’s birthday.” Yuta sighed. ‘I am not even good at it.” Yuta said and Tayong nodded.

‘Let me be the judge of that.” Taeyong offered and Yuta was wide eyed. “Come on.” Taeyong urged and Yuta sighed as he searched for the song on his phone and handed it to Taeyong to play. Taeyong plugged it to the stereo and when the song boomed to life, Renjun was giggling, Jaemin was confused and Taeyong was surprised.

Touch my body

The song played and Yuta tried his best to dance without making a fool of himself, but dancing to a girl group song is an embarrassing thing to do on itself, thrice the humiliation since he’s dancing it in front of a choreographer/dancer. Taeyong held in the laughter as Yuta finished himself with Renjun clapping happily, Jaemin clapping along, and Taeyong laughing.

“See, I suck at dancing.” Yuta remarked.

“Yuta oji is good!” Jaemin said and Taeyong nodded.

“I’ve seen worse.” Taeyong remarked. “Touch my body? Seriously?” Taeyong mocked a Yuta puffed his cheeks, ah Renjun got that from his dad.

“Ten wanted to dance to it during his birthday.” Yuta explained and Taeyong nodded.

“Typical Ten.” Taeyong remarked. “You did well by the way.” Taeyong praised him Yuta blushed a bit.

“Thanks I guess.” Yuta replied.

‘So you want to hold a joint party?” Taeyong asked and Yuta nodded.

“Usagi, what do you think?” Yuta asked and Renjun looked at Taeyong then Jaemin before nodding. “Okay, we’re in!” Yuta exclaimed and he was surprised when Jaemin ran to him and hugged his leg.

  
‘Thanks oji!” Jaemin beamed and Yuta’s heart warmed at the sight. He lifted the boy up and hugged him.

“I don’t get a thank you?” Taeyong joked and it was Renjun who walked to him and hugged his knees.

“Thanks Samchon.” Renjun said and Taeyong just had to pick up the little one and hugged him.

“Ah, you’re welcome.” Taeyong replied. “You want to plan for the party?” Taeyong asked and Yuta nodded, with only a few short weeks to plan everything, they had to move fast. ‘My house is just a few blocks from here, it’s almost dinner time and I need to feed Nana.” Taeyong suggested and Jaemin squealed at the mention of food.

“Are you going to cook samchon?” Renjun asked and Taeyong nodded.

“Chicken Dada!” Jaemin chirped and Taeyong nodded.

‘Okay, we’ll have chicken.” Taeyong replied making both kids cheer. “Let’s go.” Taeyong said, walking oout while still carrying Renjun and Yuta followed with Jaemin clinging to him.

They passed Hansol who was shicked to see them with the kids but smirked as he saluted Taeyong. They boarded Yuta’s car and was soon on their way towards Taeyong’s apartment.

Taeyong’s apartment was a cozy two bedroom flat with a very adequate looking kitchen. Yuta gasped at the size of the oven and the numerous pots and pans that he would never be able to use in his entire life because his cooking skills are set to 2, he could cook rice at least.

Jaemin dragged Renjun to his room and the parents figured that they’ll be playing something while dinner was being prepared. Yuta looked at Taeyong as the man took out things from the fridge and placed It on the counter. He had no idea what was going to happen so he just stood there like a statue until Taeyong motioned for him to help him.

“Not to disappoint you but the best I could do is cook rice, boil and scramble eggs, microwave food and prepare instant ramyun.” Yuta graciously offered.

“That’s unhealthy.” Taeyong frowned as he handed Yuta the rice pot.

“I know, but don’t worry, I have my neighbor cook us meals and I pay them.” Yuta said and Taeyong raised a brow as he pointed Yuta to where the rice was stored. “They offered to help because if not, Renjun might end up with kidney problems already.” Yuta joked.

“At least you know how to cook rice.” Taeyong remarked and Yuta nodded.

  
“My mom would kill me if I didn’t know how to cook them.” Yuta said and Taeyong smiled.

“I guess I’ll take care of the food.” Taeyong said as he prepared the marinate for the chicken.

“I’ll take care of the invitation.” Yuta answered, rinsing the rice expertly.

“You do graphic design?” Taeyong asked but Yuta shook his head.

“I do commissioned sketched and paintings on top of being a part time soccer coach” Yuta shrugged.

“Oh, an artist and athlete?” Taeyong was amazed.

“Used to be a soccer player back in high school and college.” Yuta confessed.

“What made you stop going pro?” Taeyong asked as he cleaned the chicken on the sink while Yuta plugged in the rice cooker

“My sister got pregnant, Renjun’s mom.” Yuta said, leaning on the counter as he watch Taeyong clean rinse the chicken. “Got knocked up and was left by the boy. My sister died at childbirth.” Yuta sighed and Taeyong apologized quickly. “It’s okay, it was a bittersweet day for Renjun.” Yuta finished as Taeyong marinated the chicken.

“Do you visit her?” Taeyong asked and Yuta shook his head.

“She’s back in Japan.” Yuta replied, taking a couple of eggs from the fridge as instructed by Taeyong.

“Does Renjun knows?” Taeyong asked and Yuta nodded. ‘At least Renjun knows his biological mom; Jaemin won’t have that chance.” Taeyong bit his lip as he started the fire and placed a deep pot for frying.

“He’s ucky to have you though, you’ve raised him well, from what I can see.” Yuta commented and Taeyong thanked him. “Need anymore help?” Yuta asked and Taeyong shook his head.

“Check on the kids for me please?” Taeyong asked and Yuta nodded and walked towards Jaemin’s room. He was wide eyed when Renjun was wearing what seems to be Jaemin’s pajamas, a little too big for the smaller Renjun.

“Can we stay over touchan?” Renjun asked, snuggling on the fluffy twin bed Jaemin had.

“Please Oji?” Jaemin pleaded and Yuta felt attacked with those puppy eyes.

“We better ask you father first.” Yuta replied and led the two out. Taeyong almost had a heart attack seeing Renjun swimming in Jaemin’s pajamas and that he almost dropped the chicken he was frying.

“Dada!!” Jaemin called out and Taeyong smiled at his son.

“What is it Nana?” Taeyong asked back.

“Can Injunnie and Yuta oji stay tonight?” Jaemin asked and Taeyong looked at his son then to Renjun who was smiling wide then to Yuta who was unsure of what to reply.

But then they heard a rumble and a flash of lightning followed by the heavy rain and that prompted Taeyong to stare at Yuta who sighed and nodded.

“Yes they can.” Taeyong replied and both children jumped up and down like bunny rabbits. “I think I have some spare clothes that will fit you.” Taeyong said and finished the chicken as Yuta took plates from the cupboard and started setting the table.

They all then gathered in the table as Taeyong set the chicken down making both children excited at the delicious looking food. Yuta’s eyes were wide as he looked at the beautiful plated chicken that would rival restaurants with ease.

“you did not just cook that.” Yuta remarked and AJemin chuckled as he watched Yuta and Renjun’s eyes widened at the sight of the food.

“Dada is really good isn’t he?” Jaemin said and Renjun nodded. Taeyong blushed as he was being praised and unconsciously putting food on the two children’s plates.

  
They ate loudly, Yuta was animated making Taeyong chuckle along. Renjun and JAemin were eating happily, the two throwing ideas for their birthday party that included a joint performance of all four of them (Jaemin was adamant to this), some games including paints (Renjun liked finger painting), and people to invite where Jeno and Jisung became on top of the list.

“Usagi, do you want to invite Teacher Kun?” Yuta asked and Renjun nodded immediately.

“Usagi? What does that mean?” Jaemin inquired and Yuta smiled at him.

“Oh, it means rabbit in Japanese. I call him that because he is cute and fluffy like a bunny.” Yuta explained.

“Cute!”Jaemin cooed. “Can I have one too?” Jaemin asked and Yuta grinned at him.

“mongmongie.” Yuta replied but Jaemin whined.

‘I want a Japanese one.” Jaemin demanded and Taeyong looked at his son, warning him.

“oh, koinu.” Yuta corrected himself and Jaemin smiled happily.

“What about Taeyong samchon?” Renjun asked and JAemin perked up.

‘A cat!!!!” Jaemin announced and Yuta immediately translated that to Japanese.

“Neko.” Yuta announced and Jaemin was confused.

“why are you calling Dada mine?” Jaemin was confused.

“Neko?” Yuta asked and Taeyong coughed as Yuta realized his mistake. “Sorry.” Yuta apologized.

“Are you done?” Taeyong asked and both Jaemin and Renjun nodded. “Okay, off to brush your teeth and off to bed.” Taeyong instructed.

Jaemin nodded and led Renjun back to his room. Taeyong cleaned the table and started washing them. Yuta offered help and dried the dishes and soon after, Taeyong led his guest to his room to get a few clothes that would fit Yuta. Yuta chose some sweats and a loose shirt and changed in the bathroom. Once deemed clean and comfy, Yuta awkwardly stood in the living room until Taeyong emerged from the bathroom looking like he just walked the runway with his pajamas. Taeyong smiled at him and led him to Jaemin’s room. Taeyong called his son and asked if Yuta would be okay sharing the bed with Jaemin. Yuta looked at the double bed and nodded, he could live with that.

“Goodnight Yuta oji!” Jaemin chirped.

‘Goo night Jaemin.” Yuta greeted back but the kid pouted. “Good Night Koinu.” Yuta said and Jaemin was satisfied.

“Night night Injunnie!” Jaemin waved and Renjun greeted him back.

‘Good Night Jaeminie! Good night Taeyong Samchon.” Renjun waved back.

‘Good night Renjun.” Taeyong said then turned to leave.

“You did not say good night to Yuta oji!” Jaemin uttered.

“You too touchan.” Renjun stated.

“Good Night Yuta-san.” Taeyoung complied.

‘Good night Taeyong-ssi.” Yuta greeted back.

“You gave Dada a pet name already.” Jaemin insisted.

“Good night Neko.” Yuta said softly, blushing while he did and Taeyong coughed as he tried to not get affected.

“Good night.” Taeyong repeated and led Jaemin to his room while Yuta settled next to his son.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I do have a head canon that Renjun and Jaemin are twins (in my twisted non existent world)
> 
> and yes Hansol is there because we need him for moral support. And Birthday party meant all 18+1 NCT members will have a blast in that studio (I can dream right)
> 
> WinIl is next ^^


	7. I am not taking advantage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I know you guys waited for this one so I am giving in to you… WinIl chapter
> 
>  

 

 

\---

 

 

Sicheng had just grabbed his son’s hands and was already walking towards the exit when Taeil and Jisung caught up with them. Sicheng looked a bit confused but Taeil smiled at him and handed him a card.

 

“I do speech therapies and I can help you with it if you want.” Taeil offered and Sicheng raised a brow.

 

“Are you going to help papa?” Chenle asked and Taeil nodded.

 

“Appa is good, he helps people speak.” Jisung informed his classmate.

 

“Papa can speak.” Chenle argued.

 

“Ah, when are you available for it?” Sicheng asked and Taeil smiled wider.

 

“Weekends, but I take Jisung along.” Taeil answered.

 

“Do we need to do it in your office?” Sicheng asked and Taeil shook his head.

 

“If you prefer the privacy of your own home then I can do home calls.” Taeil assured him.

 

“That would be wonderful.” Sicheng answered.

 

“Papa, what is it?” Chenle asked and Sicheng was confused with the question.

 

“I’ll be helping your papa to speak better and I’ll be bringing Jisung along so you two can play.” Taeil explained and Chenle just needed to hear playing with Jisung to care.

 

“Yay, Jisung and I can play together.” Chenle laughed and Taeil’s eyes cringed at the sharp note; he is still very much a choir singer and understands his notes very well.

 

“You’re too loud Chenle.” Jisung said as he covered his ears.

 

“oh, I forgot, how about the fees?” Sicheng asked and Taeil rubbed his name as he tried to come up with a good answer.

 

“Food!” Jisung chirped and all three looked at him. “I’m hungry appa.” Jisung whined and Sicheng blinked at him before smiling.

 

“Let’s discuss this over dinner then?” Sicheng offered and Jisung jumped for joy making Sicheng laugh loudly. “Come Chnele.” Sicheng called his son but Chenle stuck his tongue out and held Taeil’s hand instead.

 

“Hey, not fair.” Jisung pouted and held Sicheng’s hand instead. “What are we having for dinner Cheng samchon?” Jisung asked and the Chinese thought for a while. “Can we have Peking duck?” Jisung asked and Taeil was surprised why Jisung knew that.

 

“Papa, Peking duck!” Chenle squeaked and Sichng nodded.

 

“Do you have a car Taeil-ssi?” Sicheng asked and Taeil shook his head. “Great, let’s go.” Sicheng then led them towards the parking lot and Taeil’s eyes widened at the SUV Sicheng owns.

 

“You own that?” Taeil asked and Sicheng nodded.

 

‘As well as the restaurant that we’re going to dine at.” Sicheng smiled and led Jisung to the back seat and strapped him well just as Taeil did the same to Chenle; the toddlers thanked them both and they were both impressed at their manners.

 

Sicheng drove to the restaurant that his family owns, and once again Taeil was surprised with the wealth Sicheng has. “Are you a chaebol or something?” Taeil asked and Sicheng chuckled.

 

‘My dad is.” Sicheng merely responded as he stopped the car in front of the restaurant.

 

The staffs recognized the car and they were already opening the doors and leading the passengers out. Sicheng laughed at how Taeil was gaping with it. They were then led to a private room with polished wood tables, elegant chairs and authentic China dishes and silverware.

 

“You are super rich.” Taeil settled on his seat and Sicheng smiled at him.

 

“Peking duck and house special.” Sicheng announced to the head waiter who bowed and left to get their orders.

 

A few minutes after the waiter left, a few more waiters entered and served them iced tea, water, house tea and fruit juices for the kids as well as crispy friend wanton wrappers.

 

“Try this.” Chenle lifted a wanton wrapper to Taeil who gladly took the offered food.

 

“It’s delicious.” Taeil beamed a smile and Chenle giggled then took another and offered it to Jisung. The boy just inhaled it and Sicheng was surprised but thrilled to watch the boy’s appetite.

 

“Your son is adorable.” Sicheng remarked and Taeil thanked him, praising Chenle as well. “He’s a handful.” Sicheng commented then took a sip of his drink. “I am serious about the fees though.” Sicheng looked at Taeil who nodded.

 

“I am serious about the food. We could just grab some lunch or snack after the session.” Taeil answered and Sicheng raised a brow.

 

“Are you saying that we go on dates as payment?” Sicheng asked and Taeil paled.

 

“Oh, it’s not what I meant.” Taeil panicked.

 

Sicheng sighed and looked dejected. “I know a lot would take advantage of my status.” Sicheng answered.

 

“It’s really not what you think.” Taeil said and took Sicheng’s hand. “I really want to help you with your speech. I do think you’re cute and all but I am not taking advantage of you. I thought that eating out would be something convenient instead of you paying me the fees as I am offering this as a friend.” Taeil said and Sicheng’s expression was unreadable.

 

“You’re not hitting on me?” Sicheng asked and Taeil bit his lip as he answered.

 

“I am not…” Taeil responded and bit his lip as Sicheng’s lip fell into a frown. “yet.” Taeil added and Sicheng looked wide eyed at Taeil. “I am horrible at this.” Taeil groaned and Jisung handed his father another wanton wrapper when he noticed his father was stressed.

 

“appa eat up.” Jisung offered and Taeil munched at the offered food.

 

“Perhaps you like me Taeil-ssi?” Sicheng asked and Taeil looked at him and nodded.

 

“I really think you are cute, when you sat next to me earlier.” Taeil confessed and Sicheng was caught of guard and blushed. “I didn’t know you are a millionaire and I think I just embarrassed myself.” Taeil confessed.

 

“You’re handsome samchon.” Chenle suddenly spoke and both adults looked at the kid who was wiping crumbs off of Jisung’s face. “I like you.” Chenle giggled and offered Taeil another wanton wrapper.

 

“Why am I not getting any food from you?” Sicheng asked and it was Jisung who offered him a wanton wrapper which he gladly munched on.

 

“Cheng samchon is really cute.” Jisung remarked and Sicheng’s blush deepened.

 

“Thank you Jisung.” Sicheng said and they went silent, awkwardly silent.

 

The silence was then broken by the appearance food and Jisung clapped his hands as the Peking duck presented to them. The master chef then started carving the duck expertly. Jisung was given the precious crispy duck skin and the kid was beyond ecstatic. Chenle was given as well as Taeil and Sicheng before the chef left with a bow.

 

They enjoyed the feast even if Sicheng and Taeil were a bit awkward with the earlier confession. Chenle and Jisung made up for it with loud chatters of their own.

 

“I want Cheng Samchon as my appa so I can eat Peking duck everyday.” Jisung remarked making Sicheng laughed.

 

“I’m sorry.” Taeil blurted out.

 

“What for?” Sicheng asked.

 

“For Jisung’s behavior.” Taeil said and Sicheng shook his head.

 

‘Jisung Is adorable” Sicheng confessed.

 

“I’m sorry if you feel like I am taking advantage of you.” Taeil then said and Sicheng looked at him seriously. “I really didn’t know your background and I offered myself as a friend, I know people who lost confidence due to speech disability.” Taeil said as he wiped Jisung’s mouth covered in sauce. “I take my job and life seriously that I tend to be boring but I don’t take advantage of people. I’ve been cheated on and left  by my ex-wife despite me giving everything; it’s a flaw I guess, to put myself out there and care.” Taeil finished and Chenle wa handing him a sticky rice cake while giggling.

 

‘Don’t frown uncle, your mile is pretty!” Chenle remarked and Taeil smiled for the kid.

 

“You’ve been cheated on?” Sicheng asked and Taeil nodded. “I’m sorry.” Sicheng apologized and Taeil dismissed it. “It’s really just difficult for me to trust people, a lot of them would just want to befriend me for my money.” Sicheng confessed.

 

“understandable.” Taeil replied.

 

“Are we still on with the lesson?” Sicheng asked and Taeil nodded.

 

‘it’s up to you.” Taeil shrugged.

 

“Please don’t make my appa sad.” Jisung spoke and both adults looked at him. “When omma left he was crying a lot. Doyoung Samchon would come and cheer him up.” Jisung told them and Taeil flushed.

 

“Jisung-ah, they don’t need to know that.” Taeil said to his son.

 

“Papa! Don’t make samchon sad!” Chenle pouted.

 

“Chenle, your papa is not making me sad.” Taeil assured him.

 

“How about spending Saturdays with Taeil-ssi huh?” Sicheng asked and Chenle nodded. “Okay, we have a deal.” Sicheng extended a hand and Taeil shook them. “You said you were cheated on?” Sicheng asked and Taeil nodded.

 

“That’s why Doyoung and I became friends, the girl cheated on us.” Taeil said.

 

“Oh wow she had guts.” Sicheng laughed. “Not your ex-wife though?” Sicheng asked and Taeil shook his head.

 

“Nah, my ex-wife was someone my parents arranged for me, there were no feelings whatsoever. But I did try to make it work.” Taeil said and Sicheng nodded.

 

‘I was offered the same thing, either I have a child of my own or I get into an arranged marriage.” Sicheng revealed and looked at Chenle with fond eyes. “I guess choosing to have Chenle is the best decision I made.” He smiled as he handed Chenle his spoon for the pudding.

 

“Chenle seems to be a wonderful child.” Taeil remarked and the kid smiled at him.

 

“He’s a handful.” Sicheng remarked making Chenle pout then stick out his tongue.

 

“That’s not nice Chenle.” Jisung chirped andSicheng smiled at Jisung.

 

‘Why isn’t my son as well mannered as yours?” Sicheng blurted out making Taeil laugh.

 

“practice?” Taeil answered.

 

 

They finished their meal and dessert when they heard the thunder. “I’ll have my driver send you home tonight and pick you up tomorrow, how does 9 am sound?” Sicheng asked and Taeil hummed for a while.

 

“9 am is okay, we’ll e okay, we’ll take the bus.” Taeil replied.

 

“I insist, besides our area is not accessible by public transport.” Sicheng insisted. “Do you want something for breakfast or Lunch?” Sicheng asked and Jisung thought for a while.

 

‘Waffles?” Jisung asked and Chenle gave his thumbs up. “Chicken!” Jisung then added and Chenle clapped at the suggestions.

 

“Very well. See you tomorrow?” Sicheng asked and Jisung nodded.

 

“Thank you for the food!” Jisung bowed and Sicheng was surprised so he bowed too.

 

“Have a safe trip samshon!” Chenle waved as Taeil and Jisung boarded a different SUV and Taeil waved back at him.

 

“I like him!” Jisung chirped.

 

“You like him because of his food.” Taeil corrected him.

 

‘No, cheng samchon is really nice.” Jisung said and Taeil sighed at that.

 

“Well, he is out of my league.” Taeil muttered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to talk to me on twitter >> [main account](http://twitter.com/jhengchie) , [NCT spazz account](http://twitter.com/nchietzen)  
> [Curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jhengchie)   
> [Askfm ](https://ask.fm/jhengchie)


	8. It's a deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello there because Yutae needs more shipping and naren are determined to ship their parents together!

Yuta yawned as he stretched, his neck a bit stiff from the position. He checked his watch, it was just a little past 4am but he felt sleep evaded him. He moved slowly, careful not to wake up his son. Renjun was thankfully a heavy sleeper and Yuta covered the boy with the blanket as he tried to get a drink of water.

 

He walked silently towards the kitchen but was surprised to see shadows moving in the dim light. When he approached the kitchen though, he was met by a pale face making him scream, the pale face screamed as well. When they both realized who the other was, they laughed at their silliness.

 

“You scared me.” Yuta remarked and Taeyong smiled at him.

 

“You scared me too!” Taeyong exclaimed. “Can’t sleep?” Taeyong asked and Yuta nodded.

 

“Decided to get some water.” Yuta shrugged and Taeyong opened the fridge to retrieve a bottle then handed it to the Japanese. “Thank you.” Yuta said and Taeyong smiled at him.

 

“I’ll be cooking breakfast, you want something?” Taeyong asked and Yuta sighed.

 

“You seriously are putting my parental skills to shame.” Yuta remarked and Taeyong gaped at him. “Just kidding.” Yuta laughed. “Do you have some ham, flour and eggs?” Yuta asked and Taeyong nodded. “Perfect.” Yuta just smiled and helped Taeyong in the kitchen.

 

Taeyong prepared some coffee before taking out the ham and eggs from the fridge. Yuta took them and grabbed a bowl to prepare a batter. “What are you making? Pancakes?” Taeyong asked and Yuta smiled wide at him.

 

“Back in Osaka, I was called a Takoyaki Prince.” Yuta informed him. “There’s no Takoyaki pans here so we’ll just have to settle with the next best think, okonomiyaki.” Yuta informed him and Taeyong’s brows lift up.

 

“You said you don’t cook.” Taeyong remarked.

 

“Yeah I don’t but it would be a shame to my Osaka heritage if I don’t know how to do okonomiyaki.” Yuta said and Taeyong nodded, preparing two cups of coffee for them.

 

“Why leave Japan?” Taeyong asked randomly.

 

“I wanted Renjun to have a new start, something that won’t remind him of a broken part of his history.” Yuta shrugged.

 

“That’s really admirable of you.” Taeyong said and smiled shyly.

 

“You too, you took in Jaemin.” Yuta countered.

 

“The kid is just loveable.” Taeyong sighed and they shared a comfortable silence as Yuta surprisingly completed the okonomiyaki on his own. 

 

“Does Renjun like Japanese food?” Taeyong asked,grabbing a notepad and a pen.

 

‘Yeah, he like takoyaki and Okonimiyaki. He likes spicy food too and lots of ketchup. Don’t know why, Japanese likes mayonnaise more.” Yuta shrugged, plating the last okonomiyaki.

 

“hmmm, what do we prepare then?” Taeyong asked as Yuta sat across him and took the other cup of coffee.

 

“What are you comfortable cooking?” Yuta asked, slicing the okonomiyaki and offering it to Taeyong who absently mindedly took it, chewing as he tapped the pen on the table.

 

“This is really good.” Taeyong remarked.

 

“Thank you.” Yuta replied with a shy smile and a faint blush.

 

“Anything Korean, I am comfortable with it.” Taeyong said and Yuta paused for a while to think.

 

“Fusion?” Yuta asked and Taeyong looked up to him.

 

“Fusion?” Taeyong repeated the question.

 

“Kimchi spaghetti, or kimchi okonomiyaki, or bulgogi ramen.” Yuta said and took a bit of the food before offering another to Taeyong.

 

“nice idea.” Taeyong chewed and wrote something down. “Chicken, we need chicken.” Taeyong said and Yuta agreed.

 

Yuta just offered another bite of the food when Jaemin came rubbing his eyes and collapsed on Taeyong’s lap. Taeyong took the boy to sit on his lap and kissed his cheeks.

 

“Appa I’m hungry.” Jaemin muttered and Taeyong made the boy face Yuta and Jaemin opened his mouth that was Yuta’s cue to feed him. Jamein chewed slowly and once he swallowed he opened his mouth again, asking for more food. Yuta chuckled at the cuteness and began feeding the kid.

 

“Touchan!!!!” Renjun screamed from the bed and Yuta excused himself to get Renjun from the bed and made a detour to the kitchen to grab the other plate of okonomiyaki that was for the kids.

 

“Morning Renjun.” Taeyong greeted him and Renjun nodded and nuzzled his face on his father’s neck.

 

“Eat up usagi, I made okonomiyaki.” Yuta cooed at his son and Renjun opened his eyes and grabbed a fork.

 

Renjun was pretty independent and after a few more bites, Jaemin was eating on his own. “What is this?” Jaemin asked.

 

“Okoyaki” Renjun blurted out making Yuta laugh.

 

“Okonomiyaki.” Yuta corrected.

 

“Too long. It’s delicious.” Jaemin said and Yuta laughed.

 

“Thank you.” Yuta replied.

 

“You made this?” Jaemin was wide eyed and Yuta nodded. “You need to marry appa! I love this.” Jaemin blurted out and Taeyong choked on his coffee prompting Yuta to get a glass of water.

 

“Koinu, don’t spout nonsense.” Yuta lightly reprimanded the child.

 

“But oji.” Jaemin pouted.

 

‘No buts, finish your food or else you won’t be able to help me make invitations.” Yuta said and Jaemin nodded.

 

“Invitations?” Renjun asked and Yuta ran a hand on Renjun’s hair.

 

“Yeah, I was planning on inviting them over to work on the invitations. You and Jaemin can draw on those pretty paper.” Yuta said and Renjun smiled wide.

 

“I love drawing.” Renjun said and quickly finished his food.

 

“Come over?” Taeyong asked and Yuta nodded.

 

“Yeah, come over for lunch and we’ll do the invitations.” Yuta said and then handed Taeyong his phone. “Enter your number so I can give you the address.” Yuta said and Taeyong quickly entered his number and Yuta saved it, a message was sent later.

 

After the breakfast, Renjun and Yuta were out of the apartment and driving back to their house when Jaemin noticed his father smiling to himself.

 

“You look happy appa.” Jaemin mused and Taeyong looked at his son.

 

“Can’t I be happy?” Taeyong asked and Jaemin shook his head.

 

“Is Yuta oji making you happy?” Jaemin asked and Taeyong choked on his saliva and coughed so hard. “That’s okay, I like oji too.” Jaemin then ran to his room to take out clothes for their trip later.

 

Taeyong shook his head in disbelief, his son can tell his crush and that was something. HE groaned when he realized he thought of Yuta as a crush, what was he, 15?

 

\---

 

Yuta was setting up the studio where he works on as Renjun grabbed his colored markers and placed them on the small table he was using when he draws next to his father. Yuta smiled seeing Renjun happily placing the markers then grabbing the pretty papers for them to draw on. Renjun had always been a colorful child and when Yuta discovered the artistic side of his son, he supported him ever since; art must run in their blood.

 

It was around 11 am when Taeyong and Jaemin appeared on their doorstep, and Jaemin hugged Yuta like they hadn’t seen each other earlier. Yuta laughed and led them inside and Taeyong was carrying a pot of what looked like beef stew.

 

“It needs a few more minutes to simmer.” Taeyong announced and Yuta pointed to the (mostly unused) kitchen.

 

Yuta led Jaemin inside and Renjun excitedly pulled him towards the small table and handed him a paper and some colored markers. Yuta squatted and instructed the kids to draw something for their invitation, something that will represent them and the party that they want. Renjun immediately drew heads and bodies and Jaemin asked what they were. Renjun beamed a smile told him that it was them, Renjun and Jaemin with their fathers.

 

Yuta left them for a while to check up on Taeyong but he was surprised when he saw the other staring at the large painting on the living room wall. IT was a painting he did 2 years back, when Renjun just turned three and they took a picture together. It was something he had diligently worked on for a tedious amount of time and when it was finished, he gave it to Renjun on his birthday. The then four-year-old was happy and asked his father to display it.

 

“You did this?” Taeyong asked as he watched Yuta approached him.

 

“Yeah.” Yuta answered shyly.

 

“You are amazing!” Taeyong remarked, the intricacy and details of the portrait was really outstanding. “Must cost a fortune if you’re commissioned.” Taeyong mused.

 

“I can give discount.” Yuta joked but Taeyong’s eyes were wide.

 

“Really can you?” Taeyong asked and Yuta cocked his head to the side. “Just a small one and no time pressure, I just want to have one with Jaemin.” Taeyong said, rummaging his pocket for his wallet and eventually taking out a picture of him and Jaemin taken at the studio.

 

“Oh, okay. No worries.” Yuta took the picture and admired the two; they may not be related by blood but truly, their bond is nothing but father and son. “I’ll give it as a gift to you and Jaemin.” Yuta said and Taeyogn shook his head.

 

“I’ll pay for it.” Taeyong said but Yuta shook his head.

 

“You’ve done so much for Renjun’s birthday and seriously, I do not know how to thank you. We just knew each other but you are helping me so much already.” Yuta explained but before Taeyong could rebut, the doorbell rang and Yuta attended to it.

 

“Seriously Yuta, if you don’t learn how to cook I am taking Renjun with me.” A strict voice sounded and a petite man with what looks like bags of Tupperware strutted towards the kitchen.

 

“Wookie samchon!” Renjun’s voice boomed and the boy ran to the petite man.

 

“How is my favorite neighbor?” Wookie asked and Renjun smiled and pointed to Taeyong.

 

“He’s Taeyong samchon, he’s Touchan’s friend.” Renjun introduced him. “And that’s Jaemin, my friend.” Renjun said.

 

“Oh Taeyong-ssi?” Wookie asked and the man in question nodded. “I’m Ryeowook, Yuta’s neighbor and in charge of their food.” Ryeowook extended a hand and Taeyong shook them.

 

“You don’t need to worry, when appa marries Yuta oji, he’ll be the one cooking.” Jaemin said and all adults gaped and Yuta may have hit his head on the refrigerator door.

 

“He’s joking.” Taeyong tried to correct the situation.

 

“Na-ah, he called you ‘mine’!” Jaemin said and Ryeowook smiled a bit.

 

‘Amusing child.” Ryeowook remarked. “You look like a good person.” Ryeowook remarked and left the apartment with a wave and loud goodbye.

 

“Yuta oji!” Jaemin called out and Yuta looked at Jaemin who was grinning. “Will you be my Otousan?” Jaemin asked.

 

“Taeyong samchon, Will you be my Appa?” Renjun immediately asked as well.

 

Yuta and Taeyong apologized to each other, bowing profusely that they both hit their head with each other. The kids laughed at their pain but their flushed faces tell another story.

 

“Yuta oji, help me draw.” Jaemin pouted and Yuta looked at Taeyong who nodded.

 

“I’ll help Taeyong samchon.” Renjun volunteered and Taeyong tousled the boy’s hair and carried him to sit by the counter.

 

Once Yuta and JAemin were both out of sight, Renjun looked at Taeyong and asked him bluntly. “Do you like my touchan?” The boy asked and Taeyong panicked for a while. “Please be honest.” Renjun said and glared at Taeyong.

 

‘Would you hate me if I do?” Taeyong asked and Renjun’s smile was almost blinding.

 

“I like you for touchan too.” Renjun answered. “But you have to teach me how to dance like Jaeminnie.” Renjun said and Taeyong laughed at that.

 

“If I do then you would give me your permission?” Taeyong asked and Renjun nodded before extending a hand. ‘You got a deal!” Taeyong shook the boy’s hand.

 

“You can call me injunnie or usagi if you like.” Renjun said and Taeyong smiled at that.

 

“You don’t mind me calling you usagi?” Taeyong asked and Renjun shook his head.

 

“You can call touchan Neko too.” Renjun said then giggled as Taeyong flushed.

 

\----

Jaemin showed his drawings and it was really a poor attempt at a family portrait. Jaemin pointed at Renjun’s work and it was miles better than what Jaemin did.

 

“I want to draw like Injunnie.” Jaemin pouted.

 

‘Koinu, you have to practice to draw well.” Yuta explained to the boy.

 

“If you become my appa too then you could teach me?” Jaemin asked and Yuta was caught off guard. “You like appa.” Jaemin pointed a finger and Yuta bit his lip.

 

“what if I do?” Yuta asked and Jaemin grinned at him.

 

“Will you make okoyaki again?” Jaemin asked and Yuta laughed.

 

“It’s okonomiyaki.” Yuta said then nodded. “Yes I will whenever you want.” Yuta answered.

 

“You can be my appa too but you have to promise me, one make appa happy.” Jaemin raised 1 finger and Yuta raised a brow. “two, help me practice drawing and three, call appa neko.” Jaemin raised three fingers and Yuta laughed, is he really going to make a promise with this young boy.

 

“What if your appa doesn’t like me?” Yuta asked.

 

“he’s blind.” Jaemin said bluntly making Yuta laugh.

 

“Okay deal.” Yuta said and Jaemin raised his pinky. Yuta looped his finger and they did a pinky swear.

 

“Now help me.” Jaemin demanded and Yuta guided Jaemin to draw his version of family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: some of you asked me why is yutae moments not as in depth as the others wel… it’s because Renjun and Jaemin had their own strategy. Look who’s a blushing mess!
> 
> Thank you so much for the upvotes and subscription (aff) as well as Kudos and bookmarks (AO3). I had so much fun writing this, I am not gonna lie, it had reduced stress levels on my part.
> 
> I love hearing from you guys, your comments were all so wonderful and it helps me write/modify my plots accordingly.
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to talk to me on twitter >> [main account](http://twitter.com/jhengchie) , [NCT spazz account](http://twitter.com/nchietzen)  
> [Curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jhengchie)  
> [Askfm ](https://ask.fm/jhengchie)


	9. It's not enough to say sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I was so surprised that you liked Yutae’s blushing moments and Naren’s efforts at shipping their parents. I may have spoiled it in the comments but look out for more Yutae and Naren because they ship hard and straight to the point.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> And up next is another morning from a sleep over.
> 
>  
> 
> I am writing this one in celebration of Ten’s Station song and for his exemption from the military service. Johnny must be so relieved with it.
> 
>  

 

 

\----

 

The rain had stopped when Johnny opened his eyes. It was still a bit dim and he figured it must be dawn. He squinted to check the time and it read a little past 5 am. He sighed as he looked at the sleeping boy still tucked into him, gripping his shirt like a lifeline.

 

“Sorry, Lucas is really clingy when scared.” Johnny looked at the other adult on the bed and smiled at how cute Ten looked while rubbing sleep from his eyes; he looked like a kitten grooming himself. Johnny shook his head, what was that thought about huh?

 

“Oh it’s okay.” Johnny chuckled and watched his son try to grip Ten’s hand, blindly searching for it.

 

“Did you sleep well?” Ten asked and Johnny nodded because despite being cramped in a sofa bed with a kid attached t o his chest, it was peaceful and comfortable. “I’m hungry, anything you want for breakfast?” Ten asked.

 

“I can help you make breakfast.” Johnny offered and Ten nodded as he gently tuck Mark back to the center of the bed.

 

Johnny did the same to Lucas, removing his sweater in favor of draping them on the two kids. Ten led the way back to the kitchen as Johnny grabbed the beer bottles for disposal. Once at the kitchen, Ten rummaged inside the refrigerator and hollering Johnny what he wanted to eat. Johnny returned after disposing the bottles on the proper bin (Ten was strict with his garbage and it was neatly labeled) and thought for a while.

 

“Bacon and eggs.” Johnny replied.

 

“How American.” Ten snorted.

 

“Well I am an American citizen.” Johnny shrugged making Ten laugh.

 

Ten eventually procured a frying pan as Johnny looked for some coffee. Ten pointed the coffee maker and Johnny gaped at the high-tech coffee machine making Ten laugh at him. It was really a whim when he bought the machine, but he guessed buying it was a wise investment compared to buying coffee every morning.

 

“How rich can you get?” Johnny remarked and Ten hummed.

 

“You should see Sicheng’s house, it’s a mansion.” Ten remarked and Johnny shook his head, too muh luxury is bad for his head. “How do you want your eggs?” Ten asked and Johnny did not spare him a glance as he grabbed a mug from the cupboard just above the coffee machine.

 

“Over easy. Mark likes his sunny side up.” Johnny replied. “How do you like your coffee?” Johnny asked and Ten answered as he cracked open the eggs.

 

“Setting two, grab the tall mug.” Ten replied and Johnny nodded.

 

They did breakfast comfortably like they had done it a million times never really noticing two pairs of eyes watching them.

 

\---

 

Mark and Lucas had woken up shortly after the adults left and with bladders waiting to explode, Lucas had led Mark back to his room and towards the bathroom to relieve themselves. Lucas yawned as Mark walked out of the bathroom, adjusting his pajamas to make himself presentable.

  
“You stole my papa.” Lucas told the younger and Mark glared at him.

 

“You were like a monkey hanging off of Dad!” Mark countered.

 

“I must admit, uncle Johnny is strong and warm.” Lucas shrugged.

 

“Uncle Ten is soft and warm, he’s like a mom.” Mark said and Lucas smiled.

 

“Papa is so soft right?” Lucas said with a grin and Mark nodded.

 

 

‘If that what it feels like to have a mom, I want one.” Mark remarked.

 

“Why would you want a mom when you can have Papa?” Lucas asked.

 

“Huh? You want to share your papa?” Mark asked and Lucas shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Yeah, I like your dad. He could probably lift me up on his shoulders with ease. Papa can’t do that or else his knees will hurt.” Lucas said.

 

“Oh, yeah Dad is that strong.” Mark mused. “You’re not bad of a brother either.” Mark remarked and Lucas shoved him lightly.

 

“I’m the best brother you can have.” Lucas said proudly.

 

“Really?” Mark asked.

 

“Hello.” Lucas deadpanned making Mark laugh.

 

“If you like my dad…” Mark started.

 

“And you like my Papa…” Lucas continued and they stared at each other while grinning like mad men before they high fived and left the room to sneak a peak in the kitchen.

 

 

\----

 

Mark and Lucas were smiling at the sight, their fathers are getting along well, but if they want the other father to be their father as well, they need to make things happen. And with the motivation of a fired up hero, Mark and Lucas went in for an attack.

 

They cried as they ran to the kitchen, alerting both parents. Ten and Johnny were ready to get their sons when Mark ran to Ten, hugging his waist while Lucas ran to Johnny and asked to be lifted.

 

‘What’s wrong honey?” Ten asked, turning off the stove and plating the eggs before kneeling to face Mark.

 

“I woke up and you were gone.” Mark said. “You said you won’t leave.” Mark wiped the tears from his eyes and sniffed a few times.

 

“I’m sorry, I was just cooking breakfast.” Ten cooed at the boy and Mark peeked to see the eggs.

 

“Bacon?” Mark asked, sniffing a bit more.

 

“Just about to cook it.” Ten smiled and led the boy into a bar stool and helped him up. “You want some juice or milk?” Ten asked and Mark rested his head on the counter.

 

“Milk please.” Mark said, now completely calm and smiling.

 

Lucas buried his face on Johnny’s neck as Johnny rubbed circles on his back. “and there were monsters! They were scary!” Lucas cried even more.

 

“It’s okay, uncle Johnny is here.” Johnny pacified the child.

 

“And they got Papa! I was so scared!” lucas blurted out and Johnny smiled at him.

 

“But I’m here with your papa, look I protected him from the monsters!” Johnny tried to reason out with the kid.

 

“But what if you leave and they come back?” Lucas sniffed as Johnny wiped the tears from the boy’s face.

 

“You can call me.” Johnny replied and this seemed to calm the child down as he asked to be placed down. Johnny nodded and placed him on bar stool next to Mark. ‘You want milk?” He asked and Lucas nodded. “Continue frying the bacon, I’ll handle them for a while.” Johnny said and Ten nodded, switching the flame on and started the bacon.

 

Johnny took the milk carton out of the fridge and two glasses from the cupboard then returned to the island where the kids seemed to be indulged in their own world. He poured each a glass and let them drink it before he tousled both hairs.

 

“Dad, where will we go today?” Mark asked and Johnny looked at his son with a confused expression. “It’s our father and son day!” Mark pouted and Johnny laughed, forgetting that important bonding ritual that they do every Saturday.

 

“We can go to the mall, the ice rink would have less people now.” Johnny mused and Mark nodded.

 

“Papa can we go too?!” Lucas asked and Ten looked at his son with a raised brow. “ice rink!!!”  Lucas chirped, squeaking at the end.

 

“That’s not very good for my knee Lucas.” Ten replied and Lucas deflated.

 

“Oh you have an injury?” Johnny asked curiously.

 

“Got surgery for my knee, it healed well but I can’t really stress it that much and low temperatures make it hurt a bit, I think it’s phantom pain.” Ten shrugged.

 

“It’s an important matter, you should have a medical check up.” Johnny said wit concern and Ten smiled.

 

“I will, don’t worry.” Ten responded.

 

“Uncle Johnny is warm, he can keep you warm too and he can hold your hand so you won’t fall. He can hold my hand as well!” Lucas said matter-of-factly.

 

“What about me? Who will hold me?” Mark asked.

 

“You can hold papa’s hand.” Lucas pointed out confusing Ten and Johnny.

 

 

“Do you even know how to skate?” Mark asked Lucas who shook his head. “That’s okay, I’ll teach you.” Mark said proudly as Ten placed the eggs and bacon in front of them. Johnny sat next to Mark while Ten sat next to Lucas.

 

“Can we go?” Lucas asked and Ten looked at Johnny who nodded.

 

“Okay but finish your breakfast.” Ten said and Lucas cheered and happily ate his breakfast.

 

\---

 

After they had finished breakfast, Ten and Johnny washed the dishes and allowed Mark and Lucas to take a bath. The six year olds were pretty much independent and can do it on their own that made their jobs as parents that much easier.

 

Mark and Lucas came down dressed in preppy clothes and the two fathers can’t help but coo at the two adorable boys. Mark tugged on Johnny’s shirt and handed a comb. Johnny took the offered comb and carried the boy to sit on the island as he combed his son’s hair.

 

Lucas pouted and tugged on Johnny’s sleeve as well as and the adult lifted the boy up to sit next to mark.

 

“I can comb your hair too!” Ten pouted.

 

“Nah, Papa is so small!” Lucas commented making Johnny laugh.

 

“That’s not nice Dad!” Mark pouted and Johnny pinched his cheeks. “Say sorry!” Mark demanded.

 

“Okay.” Johnny sighed then turned to Ten. “I’m sorry for laughing at you.” Johnny said and Ten blushed and bowed at him too when Johnny bowed.

 

“It’s okay.” Ten responded.

 

“No, it’s not papa! You make me kiss you when I apologize!” Lucas remarked and Mark nodded.

 

“Yeah appa, you kiss me too after saying sorry.” Mark added and both parents were shocked.

 

“It’s not necessary and we barely knew each other!” Ten squeaked.

 

“But..” Both Mark and Lucas said and Johnny just sighed and turned to Ten to again apologize, but now for what he’s about to do.

 

He leaned in and lightly pecked Ten’s forehead making the two boys clap in joy while both Johnny and Ten ended up blushing. The adults stared at each other, eyes looking at each like it was in some drama scene. Mark had to tug on Johnny’s shirt for him to resume his task at combing the boys’ hair while Ten excused himself to take a shower and change for the day.

 

‘Uncle Johnny?” Lucas called out and Johnny looked at the boy. “Can we sleep over?” Lucas asked and Johnny blinked at the boy.

 

“That would be cool Dad!” Mark beamed at him making Johnny sigh.

 

“Ask your Papa first.” Johnny remarked and finished combing the children’s hair and let them down. He instructed them to play on their own and behave while he showered and changed.

 

Mark and Lucas high-fived each other and ran to the game room where Lucas kept his ipad for the to play some tap games.

 

Johnny had the liberty to use the guest bathroom and thank the heavens he packed some decent casual clothes he could wear to the mall. He checked himself in the mirror and when he deemed himself presentable he stepped out of the room only to meet Ten face to face as the other left his room as well.  They both blushed but kept their cool as they went down to meet the kids. Lucas and Mark saw their fathers coming but stopped when they saw how complement each other. Johnny was wearing light denim pants, a striped shirt and a black cardigan while Ten was wearing dark denim pants, white button down and a striped coat.

 

“Uncle Ten looks so pretty!” Mark mused.

 

‘It’s handsome not pretty.” Lucas argued making Ten chuckle.

 

“I’ll accept pretty.” Lucas said and lightly pinched Mark’s squishy cheek.

 

“Uncle Johnny is handsome, he looks like a prince.” Lucas remarked and Johnny laughed.

 

“Thank you.” Johnny replied and then Lucas turned to his father.

 

“Papa can we have a sleep over at Uncle Johnny?” Lucas asked and Ten gaped at him.

 

“Yes Unle Ten Sleep over!! Dad can cook spaghetti, no ketchup just tomato sauce.” Mark added.

 

Ten looked at Johnny who shrugged his shoulders making Ten laugh. “I guess we can.” The kids instantly cheered. ‘Let me prepare out clothes then huh?” Ten asked and excused himself to pack.

 

“What are you two up to?” Johnny asked but the two just shrugged their shoulders and returned to play their game. Johnny chuckled as he retrieved Mark’s clothes from Lucas’ room and pack their day bag; it’ll be an interesting Saturday.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------
> 
> a/n: Since Renjun and Jaemin stepped up their A-game, Lucas and Mark aren’t gonna back down from a challenge.  These dreamies are really working super hard for their father’s happiness so let’s support them all the way.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you liked this one too because Mark and Lucas really worked hard shipping their parents.
> 
>  
> 
> I am really thankful to all who are continuously supporting this fanfiction. Until the next update ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Please vote on my poll for [winil ](https://twitter.com/nchietzen/status/981338461285134336?s=19)  
> and [kunwoo](https://twitter.com/nchietzen/status/981347052494897153?s=19)  
>    
> If you don't have a twt acct you can comment your answers thank you  
> Thank you
> 
> Talk to me:  
> [main twitter account](http://twitter.com/jhengchie)  
> [NCT spazz account where I update my NCT related FF](http://twitter.com/nchietzen)  
> [Curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jhengchie)  
> [Askfm ](https://ask.fm/jhengchie)


	10. I said i was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Please tell me if I am going overboard with the shipping. Also the results are out and Taeil will be the dominant one in Winil and Kunwoo will happen because majority of you wanted it (at least in twitter)
> 
>  
> 
> And since I am a multi-stan, I hope you don’t mind me inserting my faves here in there like Ryeowook being Yuta’s neighbor or Bambam being Ten’s brother
> 
>  
> 
> \----

 

 

Infinity Studios was owned and managed by renowned photographer Kim Myungsoo or known in the industry as L. He started his career as a model but his love for photography developed into a full blast passion and occupation. His studio is managed by his husband and singer Sunggyu who had retired long after their marriage and had their son who took in Sunggyu’s passion for music and went on to pursue a course in music. The couple are in their mid 30’s and are enjoying their business, hiring people with passion and talent for photography full time or part time. Doyoung is one of those full timers along with Minho; although Minho usually part time as a model or actor once in a while. Part timers in the studios includes Minghao and his fiancé Mingyu who were a dancer and chef. Saturdays are usually Doyoung’s day off to spend time with Donghyuck but he was at the studio at 8am with a  yawning Donghyuck at tow surprising both Myungsoo and Minghao who takes the morning shifts with Mingyu.

 

“Hey you’re off today.” Minghao called out.

 

“I just needed to attend to one client.” Doyoung shrugged and Minghao shook his head as he set up the equipment. “Where’s Mingyu?” Doyoung asked as he led Donghyuck to sleep on the couch at the staff lounge and went to prepare coffee.

 

“He got an early call to make breakfast for a friend.” Minghao shrugged. “He’ll be here by around 9:30 in time for opening.” Minghao finished and Doyoung handed him a coffee. “No one is booked for today, who is this client of yours?” Minghao asked as he placed the lights on the set.

 

“He’s appa’s new husband.” Donghyuck replied, rubbing his eyes before hugging Minghao’s long legs.

 

“Hey haechan!”” Minghao greeted the kid with the stupid nickname he came up with because hyuck sounded stinky in Minghao’s ears. “New husband?” Minghao looked surprised as Donghyuck nodded.

 

“Pretend husband.” Doyoung clarified, pulling a chair from somewhere and placing it on the center of the set. “He’s Jeno’s father; Donghyuck’s classmate.” Doyoung explained.

 

“Why pretend?” Minghao asked and Doyoung sighed.

 

“He’s straight.” Doyoung blurted out and Minghao nodded in understanding, might be a delicate topic to discuss.

 

“Good Morning!” The loud voice boomed and Minghao sighed and apologizes to Doyoung before he ran to his fiancé and kissed him.

 

“How was breakfast?” Minghao asked and Mingyu grinned at him.

 

“Great, Chenle has a friend over and the kid could sure eat like an adult.” Mingyu replied.

 

“Chenle?” Donghyuck asked as he went to greet Mingyu.

 

“Hi there Haechan!” Mingyu ruffled the boy’s hair. ‘Yes Chenle you know him?” Mingyu asked and Donghyuck nodded.

 

‘Classmate.” Donghyuck said in reply.

 

“Ah, well yeah he has a friend Jisung over and the kid is cute while eating.” Mingyu laughed.

 

“Jisung?” Doyoung asked and Mingyu nodded. “Did his father introduced himself?” Doyoung asked and Mingyu nodded.

 

“Yeah, Taeil.” Mingyu replied and Doyoung was wide eyed then looked at Donghyuck.

 

“Taeil hyung is making a move already? The world is ending.” Doyoung remarked.

 

“Why?” Minghao asked.

 

“That hyung of mine had a difficult time moving on from his divorce but now he’s making a move after a day? Wow.” Doyoung shook his head.

 

“Well at least it was a good move.” Minghao shrugged.

 

“So what brought you here on your day off Doyoung hyung?” Mingyu asked.

 

“He’s going to take a picture of his new husband!” Donghyuck chirped.

 

“You got married without inviting us?” Mingyu was hurt about this.

 

“Fake husband.” Doyoung corrected but before they could continue with the banter, the bell chimed alerting them of the  presence of a client. Two people walked in and Donghyuck immediately ran to them, the adult lifting Donghyuck with ease and the kid kissed his cheek revealing a dimpled smile. When Donghyuck was placed down, he fist bumped with the kid and they both laughed at their antics.

 

“Hello, I am looking for Doyoung?” The man asked and both Minghao and Mingyu pointed to Doyoung who was gaping at him. Seeing Doyoung, Jaehyun smiled wide turning his eyes into crescents and his dimples showing. Next to him, Jeno did the same wide smile.

 

“Come on, you need styling!” Donghyuck pulled Jeno towards the styling room and Jaehyun was lost, do they need to be styled?

 

“Donghyuck, wait a while, Jaehyun needs to choose a package and settle with the theme.” Doyoung stopped his son and the boy pouted but led Jeno towards the consultation room.

 

“I’m getting nervous, this is a first for me.” Jaehyun laughed nervously as he was led to the consultation room.

 

“With that face are you sure you’re not a model?” Minghao asked and everyone looked at him. ‘What? I am just curious.” Minghao shrugged.

 

“oh, I have my focus on Jeno.” Jaehyun replied.

 

“And he’s straight.” Doyoung added.

 

“I said I was.” Jaehyun said with conviction making Minghao an Mingyu eye him up differently.

 

“This is Mingyu, photographer and stylist and his fiancé Minghao, who does the same” Doyoung introduced his colleagues. “Guys this is Jaehyun.” Jaehyun shook hands with the couple. “So, we do have basic packages and some custom one. What would be the purpose?” Doyoung asked and Jaehyun looked at the portfolio. And hummed.

 

“Doyoung appa what is a package?” Jeno asked walking towards him and asked to be lifted. Doyoung took the kid and placed him on his lap.

 

“It’s a term we use for the group of photo sizes that we print out.” Doyoung explained.  “You want to help your appa choose?” Doyoung asked and Mingyu handed Jeno another portfolio.

 

The boy looked through the portfolio with interest while Donghyuck pulled on Minghao’s sleeves and whispered something in his ears. Minghao nodded and grinned at the kid, giving him a thumbs up. Donghyuck then walked to Jaehyun and tugged on his sleeve. Jaehyun looked at him and carried him to make him sit on his lap.

 

“We have this picture at home. It’s this big!” Donghyuck moved his hands and Jaehyun chuckled.

 

“Really?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung nodded. “Shall we get this one then Jeno?” Jaehyun asked and Jeno looked at it then nodded, he was liking the idea of the big picture in their living room. “We’ll get this one then.” Jaehyun smiled and Doyoung noted the order and then turned to Jeno.

 

“Do you want any theme?” Doyoung asked.

 

“I like simple.” Jeno shrugged.

 

“Let me handle the styling.” Mingyu stepped in and Jeno looked at the smiling adult then to DOnghyuck who gave him a thumbs up.

 

 

“Okay, make me look cool ajhussi!” Jeno replied and Minghao laughed.

 

“You did not just call me ahjussi!” Mingyu glared at the boy.

 

“Samchon?” Jeno asked and Mingyu smiled showing his fangs.

 

“That’s more like it!” Mingyu extended a hand and Jeno hopped off of Doyoung and held it.

 

“You too appa.” Donghyuck told Jaehyun and the guy nodded and followed after Jeno and Mingyu.

 

Doyoung and Minghao prepared the studio while Donghyuck came followed Mingyu because moving chairs and lights are boring.  It took a little over an hour when Jaehyun and Jeno stepped out of the styling room and into the studio. Doyoung’s eyes were wide at the sight of the father and son, they were handsome in their naked faces but styled right, they are jaw dropping.

 

“Is it too much?” Jaehyun asked and Minghao chuckled then shook his head.

 

“Are you sure you’re not a model?” Minghao asked trying to relax the two.

 

“Last time I checked I am an accountant, boring I know.” Jaehyun said and laughed along with Minghao.

 

“Okay let’s get you set up.” Doyoung said, holding Jeno’s hand and leading him towards the small chair at the center.

 

Jeno sat there silently and Doyoung asked Jaehyun if he wanted solo pictures of his son. That was great because he would really like to have a memory of his son this good looking. Jaehyun agreed and soon Doyoung was directing the kid to smile and pose like it was a natural thing. Minghao led Jaehyun to sit in front of a monitor to check the pictures being taken and Jaehyun was amazed at how intensive this studio was.

 

Doyoung snapped shots after shots and the pictures were so beautiful Jaehyun was super impressed. Jeno looked at his father and seeing him happy made Jeno smiled wide and Doyoung captured that in time, perfect expression of a kid who just loved his father.

 

“Okay, I think we got it, Jaehyun you can join Jeno now.” Doyoung said and Jeno shook his head.

 

“Solo pictures of appa too!” Jeno said and Donghyuck agreed. Taking Jeno to sit in front of the camera with the help of Mingyu and Minghao.

 

“I don’t know how to do this.” Jaehyun confessed with panicked eyes.

 

Doyoung sighed and asked him to sit on a blue acrylic chair. Jaehyun did, stiffly sitting on the chair like his ID picture would be taken. Doyoung sighed and went up to him and told him to sit comfortably on reverse, his chest flushed on the chair’s back.

 

“just try to relax.” Doyoung smiled at him and Jaehyun pouted, how can he relax when he knows Doyoung’s eyes are on him.

 

Doyoung snapped and looked at the photo and shook his head. “Try to relax Jaehyun.” Doyoung said and Jeno shouted at his father.

 

“Appa you need to look cool! How can you get a husband with that pout?” The adults looked at the kid and Doyoung glared accusingly to Donghyuck who shook his head, clearly surprised at Jeno’s remarks.

 

Jaehyun glared at his son and Doyoung took a picture of it just for fun. Doyoung then looked at Jaehyun and smiled. “Don’t try too hard, just think of things that will make you happy. Think of Jeno, think of puppies if you like them.” Doyoung said and bit his lip, _Think of me_ was on the tip of his tongue.

 

Jaehyun nodded and tried again, thinking of thing that will make him happy. But when he looked at Doyoung setting up the camera, adjusting the focus of the lens, he smiled wide and genuine, he thought of Doyoung looking at him, only him. Doyoung snapped away and he was nodding at how good the expressions were. Jeno and Donghyuck were giving Jaehyun thumbs up and cheering him when Doyoung snapped the last picture.

 

“Okay Jeno Come here!” Doyoung said and Minghao took the chair away and asked Mingyu to help him set up color blocks to form a circle. “Just be playful okay, I want you both smiling and enjoying this experience.” Doyoung instructed and Jeno nodded before running towards his father and hugging him.

 

Doyoung immediately took pictures and Jaehyun wasn’t even aware that it started. Jeno sat and pulled his father down with him and he told his father to smile and Doyoung took it like a pro that he was. It was magnificent, the pictures were turning out wonderful and soon Jaehyun was just comfortable posing and smiling for the camera. Jaehyun was thrilled with the experience and when Doyoung said that he was okay with it, they all applauded.

 

“I want a family picture too!” Donghyuck said and everyone looked at him. “Doyoung appa is your husband, now right?” Donghyuck asked and Minghao stepped into action.

 

“Would it be more convincing if you have a family picture on your wallet? Or your phone background?” Minghao commented and Jaehyun looked at Doyoung who looked back at him.

 

“Yes, we need new pictures to post on our site and we need models!” Myungsoo spoke as he stepped inside his studio with his husband rubbing his temples. Everyone looked at them but the two doesn’t seem to mind as they kept discussing.

 

“Where can we get models in such a short notice?” Sunggyu asked and Myungsoo shook his head.

 

“I want real families not models.” Myungsoo pouted and even at his older age, the photographer is still acting childish.

 

“You’re looking at them hyung.” Mingyu suddenly spoke breaking the thoughts of the owner.

 

“Where?” Myungsoo scanned the room.

 

“Doyoung hyung, Donghyuck and their friends Jaehyun and Jeno.” Minghao said and Doyougn shook his head.

 

“Appa’s pretending to be Jaehyun appa’s husband.” Donghyuck ran to give his uncles a hug. The elder couple chuckled and gave the kid a tight hug.

 

“Oh really. Then what are we waiting for, this is on us.” Myungsoo said and then walked towards Doyoung and Jaehyun to discuss the benefits of agreeing. Jaehyun nodded and looked at Doyoung who sighed and nodded as well. ‘Great. Mingyu, take my boy here and style him good.” Myungsoo pushed Doyoung towards the stylist who grinned and eagerly dragged the older towards the styling room.

 

Myungsoo then took the camera and smiled at Donghyuk who then ran towards the father and son. “Myungsoo samchonoj is an expert.” Donghyuck informed them and soon he was snapping pictures of the trio, directing them to the way he wanted but still making them comfortable and at ease.

 

After a couple of shots, he told Jaehyun to take a rest while he photographed the kids. Donghyuck and Jeno were both excited and Minghao replaced the blocks with some bean bags and fixed their hair. Jeno and Donghyuck sat on the bean bags as Myungsoo told them to act as brothers enjoying their time playing. Both kids nodded and soon they were posing like professionals.

 

“Ah, they could book modeling gigs, if you are interested we know a good one.” Sunggyu offered Jaehyun who thanked him.

 

“I’ll think it over.” Jaehyun replied and Sunggyu nodded at him.

 

Doyoung huffed as he stepped back on the set. Jaehyun’s jaw dropped seeing Doyoung styled and loking like a demigod. Mingyu grinned as Jaehyun admired his work while Minghao kissed his fiance’s cheek for his job well done.

 

“Oh wow Doyoung, you look really good!” Myungsoo remarked and told them to go to the middle.

 

The concept was plain and simple, they would pose a few formal ones, then candid ones. The formal shots made them sit on a love seat with the kids either standing on the side or seated on the front. They were awkward at first but Myungsoo knew how to direct them that they were comfortable with each other soon enough that their smiles were not forced.

 

The candid shots were a lot easier as the kids played around, asking to be lifted on their backs and kissing their father’s cheeks. But what made Myungsoo satisfied with their shot was when Doyoung and Jaehyun sat on the floor with Jeno and Donghyuck sitting in front of their father’s open legs. They were laughing as they played around and that was true emotions that Myungsoo aimed to capture.

 

“I think I got what I wanted.” Myungsoo announced and soon thee kids ran towards Mingyu and Minghao and left the two adults in an awkward state. “Perfect. Boyfriend concept.’ Myungsoo said and Doyoung tried to stop the boss but then Jaehyun held his wrist and pulled him towards himself. It was like a scene out of a drama and Myungsoo definitely took a snapshot of it.

 

“Act cute.” Myungsoo said and Jaehyun wrapped his arms around Doyoung and stood on his tip toes and back hugged Doyoung and rested his head on his shoulder. Jaehyun grinned and Doyoung took a deep breath and smiled, leaning his head more on Jaehyun that it looked so intimate. Myungsoo nodded and snapped away. Myungsoo told them to move a bit and soon the two were posing like they were pros.

 

“They look married.” Sunggyu commented and both Jeno and DOnghyuck beamed a smile.

 

“They’re perfect right samchon?” Donghyuck asked and Sunggyu agreed.

 

“Okay perfect.” Myungsoo said and they all applauded. “Grab a lunch you guys must be starving.”  Myungsoo said and looked at Sunggyu who took out his card.

 

“It’s on us for agreeing to model for us. Take the kids to eat something nutritious okay?” Sunggyu said, handing the card to Doyoung then grabbed his husband’s hand.

 

“Bye samchon. Thank you for the treat!” Jeno and Donghyuck said at the same time and the couple chuckled and tousled their hairs a bit.

 

“We’ll take care of editing and picture selection. Come back in the afternoon to check it out before printing.” Minghao informed him and shoved him out of the door just as Minho came to relieve Mingyu since the younger has a duty at the restaurant.

 

Doyoung quickly introduced Jaehyun and Jeno to minho and his husband Taemin before leaving for a quick lunch. “We’re taking my car.” Doyoung said and Jaehyun just nodded, taking Doyoung’s hand and lacing their fingers together.

 

Doyoung looked at the interlaced hands and just smiled, this is something new but definitely welcomed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------
> 
> a/n: I hope that was not an awkward chapter. I tried to give DoJae a bit more interaction.
> 
>  
> 
> I’m sorry for a lot of added characters in here but I hope you like Doyoung’s work mates.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Talk to me:
> 
> [main twitter account](http://twitter.com/jhengchie) , [NCT spazz account where I update my NCT related FF](http://twitter.com/nchietzen)  
> [Curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jhengchie)   
> [Askfm ](https://ask.fm/jhengchie)
> 
>  


	11. You can’t always get what you want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: hell oeveryone Thank you for your lovey remarks for Dojae. And since you get a short glimpse of Mingyu cooking for Sicheng and meeting Taeil, here is the WinIl chapter!
> 
> Just a reminder it will be top!Taeil
> 
> Also side note, I am not into speech therapy although I had some speech courses during my school days but that was so long ago.

Taeil had been awoken by his son climbing on his bed and dumping himself on his poor father’s body. Taeil woke up with a start and saw Jisung rubbing his eyes. Taeil scoped the child up and cuddled with him before he carried him towards the boy’s room to prepare him for the long day ahead. He helped Jisung bathe and brush his teeth and then prepared him milk, half of the regular amount because Jisung insisted on the promised breakfast. Taeil turned on the TV as he proceeded to take a bath and wear something worthy of his wealthy client. He scoffed at the word, was Sicheng really a client or someone he could move on with something else. Taeil was not much of a social person and the last dating stint he had was that off college and he ended up being cheated on. Taeiil mayhave given up on love or whatever, having his marriage end with a messy divorce still scarred him but seeing Sicheng was a bit of a different story because really, he was not into guys unlike his friend Doyoung. But there’s always an exception right? Sicheng was just the epitome of cute and Chenle was just a really good and adorable kid that he could take care if fate would let him. That was probably thinking too uch so Taeil decided that he’ll just go with the flow with this one.

 

Their doorbell was rang and Taeil answered it and informed the driver that they are heading down. Jisung perked up hearing his father and grabbed his bag from the table and strapped himself uup, Taeil really loved how Jisung seemed to know what to do without being told. They met the driver who had driven them back home last night and Jisung greeted him with a loud and cheery good morning. The driver smiled at the kid, who wouldn’t smile at such adorable kids.

 

The drive was silent but comfortable, their driver informed them of the place where Sicheng was staying, their Saturday routine and how Chenle was such a brat at times but is really precious for the household. The Dong family has a wide connection and Sicheng is poised to hold the Korean expansion once the turnover is done next year so he was glad Taeil could be there to help his boss speak more fluently.

 

“His pronunciation is adorable but if he wants people to respect him he needs to be perfect.” Marco, their driver, said. “We’ve been asking him to go to speech therapies but the kid just ignored us.” He shook his head and Taeil nodded and processed the information.

 

“I will try my best.” Taeil replied and Marco smiled, Taeil noted that he had a really charming smile.

 

They arrived at the house and  a set of maids greeted them and a butler named Euijin smiled at them and Taeil thought if having good smile is a requirement.

 

“Welcome Mr.Moon, I am Euijin and Master Sicheng will be down in a short while.” Euijin informed them then led them towards the eat in kitchen, one of the kitchens found in the property.

 

Once they set foot on the kitchen Chenle came running towards them hugging Taeil’s legs with a grin. “Good morning Tae samchon!” Chenle was obnoxiously loud at such  an early time but Taeil just knelt on and met the boy at eye level and smiled at him.

 

“Good Morning Chenle.” Taeil greeted him.

 

“Morning Jisung!” Chenle greeted the kid who beamed a smile and greeted back. “Come come, Mingyu samchon makes really good food.” Chenle beckoned them and Euijin bowed and gestured for them to meet the chef.

 

Mingyu was tall, Taeil thought as he was greeted by the man in a chef’s double breasted uniform and a shit eating puppy grin showing off his pointed canine. The man extended a hand and Taeil took it and introduced himself.

 

“So who ordered waffles?” Mingyu asked and both Chenle and Jisung raised their hands.

 

Mingyu laughed and told them to  have a seat and Taeil helped the kids up the high bar stool. Chenle insisted that Taeil sat next to him and Jsung argued so Taeil just sat between the just as Mingyu placed their plates of waffles. Taeil looked at the plates and wondered how the seemingly ordinary food was presented like a 5-star dish.

 

“I am a professional chef, part time photographer and stylist for a studio and so don’t get too surprised at this caliber of plating. I do get commissions for food magazines and all that jazz.” Mingyu explained, presenting them a couple more stacks of pancakes, now unstyled and plain, a plate of mixed fruits, a small pitcher of honey and maple syrup, whipped cream and even butter. “These are for the kids.” Mingyu winked and then patted both Chenle’s and Jisung’s head. ‘Eat up.” Mingyu said.

 

“That’s very rude of You Mingyu, not even waiting for me.” Sicheng walked in pouting as he took a seat next to Chenle.

 

“You were taking too long and I don’t want a grumpy dolphin shrieking at such an early owl.” Mingyu looked at Chenle who was having a hard time cutting his waffles.

 

Taeil took pity on the kid and sliced it up for him before doing the same to Jisung’s waffles.

 

“Hi Taeil-ssi!” Sicheng brightened up as he greeted the older and Taeil was really surprised with the 180 on Sicheng.

 

“Good Morning Sicheng-ssi.” Taeil greeted back.

 

“So I have to be at the studio so bye bye guys!” Mingyu waved and Sicheng let him go and instructed Marco to drive him to the studio. The kids waved their good bye and shouted their thanks for the wonderful breakfast. “I already instructed Euijin hyung for lunch, take care!” Mingu waved and he was out of the door.

 

“I hope the food is up to your tastes.” Sicheng said and Jisung gave him a thumbs up. “Mingyu is a dear friend of mine and he works for one of my restaurants.” Sicheng informed him.

 

“Mingyu Samchon cooks for us cause papa can’t” Chenle said and Sicheng glared at his son.

 

“That’ okay, Appa can.” Jisung shrugged his shoulders and Sicheng smiled as Taeil flailed his hands. “You can cook appa.” Jisung said matter-of-factly and Taeil sighed.

 

“Maybe you can show it sometimes.” Sicheng joked but Chenle’s eyes lit up.

 

“Really? Tae samchon can cook for us?” Chenle asked with those bright and gleaming eyes that Taeil cannot refuse at all.

 

“What about next Saturday then?” Taeil asked and Chenle nodded happily.

 

“You have to get up really early to squeeze in breakfast and our session.” Sicheng mused.

 

“Sleepover!!!” Chenle squealed and Sicheng looked at Taeil who was beyond frightened. “Samchon doesn’t want to sleepover?” Chenle asked with a pout on his face and teary eyes.

 

“If your papa allows it.” Taeil offered and Chenle just smiled at him then turned to his waffles, baffling Taeil.

 

“He knows I can’t say no.” Sicheng sighed and Jisung suddenly spoke.

 

“Can I bring my stuffed toys then?” Jisung asked and Taeil smiled and nodded. “Okay.” Jisung smiled and continued eating.

 

After breakfast, Chenle’s personal retainer named Daewon took the kids and led them to Chenle’s playroom while Euijin led them to Sicheng’s office. He asked if they needed more thing and Sicheng dismissed him after saying they needed water, tea and biscuits.

 

Taeil opened his bag and took a worksheet, it was standard issue to learn the capacity of clients (Taeil used that term instead of patients to make it less of a stigma of disability) and to properly evaluate them and prescribe a treatment. Sicheng read a couple of simple phrases and ords then some tongue twisters. Taeil jotted down on a notebook with Sicheng’s name and smiled as Sicheng finished the task. Taeil then made him read Chinese and was surprised at how Sicheng’s pronunciation using his mother tongue was a little botchy.

 

“Your speech is a little slurred. I understand that you are Chinese and the predominant language would be Mandarin. The complexity of your mother tongue is understandable but I guess you needed more refinement.” Taeil worded his evaluation so Sicheng won’t feel offended. “Certain characters like the ‘S’ and ‘Sh’ should be worked on as well as the ‘f’ and ‘p’. Shifting to Korean would be little difficult if you are not a hundred percent fluent in your mother tongue.” Taeil informed him and Sicheng nodded. “I will design a program for you to correct these problems and we go on from there.” Taeil said and Sicheng nodded appreciatively.

 

“Do you know Chinese?” Sicheng asked and Taeil shook his head.

 

“I just know basic stuff relevant to some kids I help out.” Taeil informed him and Sicheng nodded. ‘Don’t worry, you’ll be fine.” Taeil smiled at him and Sicheng never felt so grateful for Taeil’s patience.

 

They did a couple of exercises, basic ones, and Sicheng did them diligently. When Euijin knocked and entered with water, tea and snacks, they took a short break. Taeil took this opportunity to ask Sicheng about his work.

 

“Marco informed me that you’ll be handling the businesses here by next year.” Taeil started and Sicheng nodded.

 

“Yeah and they are quite stressed with it.” Sicheng said nonchalantly.

 

“They have a real concern Sicheng-ssi.” Taeil said and Sicheng looked at him with a curious look.

 

“If it is really a concern, then I have a proposal for you Taeil-ssi but I will need some time to finalize it.” Sicheng beamed a smile and it may have made Taeil’s heart to skip a beat.

 

They continued the session, Taeil showed him diagrams of the mouth and tongue position to pronounce the certain characters. Taeil demonstrated with his mouth and Sicheng found it distracting how Taeil moved and formed his lips for certain characters. Sicheng tried to follow Taeil but he was far too distracted.

 

“Can I touch your face Sicheng-ssi?” Taeil asked and Sicheng nodded out of reflex. Taeil then used his fingers to move Sicheng’s chin open and pulled out a tounge depressor from his bag to use on Sicheng. He pushed the tip of the tongue down to touch his lower teeth. “Hold your tongue in place.” Taeil instructed and Sicheng did what he was told despite the flush on his cheeks. “Close your mouth and move your lips slightly like this.” Taeil used both index finger to guide the side of the lips out. “and let the air pass through, try it.” Taeil instructed and Sicheng did as he was told, eye never leaving Taeil.

 

The first attempt was comical but Taeil was patient with him and urged him to continue until on the third try, Tail had a smile on his face, they are making progress.

 

“Not so bad.” Taeil said and Sicheng smiled as he willed his blush to dissipate; he was liking the feel of Taeil’s fingers on his face and it felt really gay.

 

But Sicheng was reminded of Taeil’s orientation having a girlfriend and wife in the past and his bit his lip to dare ask the older. “Taeil-ssi, if you don’t mid me asking. What is your orientation?” Sicheng asked and Taeil smiled at him.

 

“Not really sure maybe I am a Bi-sexual.” Taeil shrugged. “Why did you ask?” Taeil asked back.

 

“Well you knew mine so I thought just to be fair.” Sicheng shrugged as well.

 

“You’re doing great Sicheng-ssi, shall we continue?” Taeil asked and Sicheng nodded, anticipating and expecting Taeil’s touch on his face.

 

\--

 

“Jisungie!” Chenle called out and the younger sat next to his friend. “Deawonnie samchon picture please!” Chenle called out and Daewon took the instax camera from a shelf and took a picture of the two toddlers. They waited for the picture and when it was dry, Daewon handed it to Chenle who was delighted with it. “Please keep it samchon.” Chenle said and Daewon took a photo album from the shelf.

 

“Here you go Chennie, what about writing something to remember this day?” Daewon asked and Chenle wrote the date and something Daewon was confused about. “Brothers?” Daewon asked and Chenle nodded.

 

“Jisung will be my brother! I want Taeil samchon as my appa!” Chenle said and Daewon raised a brow.

 

“It’s not as simple as wanting to be Taeil-ssi as your appa Chennie.” Daewon tried to explain but the kid was hard headed.

 

“Yes I can! Papa can’t say no!” Chenle said then stomped off to find his father.

 

Daewon immediately ran to catch the toddler with Jisung running behind because it’s a big rom and he hates being left alone in such an unfamiliar place. Chenle ran towards his father’s office and burst inside, surprising both Taeil and Sicheng who were practicing words.

 

“I want Taeil samchon as my appa!” Chenle declared and both Sicheng’s and Taeil’s widened.

 

‘Chenle!” Daewon caught up with the kid and he bowed in apology to his boss and their guest. ‘I am so sorry sir, I will take better care of him.” Daewon bowed but Sicheng asked him to leave them and the kids for a talk; Daewon bowed and closing the door gently after Jisung ran to his father and sat on his lap.

 

“Chenle.” Sicheng started but Chenle glared at his father.

 

‘I want Taeil samchon as my appa!” Chenle repeated and Sicheng had enough of this brat.

 

“You can’t get everything you want and you can’t force or order people like toys. People have feelings and they decide for themselves.” Sicheng reprimanded his child but Chenle was born stubborn.

 

“I want Taeil samchon as my appa! I hate you!” Chenle shouted and he left running as he cried.

 

“Chenle!” Sicheng shouted but Taeil placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

 

“Sit down for a while and calm down.” Taeil said and Jisung climbed on Sicheng as soon as he sat.

 

“Please don’t be sad Cheng Samchon.” Jisung said and hugged him as tightly as he could and resting his head on Sicheng’s chest.

 

“I’ll talk to him.” Taeil said and Sicheng looked at him with sad eyes. “No need to apologize, I’ll take care of it.” Taeil smiled and patted Sicheng’s shoulder. “Take care of Jisung for a while.” He said then left the room to talk to Chenle.

 

Jisung looked at Sicheng and stretched his body to give the adult a kiss on his cheek. “Cheng samchon should smile, I don’t like a sad Cheng samchon.” Jisung said and Sicheng cooed at the boy.

 

“I wishChenle would be like you Jisung.” Sicheng sighed.

 

“You can have me as your son.” Jisung said and Sicheng cocked his head to the side. “If you can make appa happy I would be happy; I like you Cheng samchon.” Jisung confessed.

 

“You like me because I can give you Peking Duck.” Sicheng remarked and Jisung smiled.

 

‘Peking Duck is a bonus.” Jisung  said making Sicheng laugh.

 

“You don’t mind me liking your appa?” Sicheng asked and Jisung shook his head.

 

“Just don’t hurt appa.” Jisung said and Sicheng whispered something in Jisung’s ears making the boy smile.

 

“Keep it a secret okay?” Sicheng said and Jisung nodded, presenting a pinky for them to entwine.

 

Taeil found Chenle in his bedroom and his heart broke at the sight of the crying child. He knocked on the door to tell his presence and Chenle immediately wiped his tears with his hand. Taeil entered and took the kid to sit on his lap and cradled the boy gently. Chenle looked at Taeil who was smiling at him.

 

“Are you okay Chenle?” Taeil asked and the kid sniffed. “It’s not nice to disobey your papa.” Taeil started but Chenle retorted.

 

 

“I want you as my appa!” Chenle remarked and Taeil was happy that he was at least appealing to the kid.

 

“Why would you want me to be your appa?” Taeil asked and Chenle looked at him with tear stained cheeks and blurry eyes that went bright as he spoke fondly.

 

“Jisungie tells me things you do, you play with him and cook for him and do cuddles!” Chenle said and Taeil smiled, he tried his best for his son. “Papa is always busy with work.” Chenle sounded dejected.

 

“Is that why you act like a brat and demand a lot of things from your papa?” Taeil asked and Chenle nodded. “It’s not the only way to ask for attention Chenle.” Taeil said and kissed the kid’s nose. “Jisung would tug on my shirt if he wanted cuddles and he would be a good boy so he could go to parks and go on rides.” Taeil said and Chenle pouted even more.

 

“I want you as my appa.” Chenle muttered softly and Taeil’s heart is just soft for him.

 

“You can’t force people Chenle, it will not make your papa happy.” Taeil explained.

 

‘but will it make you happy? To be my appa?” Chenle asked and Taeil smiled.

 

“I wouldn’t mind taking care of you sweetheart.” Taeil said and Chenle smiled wide.

 

“what about papa?” Chenle asked and Taeil wiped the tears from the kid’s cheeks.

 

“I wouldn’t mind if he let me.” Taeil said then stopped Chenle from speaking. “But you can’t force him to like me.” Taeil looked at the kid sternly.

 

“if..” Chenle bit his lip and then looked at Taeil in the eyes. “If I would be a good boy, would you be my appa?” Chenle asked and Taeil laughed.

 

“why not?” Taeil asked and Chenle kissed his cheek.

 

“I really like you samchon!” Chenle chirped.

 

“I like you to Chenle.” Taeil kissed the kid’s cheek and he giggled, the kid is just starved of affection. “It’s almost lunch time, shall we eat?” Taeil asked and Chenle nodded as he wrapped his arm around Taeil’s neck and wrapped his legs around Taeil’s torso.

 

Taeil laughed as he carried the boy back to the office. “Apologize to you papa okay?” Taeil instruncted nad Chen pouted but nodded.

 

As soon as they were back to the office, Taeil was surprised to see Sicheng and Jisung practice speaking the words on the exercise sheets. He smiled as he approached the two and sat back on his chair. Taeil coaxed Chenle to face his father and the kid pouted but eventually spoke.

 

“I’m sorry papa.” Chenle said softly and it was enough for Sicheng to forgive his son. “I’ll be a good boy so Tae samchon can like me a lot.” Chenle smiled but Sicheng paled.

 

“I’m hungry.” Jisung suddenly spoke and Sicheng coughed as he carried Jisung as he stood up. Taeil did the same and Sicheng kissed his son’s cheek.

 

“I am not mad Haitun. But we can’t force people to like us just because we want to.” Sicheng said softly and Chenle nodded. “Let’s eat shall we?” Sicheng asked and both of them walked back to the eat-in Kitchen carrying each other’s son.

 

“Shall we help you sir?” Euijin asked but Sicheng dismissed it and they continued to walk towards the kitchen where Euijin had set up the nook with their lunch, crispy fried chicken was the center piece for Jisung.

 

Once they were settled, Chenle decided to sit on Sicheng’s lap which surprised the adult while Jisung just sat next to his father. “I want cuddles papa.” Chenle pouted and Sicheng smiled and kissed the kid’s forehead.

 

They started eating lunch, happily munching on food when Sicheng turned to Taeil and proposed something he was not prepared for. “Will you be my assistant Taeil-ssi?” Sicheng asked and everyone froze.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: All of Sicheng’s household help would come from UNB were Ji Hansol is also part of. Please give them your support as well.
> 
> I am not degrading Sicheng in anyway by pointing out difficulties in pronouncing certain letters. I apologize if it was a trigger for some of you.
> 
> I think Taeil and Winwin had less interaction here than what I wanted but do not fret because the next update would still be Winil just because the ship needs more pimping ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Talk to me:  
> [main twitter account](http://twitter.com/jhengchie) ,  
> [NCT spazz account where I update my NCT related FF](http://twitter.com/nchietzen)  
> [Curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jhengchie)  
> [Askfm ](https://ask.fm/jhengchie)


	12. Making Moves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I really am happy that you guys are liking the concept of this story. I just feel like some stories just follow a standard plot and this is one of them but to some of you, it is quite new. I really appreciate how you guys still stick with the story even if it’s not your favorite pair.

Taeil looked at Sicheng with question marks floating above his head, why the sudden proposal?

 

“I need someone I can trust with my affairs and can understand me.” Sicheng started explaining. “You seem like a good person and Chenle trusts you. I see how you take your work seriously and am impressed with how you organize yourself.” Sicheng said and Taeil sighed.

 

‘It’s out of my league though.” Taeil replied. “I am not a business major.” Taeil shrugged.

 

“We can always teach you.” Sicheng said and turned to Euijin. “He’s not even a hospitality major but he’s been a good butler and he manages our books better than an accountant.” Sicheng said and Euijin thanked his boss.

 

“This is all too sudden, I have a job.” Taeil responded.

 

‘I know.” Sicheng replied sternly. “I am offering to triple your basic salary plus incentives. I will also provide Scholarship for Jisung as long as you work for me as well as food and lodging.” Sicheng was persistent and Taeil’s eyes were wide.

 

“We can sleep here?” jisung asked and Sicheng noded.

 

“Yes, you can if your appa agrees.” Sicheng smiled at the kid.

 

“What about our house?” Taeil mused.

 

“The apartment that you are currently residing have been recently acquired by the Dong Company Ltd, Sicheng is now your land lord.” Euijin informed him and Taeil’s mouth gaped.

 

“Oh my god!” Taeil gasped.

 

“We can keep your house if you want to go back on weekends.” Sicheng informed him.

 

“This is just a bit too sudden for me, can I think about it?” Taeil asked and Sicheng nodded.

 

“Will you inform me on Friday?” Sicheng asked. “If yes, just bring over your things we’ll prepare the guest rooms to accommodate you both.” Sicheng said and Taeil nodded.

 

“I’ll inform you on Friday.” Taeil smiled and soon Chenle was on his lap and hugging him.

 

“I’ll be a good boy so please stay here.” Chenle said and Taeil smiled at him.

 

“I’ll think about it sweetheart.” He replied and Chenle smiled then nudged Jisung to move a bit so he could sit.

 

Jisung shook his head and glared at Chenle and the two had a staring battle. Taeil sighed at his son but he moved a bit, nw he is mere centimeters away from Sicheng as Chenle settled next to him. Chenle smiled at Taeil and whispered something to Jisung prompting the younger to share his chicken leg.

 

“Kids are weird.” Sicheng remarked and Taeil laughed at him. “Don’t laugh at me!” Sicheng whined making Taeil laugh even more.

 

“You are acting like a kid yourself.” Taeil remarked.

 

“Then will you take care of me?” Sicheng asked and Taeil gaped at him, did Sicheng just flirted with him?

 

Taeil’s heart was beating fast and his cheeks were heating up, this was not a good sign but he can’t look away from Sicheng who was pouting cutely.

 

“Master Sicheng, your ride is here.” Euijin informed them and Sicheng smiled at his butler.

 

“Thanks Euijin hyung!” Sicheng chirped and then turned to a blushing Taeil. “We’re done with the lessons right?” Sicheng asked and Taeil nodded.

 

“We can leave now.” Taeil announced but Sicheng shook his head.

 

“I said lessons are over, not the day.” Sicheng said and instructed Euijin to prepare his wallet and phone as well as his car keys. “Are we all done?” Sicheng asked and Jisung shook his head as he finished one more chicken leg then raised his thumbs up. Sicheng chuckled and then asked Daewon to clean up the kids as he led Taeil back towards the office to clean up the worksheets.

 

“What is happening?” Taeil dared to ask.

 

“Where going to the mall.” Sicheng beamed and Taeil raised a brow.

 

“Please don’t tell me you own that mall.” Taeil was half praying.

 

“No, it’s not ours.” Sicheng said and Taeil exhaled loudly. “At least not yet.” Sicheng smild and Taeil almost had a heart attack.

 

“Just how rich are you?” Taeil asked and Sicheng laughed at him.

 

“be my assistant and you’ll find out.” Sicheng winked at him and that was it, Taeil could faint right now.

 

They then exit the office to meet Chenle and Jisung being guided by Daewon towards the front door. Euijin handed him his wallet, phone and car keys then opened the door for him. Three cars were parked in front of the house and Euijin opened the middle one to allow Sicheng to board the driver’s seat while Daewon strapped the kids at the back seat. Taeil sat shotgun and watched Daewon board the car behind them while Euijin boarded the front one.

 

“What is this exactly?” Taeil asked as he fastened his seatbelt.

 

“Standard protocol. You don’t expect a son of a conglomerate to go out without their bodyguards, do you?” Sicheng asked and Taeil shook his head. “They were with me yesterday if you’re wondering, they were just good at hiding.” Sicheng winked at him and Taeil was sure this was not part of what he signed up for.

 

\---

Johnny offered to drive because knowing about Ten’s knee injury and the Saturday lunch rush was not settling on him. Johnny did have a driver’s license and is already saving up for a car but it was more of a luxury because Mark’s college fund was his priority. It felt odly domestic inside the car after the kids were securely strapped down at the back seat, their overnight bags in the back and Ten seating shutgon next to Johnny. Ten gave the go signal after he had fastened his seatbelt and JJohnny drove carefully after Ten’s directions.

 

The drive was uneventful aside from the two boys listing off foods they wanted to eat, which was a plethora of odd, ill-fitting food that kids enjoy like cotton candy and gummy worms on ice cream sundae. They arrived at the mall in no time and the kis latched on to their parents and pulled them towards a fast food chain to order unhealthy food which Ten would really want to avoid but couldn’t because the boys pulled kicked puppy faces at him.

 

While waiting for their orders, Mark asked Johnny for a picture and true enough, Johnny got his phone out and with his long limbs, had taken a picture of their group. Johnny then asked for Ten’s phone and took a photo for souvenir which delighted Lucas. After they ate and rested, they went towards the ice rink and rented their skates. The rink had less people now so they had a larger room to skate. Ten was wobbly at first and it was Mark who held his hand as his other hand gripped the railing. To be fair though, it never snowed in Thailand and all he could do was go to the beach and swim, he could outswim anyone if you ask him. Mark was patient with him and Ten was grateful for that, Johnny had raised this kid well. Ten then glanced at the screaming Lucas as Johnny guided him towards the center and it made Mark laugh loudly as well.

 

“I was just like that when I first tried skating.” Mark said and Ten eyed the boy. “Dad just had to pull me so far from the rails and I could fall.” Mark said and Ten nodded, no one wants to fall, it’s both physically painful and humiliating.

 

Lucas continued to scream like he was being murdered as Johnny laughed and let go of one of his hand. The kid screamed and wailed but Johnny assured him that he was doing fine. Lucas looked at the adult and tried to trust him until he fell on his butt and he cried. Johnny instantly picked him up and led him back towards the side to meet Ten and Mark. Ten checked his son and kissed his cheeks after wiping his tears.

 

‘’Are you okay baby?” Ten asked and Lucas nodded.

 

“Just got scared.” Lucas admitted and Mark tackled him to the ground.

 

“come on, I’m a better teacher.” Mark said and the two held hands and slowly skated at the sides leaving their parents to fend on their own.

 

“I guess I got kicked off of teaching duties.” Johnny joked but Ten slapped him on the arm.

 

“You scared my baby.” Ten remarked.

 

“Sorry.” Johnny apologized and they both heard Mark and Lucas shout ‘kiss’ making Johnny sigh but took Ten’s hand and kissed it. Johnny then gently pulled Ten towards him and they gently skated towards the center.

 

Ten has balance, he is a dancer for Christ’s sake, but skating wasn’t much of his forte but he could definitely learn. Johnny was gentle and patient with him, holding him steady as they skated around, taking their time like it belonged to only the two of them in a cheesy romantic film that could probably rival a Disney movie. The trance broke though as they heard a delighted squeal from Lucas as he skated next to Mark, holding each others’ hands like a life line.

 

Johnny smirked and winked at Mark who nodded and soon Johnny grabbed Ten’s hand and guided him to skate next to him. He then gathered speed and Ten clutched Johnny’s hand tightly as he screamed bloody hell.

 

“Johnny!!!!!” Ten sqealed as Johnny gained speed, then turned making Ten feel the rush of air past him. “Johnny!!!” Ten continued to squeal until Johnny slowed down and halted, grabbing Ten’s waist and pulling him close to him.

 

“That wasn’t so bad!” Johnny remarked but Ten slapped his arm harshly.

 

‘I could have broken my bones!” Ten pouted but Johnny just laughed at how cute Ten was. But if he was being honest, it took a lot of self restraint from him to not kiss the pout off of Ten’s lips.

 

“Lucas ge!!” They heard a piercing cry and the tall kid searched for the voice and smiled wide as he watched Chenle waved at him while being carried by someone Lucas knew was familiar but forgot a name to a face. Lucas waved back and Mark helped him skate towards the loud kid.

 

“Chenle!!!” Lucas squealed and Chenle immediately asked his father if they could skate. Sicheng of course nodded and led Jisung, who he was holding since Chenle insisted to be carried by Taeil, towards the entrance to lend some skates.

 

They were geared up in no time but Sicheng raised a brow at a wobbly Taeil. “Don’t you dare laugh, I am not really a guy with balance.” Taeil said and Sicheng smiled wide and held his hand.

 

“Let me help you then.” Sicheng said and pulled the older towars the ice where Chenle confidently skated while jisung gripped Mark’s offered hand.

 

“Hi Ten hyung!” Sicheng waved as Ten and Johnny skated towards them.

 

“What brought you here?” Ten asked and Sicheng grinned at him. “Please don’t tel me you’re acquiring this mall!” Ten gasped and Sincheng’s smile grew wider. “What the efffffff.” Ten tried to curse but Johnny covered his mouth, they can’t set an example on innocent kids playing.

 

“Language Ten.” Johnny reprimanded. “I’m Johnny.” Johnny introduced himself and Sicheng shook his hands.

 

“Foreigner?” Sicheng asked and Johnny caught the thick accent and the slight character mispronunciation.

 

“He’s adjusting. I’m Taeil and I’m helping him with his speech.” Taeil introduced himself.

 

‘Ah, yes, I remember you from yesterday.” Johnny remarked. “I was born in Chicago but I am pure Korean.” Johnny explained.

 

“Do you know English?” Sicheng asked and Johnny nodded.

 

“I’m teaching English in Highschool.” Johnny answered.

 

“Great, do you have free time because I want Chenle to start early with his English lessons.” Sicheng beamed and Ten glared at him.

 

“I know English too why not askme?” Ten was offended.

 

“You teach on most Saturdays and I could only spare Saturdays becas Taeil-ssi is teaching me on those days.” Sicheng explained.

 

“oh, Saturdays are for my son.” Johnny pointed to Mark who was helping Jisung along while Lucas was on his butt again making Chenle laugh like a dolphin. “Mark!” Johnny called out and the kid looked at him.

 

“You know what, let’s talk about this later.” Ten huffed and pulled Johnny and skated away from Sicheng and Taeil.

 

“You can skate????” Johnny asked and Ten smirked. “You totally faked it earlier!” Johnny was amused.

 

“I’m a dancer, I have smooth moves.” Ten replied and they ended up laughing while Sicheng helped Taeil skate who, by all means, didn’t really know how to skate.

 

So mmaybe Ten cheated of a little, he’s come to like ice skating when he arrived in Seoul and though Thailand had no winter, they still have some roller blades that are similar to ice skates; and Ten did have balance.

 

Ten did a few spins and Johnny was impressed. But Sicheng glared at Ten and he too did a few jumps and spins which earned applauses from those watching.

 

“Bring it.” The two shouted and the two skated and did tricks, wow they were not expecting this show off.

 

“aren’t they a bit serious with this?” Taeil asked Johnny who nodded next to him.

 

“Should we stop them?” Johnny asked but it was Jisung who made them stop.

 

The youngest sneezed loudly and Sichneg immediately skated towards the boy to ensure that he was okay. Jisung was already cold so he whisked the kid off of the ice and made him wear his fluffy scarf. Taeil soon followed after with the help of Johnny while Chenle held his free hand while Ten led the older kids off the ice. They then settled for cups of hot cocoa before parting ways.

 

\---

Ten had drove them bac to Johnny’s apartment and they hauled their bags of clothes and groceries up to the flat. Johnny welcomed them to his 2 bedroom 2 bathroom apartment and Ten noted the sleek modern design of the space. It was minimalistic as well but it felt warm and homey.

 

“I like your space.” Ten remarked and Johnny smiled t him.

 

“Thanks.” Johnny replied and led them to Mark’s bedroom to leave their things.

 

The kid has a single bed but it can fit Ten and Lucas just fine. Mark had pulled Lucas towards his toy shelf and took out some toys for them to share while Johnny walked towards the kitchen and wore his black apron to prepare their dinner. Ten asked if he could help and together they prepared spaghetti and meat balls with sides of fries and some salad for Ten who needs to be on a diet for some reason Johnny will never understand.

 

“Dad, are you going to teach Chenle English?” Mark asked after swallowing a mouthfulof spaghetti.

 

“It will be on Saturdays and I know Saturdays are our bonding time.  And how can I leave you here alone?” Johnny replied, wiping his son’s mouth with a napkin.

 

“You could just stay overnight at our house on Fridays it’s nearer Sicheng’s house.” Ten offered and Johnny raised a brow. “I can look over them or bring them to the studio.” Ten shrugged as he assisted Lucas with his spaghetti.

 

“Oh right, you don’t have a class to teach today?” Johnny asked and Ten shook his head.

 

“My brother -in-law is taking over some of my classes as payment for his extended absence due to their trip to Thailand.” Ten shrugged, biting a piece of meatball.

 

“Oh, well is it okay that you are offering this much? Won’t it be a bother?” Johnny asked with concern, twirling his fork to get the pasta.

 

“Not really, Mark’s a great kid.” Ten shrugged.

 

“And I am not? Papa you hurt me!” Lucas remarked making Johnny laugh.

 

“Of course you are.” Ten pacified his son.

 

“Will it be okay with you Mark?” Johnny asked and he nodded.

 

“I can play with Uncle Ten and Lucas.” Mark shrugged. “Then we can go after you’re done.” Mark summarized and Johnny smiled at how understanding his son is.

 

“You’re the best kiddo.” Johnny said and kissed his son’s temple making Mark smile back at his father.

 

“I want kisses too!” Lucas whined and Johnny opened his arms for Lucas. The kid went down his chair and run towards Johnny and the adult kissed his temple as well making Lucas happy and content.

 

They had tucked the kids who demanded they share a bed leaving Johnny and Ten to figure out how they are going to sleep with 1 bedroom to share.

 

“I’ll take the couch.” Johnny said and Ten refused.

 

“You’re too tall for the couch!” Ten shrieked.

 

“But you’re my guest.” Johnny said but Ten insisted that he take the couch. “I know this sounds a bit creepy, but I own a king bed, we could share?” Johnny hesitantly asked and Ten blushed, sharing a bed with Johnny had his heart pounding crazy.

 

“If you don’t mind.” Ten replied shyly and Johnny has to cough to keep his excitement down.

 

Once they changed into their pajamas, Johnny took the left side while Ten sat on the right side and fluffed his pillows. Johnny wanted to place a pillow between them but Ten glared at him.

 

“I’m gay okay but I’m not gonna jump on you.” Ten deadpanned making Johnny laugh nervously.

 

“Sorry to offend you.” Johnny apologized as he dived in to the covers and pulled the duvet to cover himself. “Come on, I’m not gonna jump on you.” Johnny patted the right side and Ten sighed and slipped under the covers only to look at Johnny in the eyes.

 

“Can I, please don’t be creeped out, but can I snuggle next to you?” Ten asked and Johnny laughed as he opened his arms for Ten to move closer and rest his head on the taller’s chest.

 

“I told you I’m flexible.” Johnny reminded him and Ten smiled but his his face on Johnny’s chest. “Ah, now I know why Mark wanted to cuddle with you.” Johnny remarked and Ten looked at him with curiosity. “You’re soft and warm.” Johnny informed him and Ten blushed.

 

“And you’re strong and warm too!” Ten said and closed his eyes while he enjoyed the warmth.

 

“Hey Ten.” Johnny asked as he yawned. ‘Do you believe in love at first sight?” Johnny asked and Ten tightened his grip on Johnny’s pajamas. “Because I think I do now.” Johnny said and closed his eyes to sleep.

 

“I do too.” Ten murmered and they passed out for the night.

 

\---

 

“You snore!” Mark shoved Lucas off of him but the taller kid wrapped his body on Mark.

 

“I like warm hugs!” Lucas pouted.

 

“I am not a teady bear lucas!” Mark whined.

 

‘Fine!” Lucas then turned his back from Mark and sulked but soon smiled as he felt Mark wrap his arms around him and spooning him.

 

“Good night cas!” Mark yawed nad Lucas mirrored the yawn as he too wished his hopefully soon to be brother a good night and sweet dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: while I was writing this, I had the sudden brilliant idea to have the couples meet on a Saturday cause why not right? So instead of Winil we also get Johnten! Yay!
> 
> Which also means, Dojae and Yutae will meet.
> 
> Please do not leave your toddlers unattended during skating. No toddlers were hurt during the writing of this chapter.
> 
> Oh my goodness, was I shipping johnten too fast for comfort?? Will Taeil accept the offer to ~~live with~~ be Winwin's assistant?? Please share your thoughts.
> 
> And just for future write up, can you help me by suggesting petnames for the dreamies?  
> Since Renjun is Usagi (rabbit), Jaemin is a puppy (koinu) and Chenle is a dolphin (iruka) what about the other kids?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Talk to me:  
> [main twitter account](http://twitter.com/jhengchie),  
> [NCT spazz account where I update my NCT related FF](http://twitter.com/nchietzen)  
> [Curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jhengchie)  
> [Askfm ](https://ask.fm/jhengchie)


	13. take a picture, it lasts longer

Taeyong picked up Renjun and they walked towards the studio to fetch Yuta and Jaemin for lunch. Taeyong smiled watching Jaemin interact with Yuta, the kid intently listening to Yuta as he drew quietly.

 

“Tou-chan!” Renjun called out and Yuta smiled at his son.

 

“It’s lunch time.” Taeyong said and Yuta nodded and grabbed Jaemin’s hand and led him out of the studio to where Taeyong and Renjun set the table, impressing Yuta.

 

Jaemin and Renjun sat side by side, forcing Yuta and Taeyong to sit next to each other. Taeyong then took out the rice and served the kids before scooping some for Yuta who politely thanked him. Taeyong beamed him a smile before scooping some for him. Yuta served the kids their portion of the stew, reminding them that it was still before he served Taeyong and himself. They looked like a family and both kids were happy at how this was playing out.

 

“We’re heading out after lunch, I need to teach a class at three.” Taeyong informed Yuta who had wide eyes.

 

‘You have a class?” Yuta asked back in surprise and Taeyong nodded. “You could’ve declined my invitation.” Yuta pouted and both kids glared at Taeyong.

 

“It’s okay, it’s lonely eating alone.” Taeyong assured Yuta.

 

“You don’t like eating with me Dada?” Jaemin asked and Taeyong choked on his rice making Yuta grab a glass of water and help Taeyong with his coughing fit.

 

“Taeyong samchon likes Tou-chan more than you!” Renjun teased and Jaemin looked at Yuta then smiled.

 

“I like Yuta oji too!” Jaemin replied then continued eating with a shrug.

 

“Why don’t you come with us, Renjun wants to learn how to dance and my class is for his age range.” Taeyong invited them and Yuta looked at Renjun who was smiling, he really wanted to learn how to dance.

 

‘But I want to learn how to draw!” Jaemin pouted.

 

“We can carry some stuff so you can draw while Renjun learns to dance, there was a sitting room inside the studio.” Yuta offered and Jaemin nodded and raised a thumb up.

 

After they ate and cleaned up, Taeyong volunteered to help Renjun pack for the class, the adult choosing the perfect comfortable clothes for Renjun to wear and packing essentials like towels and talcum powder. Yuta led Jaemin back to the studio to get art supplies; Yuta took out his art bag and placed a sketch pad,  a set of marker and pencils, and some wipes. Once they were done, they met at the liing room and Taeyong offered to drive them to the studio and back. Yuta told the that they’ll just take the bus home but Taeyong insisted to which Yuta just sighed and nodded, Taeyong sure was strong willed.

 

The ride was filled with excited chatter from the kids; Jaemin showed Renjun his work and the latter smiled and praised him for his improvement. Taeyong looked at the two from his rear view mirror and can’t help but smile because the boys are getting along fine which meant maybe having a tiny crush on Yuta won’t be so bad.

 

Hansol greeted them and pulled the two kids into a tight hug, earning himself a kiss on each cheek.  “Jongin would be finishing his class.” Hansol informed Taeyong who nodded and lead his party to his studio. Jaemin instantly dragged Yuta to the sitting room and they spread out the art supplies on the small table as Renjun followed Taeyong to do some stretches.

 

“I have an hour to fill, up for a lesson?” Taeyong asked Yuta who looked up from the paper he was already sketching with.

 

‘I am not much of a dancer.” Yuta shrugged.

 

“It will be fun Oji!” Jaemin chirped and dragged Yuta towards the center and they faced the mirror. “Dada Switch!” Jaemin said and Taeyong ruffled Jaemin’s hair and plugged his phone to the stereo and searched for the song.

 

The music boomed and Taeyong nodded his head to feel the beat before winking at Yuta and started dancing, with Jaemin instantly joining him. Yuta and Renjun’s eyes were wide as the two danced in perfect sync, like this has been ingrained in them for the longest time. There was also a dance break which totally looked totally cool because damn Taeyong took it to his full advantage.

 

“You think you can handle that choreography?” Taeyong asked and Yuta raised a brow at him.

 

“I’ll stick to Touch my body.” Yuta said making Taeyong laugh.

 

“I’ll teach you.” Taeyong said and held Yuta’s hand and gently gripped it.

 

“Let’s perform this on our birthday!” Renjun chirped and as soon as Yuta heard his son requested it, he had no choice but to agree to this.

 

\----

 

Doyoung drove to a family restaurant and Donghyuck got excited as this was his favorite restaurant. It was serving pizza and lasagna, not that Donghyuck really knows how to spell the dish. A waitress led them towards an empty booth and they all settled just as they did last night at dinner.  Doyoung ordered Donghyuck’s favoritr pizza and Lasagna with extra garlic bread and Jaehyun ordered a pesto for himself.

 

“Jaehyun appa looks really cool!” Donghyuck said as the waiter left making Jaehyun smile and revelaing his deep dimples.

 

‘Was i?” Jaehyun asked and Donghyuck nodded.

 

“Doyoung Appa looks handsome!” Jeno said and Doyoung choked on his water.

 

“I’m not.” Doyoung corrected Jeno but the kid shook his head.

 

“Doyoung appa is handsome right?” He turned to Jaehyun who looked at Doyoung straight in his eyes and nodded; Doyoung felt his face became warm at the simple gesture. “Appa!” Jeno pointed to the familiar building visible from their window and grinned.

 

‘Wanna visit Hansol samchon?” Jaehyun asked and Jeno nodded. “Okay, want to join us?” Jaehyun extended the offer. “My friend, Taeyong, owns the studio just a few buildings down.” Jaehyun supplied and Doyoung nodded, he has nothing to lose right?

 

The food was really good and Doyoung paid the bill using Sunggyu’s card which didn’t settle well with Jaehyun but Doyoung assured him that it was all okay and he’ll turn over the receipt to Sunggyu. It was also protocol for their models to be fed and pampered; this was just a small price to pay for marketing.

 

“So are we going?” Doyoung asked and Jaehyun nodded then took Doyoung’s hands and walked him out of the restaurant and towards the dance studio.

 

Jeno burst through the door with Donghyuck following him and HAnsol smiled at the kid and lifted him up. Jeno laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Hey Hansol hyung!” jaehyun greeted and Hansol let the kid down and greeted Jaehyun. “This is Doyoung and his son Donghyuck.” Jaehyun introduced them and Hansol shook Doyoung’s hand and then gave Donghyuck a high five.

 

“Looking for Taeyong?” Hansol asked and Jaehyun nodded. “He came in early with Jaemin. His personal studio you know where that is.” Hansol said and Jaehyun nodded then lead them down the hallway.

 

“He’s my appa!” Donghyuck pointed to Jaehyun and Doyoung had to apologize to Hansol who just laughed and let them be on their way.

 

Jaehyun knocked on the studio and opened it only to hear a familiar song being played. He smiled as he greeted Taeyong but grinned as he realized that Taeyong had his hands on Yuta’s hips. Taeyong and Yuta stepped away from each other and greeted them.

 

“Injunnie!” Jeno chirped and ran towards Renjun who smiled at Jeno. “Jaems!” Jeno then high fived the friend who was smiling. ‘Hyuck come!” Jeno gestured for Donghyuck who ran to them and the kids were all laughing at the corner as they immersed themselves in their own world.

 

But the parents were a little bit awkward. “So… Did we come at a bad time” It was Doyoung who spoke and Taeyong shook his head.

 

“We were just going through a choreography, Jaemin wanted to dance it on his birthday.” Taeyong said.

 

“Renjun’s celebrating his birthday on the same day as Jaemin.” Yuta supplied next to Taeyong.

 

“Oh, Yuta right?” Jaehyun asked and Yuta nodded and extended a hand.

 

“Yuta-hyung to you Jaehyun.” Taeyong corrected him and Jaehyun apologized.

 

“Right, so you mean Jaemin and Renjun are celebrating their brithdays together?” Jaehyun asked with a an amused smile.

 

“Yeah, so I need to learn this complicated dance.” Yuta exclaimed and rolled his eyes.

 

“It’s not that difficult.” Jaehyun said and looked at Doyoung who was confused with all the information. “He’s my fiancé by the way, He’s Doyoung.” Jaehyun introduced the taller man who looked at him like he was Jason from Friday the 13th.

 

“Oh, so you got rid of Johnny huh?” Taeyong laughed and Jaehyun grinned at him and nodded but Yuta was confused.

 

“Complicated story that we need to discuss over drinks.” Jaehyun said with a wink and Yuta laughed but Taeyong glared at him, bloody murder why was he flirting with Yuta?

 

“Touchan!” Renjun called his father and Yuta knelt to be with level with his son. “Jeno said they took a family picture and they look handsome, can we get one too?” Renjun asked.

 

“Dada us too!” Jaemin uttered next to Renjun. “We want pictures for our birthday!” Jaemin said and Taeyong glared at his son.

 

“Doghyuck?” Doyoung warned but jaehyun placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Why don’t the kids have their pictures taken for the party, and you can use it for the invitation.” Jaehyun mused and both Jaemin and Renjun nodded.

 

“But you two are going to draw something for the invites.” Yuta pouted.

 

“You could have them edited together.” Doyoung offered because somehow, he felt the kids are on to something. “Do you have a theme? I can call the studio before hand so you can come later and we’ll have it all set up.” Doyoung offered.

 

 

“We haven’t put that in the budget.” Yuta said and an idea clicked on his mind.

 

“I will offer a proposition but can I take your picture first? You four as a family?” Doyoung asked and Jaehyun’s eyes lit up and gathered Jeno and Donghyuck to let Doyoung take a picture from his phone. He then sent it to Myungsoo who immediately called him.

 

“Please consider it, it’s a really good experience.” Jaehyun left a cryptic message and when Doyoung approached them with a weird wide-eyed smile, both Taeyong and Yuta were scared for their lives.

 

“Why don’t you model for us and we’ll have the whole photoshoot and the pinting for free?” Doyoung offered and both Yuta and Taeyong looked at each other. ‘You just need to pose as a happy family and maybe as a couple.” Doyoung supplied and Yuta shook his head.

 

“Yuta oji!” Jaemin pouted.

 

“But we’re not together.” Yuta said.

 

“Yet.. not yet, but you can!” Renjun said and pouted at his father.

 

“I have a class to teach, the kids can join it. We’ll talk about it a bit later.” Taeyong said and they nodded.

 

“I’m joining.” Renjun said and Jaemin smiled but shook his head as he grabbed Yuta’s hand and they walked back towards the sitting room to continue drawing.

 

Jeno and Donghyuck asked their parents and they were allowed to join while they sat down with Jaemin and Yuta. Jaehyun smiled at him and Doyoung pouted at that, was he already attracted to Yuta? Yuta smiled at them and Doyoung was taken a back, Yuta had one of the best smiles and as a photographer, he can’t help himself but be amazed.

 

“He’s not really my fiancé, we’re just pretending so people can stop hitting on him. But he’s straight.” Doyoung said and Yuta looked at him comically.

 

“Ah, well that is something.” Yuta laughed but Jaehyun pouted.

 

“What do you want me to do to prove that I was straight before I met you.” Jaehyun pouted and that was not healthy for Doyoung’s heart.

 

“Okay there are kids around.” Yuta said and Jaemin just looked at him then returned to his drawing.

 -----

 

Yuta and Taeyong ended up accepting the proposal and found themselves seated on the makeup chair as Minghao, whom Taeyong knew from the dance world as The8, attended to them as well as the Diva stylist Key showing up because Myungsoo habd asked his hyung for help. Key doted on the kids and they gave him smile faces and entertained him enough as he made them wear expensive clothes he got from his work. Once he was satisfied, he sent the kids to Myungsoo who squealed at hos adorable they were.

 

Key then looked at Taeyong and Yuta who held their breaths as the stylist scrutinized them. Key ended up styling the two in complimenting outfits, much younger than they were really were. Yuta wore a black muscle shirt, skinny jeans and flannel around his waist while Taeyong was dressed in a white wifebeater, black skinny jeans, suspenders and for added style, a bandana across his forehead. Key was satisfied and shoved them out of the room to where Renjun and Jaemin admired how cool their fathers looked. Myungsoo grinned at Key who really liked the hip and cool image the two had in contrast to the wholesome image Jaehyun and Doyoung had a while earlier.

 

“My work here is done!” Key blew a kiss and then waved before leaving.

 

“Kids first!” Myungsoo chirped and directed the kids. He smiled revealing his dimples and the two cooed at him.

 

Jaemin and Renjun posed for the camera, looking cool in their ripped denim pants and hoodies. Myungsoo enjoyed taking pictures and both Yuta and TAeyong enjoyed watching the pictures pop up on the monitor. They were really cute and cool and how Myungsoo managed to capture that was beyond them. He then called Minghao to have Doyoung and the rest to retouch for his plans and Minghao gladly did his tasks with the help of Taemin; Minho stayed with Myungsoo to assist his boss with the shoot.

 

“Okay, Family shots.” Myungsoo announced and Yuta and Taeyong stepped on the shoot.

 

Renjun and Jaemin instantly wrapped their arms on their father’s legs, Myungsoo captured the intimate moment. He then directed them to pose a little coller and less conventional which the two nailed in a matter of minutes making Myungsoo satisfied beyond words. Yuta and Renjun took more pictures together then Taeyong and Jaemin before Myungsoo called the two to have their couple shots. That made the two blush and eyes rolled, particularly Jaemin and Renjun.

 

‘Touchan you can do this!” Renjun cheered.

 

‘Dada fighting!” Jaemin cheered and the two cheered back and looked at Myungsoo who laughed.

 

“You two weren’t different from Doyoung and Jaehyun.” Myungsoo commented. ‘just act like a couple, no pressure.” Myungsoo announced and that made Taeyong a little bit nervous.

 

Yuta looked like he had seen a ghost so Taeyong took a bold step and held Yuta’s cheeks and made him look at him eye to eye. Yuta’s eyes softened and he smiled wide making Taeyong reveal a smile of his own.

 

“Perfect.” Myungsoo muttered and took shots after shots as both Taeyong and Yuta relaxed, and just smiled a lot while holding hands or just staring at each other.

 

Doyoung and Jaehyun with their kids returned and Myungsoo beckoned the two adults to join Yuta and Taeyong. They were told to pose like they were good friends. Taeyong and Jaehyun had no problems with that but Yuta and Doyoung just got to know each other so that was awkward. But being a professional, Doyoung just grabbed Yuta and back hugged him and whispered some words to relax and soon after, Yuta was smiling wide and the shoot commenced.

 

The kids were also asked to pose and the four were just the happiest as they goofed around, it wasn’t fake and Myungsoo loved the energy and enthusiasm of the toddlers. The rest of the shoot proceeded with all of them taking a group picture and everyone clapped at the success of it. They qquickly ran through some of the pictures and Myungsoo told them to come back by Tuesday afternoon to check the pictures before printing.

 

Myungsoo waved them out and they head out to their respective cars, with Taeyong driving Yuta nad Renjun back to their apartment.

 

“We’ll see each other on Monday?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung smiled at him.

 

‘Wanna grab a coffee if you’re not too busy?” Doyoung asked and Jaehyun nodded.

 

“How about lunch? I do have a 9-5 work schedule.” Jaehyun scratched the back of his neck.

 

“That sounds lovely. Text me?” Doyoung asked and Jaehyun nodded.

 

“Bye appa!” Donghyuck waved at Jaehyun and the older waved back with a cute dimpled smile.

 

“Bye Doyoung appa!” Jeno chirped and Doyoung blew a kiss towards him making the kid giggle cutely.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: why the song Switch?! I liked that song and it has the easiest NCT/SM Rookies choreography.  
> I was watching fancams of Switch performance and I am really confused over Jamein and Yuta. Damn my sis is right, Yuta and Jaemin are relatives hahahaah 
> 
> Hansol had appearance here and I hope you support him as UNB member.
> 
> And are you ready to meet Jungwoo and Kun again?! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Talk to me:   
> [main twitter account](http://twitter.com/jhengchie),  
>  [NCT spazz account where I update my NCT related FF](http://twitter.com/nchietzen)  
> [Curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jhengchie)  
> [Askfm ](https://ask.fm/jhengchie)


	14. Catching up on Mndays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I hope you had a great week because mine was a chaotic one. But seeing NCT teasers with Johnten (lemme cry) got me a bit emotional.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and to make it clear, Lucas and Mark are in Kinder 2 with the 00line while Chenle and Jisung are in Kinder.  Just pretend Mark and Lucas had some problems with their documents so they had to be pushed back 1 year in their studies.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway update.
> 
>  

 

\---

Monday rolled by and the spring breeze is catching up with them such that it was not as cold as it was, truly the promise of spring is coming.

 

And the promise of pampering because Taeil and Jisung were greeted by Marco by the front gate informing them that Sicheng had instructed him to drive them to school. It was not necessary and Taeil tried to explain it to Marco but Jisung just boarded the SUV with the help of the driver making Taeil sigh, his own son defied him. But when he was to board the car, he was greeted by a zzhigh-pitched squeal courtesy of Chenle and a shy smile from Sicheng.

 

“Hurry, we’re gonna be late.” Sicheng said and Taeil sighed before boarding the car.

 

“Is this even necessary?” Taeil asked and Sicheng nodded.

 

“Are you free this morning Taeil-ssi?” Sicheng asked and Taeil nodded. “Great, you can join me today so you’ll have an idea on what I do.” Sicheng informed him and Taeil nodded, better have it dealt with now than later.

 

‘Samchon doesn’t look happy.’ Chenle pouted and Taeil smiled at the kid.

 

“I’m just overwhelmed Chenle.” Taeil smiled and Chenle nodded before talking to Jisung who was nodding along to whatever Chenle was telling him.

 

“Am I pressuring you Taeil-ssi?” Sicheng asked in a concerned tone making Taeil feel a little guilty. “You could always decline.” Sicheng added, voice small and defeated.

 

“It’s okay. I am just not used to this, it is a sudden change.” Taeil said, placing a hand on Sicheng’s thigh making the latter smile.

 

\----

 

 

Jeno was hyper as Jaehyun drove towards the school. Jaehyun wondered if it was because he’ll be seeing his classmates or his Doyoung appa, because if it was the latter, he’ll be joining his son in smiling and ogling at the bunny looking adult. Jaehyun had never been attracted to anyone after his girlfriend who cheated on him until the angel smiled back at him.

 

“Do you really like Doyoung, Jeno?” Jaehyun asked and Jeno nodded.

 

“He makes you smile. I like your smile appa.” Jeno replied and the two smiled and it was such a father and son thing to do.

 

“Rejun makes you smile as well.” Jaehyun commented and that made Jeno blush a little.

 

Once they arrived, Jaehyun smiled as Doyoung and Donghyuck appeared from his left side, both smiling and waving at him.

 

“Jae appa!” Donghyuck ran to him and Jaehyun smiled and hugged the kid.

 

“Ready for school?” Jaehyun asked and DOnghyuck nodded.

 

Doyoung walked up to his son to hand in his backpack when Jeno tugged on his sleeve. Doyoung went down to the kid’s level and Jeno pecked his cheeks. “Morning Yongie Appa.” Jeno smiled and Doyoung just had to return the pack.

 

‘Morning Jeno.” Doyoung greeted.

 

‘We’ll be late! Come Jeno!” Dongyoung called out and Jeno ran to him and they both waved before they disappeared into the school.

 

“See you at lunch?” Doyoung asked and Jaehyun saluted with a wide smile.

 

“Have a great day at work!” Jaehyun called out and blew a kiss making Doyoung laugh as he waved and blew one back.

 

Little did they know four pair of eyes watched them in a mix of delight, fright and disgust. 

 

“Mark hyung! Lucas Hyung” Jeno and Donghyuck greeted them and the two kids waved at the two younger. “Morning uncle Ten, Uncle Johnny!” The two greeted again and the adults smiled at them and patted their heads.

 

“Go no or you’ll be late.” Johnny hurried the kids who nodded. Mark tugged at his father’s sleeve and Johnny instantly leaned in and collected his goodbye kiss from the kid who was smiling wide at his father.

 

“Uncle Ten too!” Mark turned to the smaller adult who blinked at him but then gave in to receive a peck from Mark on his cheek.

 

“Bro!” Lucas frowned at Mark who raised a brow. “Papa!” Lucas turned to Ten who rolled his eyes and hugged the boy and kissed his cheek before returning the favor to his father. ‘Uncle Johnny too!” Lucas pouted and Johnny laughed and gestured for Lucas to do th same.

 

After the kids were running along towards their room Johnny greeted Ten. “Aren’t you late for your class?” Ten asked and Johnny shook his head.

 

“I have a couple more minutes to spare.” Johnny answered.

 

“I see.” Ten replied and it went silent.

 

“Have you decided on a primary school for Lucas?” Johnny asked and Ten shook his head.  “Why don’t you check out our school? I’m enrolling Mark there in Spring.” Johnny offered and Ten beamed a wide smile.

 

“What time are you available?” Ten asked.

 

“My lectures end at 4pm, then I fetch Mark.” Johnny answered.

 

“My class ends at 4:30.” Ten responded with a pout.

 

“Oh, perfect, I’ll just fetch Mark and Lucas and we’ll meet at school.” Johnny grinned and Ten nodded.

 

“great see you later!” Ten said and waved before walking back to his car.

 

 

\----

 

 

 

Yuta was rushing, of course he had to forget to set the alarm and now Renjun is pouting at him as they rushed towards the school in a flurry. Renjun had still to comb his hair and his lunch was forgotten making Yuta cry out at the shitty start of the week but Renjun sighed and smiled at his father, because he can always ask his Kun-sensei to help them out with buying lunch at their canteen.

 

“But Usagi, look at you.” Yuta was sobbing as he fixed his son’s uniform then combing his hair to make him at least presentable.

 

“Injunnie!” Jaemin greeted as he ran to hug Yuta, the adult almost toppling at the sudden weight. “Morning Oji!” Jaemin greeted and the kid smiled so wide Yuta had to smile back.

 

“Jaemin.” Taeyong was panting as he caught up ith his son.

 

“Hi samchon!” Renjun waved and Taeyong smiled and waved at the boy. ‘Tou-chan, come let’s talk to Kun sensei.” Renjun called and Yuta nodded and waved at Taeyong.

 

“why?” Jaemin asked.

 

“I forgot to pack his lunch.” Yuta shrugged.

 

“Oh good, I packed extra.” Taeyong pointed to Jaemin’s lunch box and Jaemin smiled wide.

 

“Let’s share injunnie!” Jaemin chirped and Renjun nodded.

 

“Bye!” The two waved at their parents who waved back with wide smiles.

 

Then there was silence.

 

“Do you have a schedule?” Taeyong turned to Yuta who shook his head then yawned. “Did you have breakfast?” Taeyong asked and Yta sheepishly grinned. “Want to grab something to eat?” Taeyong offered and Yuta all but nodded.

 

“Sure, meet you at Limitless?” Yuta asked and Taeyong nodded.

 

\---- 

 

Kun collected the Kinder 2-A students and did their attendance. He smiled at his dozen, 6 girls and 6 boys who are a handful bunch but nonetheless adorable.

 

“How was your weekend?” Kun asked and the twelve were all babbling about their trips and adventures with their family. Kun chuckled as he listened attentively, he loved how enthusiastic his class was even if it was still early.

 

“okay settle down now, take your notebooks and we’ll begin with Math.” Kun announced and there were mixed reactions from kids. “It’s just numbers.” Kun said with a smile.

 

‘Kun sensei is so pretty.” Meimei blurted out and everyone laughed at her.

  
“Meimei like kun sensei!” Another girl named Yeonsi shouted.

 

“It’s not nice to laugh at your classmates.” Kun told his class and then smiled to Meimei. “Thank you Meimei but you need to focus on your math.” Kun chuckled then walked to the board but his eyes met with a passing teacher.

 

Jungwoo was fetching Chenle and Jisung when his eyes met with Kun. They exchenaged smiles and he continued on his way, both children briefly waved at the teacher then followed their own teacher towards their room. Six pair of eyes watched the brief exchange and their lips turned into grins, they have a plan churning from each of their small brain not sure if it will connect or not, but for now they focused on their Math problems.

 

“Jungwoo seongsaengmin!” Chenle called out and the teacher smiled at the kid. “Kun sensei is so cute!” Chenle blurted out and Jungwoo was confused.

 

“He is, why’d you ask Chenle?” Jungwoo asked and the kid smiled wide.

 

‘I like him!” Chenle shrugged then turn to take his seat while Jisung followed next to him

 

Jungwoo smiled at his class who smiled back and greeted him with all the energy of sugar fed bunnies. He must admit that he did not expect a career chice but when he entered college and met a cute junior, he had decided to pursue early child development as a career option.

 

He regrets his choices sometimes, but being a teacher is not one of them. He knew that 90% of brain development and retention happen in the first 7 years of a child and he takes pride in honing these bubble of potential; having his senior and crush work with him is a bonus.

 

\---

It was recess time when Kun led his lucky dozen towards the canteen. Jungwoo was leading his dozen as well and Chenle being the hyper active boy that he was, ran towards Lucas who hugged the friend while laughing. Jisung walkd towards Haechan and the younger pouted at his hyung who just laughed and dragged the boy towards an empty chair. The kids chose their places and happily took out their lunch boxes, Jaemin took out two lunches and handed one to Renjun who thanked him.

 

“Touchan woke up late and forgot my lunch.” Renjun informed Jeno who was glaring at Jaemin.

 

“Dada woke up early to prepare them. He really likes you Injunnie.” Jaemin informed him.

 

“Taeyong samchon likes Injunnie?” Jeno asked and Jaemin nodded.

  
“He likes Yuta oji more.” Jaemin answered and Jeno nodded.

 

“they look cute together. Just like Jaehyun appa and Doyoung appa.” Jeno answered.

 

“Yeah, they’re perfect.” Donghyuck chirped while pulling Jisung next to him. “Kun-sensei!” Donghyuck called his teacher and the said person went to his student. ‘Please open Jisung’s banana milk.” Donghyuck said and before Kun can do it, Jungwoo already took the milk carton.

 

“He’s my student and responsibility.” Jungwoo muttered and Kun just laughed at him.

 

‘it’s okay.” Kun said and asked the kids if they needed help. Kun and Jungwoo helped them with their lunches and the kids thanked them before happily munching on their food. Chenle then extended a sandwich to Jungwoo who took it and thanked him.

 

‘I only have one sorry kun Sensei.” Chenle bowed but Kun smiled and thanked him still.

 

‘We could share this.” Jungwoo squeaked and Kun smiled at him wider.

 

“really?” Kun asked as they left the kids to eat and have their own meal.

 

“Kun sensei is so cute!” Chenle chirped and Lucas eyed his friend.

 

“Bro!” Lucas looked a little taken aback.

 

“Kun sensei is cute!” Renjun defended.

 

“But Jungwoo seongsaengim is cute too, they look cute together.” Jisung said and everyone looked at the youngest and grinned.

 

 

\----

Yuta and Taeyong met at Limitless, an Asian Fusion restaurant, and ordered omurice and coffee. Yuta thanked Taeyong for the extra lunch he made for Renjun but Taeyong just shrugged it off.

 

“I like Renjun, he’s a cute kid and I can make him lunches if you allow me.” Taeyong said and Yuta smiled wide and bright, and Taeyong had a heart attack just seeing that smile.

 

“Renjun would love it.” Yuta replied then took something from his bag and handed it to Taeyong. “Jaemin drew that.” Yuta said and Taeyong was amazed at how his son drew them.

 

“You taught him well.” Taeyong praised Yuta.

 

“You can keep it. I had it scanned already.” Yuta informed him and Taeyong placed it on his side as their orders came in.

 

“Yuta.” Taeyong said and the Japanese looked at him as he chewed on his omurice. “I was thinking.” Taeyong drifted, eyes looking at Yuta for his reactions. “Are you open for a relationship?” Taeyong bit his lip as Yuta’s face contorted into confusion before mellowing out then smiling.

 

“Ah, are you flirting with me Taeyong-ssi?” Yuta asked and Taeyong shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Depends if it’s working.” Taeyong replied.

 

“I kind of like a certain dancer with doe eyes and warm smile. But I am not sure if he’ll like me back since I already have a son.” Yuta answered and Taeyong had to look at Yuta to confirm this.

 

Taeyong saw Yuta’s eyes were shining and that there was a lift in his lips as he chews. Taeyong eventually blushed as he bit his lower lip, trying to contain the feeling of his heart’s erratic beating. “I’m sure he likes you back, would bribing your son to like me work?” Taeyong asked and Yuta raised a brow.

 

“Depends.” Yuta shrugged and they ended up laughing and blushing all at the same time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\----

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: And I know I am not much of a shipper of Yuwin or Kunwin but seeing Taeil, Yuta and Kun in one teaser sparked a real humor in me since the three are known Winwin OTP’s. But if you’ve watched NCT127’s billboard interview, Mark and Johnny revealed Winwin and Taeil’s relationship. Mark saying that they are like lovers and Taeil has a crush on Winwin (in English so I guess the other two doesn’t really understand it) while Johnny added fuel to the fire.
> 
>  
> 
> We got more action in here and looks like Yuta and Taeyong are expressing themselves openly. We still have Winil’s office tour, Dojae’s Lunch date, johnten’s afternoon school visit and KunWoo’s interaction with the kids.
> 
>  
> 
> It’s been a slow burn, are you guys getting bored? If you are kindly tell me so I can speed up the story line.
> 
> \------- 
> 
> Talk to me:  
> [main twitter account](http://twitter.com/jhengchie),  
> [NCT spazz account where I update my NCT related FF](http://twitter.com/nchietzen)  
> [Curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jhengchie)  
> [Askfm ](https://ask.fm/jhengchie)


	15. Overwhelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/n: let’s continue with how Monday progressed for the other pairing.
> 
>  

 

 

\-----

 

Taeil really was overwhelmed with how big Sicheng’s office building was. He was sure that he looked like the biggest fool dressed in his slacks, button down and cardigan while Sicheng looked snappy in his suit. They were greeted once they stepped out of the car and a guard immediately approached Taeil. Sicheng only had to raise his hand and the guard bowed and escorted them towards the basement elevator.

Once they stepped in the lobby, a set of guards and assistants welcomed them.

 

Sicheng smiled and greeted them, dismissing them to their work as he was led towards the elevator with a few guards to accompany him. They reached the 42nd floor where his office was located and was again greeted by his supposed secretary named Hojong and an intern named Chan. Sicheng asked for coffee and the day’s agenda which the two efficiently did straight away.

 

“You really are loaded.” Taeil mused making Sicheng chuckle.

 

“We worked hard to build our fortune and are careful to maintain it’s stability, thousands of lives depend on us for a living.” Sicheng replied and Taeil was impressed.

 

“Your coffee sir.” Chan said and Hojong gave him his schedule.

 

Sicheng browsed through it and nodded to Hojong. “All is set?” Sicheng asked and Hojong nodded.

 

“Director Kwon is in attendance.” Hojong informed the boss whose face turned sour.

 

“I can handle it.” Sicheng smiled at his secretary and dismissed him.

 

“Is there a problem with Director Kwon?” Taeil asked and Sicheng sighed.

 

‘He doesn’t approve of me.” Sicheng answered making Taeil frown. “He still doesn’t believe I can run the business.” Sicheng said and Taeil’s frown deepened.

 

“Is it because of your speech?” Tael asked and Sicheng nodded.

 

“Come, it’s about time we meet them.” Sicheng said and left the office leaving the coffee untouched.

 

Sicheng was still smiling despite the treatment but Taeil was not. He was an outsider and he knew his place but the damn old geezard who called himself a director just had to mock and make un of Sicheng. It was rude, no one deserves that treatment.

 

“I apologize for the interruption but aren’t you commiting a fallacy? You are clearly discrediting Sicheng-ssi for his hardwork just bcause of a cureable flaw.” Taeil spoke and Sicheng was surprised.

 

“And who are you?” Director Kwon asked and Taeil glared at him.

 

“Moon Taeil, Sicheng-ssi’s personal assistant.” Taeil blurted out and Sicheng eyed him warily.

 

“You are a confident lad but unless Sicheng proves himself worthy, I am not changing my stance or opinion.” Director Kwon raised a brow and Taeil mirrored it.

 

“You got yourself a deal sir.” Taeil said and bowed before asking Sicheng to leave the room. Sicheng merely ighed and walked out of the board room and went straight back to his office.

 

“What were you thinking?” Sicheng asked Taeil, voice a bit louder for comfort.

 

“He was slandering you, I can’t just stand there and not protect you.” Taeil answered.

 

“I can handle it just fine.” Sicheng argued but Taeil sighed and shook his head.

 

“No you can’t handle it. You need to step up your game.” Taeil stared straight into Sicheng’s eyes.

 

“But claiming to be my personal assistant and dealing with a douchebag? Where did that came from?” Sicheng groaned as he slumped on his seat.

 

“I thought you are offering me a job as your assistant? Or am I mistaken?” Taeil asked, brow raised in mock confusion.

 

“Of course I offered you a job, I trust you but not like this.” Sicheng replied.

 

“Listen, do you want me to take the job or not?” Taeil asked, face close to Sicheng as the older lowered his face to meet Sicheng’s eyes.

 

Sicheng gulped seeing those dark pools stare back at him, lips mere centimeters and they are probably exchanging breathalready. “I d-do.” Sicheng stuttered and it made Taeil smirk.

 

“We’re not getting married.. yet.” Taeil responded as he straightened his clothes and walking back to the phone to call in his resignation.

 

Sicheng gasped at the realization, blushing and feeling his cheeks heated but he smiled nonetheless, it’ll be aninteresting turn of events.

 

“Hojong, call in Euijin and send in Jun to me ASAP.” Sicheng barked from the intercom and smiled as he watched Taeil explain his sudden resignation and his turn over schedule.

 

Once Taeil was done he released a sigh and turned to Sicheng who was psmiling happily. Taeil smiled at him and Sicheng just had to hug the older. “Thank you for considering the job.” Sicheng said and Taeil melted at the warmth Sicheng was radiating.

 

“I’m sure Jisung would be happy. Better prepare Peking duck.” Taeil responded and Sicheng laughed, the sound too pretty and angelic in Taeil’s ears.

 

 

\---

 

Jaehyun was bubbly and skipped on his way out of his office making his officemates curious as to why their usually reserved and quiet accountant has been giddy all morning.

 

“Hey Jae.” Hani called and Jaehyun looked at the HR manager and smiled.

 

‘Yeah Noona?” Jaehyun asked back.

 

“You’re pretty bubbly today, what’s up?” Hani asked and Jaehyun grinned at her. She is the few girls who became his friend because the HR manager is already married and have kids of her own. She is someone Jaehyun can trust so he let her into his secret.

 

“I’m liking someone noona.” Jaehyun whispered and Hani grinned at him.

 

“Who is this lucky girl then?” Hani asked but Jaehyun shook his head. “A guy?” Hani asked and Jaehyun nodded. “oh, I didn’t know.” Hani smiled at him.

 

‘it’s just him.” Jaehyun said and Hani nodded.

 

“I gotta meet him then. If he’s stolen my precious dongsaeng’s heart, he must pass my judgment.” Hani winked making Jaehyun laugh.

 

“of course, you’ll love him.” Jaehyun remarked as he grabbed his keys, phone and wallet to head off for lunch. “Want anything noona?” Jaehyun asked and Hani nodded.

 

“Cream puffs!” She squealed and Jaehyun saluted.

 

\--

Doyoung clicked the save button on his work then grabbed his stuff to make a run for it. Myungsoo raised a brow at his employee because Doyoung isn’t typically rushing to lunch. “Something came up?” Myungsoo asked and Doyoung bit his lip and nodded. “Emergency?” Myungsoo asked but Doyoung shook his head.

 

“It’s a lunch date.” Doyoung confessed because Myungsoo is a great guy and he won’t judge.

 

“Oh with Jaehyun-ssi? Wy didn’t you say so, runalong now.” Myungsoo chuckled and shoved the younger out.

 

“Thanks hyung!” Doyoung waved and out he went to drive out to their lunch date.

 

Doyoung walked inside the restaurant and Jaehyun was waving at him. They looked like they were doing a sappy drama shoot but hey, they were on their date alone without meddling kids who call the other appa but secretly finding it cute cause they are really like a family in that setting.

 

“Did you wait long?” Doyoung asked and Jaehyun shook his head.

 

‘I ordered for you if you don’t mind?” Jaehyun said and Doyoung nodded appreciatively. “How’s work?” Jaehyun asked an Doyoung told him the usual boring details.

 

“Work is just fine, I’m lookin through our pictures and it turned out really good. Myungsoo hyung was asking if ou are a model because you have a face for it.” Doyoung said and Jaehyun smiled wide revealing his dimples.

 

“Just a boring accountant. Oh Hani noona was asking about you.” Jaehyun informed him and Doyoung pouted at the mention of noona. ‘She’s married before you get any ideas and she’s Jeno’s godmother. She really wants what’s best for me.” Jaehyun said then took out his phone to dial someone’s number.

 

“Yah, Jae it’s lunch break!” the girl barked from the screen and JAehyun laughed.

 

“Hi noona, I want you to meet Doyoung.” Jaehyun said then moved Next to Doyoung so they could fit the screen. Doyoung bowed a bit and greeted when Hani squaled.

 

“Jae, he’s gorgeous. Keep him! Keep him!” Hani was acting like a fangirl making Jaehyun laugh and Doyoung a little scared.

 

“You’re scaring him noona.” Jaehyun glared and pouted at her.

 

“I’m sorry sweetheart. Anyway Doyoung, you better join us for the annual corporate Sportsfest.” Hani invited.

 

“Noona, it’s exclusive to families and..” Jaehyun spoke.

 

“Hush, aren’t ou two dating? Come on it’s in end of April, I am sure you’ve gotten together by then and Jeno would really want you to enjoy the activities without being paranoid and checking up on him twice in every 15 minutes.” Hani deadpanned then waved goodbye jut in time for the food to appear.

 

“So, a sportsfest?” Doyoung asked and Jaehyun nodded.

 

“eah, it’s a corporate activity where we play sports and stuff. We bring families along and the kids have their own mini Olympics sort of.” Jaehyun said and Doyoung smiled at him. “I can bring you and Donghyuck with me if you want to.” Jaehyun said and Doyoung pursed his lips before nodding.

 

“I’d love yo go as your plus one.” Doyoung replied and Jaehyun looked at him and saw Doyoung blushing.

 

“Did I hear that right?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung nodded. “Then can I ask you for another date then? And another?” Jaehyun was trying to puh the boundaries here; it may have been a while since he last dated but he knows he still got something in him to get the guy he wants.

 

“We haven’t even started our current date.” Doyoung replied with a huff but Jaehyun can see that Doyoung was slowly letting his defenses go. “But I’d like that.” Doyoung said and they both ended up laughing at how awkward they may have looked, flirting may not suit them anymore.

 

“Can I court you then?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung pouted at him.

 

‘And here I thought I was your fiancé already.” Doyoung replied and Jaehyun blinked at him before laughing.

 

“I’ll make it official one day.” Jaehyun said and Doyoung blushed harder.

 

“I’ll take you up on that.” Doyoung said and they enjoyed their lunch, sharing stories, holding hands and even kissing each other’s cheeks before they parted to return to their work.

 

 

\----

 

Jungwoo was walking around his class and checking up on his kids when Jisung asked to go to the bathroom. Jungwoo would love to assist his student but leaving 11 other four year olds with paint is a catastrophe waiting to happen. He then asked Kun who was currently observing his students while they are playing in the school grounds to help him and Kun smiled and walked into the classroom to greet the kids and checked up on them.

 

‘Kun sensei!” Chenle called out and the teacher approached the kid and asked what was wrong. “Can you help me write love?” Chenle asked and Kun nodded. “in pinyin?” Chenle asked and Kun laughed.

 

“Sure, let me get some spare paper.” Kun took out some  clean paper and placed it on the table. He then guided Chenle’s hand to draw the brush across the blank piece, stroke per stroke until they finished the character.

 

The first try was of course sloppy and off looking but they did a couple more tries and it was at least presentable. When ungwoo returned, Chenle ran up to him and handed the paper to him explaining that Kun sensei helped him write it.

 

“What is it?” Jungwoo asked and Chenle pointed to Kun to explain.

 

Kun walked towards Jungwoo then pointed to the character. “This part means heart, and these parts mean action. This entire character means love.” Kun explained and Jungwoo smiled at him with sparkling eyes.

 

“That is so cool ge!” Jungwoo said and Chenle chuckled seeing how cute their teachers are together.

 

“Kun sensei!” Renjun called out from the field and Kun looked at Mark who had scraped a knee and Lucas who had wound on his arm.

 

“I better go.” Kun said and waved to the class and left to attend to his kids.

 

 

Jungwoo sighed watching his senior attend to his kids while he instructed the kids to clean up.

 

Kun found Mark and lucas in tears and led all his children back to their rooms then took out the first aid from the closet to treat both kids’ wounds. “What happened?” Kun asked and both Lucas and Mark were not answering. Kun stared at the other kids and it was Donghyuck who spoke.

 

“I was climbing a tree and they tried to stop me. Mark hyung and Lucas hyung saved me from falling.” Donghyuck said and he was starting to cry but Kun opened his arms to give the kid a hug then finished treating the kids, giving them bandages with pokemon designs.

 

“Let me kiss them away.” Donghyuck blurted out and soon was kissing Luca’s band aid clad scrape then Mark’s scraped knee before kissing his cheeks.

 

Lucas squealed like he had seen a jumpscare scene while Renjun and JAemin giggled. Jeno pouted though, pulling Donghyuck to reprimand the younger saying that Doyoung appa may not like it if he got himself a boyfriend first before ther fathers even got together. Kun raised a brow at the whispering toddlers but shrugged it off as he helped the kids pack up.

 

Yuta came to pick up Renjun as usual, the earliest of the single fathers to arrive, and he brought with him a soccer ball for the kids to play with while they wait fo their fathers to pick them up.

 

“Usagi!” Yuta lifted his son and Jaemin pouted, he wanted to be lifted too. ‘Ah, Koinu what’s wrong?” Yuta asked.

 

“I wanted to be lifted too oji!” Jaemin said and Yuta laughed as he took the kid and lifted him high.

 

“You’ve got pet names? Unfair!” Jeno whined and Yuta blinked as the other five kids were demanding him to give them petnames.

 

“Okay line up so I can think” Yuta said with a laugh and the kids did as they were told. Yuta looked at them and pointed at them one by one. “Mark looks like a lion, raionnoko.” Yuta said and Mark roared. “Jeno looks like a fluffy bear! Koguma!” Yuta said and Jeno smiled at him. “Lucas, fierce tiger, Toranoko!” Yuta said then looked at Donghyuck. “A beautiful swan! Hakucho!” Yuta said and Donghyuck bowed at him gracefully. And our baby chick, Hiyoko.” Uta patted Jisung’s head and the boy smiled and hugged his leg.

 

“Soccer!” Lucas then shouted and they all split into 2 groups of four with Lucas, Chenle, Jaemin and Jisung on one team and Mark, Donghyuck, Renjun and Jeno on the other team.

 

Yuta blew the whistle and kids made a run for it, laughing at each other as they expend their last boost of energy for the day.

 

 

Johnny went to pick up Mark and Lucas an hour later and the two ran towards him like a moth to a fire. Johnny saluted to Yuta who he got acquainted recently. Johnny noticed the band aids and raised a brow at the two kids when Kun approached them and explained the situation, taking full blame for what happened to both kids. Johnny nodded and thanked him for treating the kids and assuring him that it was unavoidable and it happens. Johnny informed him that he’ll be taking Lucas as well explaining that he’ll meet Ten and look at a primary school and Kun wished them luck.

 

Jungwoo and Kun walked towards the faculty room when Jungwoo apologized for what happened but Kun shrugged it off because it was his responsibility not Jungwoo’s. “I asked you to look after the kids.” Jungwoo argued but Kun just laughed at it.

 

“Sometimes, kids to scrape their knees and bump their heads to learn.” Kun told the younger who smiled at the wise words of the older.

 

“woah, Kun-ge you are so daebak!” Jungwoo remarked making Kun laugh at him.

 

 

\---

 

Johnny looked at the boys disappointedly but sighed because kids have to tumble and fall to learn the gritty way of life. He led them to the bus station and Lucas was excited to try riding public transportation for the first time. He was all wide eyes and smiled and greeted the driver who greeted back with a cheerful smile.

 

“Yours?” The old man asked and Johnny smiled.

 

‘this guy right here is mine, and this fellow is my friend’s son.” Johnny replied then made his way towards the back to find a seat for the two kids.

 

The drive was uneventful lest for the excited chatter from Lucas who was fascinated with the new route they are taking. They reached the bus stop and Lucas waved at the driver before hopping down the bus. Johnny then led them inside the school gate with the guard waving at them. They waited for Ten at the lobby and Johnny was entertaining the kids by looking at the display cabinet full of medals and trophies.

 

“Sorry I’m late.” Ten greeted them and Lucas immediately ran to his father to greet him.

 

“Let’s go?” Johnny asked and Ten nodded then walked up to Johnny who took a brochure from the registrar and handed it to Ten.

 

They walked towards the primary school wing and Ten noticed that the school was large but accommodating. There are various classrooms and facilities like a gym for their PE, auditorium for events and even a swimming pool. They passed by a bulletin board and Tencooed at the cute uniforms the children were wearing.

 

“Dad!” Mark pointed and chuckled as they all looked at the picture of the teachers divided per division. Johnny wasstanding at the back of the group and was rigid looking.

 

‘Hey, don’t laugh at me.” Johnny teased his son with tickles.

 

“Uncle Johnny is so tall!” Lucas remarked and Johnny tousled the boy’s hair.

 

 

Johnny then led them towards the gym when he noticed Ten’s difficulty in walking and slight limping. Johnny confronted Ten and the younger sighed and gave in, confessing that his knee was hurting. Johnny frowned and clicked his tonguge before deciding to lift Ten bridal style towards the infirmary nearby. Ten protested but Johnny was big and storng while his knees are hurting him badly. They passed by the gym where Hyunwoo just finished with his middle school class and inquired about the situation.

 

“Uncle Ten is injured.” Mark answered and Hyunwoo smiled and held on to the two kids as they went to the infirmary.

 

Hyunwoo studied sports science and a coach for the basketball team. He dances as well with his stage name Shownu so when Hyunwoo and Ten saw each other face to face, both were surprised and laughed it off.

 

“I didn’t know you teach.” Ten remarked.

 

“I don’t like the type.” Hyunwoo answered as he checked Ten’s knee. “You need to have this checked, there have been tremendous pressure on your knees and swelling will not die down if you treat it properly and rest it.” Hyunwoo said and Lucas cried all of the sudden.

 

“Is papa going to die?” Lucaas blurted out but Johnny took hold of the crying boy and comforted him. “Uncle Johnny protect my papa!” Lucas begged and Johnny held him tighter.

 

“Oh your son?” Hyunwoo asked and Ten sighed.

 

“Yeah, but he’s taken a liking to Johnny.” Ten confessed.

 

“Am I missing something here?” hyunwoo eyed his co-teacher and his dancer friend.

 

“None at the moment.” Johnny shrugged.

 

“It’s okay if you two are dating, I don’t mind it actually.” Hyunwoo chuckled as he took out his phone to show Johnny a picture of him and his husband Kihyun with their 7 year old son Changkyun.

 

“Does the principal know?” Johnny inquired.

 

“Yeah, this school is fairly open to LGBT and their children. The principal was really glad when I told him during the interview.” Hyunwoo chuckled. ‘Anyway, you need to have your knees checked okay?” Hyunwoo said then turned to Lucas. ‘Your papa will be okay don’t worry.” Hyunwoo smiled and Lucas thanked him.

 

Johnny glared at Ten. Why would the dancer not take care of himself? “What did you do?” Johnny asked but Ten was quiet.

 

“Uncle Ten.” Mark climbed up the bed and wrapped his arms around the older. “We don’t want you gone!” Mark was tearing up as well.

 

“I’m not dying.” Ten stroke the boy’s head and sighed. He looked at Lucas’ tear stained face then at Johnny’s stern face.  “I may have overexerted myself on the rink.” Ten confessed and Johnny sighed.

 

“You’re very stubborn.” Johnny commented. “Who will take care of Lucas if you get seriously injured? What will you do when you can no longer dance? Why are you wreckless?” Johnny asked and both children tightened their hold on their respective adults, scared at the sudden tension.

 

“I did it because I wanted to impress you!” Ten blurted out his answer and Johnny’s breath hitched. “I wanted you and Mark to like me, and be proud of me.” Ten felt tears fell from his eyes and he quickly wiped it off. “I just had that feeling  I can’t explain it. I’ve never felt like this before, I just wanted you to focus on me, only me.” Ten trailed off and Johnny carried Lucas and sat next to Ten.

 

He then pulled the dancer towards his body and rubbed his arm. “I’m sorry Ten, I didn’t mean to shout at you.” Johnny said then placed a kiss on Ten’s temple. “I understand how you feel, believe me I do. I want you to focus on me too.” Johnny said then Ten looked at Johnny with teary eyes. “I believe this feeling is mutual.” Johnny smiled and Ten laughed as he let his body fell on Johnny’s chest. “We need to have you checked up.” Johnny said and Ten sighed but agreed. “I’m driving.” Johnny said and Ten just agreed.

 

“Are we having sleepovers?” Lucas inquired.

 

“Maybe.” Johnny answered and Ten laughed. “Come on, we need to set an appointment.” Johnny coerced the three and they left the infirmary.

 

“I’ve already set the appointment at 6:30pm, Hyunwoo-ssi asked me to do it.” The infirmary burse informed Johnny and handed him a slip of paper with the hospital name and the doctor’s name.

 

Johnny thanked him and the four of them left to get to their appointment.

 

\--------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:
> 
>  
> 
> okay look at how things are getting along. Yes Taeil did agree to be Sicheng’s PA because our Top Taeil will not allow some director trash talk his beloved.
> 
> Hani is quite a character but I love her in weekly idol so let’s just have her be the friendly noona to help Jeno ship his father. And yes, Dojae are flirting quite nicely.
> 
>  
> 
> Kun and Jungwoo are getting there, eventually.
> 
>  
> 
> If you’ve noticed, Hyunwoo is from Monsta X. Ten and Shownu had a special performance before so I decided to add him up in there. Most dancer idols that I know of will probably appear in here because i like collabs once in a while.
> 
>  
> 
> Ten is injured because how could you not correct me when I forced Ten to skate off with Sicheng when the premise was Ten having a knee injury T.T Don’t worry about it too much, it actually worked on my favor.
> 
>  
> 
> And how did you like the kid’s petnames? Big shout out to my sis Cellyne and to Yuki9295 for suggesting some pet names.
> 
>  ----   
> Talk to me:   
> [main twitter account](http://twitter.com/jhengchie),  
>  [NCT spazz account where I update my NCT related FF](http://twitter.com/nchietzen)  
> [Curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jhengchie)  
> [Askfm ](https://ask.fm/jhengchie)
> 
>  
> 
>  


	16. Let's Call it Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I have to apologize for the late updates. I know some of you may have forgotten about this story but I write when I can. I just finished a few DIY crafts as gifts so time for writing updates were slim. I squeezed this chapter in my sched so hopefully it’s not that awful.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> who went uwu on the baby pictures posted by NCT?!?!?!?
> 
>  
> 
> I did so let’s give you guys an update.
> 
>  
> 
> \----

 

 

Johnny drove towards the hospital with a frown and both Lucas and Mark were sobbing at the back seat. Ten sighed and looked guilty but he did things because he wanted to be noticed, by Johnny specifically. To be honest, Ten had been attracted to guys and he had flirted way back in his younger days, but to feel like this? This was a first for him. He had Lucas by choice because he wanted to have a child but since he was gay and not interested in anyone at that moment, surrogacy was his only option. Johnny, well he is one anomaly in his life, and one that he wanted to keep.

 

They arrived at the hospital and Johnny assisted him and the kids. Lucas held on to Mark as they followed their parents, both surprisingly behaved that it made a few of the nurses awed and cooed at the two. Johnny showed the slip of paper to the triage nurse who pointed them to the third floor and asked if they needed assistance or a wheel chair. Johnny shook his head because Ten would not make him live if he allowed a wheel chair, he could sense Ten’s body tense up at the mere mention of it.

 

“I do have a health card; do I need to register before I do the appointment?” Ten asked and the nurse asked for his card to be verified. Ten fished out his wallet and handed the card.

 

“Ah, please proceed to the second floor first to have it checked and a slip will be provided to you.” The nurse said and Ten thanked her.

 

They went to the second floor as instructed and Ten handed his card to the nurse. She looked at the card and asked for an ID for verification. “For what treatment Mr. Lee?” The nurse asked.

 

“I’m here to have my knee checked. I have the 6:30pm appointment with Dr. Kim” Ten answered and the nurse nodded.

 

“Please have a seat; we will call your name when we get the confirmation.” The nurse said and Ten thanked her and took a seat.

 

“You have a health card?” Johnny asked as he took Mark on his lap then patting Lucas to sit next to him.

 

“Yeah. Taeyong hyung told me to get one when we first met, being a dancer is a life hazard and it did come in handy when I busted my knee before.” Ten said and Johnny nodded.

 

“Our school provides that for us so I am glad that you have one for yourself.” Johnny sighed then smiled at Ten. “You’ll be fine.” Johnny reassured him.

 

“Mr Lee Youngheum.” The nurse called out and Ten stood making Johnny look at him quizzically.

 

“I have a Chinese and Korean name because my Thai name is a mouthful.” Ten explained and Johnny chuckled before he asked the kids to follow them.

 

Ten took a slip from the nurse and thanked her before they went inside the elevator. “My Korean name is Seo Youngho.” Johnny told him and Ten grinned.

 

“isn’t that nice, we’ll be YoungYoung couple.” Ten said and then blushed realizing what he said.

 

“I wouldn’t mind.” Johnny replied making Ten’s blush deepen and two excited toddler giggling after them.

 

They reached the third floor quickly and Johnny led them to the room and knocked. An assistant nurse greeted them and led them inside the office.

 

“I’m Dr. Kin Youngwoon.” The doctor introduced and Johnny chuckled at that making the doctor raise a brow.

 

“Sorry, it’sjust that we all have the same first name. “I’m Youngho, and Ten’s Korean name is Youngheum.” Johnny explained.

 

“Ah, I will call it fate then.” Dr. Kim laughed.

 

“Please call me Ten, and he is Johnny.” Ten introduced themselves. “Our sons, Mark and Lucas.” He pointed to the kids who bowed in respect.

 

“Nice to meet you then. Who is my patient today?” Dr. Kim asked and Ten raised his hand. “Very well, do you want to have them in here or they wait outside?” Dr. Kim asked.

 

‘I’d like them to stay.” Ten replied and Dr. Kim nodded before asking his assistant to grab some chairs for them.  

 

“So how long have you been together?” Dr. Kim asked as he asked Ten as he handed him a hospital gown to change into. Both Johnny and Ten blushed at the statement. “Am I mistaken? You said sons.” Dr. Kim was confused.

 

“We’re not yet together.” Johnny explained.

 

“Ah, I remember that phase.” Dr. Kim laughed. “You look good together, reminded me of myself and Jungsoo.” Dr. Kim said then sat to examine’s Ten’s knee. ‘It was med school when we met and he turned out to be a psychology major, he was analyzing me all through out our first date.” Dr. Kim told them lightheartedly.

 

Dr. Kim then examined the knee and clicked his tongue at the swelling. He asked for a previous injury and Ten answered him truthfully. The doctor clicked his tongue and asked his assistant to book for a couple of tests for them.

 

“Dr. Kim, can we schedule the tests tomorrow?” Ten asked. “The kids need to eat and sleep.” Ten said and Dr. Kim understood.

 

“Yes, that would be good. I will be injecting some antibiotics and some pain killers. You need to ease up the load on this knee okay?” Dr. Kim said and gave him the shots.

 

“Will papa be okay?” Lucas asked and Dr. Kim smiled at him.

 

“Of course he will. Now be a good boy so your papa can rest well okay?” Dr. Kim said and Lucas nodded. “And I will see you tomorrow.” Dr. Kim said and dismissed them. Ten changed back into his clothes while Johnny thanked Dr. Kim for his work.

 

Once out of the hospital and into the car, Johnny sighed then drove away. Ten called Sicheng to get some help and the Chinese friend eagerly told him that he’ll be bringing Chenle and his new assistant for dinner. Ten thanked him and then informed him that dinner will be taken care off.

 

\---

 

Taeil rubbed his temples at the sudden load of information passed on to him and Jun, Sicheng’s Finance Officer, apologized at the information overload. ‘Sir, I think we need to ask for your cousin’s help.” Jun said and Sicheng sighed but nodded.

 

“Call in Junhui ge.” Sicheng instructed and Hojong immediately dialed the number and put him on the speaker phone. “Junhui ge.” Sicheng greeted.

 

“hey Sicheng, what’s up?” Junhui answered.

 

“I got a personal assistant.” Sicheng said and a relieved sigh came out from the line.

 

‘Finally, so you need help training him?” Junhui asked and Sicheng replied with a loud yes making Junhui laugh. “I’m sending Wonwoo over.” Junhui said then they heard the other call out someone. “hey babe, can you assist Sicheng? He got a new assistant and you know how it can get overwhelming.” Junhui said and Sicheng just smiled at Taeil.

 

“ge, you’re on speaker phone.” Sicheng announced and Junhui laughed.

 

“Is your personal assistant sensitive?” Junhui asked.

 

“No, he’s not.” Sicheng said then changed to Chinese. “ _I like him okay so don’t scare him away.”_ Sicheng informed his cousin.

 

‘ _Don’t worry about it, Wonwoo will make sure he’ll know everything especially treating you right.”_ Junhui replied then hanged up.

 

“Wonwoo is Junhui ge’s husband and personal assistant.” Sicheng explained. “He’s knowledgeable in his job and he’ll make sure you’ll adjust well especially in this corporate warzone.” Sicheng informed him. “you need to learn Chinese as well.” Sicheng informed him and Taeil sighed.

 

“Oh wow, this is getting real.” Taeil laughed.

 

“I hope you’re not backing out.’ Sicheng said and Taei laughed out loud.

 

“No way.” Taeil said then winked at Sicheng making the younger blush.

 

“Young master, do you need snacks?” Euijin asked and Sicheng nodded.

 

“And kindly ask Daewon to fetch both Chenle and Jisung later. Bring Marco with you.” Sicheng informed him and Euijin bowed and did as he was told. Hojong and Jun excused themselves.

 

It didn’t take long for two gorgeous males to step into Sicheng’s office making Taeil gape at them. They are of equal height, equal stature and equally handsome in every way.

 

“Junhui ge! Wonwoo hyung!” Sicheng chirped and hugged each male, the other smiling wider than his partner. ‘Taeil hyung, let me introduce my cousin Junhui and his husband Wonwoo.” Sicheng said and the men shook hands. “This is Moon Taeil, my new assistant.” Sicheng finished with a smile.

 

“Moon?” Wonwoo snorted.

 

“Is there a problem with my surname?” Taeil asked.

 

“No, just that Junhui’s Korean surname is also Moon; must be fate.” Wonwoo chuckled earning a light slap on his arm courtesy of his husband. “I’ll take my leave then?” Wonwoo asked and Sicheng nodded.

 

“Boardroom 1 is free.” Sicheng informed him and Wonwoo nodded and asked Taeil to follow him.

 

Junhui grinned at his cousin who was blushing. “I can tell that you like Taeil-ssi a lot” Junhui spoke with a raised brow.

 

“I do.” Sicheng confessed with a sigh.

 

“How much does he know and what can he give you?” Junhui asked because he knows people tend to seek something from people like them. Being the heirs to conglomerates meant being preys to money and power hungry people.

 

“He’s helping me with my speech and Chenle approves of him and his son.” Sicheng explained.

 

“Oh, a son?” Junhui asked and Sicheng nodded.

 

“From a previous relationship, something that did not end well.” Sicheng explained.

 

“A divorcee?” Junhui asked and Sicheng nodded. “Better be careful.” Junhui warned.

 

“Of course I will be careful, but he did stand up for me against director Kwon.” Sicheng said and Junhui raised a brow.

 

‘Is Director Kwon giving you trouble?  I could always ask Soonyoung to talk to his uncle.” Junhui offered.

 

“Soonyoung hyung doesn’t need another headache. I am sure having triplets is draining him and Jihoon hyung.” Sicheng said and Junhui nodded, he himself has twins to take care of.

 

“How is he then?” Junhui asked and SIcheng grinned, it has always been fun to talk to his cousin.

 

\---

 

Taeil was stiff as a starched collar because Wonwoo was an intimidating person with eyes cold and face rid of emotions. Wonwoo sat across him with stoic face and a raised brow. Taeil looked at the man with confused eyes.

 

“How did you end up being Sicheng’s assistant?” Wonwoo asked and Taeil sighed.

 

“You’ll be able to tell if I am lying right?” Taei l asked and Wonwoo nodded.

 

“It’s an acquired skill. You need to be able to tell who is who because we are our boss’s first line of defense.” Wonwoo said and Taeil nodded.

 

“We met last Friday at the Dream Kindergarten talent’s night, he sat next to me and I noticed his speech.” Taeil started and Wonwoo listened to him intently. “I work as a speech therapist and offered my help. I didn’t know he was an heir or what, I just kknew that he was Chenle’s father, my son’s classmate.” Taeil explained. “I was teaching him last Saturday when he suddenly offered the position to me, I was surprised because I have no degree in management whatsoever but he argued that he trusts me, and Chenle did so too.” Taeil finished and Wonwoo nodded.

 

“They hav been trained to see beyond the fake smiles and polite words, surely Sicheng saw something in you.” Wonwoo pursed his lips.

 

“I don’t know, maybe because I told him the truth, I am not after his money, I wanted to help him.” Taeil answered.

 

“And help you did. You mentioned a son?” Wonwoo asked and Taeil nodded.

 

Taeil took out his wallet and showed Wonwoo Jisung’s ID picture. ‘his name is Jisung, he’s all I’ve got.” Taeil said and Wonwoo smiled at the adorable picture.

 

“Were you married?” Wonwoo asked and Taeil nodded.

 

‘it was an arranged marriage. I tried to make it work but she doesn’t want to try. I had wanted to give Jisung a normal family but it won’t work if both parties aren’t as invested to it” Taeil answered.

 

“Thank you for trusting me with your story, it’s my turn to tell you mine.” Wonwoo smiled as he took out a picture and handed it to Taeil. “We have twins, Wonhui and Junwoo.” Wonwoo said and Taeill smiled at the two boys sat on Wonwoo and Junhui’s lap.

 

“they are cute.” Taeil remarked.

 

“We had a tough time bearing them, we had two miscarriages before them.” Wonwoo’s voice was gloomy. “But the right donor and surrogate came and we had them.” Wonwoo beamed proudly. “Are you at ease now?” Wonwoo asked and Taeil sighed but nodded. ‘Good because you need to know these informations.” Wonwoo handed him a file. “Sicheng and Junhui are cousin, their mothers are twins and each had married into powerful conglomerates, the Wen and the Dong.” Wonwoo started and Taeil nodded.  “Wen group controls Beijing, Shenzen and part of Hongkong while Dong group controls Shanghai, Guangzhou and Northern China. Since the two families were related through the twin mothers, they had mutual agreements on territories and ventures, especially in the Korean market.” Wonwoo pointed out.

 

“They are that powerful?” Taeil asked and Wonwoo nodded.

 

“Aside from the controlling China, Hongkong and Taiwan are under their umbrella and cousin families, Wang and Tuan who are now merged due to the marriage of Jackson-ssi and Mark-ssi.” Wonwoo informed Taeil who nodded but face was conjured into something uncomfortable. “I know that it is a lot to take but the family tree is the least of your concern.” Wonwoo sighed and patted Taeil’s shoulder. “I myself did not intend to take up this role or be a pat of the family.” Wonwoo confessed.

 

“What made you change your mind?” Taeil asked and Wonwoo grinned.

 

“I saw Junhui in his weakest and most vulnerable state and offered my help. I was a geek, a staff at the IT department, but when a threat to curropt the Wen database and everyone was on the brink of chaos, I tool it upon myself to protect the company and my boss.” Wonwoo said then smiled at Taeil. “You extending your help without asking for so much in return is something the Wen and Dong Families value. You had gained Sicheng’s trust, and if ever it turns out like what I and Junhui had, I hope you won’t take advantage of Sicheng.” Wonwoo finished and Taeil nodded.

 

“Am I being obvious?” Taeil asked and Wonwoo laughed.

 

“For the record, I can see someone in you.” Wonwoo replied.

 

“Who? Taeil asked back.

 

“Me.” Wonwoo replied and Taeil smiled. “You will survive.” Wonwoo assured him then gestured to the tablet. “A secretary must know his boss’ schedule and documents pertaining to the company, a personal assistant goes beyond that. You have to know Sicheng’s schedule, his requirements, his visa renewal, his trips both personal and business, Chenle’s schedule and any appearances th father and son must make.” Wonwoo said and looked at Taeil. ‘Are you up for the challenge?” Wonwoo asked and Taeil nodded.

 

“ I did challenged Director Kwon earlier so might as well suck it up and deal with it. Besides I don’t do things half-heartedly.” Taeil replied making Wonwoo laugh.

 

\---

 

Ten directed Johnny towards Sicheng’s house. Johnny drove carefully then gaped when Ten told him to drive up towards a huge gate.

 

“Pardon the intrusion, security  check.” A guard stopped them and Johnny rolled down his window. Ten waved at the guard saluted. “Master Sicheng is waiting for you.” The guard said and t he gates opened making Johnny gape at what waited beyond them.

 

“Woah, your friend is something.” Johnny remarked making Ten laugh.

 

“I told you Sicheng’s house is a mansion.” Ten pointed out and Johnny sighed but smiled.

 

“Yeah, his wife must be lucky.” Johnny remarked.

 

“He’s gay and we knew each other because we went to the same fertility clinic in Taiwan.” Ten said and Johnny nodded. “He’s single too.” Ten added.

 

“I should go for him instead.” Johnny remarked and he earned not one, but three punches from Ten, Mark and Lucas.

 

“Dad!” Mark was angry and it made Johnny laugh.

 

“I am joking okay!” Johnny sad as he laughed but Ten was still pouting.

 

“You have to apologize to papa!” Lucas demanded.

 

Johnny grinned and leaned in so he could apologize to Ten. “I’m sorry.” Johnny said and kissed Ten in the lips, the softest touch of lips. “Please forgive me.” Johnny said and kissed his cheek making Ten blush while the kids were cheering loudly.

 

They then exited the car and were greeted by Euijin who bowed as he welcomed them. “Hi Euijin hyung!” Ten greeted and Lucas hugged the butler’s leg.

 

“It’s nice to see you again master Ten, young master Sicheng is waiting for you inside.” Euijin said and led them towards the dining room where Sicheng was already seated along with Chenle and two familiar faces.

 

“Ten hyung!” Sicheng greeted. “You’ve met Taeil-hyung right?” Sicheng said and both Johnny and Ten nodded. “Great, he’s going to be my personal assistant starting today.” Sicheng announced and Jisung looked at his father.

 

“Yeah, Jisung we’re gonna stay here for the time being.” Taeil answered the silent question from the youngest.

 

“Sleepover!!!” Chenle squealed.

 

“Papa!! I want sleepover too!!” Lucas whined next to Ten.

 

“Why don’t we all eat first?” Johnny suggested and everyone settled on their seats as the maids served them dishes after dishes.

 

“Have you thought about the offer Johnny-ssi?” Sicheng asked and Johnny looked at the Chinese.

 

“just hyung would be okay. Yeah, I guess we can do Saturdays, besides I still need to take care of Ten.” Johnny replied.

 

“Why?” Are you hurt?” Sicheng asked and Ten nodded.

 

“yeah, my knee. I overexerted them when we skated.” Ten informed them and Sicheng clicked his tongue.

 

“I will send Chan over to help you with Lucas.” Sicheng said but Johnny was quick to counter.

 

“I’ll take care of him and Lucas.” Johnny protested making Sicheng grin.

 

“Can you let Daewon fetch Lucas and Mark for us tomorrow? I need to go back to the hospital for some tests.” Ten informed Sicheng who nodded.

 

“Sure, I’ll send Chan to hand your breakfast then?” Sicheng asked and Ten nodded.

 

“For four please.” Ten said and Sicheng nodded.

 

“Would you need a ride home Johnny hyung?” Sicheng then asked and Johnny furrowed his brows. “Taeil-hyung is going back to his house to get some stuff for the week while we transition, I am sre you need change of clothes as well.” Sicheng said and Johnny nodded. “Marco will assist you.” Sicheng informed them and they all finished their meal.

 

Johnny and Taeil boarded a separate car and Marco drove away while Euijin ccompanied Ten and drove them and the kids back to his house. Mark and Lucas were of course excited for the sleep overs while Ten was blushing because Euijin has a growing grin on his face.

 

“Stop that hyung!” Ten groaned.

 

“Stop what?” Euijin asked and Ten groaned loudly.

 

“Uncle Ten are you hurt?” Mark asked but Ten flashed him a smile.

 

“I’m okay sweetheart.” Ten replied then glared at Euijin who just grinned.

 

 

\---

 

“So.. You and Sicheng?” Johnny asked and Taeil sighed.

 

“not yet, but getting there.” Taeil answered. “How about you?” Taeil asked and Johnny sighed.

 

‘I am whipped.” Johnny replied, burying his face on his hands. “I just had to act like a jealous teen. Fuck this.” Johnny remarked making Taeil laugh.

 

“You’re cool.” Taeil said and Johnny looked at him quizzically. “Hey, at least you can already stake your claim.” Taeil shrugged and Johnny looked at a blushing Taeil and laughed.

 

“Damn we’re both whipped.” Johnny said and they laughed.

 

And to think they just met but it looks like they’ll be good friends sooner than later.

 

 

\----

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I am quite partial to foreigners esp. China-line. As a Henry biased, I tend to gravitate towards the Chinese members in a group. And that is why we have Junhui as Sicheng’s cousin. What brought this though is Winwin’s baby picture because he looked soooo much like baby Junhui T.T
> 
>  
> 
> I had to add Wonwoo in here to emphasize the dominant Taeil because I know some of you are not really convinced that Taeil is top material (yeah cause Belle, My queen is pretty much ingrained in our minds) but he will be Sicheng’s anchor and he will do whatever it takes to protect Sicheng.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I do apologize if this chapter dwelled on Johnten and Winil more than the others. I know some of you prefer one pair over the other but wait patiently for your pairs because I have lots in store for the pairs and the kids.
> 
>  
> 
> If you’ve updated yourself with the fanparty last Monday, there was a WinIl moment so it is a blessing for shippers. Then Johnten posted a selca together T.T how domestic was that?
> 
>  
> 
> And have you watched Chains MV? Stylist-nim nailed it T.T Yuta was actually given ample screen time which he deserves cause hello, Japanese member needs to be front and center on a Japanese song.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and who was excited for Kun to perform Without You Korean version with DoJaeIl??? I was.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> \----
> 
> Talk to me:
> 
> [main twitter account](http://twitter.com/jhengchie),
> 
>  [NCT spazz account where I update my NCT related FF](http://twitter.com/nchietzen)  
> [Curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jhengchie)   
> [Askfm ](https://ask.fm/jhengchie)
> 
>  


	17. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this will be Tuesday

Johnny and Ten were silent as they unwrapped the breakfast sent by Sicheng. Ten looked guilty and Johnny was a little awkward with all this but they both sighed and laughed at how they were acting.

 

“We need to talk about this.” Johnny said and Ten nodded. 

 

They worked out the day’s routine and Ten insisted that Johnny take his car to school which the older frowned upon but Ten coaxed him to do so since Johnny will need to pick him up at the hospital later. With kisses from both Mark and Lucas, Ten waved at them and watched them leave for school.

 

Johnny drove carefully with Lucas and Mark babbling about their expectations for the day including Engish time and music class. Johnny smiled as he listened to the kids because he does find joy in the simple pleasures kids find in simple and sometimes mundane things. They arrived at the kindergarten and Johnny led them inside, each boy holding his hand like it was what they usually did.

 

“Johnny?” They all heard a voice and they smiled seeing Taeyong and Jaemin along with Yuta and Renjun.

 

“Hey Taeyong! Yuta!” Johnny greeted back.

 

“Why is Lucas with you?” Yuta asked and Johnny sighed.

 

“Ten injured his knee and he can’t strees it for a while so I am taking care of the kids.” Johnny explained briefly.

 

“Ten injured his knee? He didn’t call me!” Yuta screamed.

 

“It’s okay, I’m taking care of him and making sure he doesn’t push himself too much.” Johnny assured the Japanese.

 

“Really?” Taeyong was grinning and Johnny raised his brow.

 

“Oh Mr. Seo!” Kun greeted and the three bowed at the teacher. “Yuta-san, remmebr the school I was telling you? Mr. Seo is a teacher at the high school  it is partnered with.” Kun informed Yuta who smiled at Kun the to Johnny.

 

“Are you planning to enroll Renjun and Jaemin ther?” Johnny asked and Yuta nodded. “I could give you a tour. Uh, not today though because I have to go to the hospital with Ten for his check up but tomorrow will work.” Johnny offered.

 

‘We have to meet with Doyoung tomorrow.” Taeyong spoke.

 

‘Let me take the kids. See you later.” Kun said and the children followed after their teacher.

 

“Kun sensei, Daeown-ssi will fetch Lucas and Mark later. They’ll be going home with Chenle and Jisung.” Johnny explained and Kun nodded then smiled at him.

 

“Hey Nana, Usagi!” Taeyong called out and handed each their lunch box to which the kids thanked him with pecks on the cheek.

 

“We have to get the pictures for Jaemin’s and Renjun’s birthday invites.” Yuta told Johnny.

 

“Oh they have the same birthdays?” Johnny inquired.

 

“Long story. But Thursday? I could ask Jaehyun to join the tour because Jeno’s gonna enter first grade as well.” Taeyong informed him.

 

“Yeah, that works fine. I better go.” Johnny excused himself.

 

“Let me give you a ride!” Taeyong offered but Johnny shook his head.

 

“Ten lent me his car.” Johnny said and Taeyong raised a brow at him.

 

“Take care.” Yuta waved with a smile.

 

 

\-----

 

Doyoung was getting his morning cup of coffee when he spotted a familiar face near the counter. “Taeil hyung?” Doyoung called out and Taeil turned and smiled at him.

 

“Hey Doyoung.” Taeil greeted.

 

“You look a bit different.” Doyoung eyed the friend.

 

‘Yeah, I can’t really stay right now but I’ll drop by on Friday.” Taeil said and then waved before dashing out and boarding a heavily tinted SUV, making Doyoung a bit concerned.

 

Doyoung shrugged his shoulders then went in line.

 

Sicheng was pouting when Taeil entered and the older had to explain that Doyoung is a dear friend who had helped him move on and that the feelings they have for each other was simply platonic.

 

 

Sicheng was still pouted so Taeil took his hand and entangled their fingers. Sicheng was surprised but Taeil just smiled at him then hel d his hand and rubbed it gently with his thumb.

 

“You don’t have to be jealous, I’ll let you meet him and he’ll tell you that we are just friends.” Taeil said and Sicheng sighed.

 

“I am a brat right? Would you still take care of a brat?” Sicheng asked making Taeil laugh.

 

 

“You sure are acting one, but yes, I am willing to take care of you even if you are turning into a brat.” Taeil replied and Sicheng smiled wide at him.

 

“As much as I like seeing you both intimate, but please keep it in the down low!” Marco called out from the driver’s seat and Sicheng scowled at him.

 

“It’s okay, come on.” Taeil laughed and Sicheng really really liked the sound of it.

 

\----

Bambam was sighing as he assisted his brother inside the Hospital. He was not fond of seeing his brother in pain especially because he knows that he is passionate in dancing, and anything that hinders this is heartbreaking.

 

“You can go back now, Sorn and Jae might be missing you.” Ten said but Bambam frowned at him.

 

“You want me to leave you unattended with a busted knee?” Bambam asked and Ten sighed.

 

“Johnny’s coming and he’ll be assisting me.” Ten informed his brother who was suprprised to hear some guy’s name.

 

“Johnny? Are you dating someone?” Bambam asked and Ten glared at him. “You were never into relationships, what gives?” Bambam asked but Ten just kept quiet.

 

“Ten!” Johnny called out and Ten’s lips instantly smiled as he waved at Johnny who was casually walking down the hall.

 

“Oh.” Bambam remarked and chuckled.

 

“Sorry, our principal held me back.” Johnny explained and Ten was muttering that it was all okay and that he did not wait long. They stared at each other for a few more moments until Bambam decided to make his presence known.

 

“Hello!” Bambam said and waved at Johnny.

 

“This is my brother Bambam.” Ten introduced him and Johnny extended a hand.

 

“Johnny. I guess you have a tongue twister of a name as well?” Johnny asked making Bambam laugh.

 

‘Yeah I do but let’s not dwell on that. Take care of my brother for my Johnny-hyung.” Bambam waved then leaned to Ten and whispered. “You better spill the tea, you got a gorgeous man.” Bambam smiled and left them while Ten blushed at the statement.

 

“You okay?” Johnny asked and Ten nodded.

 

They went to the second floor for Ten’s card to be verified as well as the treatments he’ll be doing. The urse gladly assisted them and called them back later to provide instructions and rooms for the procedures including a MIR scan and X-ray.

Dr. Kim greeted them happily and took the results and showed it to them. “The swelling will eventually die down. Joints are intact and no broken ligaments. Just rest it up and prevent over exerting yourself too much okay?" Dr. Kim said and Te’'s face lit up with the good news.

 

“Really Doc?” Ten asked and Dr. Kim laughed then nodded.

 

“Yeah. So no strenuous activities okay boys?” Dr. Kim winked making both Johnny and Ten blush. “come on you both have kis already.” Dr. Kim laughed and signed Ten’s medication. “Take care.” Dr. Kim said and waved them out.

 

Ten was happy, of course he was because he can keep on dancing. He then looked at Johnny who was grinning as well, happy that Ten is not going to be crippled or whatever. “Let’s celebrate huh?” Johnny asked and Ten nodded, pizza and ice cream sounded nice. “And you better call Yuta, he’s worried about you.” Johnny said as he grabbed Ten’s hand and intertwined them.

 

“Ah, yeah I will.” Ten beamed a smile as they walked casually towards the car.  “Johnny?” Ten asked and Johnny hummed. “I know this may sound weird or creepy but..” Ten bit his lip and then looked at Johnny straight in the eyes. ‘I really like you and I would love it if you would move in with me.” Ten blurted out, blushing heavily as the confession slipped so fast.

 

Johnny blinked as he processed the words spoken. He was gaping but he grinned and squeezed Ten’s hand. “I should be the one confessing first but you beat me to it.” Johnny laughed. “Were not even dating but you’re asking me too move in.” Johny said as they continued to walk towards the car. “But yes, I would love too.” Johnny finished as they stopped in front of the passenger side of Ten’s car. He then let Ten’s hand go before he leaned and kissed the smaller’s cheek. “Come on, we need to tell the kids.” Johnny said and Ten beamed him a smile so wide Johnny can’t help but coo at him.

 

\------ 

 

Eujin dropped Lucas and Mark at Ten’s house after Johnny informed Sicheng that they were already home. The kids were all hyper as they greeted their parents, demanding hugs and kisses like they were gone for an entire year and not just a few hours. Johnny asked the boys to change into their pajamas first before they eat dinner which was an unhealthy box of pizza, a huge bottle of coke and tubs of ice cream.

 

Lucas and Mark did as they were told and were running back to the kitchen as Johnny opened the box for them. “Homework’s done?” Ten asked and both boys nodded.

 

“Daewon samchon helped us with it.” Lucas informed his father.

 

“Dad, what’s the occasion?” Mark asked before he took a slice of pizza.

 

“What makes you think there is an occasion?” Johnny asked his son back.

 

‘We don’t have pizza on schooldays.” Mark replied, chewing his slice happily.

 

“and we have ice cream!” Lucas shrieked. “We don’t eat ice cream papa unless you are sad or I am sad!” Lucas outed and Ten wiped the pizza sauce off of the kid’s chin with a paper towel.

 

Ten lookeda t Johnny who grinned and nodded. Johnny coughed to get both kids’ attention and offered a hand which Ten took and they intertwined their fingers like it was second nature. “We have to tell you something.” Johnny said and both boys looked at them attentively, chewing the pizza that they had bitten. “Ten and I are together.” Johnny said and both of them blushed.

 

Mark and Lucas blinked at them and then drank their coke. “You’re always together papa.” Lucas remarked.

 

“We meant together like a couple.” Ten explained further.

 

 

“Does that mean I can call uncle Ten papa too?” Mark asked and both Johnny and Ten nodded.

 

The realization hit both kids and they shrieked, scream and then ran to their parents to hug them as tears fell from their tiny eyes. Lucas was crying at Johnny’s chest professing how he really likes Johnny to be his dad and promising to be a good boy to make Johnny stay. Mark was sobbing too but he’s kissing Ten’s cheek and hugging him saying how he really wanted a mom, or papa in technicality, like Ten who would give him attention and love him ust as much as he loves Johnny. Johnny and Ten exchanged looks then laughed, they are going to be a happy family, a little bit chaotic but it will happen.

 

“Mark, we’re moving in here.” Johnny informed his son who screamed in joy, making both adults laugh.

 

\-----

 

 

“What?!” Jaehyun clearly was surprised hearing the news from Johnny. “You replaced me that easily?” Jaehyun asked and it made Johnny laugh on the other line.

 

“you replaced me with a fiancé the day you met Doyoung.” Johnny retaliated.

 

“Yeah, I deserve this.” Jaehyun laughed. “But seriously, you really have feelings for Ten?” Jaehyun asked and Johnny cursed at him.

 

“Of course i do, why would I agree to take care of him and move in with him if I don’t have feelings for him?” Johnny said angrily.

 

“Hey, you pretended to be my husband.” Jaehyun shrugged.

 

“Yeah, keyword, Pretend.” Johnny replied.

 

 

“Johnny! Lucas wants you tuck him in!” Ten called out and Jaehyun chuckled at how domestic that sounded.

 

“Wow even Ten’s son likes you? I am impressed.’ Jaehyun said. “send my congratulations to Ten and wish me luck.” Jaehyun said and Johnny laughed.

 

“I’ll back you up when you need me.” Johnny said then hanged up.

 

“Where were you?” Ten asked as Johnny smiled and kissed Mark’s and Lucas’ forehead.

 

“Informed Jaehyun of our relationship.” Johnny replied.

 

“Oh.” Ten muttered as he felt an arm around his waist.

 

“Don’t worry, he took it just fine and congratulated us.” Johnny said then turned off the lights as they went out of Lucas’ room; Mark and Lucas insisted on sharing the bed and Johnny will just need to dismantle Mark’s old bed and transfer it here.

 

“How is he with Doyoung?” Ten asked and Johnny grinned.

 

 

“I’m sure he’ll get there.” Johnny said and kissed the top of Ten’s head as they entered Ten’s, and now their, bedroom to get a good night sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---   
> a/n: I had yet another difficult week so here goes a late update. Was JohnTen development a bit too fast? They are moving toether even if they only met not a week ago. 
> 
> I am sorry if I am disappointing you guys. I really am upset with myself for not churning out better updates. 
> 
>  
> 
> \----   
> Talk to me:   
> [main twitter account](http://twitter.com/jhengchie),  
>  [NCT spazz account where I update my NCT related FF](http://twitter.com/nchietzen)  
> [Curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jhengchie)  
> [Askfm ](https://ask.fm/jhengchie)


	18. Your Smile Says it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n I am so relieved that you are not hating on johnten for getting together. So on with the update.

 

 

 

\-----

Johnny sent off Mark and Lucas to school and the two happily kissed both of his cheeks and waved while loudly saying “Goodbye Dad!” then dashing towards the door. Johnny was smiling wide as he waved at the two kids but soon kept a straight face as he saw four adults and four kids gaping at him like they had witnessed the apocalypse.

 

“Dad?” The eight asked simultaneously and Johnny just smiled at them, ruffled Jeno’s hair then winked at Jaehyun who grinned back at his friend.

 

“See you tomorrow.” Johnny greeted them and waved before walking back to Ten’s car.

 

“Dad?” Taeyong asked Jaehyun who nodded.

 

“They got together last night.” Jaehyun explained and Taeyong gasped.

 

“He did not even tell me? How could he?” Taeyong pouted.

 

‘if it makes you feel better, Ten did not tell me wither.” Yuta shrugged then hurried Renjun and Jaemin to go inside.

 

“Your lunches!” Taeyong panickedly ran to the kids and handed the lunch boxes and the kids thanked him before running towards their room.

 

“You two, hurry now.” Doyoung urged Donghyuck and Jeno who waved at their parents and ran to catch up with Renjun and Jaemin.

 

“So I am officially single.” Jaehyun said and Doyoung raised a brow.

 

“I thought you already have a fiancé?” Doyoung asked and Jaehyun blinked at Doyoung who smirked then walked back to his car. “See you later!” He waved to Yta and Taeyong who waved back before pushing Jaehyun to react.

 

“See you guys later!” Jaehyun waved and jogged to catch up with Doyoung.  ‘Hey! Doyoung!!!” Jaehyun whined and the older laughed at him.

 

“See you later Jae. Pick up the kids okay?” Doyoung reminded him and blew a kiss just as he stopped in front of his car.

 

“Yeah, see you!” Jaehyun blew a kiss back and then entered his car.

 

 

“That was gross.” Yuta remarked and Taeyong laughed next to him.

 

“It’s not that bad.” Taeyong replied. “Will you be picking up the kids later?” Taeyong asked and Yuta nodded.

 

“eet you at the studio.” Yuta said then waved as he ran towards his car.

 

‘Unfair, no goodbye kiss?” Taeyong asked and Yuta blew one ofr him which Taeyong caught and kept in his pocket.

 

\----

Mark and Lucas shrieked when they felt bodies collided with them and loud vices bombarding them with questions. Kun noticed the commotion and asked the kids to calm down and let the two kids breathe.

 

“But kun sensei, Lucas hyung called uncle Johnny Dad!” Donghyuck pointed out.

 

 

Kun raised a brow upon hearing it.

 

“But Uncle Jhnny is now my Dad!” Lucas answered.

 

“Uncle Ten is my Papa!” Mark added.

 

“Why????” Renjun asked.

 

“Oh wait, are your fathers together now?” Kun asked and both Mark and Lucas nodded. “oh wow congratulations.” Kun said and both Lucas and Mark gave their teacher a thumbs up.

 

“But I wanna call Yuta iji Touchan as well.” Jaemin pouted.

 

“I want to call Taeyong samchon appa too!” Renjun whined next to him.

 

“You can call them that, I call appa Doyoung appa.” Jeno shrugged and both Jaemin and Renjun smiled at him before sharing a high five.

 

 

“So you two are brothers now?” Kun asked and the kids nodded. “I wish you both then happy days from now on.” Kun said and then called the attention of the kids. “We will be practicing songs today.” He announced and everyone cheered. ‘We will have your graduation ceremony by the end of the month and we will surprise your parents okay?” Kun said and everyone cheered, he loved his job.

 

 

\----

 

Jungwoo looked at his kids and sighed, they were supposed to practice a song for their graduation ceremony but no, the four year olds wanted to play. He groaned as the kids were running loudly and his head was pretty much aching.

 

“Jungwoo Seongsaengim!” Chenle’s squeaky voice called out and the teacher smiled at the kid. “They are loud!” Chenle pouted and Jungwoo sighed. “Ican make them stop.” Chenle presented and Jungwoo smiled at him before covering his ears as Chenle screamed at his classmates.

 

“I want to sing! If you don’t want to sing then I will leave you!!!” Chenle then stomped to grab Jisung’s hand then walked out of the room.

 

Jungwoo panicked and followed the kids when he noticed them entering a familiar room Jungwoo paled as he watched Chenle explain to Kun the chaos happening in his class. Kun noticed the other teacher standing outside and he approached the younger.

 

“Are you having problems with your class?” Kun asked and a high-pitched scream echoed from his room. “oh, why don’t we join our cass for the presentation, we could partner up the older ones with the younger ones.” Kun suggested and Jungwoo was wide eyed.

 

‘Really ge? You would allow that?” Jungwoo asked and Kun nodded.

 

“Come on, let’s get your kids.” Kun offered a hand and Jungwoo smiled and took it. “Behave while I am gone okay?” Kun said to his kids who nodded and chatted with each other while Chenle and Jisung went to their favorite hyungs.

 

“I really am embarrassed with how my kids are acting.” Jungwoo said but Kun just gave him a smile.

 

“Nah, it’s hard to teach kids on our own.” Kun replied. ‘Besides, you have a great voice, you can teach them the song while I play the piano.” Kun suggested and Jungwoo blushed as he realized the compliment given and that he was still holding his crush’s hand.

 

“Hey kiddo’s” Kun greeted the kids and the four-year olds ran to Kun and hugged his legs. “Okay we’ll have a song practice with the older students, would you like to come with Teacher Kun and Teacher Jungwoo?” Kun asked and the kids quipped and cheered. “Okay 2 lines everyone.” Kun instructed and the four-year olds quickly filed into two separate lines, girls and boys, and followed Kun and Jungwoo.

 

“You are just amazing ge!” Jungwoo remarked.

 

“Not really.” Kun chuckled and led them inside the room. “Okay class, we’ll have a joint song with the younger class, be good.” Kun said then turned to the four-year olds. “Go find your favorite hyung, oppa, eonnie or noona.” Kun instructed and the kids ran to find any available people while Chenle shrieked and grabbed Lucas like he is going to die. Donghyuck pulled Jisung to his side and the kid just stood there silently.

 

Kun and Jungwoo chuckled as the kids were interacting like older and younger siblings. “Great. Teacher Jungwoo will teach you the song while I play the piano okay?” Kun said and everyone nodded and grabbed a chair to seat on while Kun handed the sheets to Jungwoo.

 

“Ready?” Jungwoo asked and resounding yes was heard. “Let’s begin.” Jungwoo started and sang the first line.

 

\---

Yuta was knocking on Ten’s door and when the latter answered it, he was faced with a fuming Japanese ready to grab his throat. “You have a lot to tell me!” Yuta pointed a finger at Ten who sighed and let the older in.

 

Yuta noticed the younger was limping so he offered help but Ten shrugged him off. “Well I won’t serve you, you can get water or whatever on your own.” Ten said and Yuta rolled his eyes but grabbed a can of cola from the fridge.

 

“So you better spill the tea young man.” Yuta started and Ten raised a brow. “How about you start with your knee then finish off with the reason why Lucas is calling Johnny Dad already.” Yuta said and Ten blushed hearing how his son is aready calling Johnny dad.

 

“Okay fine.” Ten grumbled and made himself comfortable on the sofa as Yuta sat across him. “I skated off with Sicheng last Saturday and that took a toll on my knee.” Ten began and Yuta was ready to march out and give Sicheng a talk. “Relax, it was my fault. I really wanted to show off and impress Johnny.” Ten blushed and Yuta just cooed at how whipped his friend is.

 

“How is it?” Yuta asked, pointing to the knee.

 

“I got it checked, Johnny did not spare me any room to argue and it is okay, just to rest it up a bit and it’ll be good as it would ever be.” Ten assured his friend who sighed in relief.

 

“You better be well, Renjun and Jaemin are both expecting everyone to dance on their birthday.” Yuta replied and Ten raised a brow but Yuta demanded him to continue answering his questions first.

 

“So about Johnny.” Ten bit his lip, forcing the smile on his lips to die down.

 

‘oh come on, don’t be shy about it.” Yuta mumbled in annoyance.

 

“We got together.” Ten said and Yuta smiled at his friend and hugged him.

 

‘When?” Yuta asked.

 

‘Just last night after my check up.” Ten replied with a wide smile.

 

‘Damn you are whipped!” Yuta remarked.  “How does it feel to be in relationship?” Yuta asked and Ten just full on smiled wide and that tells Yuta a whole lot more than what words can express.  “It’s really something huh?” Yuta asked and Ten nodded.

 

“Weird to be honest, we three never really minded relationships but here I am confessing to Johnny barely a week after meeting him and we are living together.” Ten said and Yuta gasped.

 

‘Shut the front door!” Yuta exclaimed. “Living together? Oh my god this is real.” Yuta blinked at him and Ten blushed. “You confessed first? Damn what have you become Ten?” Yuta remarked and Ten laughed at his friend’s antics.

 

“You’ll understand when you cross the bridge.” Ten answered.

 

“I do understand.” Yuta said and Ten lookd at his friend who was grinning. ‘You are invited to Renjun’s and Jaemin’s birthday on the 23rd and I am looking forward to celebrating one more occasion.” Yuta winked and Ten cursed loudly.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re into to Taeyong hyung!” Ten asked and Yuta just smiled at him. “The Hell!!!!” Ten threw a pillow at him and they both end up laughing.

 

“I have to go get Renjun’s photos for the party but see you tomorrow.” Yuta stood and confused Ten.

 

“tomorrow?” Ten asked.

 

‘Yeah, we are checking out the school Kun Sensei recommended and it seems that Johnny is a teacher at the partner high school.” Yuta explained and Ten nodded.

 

‘Pick me up tomorrow I wanna join you guys.” Ten said and Yuta nodded before he left Ten to fetch the kids.

 

\-----

 

Yuta beamed happily as he met the kids and apologized to them because they needed to go somewhere and he can’t play with them. The kids were okay with it and played on their own. Yuta called Renjun and Jaemin and the two happily joined Yuta to drive to the studio.

 

 

“Yuta oji.” Jaemin called from the backseat. “I want to call you Touchan!” Jaemin said and Yuta almost stepped on the breaks.

 

“Why koinu? Why now?” Yuta asked and Jaemin pouted at him.

 

“Kun sensei said that Uncle Ten and Uncle Johnny are getting together and Mak hyung and Lucas hyung can call them dads already. I want you to be my touchan too!” Jaemin answered.

 

“Touchan, I want to call taeyong samchin appa too!” Renjun whined as well

 

‘We can’t force people usagi.” Yuta replied.

 

‘Then I will ask samchon if I can call him appa.” Renjun beamed making Yuta laugh nervously.

 

\---

 

Jeno and Donghyuck ran towards Jaehyun when he picked them up and demanded they meet Doyoung as quickly as possible. Jaehyun eyed the kids who seemed to be acting on sugar overdose. “I can’t believe Uncle Ten and Uncle Johnny are together already.” Donghyuck pouted at the back seat.

 

“Appa, why are you not yet together with Appa Doyoung?” Jeno asked and Jaehyun laughed at his kid.

 

“It doesn’t happen that easily.” Jaehyun replied.

 

“But I want appa Doyoung as my appa already.” Jeno pouted even more.

 

 

“You are calling him your appa already.” Jaehyun pointed out.

 

“I want him to be really real appa.” Jeno argued.

 

“Why don’t you invite him to join us for the sportsfest?” Jaehyun asked and Jeno grinned and nodded.

 

‘What’s a sportsfest?” Donghyuck asked and Jeno grinned at him.

 

“The best thing ever.” Jeno replied and Donghyuck was not convinced.

\----

 

Taeyong entered the studio with high spirits and Doyoung welcomed him with a wide smile. The two settled inside the office and Taeyong was tempted to ask for a peak of the pictures but he wanted to see them with Yuta and the kids.

 

“You acted cheesy earlier.” Taeyong pointed at Doyoung.

 

“We’re dating, I can act cheesy.” Doyoung shrugged.

 

“Oh my goodness for real?” Taeyong asked and Doyoung nodded.

 

“Yeah, we cleared it up, we liked each other enough to give it a try.” Doyoung shrugged again and Taeyong was happy for them.

 

“I hope you’ll brighten my friend’s boring life. He deserves some break after all the shit that happened in his life.” Taeyong sighed.

 

“We both got cheated on, well at least for me it wasn’t as heart breaking as he had.” Doyoung replied and Taeyong nodded.

 

They were brought out of their musing when they heard voices outside and they checked them only to find four excited toddlers and two smiling angels that they can’t help but mirror back the cheesy, shit eating smiles.

 

“Oh okay, you all look like you are in a TV Drama.” Minghao remarked as he man the reception.

 

“Oh shut up, they look so in love.” Myungsoo fliked the younger’s ear playfully.

 

Doyoung coughed and they all went to the office to check out the pictures. Doyoung had set up the viewing TV and they all gathered as Doyoung clicked a folder. They were at awe as each picture was taken immaculately well. The kids were excited as they saw their faces look extremely handsome and cheerful.

 

“They look really nice, great work Doyoung.” Taeyong remarked and Doyoung dismissed him.

 

“Look, Appa!!!!” Donghyuck tugged on Jaehyun’s sleeve and pointed to the family picture Myungsoo took.

 

“We look cool!!!” Jeno added and Myungsoo laughed as he joined the family in viewing.

 

“I like that too, you two have great eyes.” Myungsoo remarked. “We’ll use that for the website portfolio and the ads.” Myungsoo instructed Doyoung who nodded.

 

They looked into more pictures and this time it was Renjun and Jaemin who squealed seeing their fathers look really cool and handsome. “Yuta touchan is so cool!!!!” Jaemin said and Renjun glared at him.

 

‘Yuta touchan is kakkoi!!!” Renjun corrected and Yuta smoothed ut his son’s hair. ‘It’s the same meaning.” He smiled at Jaemin.

 

“You did not just call Yuta Touchan!” Taeyong gasped.

 

“I did, I want him to be my touchan.” Jaemin answered his father.

 

“look Taeyong appa!!!! Look!” Renjun squealed and tried to sit on his lap. Taeyong took the kid and made him seat on his lap. “Taeyong appa is so handsome.” Renjun uttered and Taeyong can’t help but smile at how adorable Renjun is but most importantly, he can’t help but feel the tug in his heart when Renjun called him appa.

 

“Ah wise choice.” Myungsoo said and motioned for Doyoung to mark it for the advertisement. Myungsoo then left to allow them to choose the print outs.

 

Taeyong looked at Renjun with a fond smile and the kid was smiling back showing his crooked teeth.

 

‘Do you mean that usagi, you want me to be your appa?” Taeyong asked and Renjun nodded. “Can you wait a bit more? I really want to impress your touchan.” Taeyong said and Yuta threw a box of tissue paced on the side table towards Taeyong.

 

“Please no violence in front of the kids!” Jaehyun remarked making everyone laugh.

 

They continued with the section and Yuta sent the artwork for Doyoung to overlay and before they left, they had the invitation layout and prints to take home. The larger blow up pictures would take a few more days to print and frame but they were still happy to go home with wallet size pictures of their family pictures.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: I got carried away with this update so I hope you are all satiated with the updates. Guess everyone will be having their own pace in terms of relationship build up huh? 
> 
> Hit me up with suggestions, I maybe able to incorporate them in the story ^^
> 
> \----   
> Talk to me:   
> [main twitter account](http://twitter.com/jhengchie),  
>  [NCT spazz account where I update my NCT related FF](http://twitter.com/nchietzen)  
> [Curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jhengchie)  
> [Askfm ](https://ask.fm/jhengchie)
> 
>  
> 
> jisung -hiyoko(chick)/tori(bird)  
> haechan-hakucho(swan)  
> Mark - raionnoko   
> Jeno – koguma  
> Lucas - toranoko


	19. We're All In This Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Don’t mind the silly title because yes, HSM was part of my childhood.

Wonwoo eyed the stressed assistant across him and smirked, Taeil was surely someone who will stay for Sicheng because he sees so much of himself in him. “You want to take a break?” Wonwoo asked but Taeil shook his head.

 

“I am this close in breaking this give me a sec.” Taeil replied and Wonwoo stood to look at the work Taeil had been doing. A few more scanning and adjustment and he had whooped and cheered for a balanced financial statement.

 

Wonwoo grinned as he patted his shoulder. ‘Great job hyung.” Wonwoo praised him and Taeil felt really good cracking down the imperfect financial statement before he could hand it to Sicheng for final review and approval.

 

“You did that on purpose!” Taeil then pointed to Jun, the financial head laughed then nodded before pointing to WOnwoo who was smirking.

 

“I want to test your limits and I am that impressed that you are determined to finish it and quite passionate with everything you do.” Wonwoo replied.

 

‘I give my all to whatever I do.” Taeil answered him.

 

“Then why aren’t you giving it your all in wooing Sicheng?” Wonwoo asked and Jun laughed loudly.

 

Taeil huffed then stood and glared at Wonwoo. “Well excuse me, I am not exactly as handsome as you are and I am not as well versed in this field so I needed to prepare myself before I could act like a knight in shining armor.” Taeil huffed making Wonwoo laugh.

 

“You are way too tense hyung!” Wonwoo remarked. “You should’ve seen me in my college days all nerdy as fuck and damn I looked like a potato compared to Junhui.” Wonwoo remarked and Taeil’s eyes widened. ‘I learned to dress up and tidy myself to match Junhui but then at the end of the day, he really like it when I wear my glasses and baggy clothes.” Wonwoo explained.

 

“If you two are gong to trade love advices, I’ll escort myself out because those financial statements aren’t gonna compute themselves.” Jun waved at them and left theoffice.

 

“Relax, Sicheng isn’t hard to please, you already got his attention, just treat him like any other, he appreciates being just Sicheng to people and not CEO Dong Sicheng.” Wonwoo said then led him out of the boardroom and towards Sicheng’s office. “I got your back, I promise.” Wonwoo said and winked at him before he entered the office and fetched his husband.

 

“You’re done?” Junhui asked and Wonwoo nodded. ‘You are a fast learner Taeil hyung.” Junhui chirped then waved to his cousin who was blushing while trying to busy himself with whatever was on his desk. Junhui and Wonwoo and Taeil walked to Sicheng to hand him the tablet with the revised financial statement.

 

“You look a little sick.” Taeil told Sicheng who flushed even more. “Is something wrong?” Taeil asked and Sicheng shook his head. “We could drop by the hospital if you are feeling down with something.” Taeil suggested but Sicheng shook his head then cleared his throat.

 

“Can we go somewhere this weekend?” Sicheng asked and Taeil raised a brow.

 

“We have speech therapy this Saturday and Chenle is going to start his English tutorial with Johnny.” Taeil informed him.

 

“After that.” Sichng bit his lip and Taeil raised his brow again. ‘Can we go on.. like a date?” Sicheng asked and flushed even more.

 

Taeil eyed his boss then laughed making Sicheng pout. Taeil then walked towards Sicheng’s chair, spun him so they are face to face, then lowered his gaze to the younger. “I was supposed to do the asking Sicheng.” Taeil smirked and peck his cheek. When He heard the younger gasp, he got a little confident and placed a chaste kiss on the younger’s lips then moved back to straighten his clothes. “Shall we go on a date this weekend?” Taeil asked with a confident smile and Sicheng blushed even mor before smiling and nodding like an obedient child.

 

\----

 

“You want me oto what?” Ten almost yelled at Sicheng through the phone as he strapped himself in Yuta’s car.

 

“Sicheng?” Yuta asked as he started the engine and Ten nodded.

 

“I will talk to Johnny about it because I know Mark is really looking forward to Saturdays with his dad.” Ten said and hung up.

 

“What about Saturday?” Yuta asked and Ten sighed.

 

‘Sicheng has a date with Taeil hyung.” Ten told his friend who stepped on the break all too sudden. ‘Fuck Yuta Hyung! You could’ve killed us!” Ten shrieked.

 

“But wasn’t that weird, Sicheng going on a date!” Yuta exclaimed as he started driving again.

 

“I’ve met him, he’s Jisung’s father and he’s quite the gentleman. He is a good person and he’s Sicheng’s assistant.” Ten informed Yuta.

 

‘why am I not informed about these stuff!” Yuta huffed.

 

“Because you live like a town over?” Ten replied making Yuta huff even more.

 

“Damn you rich people!” Yuta scoffed but Ten just laughed.

 

“Like dating Taeong hyung was not a big secret.” Ten piped in making Yuta blush.

 

“Damn we’re hopeless.” Yuta remarked.

 

“You are hopeless, Taeil hyung’s living with Sicheng, required because he’s the assistant.” Ten informed him smugly and Yuta gritted his teeth. Damn you two, why are you both living with your partners and I can’t even move past being Renjun’s father!” Yuta whined

 

“Are you sure?” Ten asked and Yuta grinned at him.

 

“Jaeminwanted to call me touchan yesterday.” Yuta was smiling wide.

 

‘And?” Ten asked with a curious grin.

 

“Damn it felt good.” Yuta replied and they both ended up laughing hard.

 

Yuta parked beside a familiar car and when he stepped off the car, two bodies collided with him. He beamed wide smile as JAemin and Renjun kissed him on either cheek while Taeyong approached them. He was smiling as he greeted Yuta and waved at Ten when he noticed the younger stepped out of the car. The kids made their way to Ten and the adult ruffled each kid’s hair before they walked towards the building where Johnny and the rest are waiting.

 

“You okay?” TAeyong asked and Ten nodded.

 

“Never better.” Ten grinned and Taeyong laughed.

 

“You are so whipped Chittaphon!” Taeyong remarked but Ten got something up his sleeves.

 

“At least being whipped earned me a boyfriend and a cute son.” Ten smirked and then smiled wide as Lucas and Mark ran to him to greet him.

 

Taeyong eyed the fellow dancer and laughed after the realizing what he meant. “Just wait.” Taeyong smirked as they made their way towards the entrance.

 

“Okay we do look like a group out on a field trip.” Johnny remarked as he handed Yuta and Taeyong leaflets from the administration. ‘I talked to them and they were ecstatic to have a bunch you interested in enrolling to our school.” Johnny said then led the group towards the halls. The kids were mesmerized and were giggling while the adults were seriously looking at their leaflets and paying attention to what Johnny was saying. They passed the bulletin board and both Lucas and Mark pointed to the picture making the kids want to look as well and in turn their parents too. Johnny sighed as they tried to hld in their laughter while Ten just squeezed his boyfriend’s hand and smiled at him.

 

“You okay?” Johnny asked and Ten nodded. “Sure?” Johnny asked again and still Ten nodded with a bright smile.

 

“Hey Johnny!” Hyunwoo greated his colleague and he instantly noticed Taeyong and he waved at him. “Hey T.Y!” Hyunwoo held a hand which Taeyong shook.

 

“You teach here Shownu hyung?” Taeyong asked and the older nodded.

 

“My kid is enrolled here. Where is your son?” Hyunwoo asked and Taeyong called Jaemin who ran to give Hyunwoo a hug. “You grew up well Min! Kyun misses you.” Hyunwoo remarked and Jaemin giggled.

 

‘I miss kyunnie hyung too.” Jaemin replied.

 

“See you around then.” Hyunwoo said and left them.

 

Taeyong eyed Ten and Johnny who just grinned at him. “We have friendly, handsome, pretty and gay teachers so no one will judge you or bully your kids.” Johnny said with a smile.

 

“Very Convincing.” Doyoung said smiling wide and Johnny winked at him making Ten and Jaehyun glare at him at the same time. ‘Calm down folks.” Johnny laughed and continued showing the grounds and the kids went nuts seeing a playground. They played for a while until it was time for them to leave for dinner.

 

They all decided to dine at a Japanese restaurant and they were surprised to See Taeil and Sicheng by the door, Doyoung apparently invited his best friend and he had ran and hugged the older tightly and both were smiling wide making two people a little jealous.

 

“Sicheng.” Yuta pouted at the friend who really felt left out. Sicheng pouted back then ran cutely to hug his friend who laughed loudly. “You have a whole lot of story to tell young man.” Yuta tapped the younger’s nose.

 

‘I know.” Sicheng replied.

 

“Your private room is ready sir.” A waitress in a kimono style uniform informed them and led the way towards the private room. It was two small rooms joined together and the kids’ eyes widened at the set up of what looked like a large metal countertop.

 

“Teppanyaki?” Yuta eyed his friend who just smiled. “Fu….dge” Yuta smiled as seven pairs of eyes looked at him, cursing was not an option.

 

“I own the place, only the best for our little ones.” Sicheng smiled specifically at Jisung who ran to Sicheng and asked to be lifted then kissed the Chinese’s cheek thoughtfully.

 

‘Thanks Cheng samchon.” Jisung said maing Taeil sigh heavily by Sicheng’s side.

 

‘And I am not your favorite person now Jisung?” Taeil asked but before the boy could reply, Chenle asked to be picked up and he then kissed Taeil’s cheek.

 

“I like Tae samchon.” Chenle giggled and the others looked at them and cooed.

 

‘Sorry for waiting!” Mingyu announced his presence and both Chenle and Lucas squealed seeing one of their favorite uncle. Jeno and Donghyuck squealed too while Renjun and Jaemin just waved at him. “Sit everyone, we’ll be making yummy dinner!” Mingyu told the kids and they were demanding their parents to sit as close to Mingyu as possible.

 

“I was told we have a true blooded Japanese in the house?” Mingyu asked and Taeyong pushed Yuta in front of the group.

 

“Please I will set the place on fire!” Yuta remarked and then pulled Taeyong. “He’s good.” Yuta said and Mingyu smiled and handed him an apron.

 

‘I need another assistant?” Mingyu asked and this time it was Johnny who volunteered Jaehyun.

 

“Jaehyun appa can cook?” Donghyuck asked and Jeno nodded like crazy. “You are so perfect appa!” Donghyuck remarked and Jaehyun aughed then winked at Doyoung who raised a brow wile trying hard not to smile.

 

“I think we’re ready.” Mingyu announced and he spead the oil on the already heated surface. The kids were surprised with the smoke but clapped as Mingyu did a few tricks. They cheered and clapped like crazy making Ten a bit mischievious.

 

“Why don’t Taeyong hyung and Jaehyun show off too?!” Ten asked out loud and on cue Renjun and JAemin cheered for Taeyong, Yuta joining in while Jeno, Donghyuck and Doyoung cheered for Jaehyun.

 

Mingyu laughed as he was impressed with the dynamics of this group. He gave each of them their utensils and some ingredients and allowed them to do whatever they wanted. Taeyong did a pretty cool trick with an egg, bouncing it on the griddle using a spatula before flipping it in the air and make it land on the edge of a spatula and effectively cracking it in half. Jaehyun took some meat and vegetables and played with it, flipping it like he was dancing.

 

The kids enjoyed the show and the adults were full on cheering as well, Sicheng and Taeilcheering with Doyoung while Ten had roped in Johnny to cheer for Taeyong because Ten is bitter with exes. Mingyu definitely enjoyed the little exhibition. “Good job guys but we need to feed the little ones. So they busied themselves putting ingedients on the griddle and cooked them expertly. Once they were all served food, Mingyu told Taeyong and Jaehyun to join them so he could make the fried rice.

 

Mingyu took his trusty spatulas and began a show for everyone. He showed his amazing spatula handling skills before he threw ingredients on the griddle and played with the food like it was nothing. They were all amazed and when he lit the griddle on fire, everyone was amazed.

 

“Enjoy your dinner everyone.”  Mingyu announced and everyone happily dug into the food, praising their chef for the food and entertainment.

 

“No fair! You cheered for Taeyong hyung!” Jaehyun pointed at Johnny.

 

“You got Sicheng and Taeil already!” Ten answered.

 

“I am disowning you Sicheng!” Yuta pouted.

 

“You can pay for your dinner.” Sicheng retorted making Yuta pout and everyone laughed. “I owe you hyung, eat your heart out, I know you miss home.” Sicheng said and Yuta smiled so brightly everyone was practically blinded.

 

“You really have a great smile.” Jaehyun remarked and Doyoung shoved him, jeno glared at him and Donghyuck whined at him. “Look his smile is really beautiful, why are you hurting me!” Jaehyun whined earning laughs.

 

“You can’t have touchan!” Renjun pouted and Jaemin nodded next to him.

 

“Touchan is for Dada.” Jaemin added.

 

“Yeah for Appa!” Renjun affirmed.

 

“It’s Dada.” Jaemin corrected.

 

“Okay eat more.” Taeyong interrupted the two and nervously laughed while the others gave him strange looks. ‘What, it’s not appropriate to talk about those in fornt of the kids.” Taeyong replied and Yuta nodded.

 

 

“Saturday?” Johnny asked and Taeyong grinned.

 

“Dad, what about our day?” Mark asked and Johnny sighed.

 

“Sleep over at my house?” Ten suggested and the kids looked up at their parents, hopeful. When everyone agreed, the kids cheered and they all went back to eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Are you getting bored?   
> I researched vid in youtube for the Teppanyaki scene and damn I regret it cause I just became hungry T.T  
> I KNOW I AM SO RANDOM SOMETIMES, but please bear with me, I just had, yet again, another stressful weak so this update may come off like a detached or something. Anyway, thank you for reading the story.


	20. TGIF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/N: Thank you for liking the last update and for leaving comments. And we reched 300 kudos already T.T lemme cry

Jungwoo was really looking forward their joint practice today because earlier when they met before classes, Kun told him that he was delighted that they were doing the performance together and the older praised him for his voice. Jungwoo was blushing so hard and smiling all throughout the day that Jisung called him cherry songsaengnim. He didn’t mind because no one can ruin his mood, not even the few girls who cried because some of their naughty classmates stuck chewing gum on their shoes.

 

So now he was smiling wide as Kun handed him the yrics sheet for the new song they are going to perform. Kun calmly sat in front of the piano and called the attention of the kids. The blabbering stopped and they listened as their teachers performed the new song, an English song, and explained what it meant.

 

“Kun sensei and  Jungwoo songsaengnim are perfect for each other!” One of the girls called out and they all cheered and giggled making Kun laugh loudly and Jungwoo to blush deeper.

 

“Cherry songsaengnim!!!!” Jisung called out and Jungwoo pouted at the kid.

 

“Stop thinking about food Jisung.” Donghyuck reprimanded the younger.

 

“He’s cute, let him Hyuck!” Jaemin ruffled Jisung’s hair and Jisung hugged the older.

 

They continued with practice and Jungwoo guided the kids and at some point Kun joined in the singing and everyone just stopped to listen to their teachers sing a duet. They were at awe that they were clapping and cheering after the teachers were done with the song.

 

Yuta came to pick up Renjun and when he saw Kun and Jungwoo, he handed them the invitation to Renjun and Jaemin’s birthday party which the two gladly confirmed their attendance.

 

Renjun waved to his friends, his father got to teach soccer on Fridays so they left early. Jaemin blew a kiss to Yuta who blew one back and waved before they left the school. Daewon came to pick up Jisung and Chenle while Taeyong came in a few minutes later to a fuming Jaemin who whined at his father for being late and missing his touchan. Taeyong nervously laughed at his son who pouted more. Jaehyun convenienty picked up both Jeno and Donghyuck; he’ll drop off Donghyuck at the studio. And Johnny picked up Mark and Lucas along with some take out before picking up Ten at their house.

 

Johnny had driven back to his apartment along wth Ten and the kids to pick up their things and dismantle the bed frame because they will need all the bed they could get for the sleepover. They had dinner and allowed the kids to watch some cartoons while Ten neatly folded Mark’s clothes to place into a suitcase (Ten lent his suitcase for Mark’s clothes) and Johnny dismantled Mark’s bed.

 

“Are you going to put up the apartment for sale?” Ten asked as he folded Mark’s shorts and trousers.

 

“I am not sure, we could rent it out and we could put into the income their college fund.” Johnny replied, screwdriver at hand and working on the bed frame.

 

“That would be logical. Are you thinking of buying a car?” Ten asked and Johnny nodded.

 

“Yeah, when they start elementary school, I need one.” Johnny replied and they fell into silence only to laugh at the situation at hand. “We sound like a married couple.” Johnny remarked. “It’s not bad, don’t get me wrong.” Johnny quickly added and Ten couldn’t agree more.

 

“I like that we are on the same page, albeit a bit fast.” Ten replied. “Tell me Johnny, How many times have you dated?” Ten asked.

 

“hmm, quite a few but all of them were women and I can tell they just in it for a good fuck.” Johnny answered.

 

“How can you tell?” Ten asked.

 

“They all look at Mark and their faces fell.” Johnny replied, now arranging the wood pieces into a neat pile before facing Ten. “You’re the only one who took care of Mark and that made me like you instantly.” Johnny said and Ten blushed. “So how many times have you dated?” Johnny asked back.

 

“Before having Lucas, a few boys back in college but never went past first date, just not interested.” Ten shrugged.

 

“What made me different?” Johnny asked and Ten grinned at him. “You cared for Lucas and he really liked you, he doesn’t warm up to people that fast.” Ten explained and Johnny nodded.

 

“I guess our kids chose the best partners for their fathers.” Johnny remarked and kissed Ten before he went out of the room to check on the kids; leaving a smiling Ten to finish all the clothes and zipping up the suitcase.

 

They put the kids to sleep before they started working on Johnny’s wardrobe. Johnny had of course his work clothes and Ten assured him that he’ll just iron them but Johnny was side eyeing him. They end up laughing as Ten tried to reach the garment but Johnny was being playful that he was holding it up high and away from Ten.

 

“Come on, we need to go back, you have to teach Chenle.” Ten pouted and Johnny kissed the pout away as they continued to pack Johnny’s remaining clothes.

 

Johnny secured the bed frame and mattress to the car before waking up the kids. Mark rubbed his eyes and held onto Ten while Lucas was dead to the world so Johnny had to carry the log down to the car.

 

\----

 

 

Sicheng was on the edge right now because Chenle was being difficult like really difficult as the boy just didn’t want to go to sleep. Sicheng was ready to throw the towel when Taeil reassured him that it was okay and that he’ll habdle the kid. Taeil scooped the boy up and asked what was wrong.

 

“I want to sleep with papa tonight.” Chenle pouted and Taeil smiled at the cute boy, he is missing his father and that is normal.

 

“Sicheng.” Taeil called and the man in question walked up to him. “He misses you, come on, it’s not often that he would be this affectionate. You might miss this chance and regret it.” Taeil said making Sicheng sigh.

 

‘Come here Lele.” Sicheng opened his arms and Chenle ran to him immediately. “Why are you making it difficult, you could just tell me you want to sleep next to me, why throw a tantrum?” Sicheng asked and Chenle buried his face into his father’s chest.

 

“You two are so alike.” Taeil chuckled.

 

“appa I am sleepy!” Jisung whined from the door and Taeil immediately walked to the boy and lifted him to bring them to their room; Jisung preferred to sleep next to Taeil because the room across was big and scary. “Good night Lele! Good night Papa Cheng!” Jisung said and both adults froze.

 

‘You called me what?” Sicheng asked.

 

“Papa!” Chenle squealed and smiled wide. “Can I call Taeil appa then?” Chenle asked and both adults nervously laughed and just left for their bedrooms; they were both caught offguard.

 

\--

Hansol cocked his head to the side as he watched Jaemin stomped his way towards the sofa. Jaemin was not usually like this unless Taeyong did something to piss the child. “Nana?” Hansol called and Jaemin looked at his godfather. “What’s wrong?” Hansol asked and Jaemin sighed.

 

‘I’m sorry Nana!” Taeyong panted as he came ti the studio because he had to lock his car and ran to catch up with a pissed off Jaemin. “I’m sorry I was late, I will be early next time okay!” Teyong blurted out and Jamein pouted but nodded.

 

“Touchan was in a hurry, you were supposed to wish him good luck.” Jaemin whined.

 

 

“Touchan?” Hansol asked and Jaemin nodded.

 

“Yuta Touchan.” Jamein smiled and Hansol eyed the boy.

 

“I don’t know much Japanese but isn’t that means Dad?” Hansol said and Jaemin nodded again. “Oh, really?” Hansol was grinning at Taeyong.

 

“Shut up, we’re not yet together.” Taeyong glared at Hansol.

 

“Yet, which means?” Hansol was full out grinning as Taeyong huffed.

 

“Shut up.” Taeyong grunted then walked to his studio to prepare.

 

“For the record, Yuta-kun is quite a catch.” Hansol winked at Jaemin who glared at his godfather.

 

“You can’t have him.” Jaemin said making Hansol laugh loudly.

 

“But I can totally support him as your dad huh?” Hansol asked and jAmein smiled wide and nodded. “Go, you don’t want to start the class with a grumpy Taeyong.” Hansol said and Jaemin kissed his godfather’s cheek before running towards Taeyong’s studio.

 

\---- 

 

Jaehyun felt like he needed to impress someone so he tested Doyoung that he’ll pick up the kids and he’ll drive them home. He’ll be cooking dinner and they could stay over. Doyoung was a little surprised at the proposal but hey, he couldn’t say no to an offer like that. Doyoung clocked out and went home to get some cloths for them to change into, adding a few more clothes because they will be having a sleep over at Ten’s house tomorrow night.

 

Jaehyun brought the kids to a supermarket and asked them to get s few items on the list. The two diligently nodded and ventured off as Jaehyun smiled and watched them disappear in an aisle before he himself grabbed a few more ingredients he needed for the meal he’ll be cooking.

 

It took a little over an hour, Jaehyun chuckled as Jeno and Donghyuck fought over which tofu brand they are going to pick up, both arguing why they preferred one over the other.

 

“Appa listed 2 tofu, can we get one each?” Jeno finally asked and Donghyuck nodded then smiled. With their argument settled, they now happily returned to Jaehyun who ruffled each kid’s hair then led them towards the cashier.

 

Jaehyun instructed the two to wash up, and to lend Donghyuck one of Jeno’s clothes as he prepared dinner. The two nodded and disappeared in Jeno’s room while Jaehyun dived into the task to prepare their dinner.

 

When Doyoung rang the doorbell, he was a little nervous because this is the first time he’ll be entering Jaehyun’s house. The door opened and Doyoung was greeted with a dimpled smile from the younger. “You didn’t get lost?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung shook his head then handed a box of pastries to Jaehyun and a pack of paper towels. “What is this? House warming gifts?” Jaehyun chuckled.

 

 

“Take them. Oh fudge, I forgot our clothes in my car.” Doyoung hissed but Jaehyun pulled him inside and showed him the extra slippers.

 

“We’re about the same size, you can borrow my clothes, Donghyuck is already wearing Jeno’s pajamas.” Jaehyun informed him.

 

Doyoung walked behind Jaehyun and when the kids saw him, they both run to hug him and kissed his cheeks. “I wasn’t even gone for that long.” Doyoung chuckled.

 

“Would you like to change first or we eat dinner?” Jaehyun asked.

 

“I’ll change first.” Doyoung answered and Jaehyun led him to his bedroom.

 

He opened his dresser to pull out some tshirt, underwear and sweat pants. Jaehyun then pointed the master bathroom and left him to set the table. Doyoung sighed before he stripped naked and took a shower. Doyoung liked the smell of Jaehyun’s toiletried and clothes, it was manly but calming.  He stepped out of the room and he inhaled the appetizing aroma of grilled pork and miso.

 

“Appa looks soo handsome.” Donghyuck remarked and Jeno smiled as well.

 

“My clothes surely look good on you.” Jaehyun whistled, flustering Doyoung. “Come on, eat up.” Jaehyun announced and Doyoung’s eyes widened at the samgyupsal in fornt of him.

 

“You did all of this?” Doyoung asked and Jaehyun nodded.

 

“Taeyong hyung does it better, but I tried my best.” Jaehyun said, placing pork on each of their bowls.

 

“Super yummy!” Donghyuck remarked as he chowed down his food, begging for more from Jaehyun. “I love you appa, please feed me well!” Donghyuck chirped making Doyoung raise a brow at his son.

 

“You sound like I don’t feed you.” Doyoung hissed.

 

“But Jae Appa cooks better.” Donghyuck said making Jaehyun laugh.

 

“You want to stay here Hyuckie?” Jaehyun asked and Donghyuck instantly nodded.

 

“Appa, Marry him.” Donghyuck said and Doyoung raised his brow again but a tug from Jeno distracted him.

 

Doyoung gladly fed the boy who thanked him with his dimpled smile that he clearly got from his father. “Please feed me well appa.” Jeno leaned on Doyoung and it made him smile, ah, he really is falling for this kid a little more than he should. “Or marry my appa.” Jeno said and Doyoung had to laugh.

 

“Why are you two both hurrying?” Doyoung asked and both kids just shrugged their shoulders.

 

“You make appa happ!” Jeno replied and Doyoung looked at Jaehyun who was smiling while nodding.

 

“You do make me happy.” Jaehyun confirmed.

 

“Well, if you’re the appa, can I be the papa?” Doyoung asked and both kids nodded in unison making them look like cute puppies.

 

“I like the sound of that.” Jaehyun replied. “But like you said, aren’t we moving too fast?” Jaehyun asked back and Doyoung nodded; the kids pouted.

 

“You can still call me papa but to marry each other? It may take a while okay?” Doyoung explained and both kids nodded then smiled.

 

\-----   

 

Yuta always loved teaching soccer so when he watched the kids during their mock up game and actually winning, his heart swelled. The kids had ran to him and tackled him, enjoying the thrill of winning a game.

 

Renjun clapped and cheered and even joined the bigger kids in hugging and cheering his father. Once they all settled down and said their goodbyes, Yuta asked his son where he wanted to eat. Renjun then smiled and whispered something which made Yuta grin at his son.

 

Hansol was already cleaning up and ready to close the studio when Renjun and Yuta came. He smiled at them and lifted Renjun because the kid was cute, he couldn’t resist the boy. “Here for Taeyong and Jaemin?” Hansol asked and Yuta nodded.

 

‘Here, not sure if you like chicken but we got this for you.” Yuta handed a boxed meal and Hansol thanked him.

 

“Who cares, free food is good food.” Hansol thanked Yuta. “Wanna surprise Taeyong?” Hansol asked and Renjun nodded.

 

“Let’s surprise Dada!” Renjun squeaked.

 

“Oh, you’re calling him Dada now?” Hansol asked and Renjun nodded.

 

 

“We’re not yet together.” Yuta expounded.

 

“Same answer from Taeyong.” Hansol laughed. “Who really cares if you two are not yet together, it seems that you like each other, and your kids like you for each other, am I right Injunnie?” Hansol asked and the kid smiled wide while nodding. “See?!?” Hansolalughed then placed the kid down. “I’m going first, tell Taeyong okay?” Hansol patted Yuta’s shoulder and walked out, locking the door and changing the signs.

 

 

Yuta led Renjun down the hallway and when they found Taeyong’s personal studio, they knocked before they entered. Both Jaemin and Taeyong looked at the door and when two familiar faces appeared, the father and son broke into their biggest smiles.

 

“Touchan!!!” Jaemin ran to Yuta and the older laughed as he carried the kid in his arms.

 

“Dada!!” Renjun also ran to Taeyong and he was ready to lift the kid up in the air and nuxxle his nose on the kid’s tummy.

 

“Fancy seeing you here.” Taeyong said as Yuta approached them.

 

“usagi misses you so we came with dinner.” Yuta held the box of chicken which made Taeyong raise a brow. “I know it’s tke out but you could use a break, so no cooking for you tonight.” Yuta grinned and walked to the chairs at the end of the room.

 

Taeyong followed them and placed Renjun down to sit next to Jaemin. “Hansol samchon already left.” Renjun informed Taeyong who ruffled the kid’s hair and beamed him a smile.

 

They enjoyed dinner while planning the joint birthday party, smiling and chatting like they have been doing this for forever; the kids were all happy and excited while the adults just couldn’t burst the bubble of happiness the two had, they adored them that much.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: if they ever give Kun and Jungwoo a duet I will flip tables and sob at the corner because damn feels T.T
> 
>  
> 
> I tried to add in all couples in there so no one is left behind or forgotten (yes Lilo I stole that from you!)


	21. Out on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I am lousy with titles but this will be part 1 of the Saturday mayhem.

Johnny was surprised when Marco rang the doorbell; they already informed Sicheng that Johnny can drive but the stubborn younger just had to send Marco over. The driver just shrugged his shoulders as Johnny opened the door and just followed the man to the car.

 

Johnny was led by Euinjin towards Chenle’s study where Jisung was rubbing his eyes and yawning while Chenle was sipping his milk quietly. Johnny smiled at the sight and greeted them lightheartedly. The kids looked up and bowed to their teacher.

 

“I hope you don’t mind Jisung tagging along.” Taeil said behind him and Johnny shook his head.

 

‘It’s fine, I guess it’s better for kids to have some sort of study mate, it makes it less boring.” Johnny explained. “You’re not starting yet?” Johnny asked and Taeil sighed.

 

“Sicheng’s taking a little longer to prepare.” Taeil answered.

 

“Oh, is it because you have a date later?” Johnny asked and Tail sighed.

 

“Yeah, I am a bit pressured though.” Taeil confessed.

 

“I get it, we are both dating someone from tier above us.” Johnny remarked and Taeil nodded.

 

“True, but your’s is not a CEO. I do feel people will doubt my intentions.” Taeil expressed his worry and Johnny patted his back.

 

“We can’t convince everyone. Just enjoy this day okay, let us handle the kids and we’ll see you later for the sleepover.” Johnny said and Taeil nodded with a smile.

 

“Oh Johnny hyung!” Sicheng chirped as he walked towards them and Johnny eyed how Sicheng really did his best to look good, casual but still evidently good.

 

‘Hi Sicheng.” Johnny greeted him. “Well, let me teach the kids and I’ll leave you two.” Johnny waved and entered the room only to close the doors at their faces before they could greet their kids.

 

 

“You look really nice Sicheng.” Taeil greeted and Sicheng blushed at him.

 

‘Thanks” Sicheng replied and they walked to Sicheng’s office to begin their session.

 

Johnny eyed the kids who relocated themselves on the foot of the desk. Daewon had informed him that Sicheng bought the higher desks to be considerate of Johnny’s height and damn he was thankful because he is not sure how his knees would fair if he sat on those too low chairs. He helped each kid sit on their designated seats before he sat across them and handed them their work sheets. He asked them to read the alphabet to guage their learnings and was pleasantly surprised that they got a few of them down.

 

“Teacher Jungwoo taught us last week.” Chenle beamed proudly and Johnny cooed at the cuteness.

 

“He’s teaching you well.” Johnny remarked and moved on with their lesson.

 

\---

 

Sicheng was distracting; Taeil can’t concentrate when Sicheng is this fluffy and cute.

 

“Am I doing this right?” SIcheng asked with dusted cheeks and Taeil blindly nodded. “Stop staring!” Sicheng whined and Taeil snapped out of his trance and looked at the worksheets. He took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts before resuming their session.

 

“You shouldn’t be this beautiful Sicheng, you are really a distraction.” Taeil said and Sicheng blushed and gently slapped Taeil who was laughed at how they are acting; oh the feeling of young love.

 

“Let’s finish this.” Sicheng pouted and Taeil just had to kiss that pout away.

 

“Let’s continue.” Taeil coughed and they tried to finish their session without flirting with each other, they tried, at least they did.

 

They finished before lunch and they looked at the kids where Daewon was helping Johnny gear the kids up with their backpacks. The kids immediately ran to their parents and gave them each a hug.

 

“You’re done?” Sicheng asked and Johnny nodded.

 

“I’ll be taking them back to Ten’s house for lunch.” Johnny said. “You enjoy your date okay?” Johnny said and called the kids who grabbed Johnny’s hand.

 

“Enjoy your date appa Tae and papa Cheng!” Both Jisung and Chenle said at the same time making Johnny laugh as he watched the two blush like teenage girls.

 

“See you.” Johnny said and led the kids towards the car where Marco was already waiting.

 

Marco drove the kids and Johnny back to Ten’s house and wished them a good day. The kids waved at him enthusiastically before entering the house. They smelled curry as they entered the house and both kids ran towards Mark and Lucas who were sprawled in the living room watching some cartoons. It was instantly loud but ohnny didn’t mind as he walked towards the kitchen and watched Ten finish up lunch looking cute in his pink apron.

 

 

“Oh you’re done?” Ten asked and Johnny nodded then kissed Ten.

 

“Chenle and Jisung are here.” Johnny said and Ten nodded, grabbing extra plates for the two.

 

“How was it?” Ten asked and Johnny smiled.

 

“They are good kids, easy to teach.” Johnny remarked.

 

“And the two large kids?” Ten asked.

 

“Blushing mess.” Johnny reported making Ten laugh.

 

“Goodness, Sicheng’s whipped.” Ten laughed even more.

 

“At least they are whipped for each other.” Johnny remarked then left the kitchen to get the kids.

 

They ate at the huge eat-in island and having four toddlers sure is loud; If lucas was already loud enough to begin with, having Chenle proved it could get louder.

 

“Can you handle them when I’m gone?” Johnny asked and Ten nodded.

 

“Where are you going Dad?” Markasked and the older looked at his son.

 

“It’s our saturdate Mark.” Johnny reminded his kid.

 

“Oh, yeah, but can Papa and everyone do something together instead?” Mark asked and Johnny raised a brow.

 

“I need help with the groceries, who wants to join me?” Ten suddenlt asked and all four kids raised their hands making Ten grin as he winked at Johnny.

 

“ah, well we are going shopping then.” Johnny laughed as the children cheered loudly.

 

 

\----

It was awkward when they had their lunch in a local diner. They were acting like teens out on their first date which was endearing but they got to have a bit of progress. To be fair, they never really dated after a few mishaps in the past so they never really got to have much experience in the dating department.

 

“We need to get this together.” Taeil sighed and Sicheng coughed as he drank his water.

 

“Yeah, this is not what I imagined our first date.” Sicheng confessed making Taeil sigh a bit more.

 

“Okay so we just gotta go through this lunch and it will get better.” Taeil said with a nod making Sicheng laugh.

 

“We are trying so hard. Let’s just enjoy this.” Sicheng said and Taeil smiled at that.

 

“I liked the sound of that.” Taeil said and they finished lunch while talking about themselves, getting to know each other like a real first date.

 

Sicheng drove to an amusement park after because he wanted to and Taeil just allowed him to, nothing worth fighting over with, at least he did not ask Marco to drive them or else the driver would just be laughing at them for being awkward teens.

 

Once inside the amusement park, Sicheng’s eyes lit up and pulled Taeil in whatever sights that caught his eyes.

 

“I’ve never been in an amusement park as a date.” Sicheng confessed, looking at the games lined up in a corner.

 

“Seriously?” Taeil asked and Sicheng nodded.

 

“Jun-ge and I would come and try rides but we were always with out nannies.” Sicheng said and pointed at the shooting game. “Let’s try that.” Sicheng was delighted and Taeil nodded and they paid for the game. They obviously sucked at it but they ended up laughing as they receive a keychain as a consolation prize.

 

They lined up for rides like the roller coaster and the tower drop as well as the cheesy carousel and bump cars. Taeil smiled as he watched Sicheng enjoy himself in the rides and just be carefree, not the CEO that he should be.

 

When they entered a haunted house though, Sicheng became clingy and Taeil was not sure if he liked it or not.

 

“I will protect you.” Taeil assured the Chinese and Sicheng grabbed Taeil’s arm tightly and rested his head on Taeil’s shoulder as they walked further inside the attraction.

 

At one point, Sicheng was startled and he ran away leaving Taeil frozen on his spot. “You’re just gonna stand there?” The ghoast asked and Taeil furrowed his brow. “You said you will protect him.” The ghost added and Taeil laughed.

 

‘Are you shipping us?” Taeil asked and the ghost nodded.

 

‘Yeah, I see love when it enters and believe me I’ve been doing this for wuite a long time to know if pure love exists.” The ghost shrugged and cheered for Taeil.

 

“Thanks!” Taeil said and then ran after Sicheng.

 

It was fun and Taeil felt that it was really nice to spend time with Sicheng like this, like they were in college and did not have kids to take care of. It’s been a while since Taeil felt so free after his marriage. And although he did not regret having Jisung, he did not have time for himself like this and he was thankful to have spent this moment with Sicheng.

 

“Are you enjoying yourself Sicheng?” Taeil asked as they walked hand in hand, iced coffee on the other hand.

 

“Of course, I hadn’t had fun in a while and I am glad that you spent this day with me.” Sicheng replied with a wide smile. “Thank you.” Sicheng said and kissed Taeil’s cheek making the older smile wide.

 

“Taeil?” They heard a voice and when they turned, Taeil saw his ex-wife carrying a child.

 

“Mina.” Taeil greeted and tightened his hand on Sicheng who eyed him and the girl.

 

“It’s been a while.” Mina greeted him.

 

“Yes it is. This is Sicheng, my boyfriend.” Taeil introduced Sicheng and he waved at Mina.

 

“I didn’t know you swing that way but he is really cute.” Mina chuckled. “This is Nayeon.” She introduced the child she was holding and the kid smiled at them.

 

“She is really cute, she looks a little bit like Jisung.” Sicheng cooed and both adults looked at him. “Did I say something wrong?” Sicheng asked looking confused at the two.

 

“You know about Jisung?” Mina asked.

 

“Yeah, so I am assuming you are Taeil hyung’s ex-wife.” Sicheng said in a careful tone, choosing his words to not offend anyone. “I also have a kid of my own, out of surrogacy.” Sicheng shrugged his shoulders.

 

“That’s nice to hear. Can I talk to Taeil for a while?” Mina asked as she bit her lip.

 

‘Sure, do you need me to hold Nayeon?” Sicheng offered and Mina looked at Taeil who nodded, Mina handed the kid to him and they walked a few feet away.

 

Sicheng cooed at the child, made faces to entertain her and hummed a bit to make her smile.

 

“You found a man for yourself.” Mina said and Taeil nodded.

 

“Yeah I did, we are just starting though.” Taeil replied. “I see that you got a kid, you re-married?” Taeil asked and Mina shook her head.

 

“Not yet, we were saving up for the wedding when I got pregnant.” Mina confessed. “But it’s all good, she’s been a lovely child.” Mina sighed then looked at Taeil. “I’m sorry if I’m not there for Jisung.” Mina apologized but Taeil shook his head.

 

“I am sure you love Jisung but you’ve got your priorities, Nayeon needs you.” Taeil said and comforted Mina. “Is he treating you right?” Taeil asked and Mina nodded.

 

“I know we didn’t have that kind of loving relationship but I respected you for trying so hard to have one for Jisung. Wonpil and I are in love and I was afraid to meet you and show this because I don’t want you to feel bad, but seeing you know smiling as you hold Sicheng’s hand, I guess I am happy that someone is making you happy.” Mina said and Taeil smiled.

 

“I am happy too, that he is making me happy.” Taeil remarked and Mina slapped him lightly. “And I am happy you found someone you can reciprocate.” Taeil added and Mina smiled.

 

“I’ll invite you the wedding, bring Jisung and Sicheng along okay?” Mina asked and Taeil nodded.

 

“You gotta meet Sicheng’s son, he’s a dolphin.” Taeil remarked and Mina laughed.

 

“Looking forward to it.” Mina said and Taeil embraced his ex-wife before they returned to Sicheng who was cradling a sleeping Nayeon.

 

“She fell asleep.” Sicheng said nervously and Mina thanked him.

 

“It’s been a long day, she must really be tired.” Mina remarked. “It’s nice meeting you Sicheng, please take care of Taeil and Jisung which I failed to do.” Mina said and Sicheng smiled at him.

 

“You can count on me Mina-ssi.” Sicheng waved and Mina left them. “How’s the talk?” Sicheng asked and Taeil wrapped his arms around Sicheng’s wast as he back hugged the taller male.

 

“Good, I guess we both fond our closure.” Taeil murmured and Sicheng smiled.

 

“Come on, there is one more ride I wanted to try before we go back to Ten’s.” Sicheng said and dragged Taeil towards the Ferris wheel.

 

\----

 

Fitting four toddlers in Ten’s car was not a problem, keeping four toddlers quiet while they do grocery shopping was the problem. The kids wanted a lot of things which Ten and Johnny did not approve of like chocolates and candies, but wrangling those kids were a real chore. Ten just laughed at Johnny’s misery but he did kiss Johnny’s cheek to compensate.

 

“Are you sure you want to be Lucas’ dad? Sicheng and I are pretty sure we are marrying Lucas with Chenle.” Ten teased and Johnny rubbed his temple.

 

“Is this a test?” Johnny asked making Ten laugh.

 

“Maybe?” Ten replied as he pulled Johnny towards the vegetables section.

 

“Dad Bananas!” Mark pointed to the fruits section and Johnny immediately picked a ripe bunch.

 

“You like one Ten?” Johnny asked and Ten immediately crossed his arms.

 

“No.. I don’t like fruits!” Ten shook his head.

 

‘But they are good for you!” Johnny remarked.

 

“No.. they are scary!” Ten whined like a baby.

 

“How can fruits be scary?” Johnny asked.

 

“They are just look at it!!!” Ten gestured to the fruit stand where bright colored fruits were on display.

 

“Give them a try.” Johnny suggested.

 

“I will try your bananas.” Ten said smugly and Johnny gasped at the innuendo.

 

“Oh you should all try dad’s bananas. He puts ice cream and whipped cream and chocolate and sprinkles!!!” Mark excitedly told the other toddlers but Johnny was blushing while Ten was grinning.

 

“With whipped cream and chocolate?” Ten asked and Johnny choked on his spit.

 

“You nasty creature.” Johnny remarked, placing the bananas in the cart.

 

“Dad Watermelon!” Mark excitedly pointed to the fruit and this time, Chenle and Jisung cheered with Mark.

 

“You like watermelons?” Lucas asked and Mark nodded. “Cool!” Lucas remarked.

 

“Okay, let’s get a big one.” Johnny told the kids.

 

“So you like big melons huh? To bad I don’t have them.” Ten remarked and Johnny almost drpped the watermelon that he was holding. He then glared at Ten who was laughing at him, he was enjoying this too much.  


“We need pineapples!” Jisung said and everyone looked at him. “Did I say something wrong?” Jisung asked.

 

“No, but you don’t really talk much.” Chenle said then laughed loudly.

 

“Not a single word!” Johnny pointed at Ten who laughed.

 

\----

Taeil was surprised when Sicheng chose the ferris wheel but when they boarded it and Sicheng faced him with a smile. He then played a song on his phone and Taeil hummed before joining along with the chorus. Sicheng was mesmerized as Taeil sang with such a lovely voice, smiling like he was in a trance. When Taeil finished, they were both breathless and it was all cliched romantic.

 

“You sound so good Taeil hyung.” Sicheng was all bright smiles.

 

“I’m glad that you liked it.” Taeil smiled back. “Did you enjoy yourself today?” Taeil asked and Sicheng nodded.

 

“It was wonderful. Thank you.” Sicheng said.

 

“Next time, let’s bring the kids along.” Taeil suggested and Sicheng nodded.

 

“That would be wonderful.” Sicheng said and then turned his gaze into the sky where the Moon was barely visible in the orange painted sky. “Let’s take a picture.” Sicheng suggested and they moved to get a reminder of their day, all smiles and happiness.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Happy birthday Taeil (or belated hahha) so yeah, I promised my sis that I’ll incorporate WinIl’s ferris wheel date in Osaka so here you go.. 
> 
> And I apologize if I added a semi rated scene cause of John’s bananas cause Ten started it hahahah 
> 
> I hope everyone is enjoying their day so far and to our Muslim friends, I greet you tidings on the End of Ramadan ^^


	22. PDA?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I am not sure if I am boring you guys. I am not expecting a lot of readers, so I take every feedback I get and improve on my work. Anyway this update will be focusing on the other two pairs so please enjoy Yutae’s and Dojae’s Saturday!
> 
>  

 

\----

 

Doyoung woke up in an unfamiliar bed wearing unfamiliar clothes and smelling someone else’s bath soap. He blushed as he realized that he had slept next to Jaehyun on the latter’s bed and they kind of ended up cuddling in the middle of the night. Okay, they were dating but sleeping together is so intimate that he had to take it all in; he can act like a teenager high on their first puppy crush because he is only human.

 

“Hey, you’re up.” Jaehyun walked inside the bedroom looking like fresh from a magazine shoot in his pajamas while Doyoung bet he looked like a fuzzy bunny with his bed hair and swollen eyes. “I already made breakfast, do you have to work today?” Jaehyun asked as he sat next to Doyoung and the older pouted at him.

 

“Why do you look so perfect at this hour?” Doyoung blurted out and it made Jaehyun laugh.

 

“I actually combed my hair, brushed my teeth and washed my face cause I don’t really want to look ugly in front of you.” Jaehyun answered and realizing that he hadn’t brushed his teeth, he made a runfor the bathroom then locked it. “Is anything wrong?” Jaehyun knocked on the bathroom door.

 

“I’ll be out in a minute.” Doyoung shouted and hurriedly washed his face and brushed his teeth using the spare toothbrush Jaehyun gave him last night. The nerve of Jaehyun to look that perfect while he looked like a bloated bunny.

 

Jaehyun chuckled and left the older, Doyoung is pretty cute in the morning.

 

When Doyoung stepped out of the bedroom looking more like a presentable human rather than a whiny zombie, he found Jeno and Donghyuck already eating. The kids greeted him as he sat down and Jaehyun placed a cup of coffee for him before taking the seat next to Doyoung.

 

“You didn’t answer me if you have work today.” Jaehyun pouted and Doyoung had to blink at Jaehyun because since when does Jung Jaehyun pout and act cute?

 

“No, I don’t. Before you ask, yes I came to work last Saturday because you both are coming.” Doyoung explained and Jaehyun felt really special hearing that.

 

“So if you’re free, why don’t we take the kids out before we go to Ten’s place.” Jaehyun suggested and Doyoung nodded.

 

“Let’s go play in the park Appa!” Jeno suggested.

 

“I want to ride a bike.” Donghyuck said and both parents looked at their sons.

 

“That would be cool, let’s race Hyuck!” Jeno suggested and Donghyuck grinned at him.

 

“It’s on.” Donghyuck said and munched on his breakfast.

 

“Donghyuck, you can’t ride a bike without trainer wheels.” Doyoung said making the kid pout.

 

“That’s okay, Jeno uses one as well.” Jaehyun said and Donghyuck immediately smiled while Jaehyun winked at him.

 

\----

 

Yuta was brushing Renjun’s hair when they heard the knock on their door. Yuta opened it and Jaemin immediately hugged his legs smiling brightly like the sun. “I missed you tou-chan!” Jaemin said and Yuta can’t help but smile at that.

 

“I missed you too Koinu.” Yuta said and led them inside.

 

Renjun greeted Taeyong who was beaming happily as he scooped up the kid in his arms. Last night they agreed that they will spend the morning at Yuta’s house, finalizing the details for the party before they go to Taeyong’s studio for his 3pm class then go to Ten’s house. They agreed to use Taeyong’s car because he insisted and Yuta just gave up bec it was pointless to argue.

 

“Let me cook breakfast okay?” Taeyong announced and both ids nodded.

 

“Can I help you with it?” Yuta asked and Taeyong gladly nodded, having Yuta learn how to cook would be a good deed but he would be lying if that was the only reason; having Yuta next to him is a pleasant bonus.

 

Renjun and Jaemin settled themselves in the studio, Yuta made sure they have all the supplies they needed before he joined Taeyong in the kitchen. Taeyong had instructed him to beat some eggs and Yuta confidently did that, cracking eggs in a bowl with one hand and whisking it till it’s fluffy.

 

“Add grated cheese.” Taeyong instructed and Yuta did as he was told.

 

“What are we making exactly?” Yuta asked.

 

“Omurice.” Taeyong said as he checked the rice in the cooker, he had instructed Yuta to do that beforehand. “Let’s add some sautéed sausages and meatballs.” Taeyong added and Yuta just nodded because what else can he do but agree to whatever Taeyong is suggesting.

 

After Taeyong crushed some garlic and cut some onions, he sautéed them in a pan. He then placed the sliced sausages and meat balls in the pan and cooked them till done. He then added the cooked rice and grabbed the bottle of ketchup. He cooked it until it was done then set it aside and they started discussing more of the food and games for the birthday when Jaemin came running to them.

 

“Dada, let’s make party hats! But like animals.” Jaemin said and both adults were confused.

 

“I’ll have rabbit ears and Nana can have puppy ears.” Renjun explained and both Yuta and Taeyong let out a sound of realization.

 

“brilliant, my babies are so brilliant!” Yuta smiled and kissed both of the kid’s cheeks making them giggle. “list down the animal ears we’re going to make okay?” Yuta said and the two ran off to fulfill their tasks.

 

“Such genious kids.” Taeyong was smiling. “Let’s start the eggs.” Taeyong suggested and Taeyong heat up the pan to cook the omelet. 

 

He poured a generous amount of egg mixture and grabbed the wooden chopsticks and stirred the eggs until fluffy. Yuta watched Taeyong cook expertly and when he started flipping the pan to shape the omelet, Yuta’s eyes sparkeled with wonder.

 

“Scoop up the rice and shape it on the plate.” Taeyong said and Yuta did as he was told, shaping it the best he could then offering it to Taeyong who plated the soft and fluffy omelet like a pro. He repeated cooking the eggs until all four of them had their own plate. He cleaned up a little and placed the pans in the dishwasher before he joined the Yuta and the kids at the table, grabbing the bottle of ketchup and a knife on his way.

 

Before everyone dug in, Taeyong sliced the omelet in the center and everyone cheered as the contents oozed out and it looked so delicious. Taeyong then added a cute face on Renjun’s omurice using ketchup, making the kid smile at him widely. Jaemin also received a cute smile while Yuta got a few hearts making Yuta laugh but thanked him nonetheless with a kiss on a cheek. Taeyong was stunned and the kids gaped at them but soon cheered and giggled as they watched their parents act like a couple. Yuta blushed as he bit his lip and Taeyong coughed a little, trying to hide his blush but he was grinning wide at the development.

 

\---

 

 Jaehyun was very competitive when he rode the bike along the bike trail at the Han river and that prompted Doyoung to be the same. Doyoung ended up loosing but hey, it was a work out. Donghyuck and Jeno then rode a few more rounds while Jaehyun and Doyoung set up the picnic mat for lunch. They watched the kids laugh while riding their bikes with trainer wheels.

 

“Jeno is really happy to have a playmate.” Jaehyun said and Doyoung nodded.

 

“I thought he played with Jaemin and Mark.” Doyoung asked and Jaehyun nodded.

 

“But he treats Donghyuck as a brother, and I like how Jeno smiles too wide when you both are with us.” Jaehyun confessed and Doyoung smiled at the little information.

 

“I like spending time with you as well.” Doyoung muttered and as they sat on the blanket with backs on a tree trunk, Doyoung let his head rest on Jaehyun’s shoulder and closed his eyes. They looked like a scene out of a drama, Jaehyun smiling endearingly as he looked at Doyoung.

 

The moment was broken though when Donghyuck fell from his bike after hitting a stone and sending him off balance. Donghyuck cried as he scraped his knee. Jaehyun and Donghyuck ran to him and check him for injuries and sighed in relief that Donghyuck only sustained bruises. Jaehyun scooped the boy and Donghyuck latched on Jaehyun’s neck as he sobbed while Doyoung held on to Jeno and led him back to the picnic mat. They treated the bruises and placed cute bandaids and that made DOnghyuck smile and do aegyo for his appa Jaehyun and papa Doyoung.

 

They enjoyed the rest of the day in the shade of the tree as they discussed the company sportsfest Jaehyun had invited Doyoung at.

 

“So basically, you guys play sports and your families can watch?” Doyoung asked, feeding Jeno some watermelons.

 

“Yeah, Appa ish dwe ewmvweepee.” Jeno said with a mouthful of watermelon.

 

“Chew and swallow before talking.” Doyoung reprimanded the child.

 

“What is ewmvweepee?” Donghyuck asked and Jaehyun wiped the fruit juice from the kid’s cheek.

 

“MVP. I happen to be the best in basketball.” Jaehyun beamed with pride.

 

“Proof or it did not happen.” Doyoung defiantly said.

 

Jaehyun then took out his phone and searched for a picture and handed it to Doyoung. Doyoung looked at it, Jaehyun was in all his glorious handsomeness holding a trophy and wearing a medal while two girls were latched on either side, the one on his left he recognized as Hani.

 

  “Who’s the girl on your right?” Doyoung asked.

 

“oh that’s Sana, she’s from HR as well.” Jaehyun said and Jeno frowned next to Doyoung.

 

“She’s not pretty appa and she hates me.” Jeno expressed his dissatisfaction and Doyoung looked at the boy and pinched his cheeks lightly.

 

“It’s not nice to say bad things about others Jeno.” Doyoung said lightly.

 

“But she always pushes me away when I want to talk to appa.” Jeno replied and Jaehyun frowned.

 

“You did not tell me that last year.” Jaehyun was pressed with the issue, no one can hurt his son, or push him away. “Is that the reason why you were crying when I picked you up?” Jaehyun asked and Jeno nodded.

 

“Okay calm down.” Doyoung placed a comforting hand on Jaehyun’s shoulder. “Donghyuck and I will join you this year and we’ll accompany Jeno then cheer for you. We’ll make banners and pompoms and we’ll be your cheerleaders!” Doyoung suggested and Donghyuck cheered to that.

 

“Then I’ll make sure you won’t be disappointed.” Jaehyun smirked making Doyoung laugh.

 

“Papa is pretty.” Jeno said making Doyoung blush.

 

“Of course, papa is pretty and appa is handsome, they are perfect.” Donghyuck said and both adults blushed just as the two kids exchanged high fives.

 

“I think you’re the prettiest.’ Jaehyun whispered to Doyoung and kissed his cheek making the older’s eyes wide but Jaehyun just gave him a dimpled smile.

\----

 

Taeyong finally finished his class when Jaemin, Renjun and Yuta entered his studio. He took the offered bottle of water from Yuta and thanked him.

 

“I already grabbed a few items for the sleepover.” Yuta informed him and Taeyong nodded.

 

“Want to practice Switch before we go?” Taeyong asked and Yuta nodded.

 

“I am so nailing this.” Yuta was confident and Taeyong can’t help  but admire his… were they boyfriends?

 

“Yuta?” Taeyong called and Yuta hummed in the middle of stretching. “Are we boyfriends?” Taeyong asked and Yuta gave him a look of disbelief.

 

“I thought it was clear when we both confess during breakfast at Limitless.” Yuta answered and Taeyong gaped at him.

 

“Really?” Taeyong asked.

 

“What is boyfriends?” Renjun suddenly asked.

 

“Oh, that’s being a couple.” Yuta answered in a heartbeat.

 

“Like you and Dada?” Renjun asked and Yuta nodded.  “oh, I want to be boyfriends with Jeno then.” Renjun said and Taeyong’s eyes widened.

  
“No. No. No. Usagi you can’t say that! You’re too young!!” Taeyong grabbed the kid and pinched his cheeks.

 

“But.” Renjun pouted making Yuta laugh at the situation.

 

“Calm down,let him have his puppy crush!” Yuta said.

 

“Shouldn’t that be bunny crush?” Jaemin asked in a serious tone making Yuta laugh loudly. He grabbed the kid and kissed his cheeks.

 

“Then does koinu have a puppy crush?” Yuta asked and Jaemin nodded.

 

“Jisung!” Jaemin chirped and the two smiled wide at wach other.

 

‘NOOOOOOOOHHH You are yoo young Nana!” Taeyong huffed.

 

“Relax.” Yuta merely laughed and placed down Jaemin, in order for them to practice a bit before they needed to be at Ten’s house.

 

\----

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I researched omurice in YT and It made me hungry T.T
> 
> random moments, I know, but please give me your feedback ^^


	23. sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Sorry for the late update, life got in the way.
> 
>  

 

\---

 

Ten and Johnny were already done with most of the food when Johny’s phone rang. He answered the phone and gave instructions to Jaehyun because apparently, both Doyoung and JAehyun were clueless where Ten lives. After the call, he opened the door for Yuta and Taeyong and the two kids instantly joined their friends in the living room while Taeyong and Yuta hauled backpacks for their clothes and toiletries and some suspicious looking drinks.

 

“Done cooking?” Taeyong asked and Johnny shook his head.

 

“There might be some food to prepare.” Johnny said and led them towards the Kitchen where Ten was stirring a pot.

 

“Sit down, let me handle the cooking.” Taeyng instructed Ten who raised a brow but nodded, he was tired anyway.

 

“So we bought a few drinks.” Yuta announced and Ten grinned and pointed to his fridge and Yuta neatly piled them to chill.

 

 

It took a couple more minutes for Jaehyun and Doyoung to arrive with a huge haul of nacks and drinks for the kids and an overly excited Jeno and Donghyuck who launched themselves immediately to join the kids as they play. Doyoung and Jaehyun went to the kitchen with Johnny and watched as Ten grimaced while Yuta peeled apples for the kids.

 

“I seriously don’t get your hate for fruits.” Yuta sighed then waved at Jaehyun and Doyoung.

 

“They are scary.” Ten remarked.

 

“You weren’t scared when you talked about bananas.” Johnny remarked and all eyes were on him.

 

“What did you do Ten?” Yuta asked and before he could answer, the kids ran to the kitchen to demand food and drinks.

 

The parents attended to them; Yuta quickly sliced the apples and handed it to Renjun while Doyoung opened some bottles of juice for them to drink. Johnny took some crackers and handed it to Mark.

 

“Are we having your bananas for dessert dad? Your bananas are delicious.” Mark asked and Ten snickered and the rest of the adults did not take long to realize what Johnny was saying prior.

 

“Dada’s sausages are the best.” Jaemin piped in.

 

“Really Jaemin?” Ten asked as he held his laughter.

 

“Yeah, they are and Tou-chan’s meatballs are awesome too. They are good together!” Renjun added, handing both jaemin and Jeno some apple slices.

 

Ten couldn’t hold in his laughted so he buried his head on Johnny’s chest.

 

 

“You should try Appa’s eggplant.” Jeno told his friends.

 

“But eggplants are gross! Papa makes great eggs.” Donghyuck argued.

 

“those are boring. Papa makes the best milkshake!!!” Lucas shrieked and with horror, Doyoung led the kids back to the living room while he glared at Ten.

 

Once the kids were all out, Ten openly laughed while the rest were blushing hard.

 

“You did not just do that!” Yuta shrieked.

 

“What? I just asked about Taeyong’s sausages? And wow with your meatballs?” Ten laughed and both Yuta and Taeyong were ready to strangle the younger.

 

“So your milkshake huh? With John’s bananas?” Jaehyun grinned and Johnny glared at him while Doyoung playfully shoved him.

 

“You did not let me taste your eggplant!” Doyoung told Jaehyun who grinned back.

 

“How bout you cook your eggs and I’ll cook my eggplant and we share?” Jaehyun asked and both grinned while Johnny, Yuta and Taeyong watched them in shock.

 

“Nasty.” Johnny cringed while the younger three laughed out loud.

 

“That’s disturbing.” Taeyong added.

 

‘Come on, live a little.’ Ten said and kissed Johnny’s cheek to erase the pout on his boyfriend’s lips.

 

“Gross.” Yuta remarked.

 

“It’s normal for couples to kiss.” Ten shrugged. “Aren’t you and Taeyong hyung together?” Ten asked and Yuta sighed.

 

“He just realized earlier that we were supposed to be boyfriends.” Yuta said and everyone eyed Taeyong.

 

“It’s my first relationship okay, I didn’t know if we cleared it up that we are boyfriends okay.” Taeyong said and everyone laughed at him.

 

“Appa. Can I have Injunnie as my bunny crush?” Jeno asked as je ran to Jaehyun and the parent eyed his son.

 

“Papa, I want Mark hyung as my puppy crush!” Donghyuck stomped and whined at Doyoung.

 

“What are you talking about?” Doyoung was confused.

 

“Jaemin said Renjun’s bunny crush is Jeno and his puppy crush is Jisung. I want Maark-hyung as my puppy crush.” Donghyuck tried to explain.

 

“oh, that puppy crush.” Doyoung chuckled. “Go ask Uncle Johnny.” Doyoung said and Donghyuck went to Johnny and gave him his best puppy eyes and aegyo.

 

“Pretty please Uncle Johnny!” Donghyuck chirped and Johnny was sap for cute things.

 

“Aw you’re so cute.” Johnny cooed. “Mark come here!” Johnny called out and Mark entered the kitchen. “Want to e Donghyuck’s puppy crush?” Johnny asked and Mark instantly smiled and nodded. “okay, go and have fun then!” Johnny said and Donghyuck ran to Mark and they both giggled and laughed as they returned to the living room to play.

 

‘You’re so easy.” Ten remarked but Johnny snorted.

 

“hey, you’ve got Chenle secured for Lucas, Who’s easy?” Johnny replied.

 

“What about me?” Jeno pouted at his father and he looked at Yuta who was smiling wide but theTaeyong was shaking his head vigorously.

 

“Ask Taeyong samchon.” Jaehyun said and Jeno was confused.

 

“Not Yuta oji?” Jeno asked and Jaehyun sighed.

 

“Taeyong samchon first then Yuta oji.” Jaehyun tapped his son’s nose and the kid full on smiled and approached Taeyong.

 

Taeyong was panicking, can he reject a kid? But they were too young to have crushes! Jeno smiled and asked Taeyong in his most sincere and hopeful voice that it made Taeyong panic a little more than he should. He looked at Yuta who was trying to contain his giggles and he frowned. But then he smiled at Jeno and ruffled his hair and nodded.

 

“Go and get Renjun and we’ll talk.” Taeyong instructed and Jeno immediately ran to get Renjun and the kids held hands as they went back to the kitchen.

 

Taeyong took Renjun and kissed his cheek before he smiled at Jeno. “Go ask Yuta-oj.” He said and the kid walked to the Japanese man. ‘And you, go ask Jaehyun samchon okay?” Taeyong said and Renjun nodded and kissedTaeyong’s cheek before walking toward Jaehyun.

 

The kids used their aegyo and in turn smiled at each other as they agreed to have their kids their puppy  or bunny crushes. Renjun kissed Jaehyun’s cheek and Doyoung pouted, he wanted a kiss too. Jaehyun chuckled and pointed to him so Renjun eagerly kissed DOyoung’s cheek which made both bunnies smile at each other. Jeno’s smile was really pretty and when Jeno kissed Yuta’s cheek. Yuta was sure he wanted to keep the kid.

 

Once the kids left, Yuta noticed that Taeyong was teary eyed so he hugged the boyfriend and kissed his cheek as well. “Don’t be too emotional, it’s just puppy crushes, you’re not sending them to get married yet.” Yuta remarked.

 

“But they grow up so fast.” Taeyong remarked and everyone laughed but they were emotional as hell, their kids having crushes already and sharing them with their partners is somewhat an emotional ride.

 

They ate dinner without Taeil and Sicheng who texted that they’ll be a little late so Johnny and Ten attended to Chenle and Jisung who were really healthy eaters. It was a loud affair and by the middle of it, Sicheng and Taeil came and the crowd just got louder.

 

They watched a movie after dessert and the kids were all singing along to the song on the Disney film. After the movie was done, Yuta and Taeyong invited everyone to Jeamin and Renjun’s birthday and handed out the invites. The kids were at awe and both Renjun and Jaemin were explaining the drawings and pictures while both Taeyong and Yuta beamed with pride.

 

“Isn’t that couple goals.” Sicheng remarked and Yuta nodded and smiled at him.

 

The kids settled in Luas and Mark’s bedroom and as much as the parents wanted to keep the children with them, the toddlers were adamant to their want to really sleep over, so the fathers begrudgingly took out some blankets and pillows to make the room comfortable. They let the kids decide where to sleep and when they were all tucked in and receive tons of goodnight kisses, the parents sighed and moved to the kitchen to finally get their alone time.

 

Beers were opened and shared as well as stories of getting together and making fun of each other.

 

“So who confessed first?” Doyoung asked Taeil and the older smiled at him and pointed to Sicheng. “You sap.” Doyoung lightly shove Taeil who was grinning happily. “I’m glad that you’re happy.” Doyoung said and raised his bottle for Taeil.

 

“Thanks, I am really happy.” Taeil said with a wide smile.

 

“We can tell.” Yuta remarked.

 

“What about you?” Sicheng asked Yuta who blinked and smiled at his friend. “Jaemin’s Tou-chan already?” Sicheng asked and Yuta nodded.

 

“Though we clarified our status like a few hours ago.” Yuta answered and Taeyong flushed.

 

“I didn’t know we were boyfriends already okay?!” Taeong huffed and Yuta laughed at how adorable his boyfriend was, calling Taeyong his boyfriend is nice.

 

“And let’s not ignore the real elephant in the room.” Taeyong huffed and they all looked at Johnny and Ten.

 

“He confessed first.” Johnny pointed to Ten who smiled at them.

 

“Can’t let the opportunity slip.” Ten shrugged and they earned catcalls.

 

“What about your appartments?” Jaehyun asked and Johnny sighed.

 

“I’ll list it for rental.” Johnny said.

 

“Taeil hyung will keep it, I own the building anyway.” Sicheng shrugged.

 

‘And I’ll probably sell it once Jaehyun proposes.” Doyoung said and Jaehyun’s eyes widened as he looked at the older.

 

“I will propose to you right now. Move in with me and be my forever.” Jaehyun blurted out like he was in a trance and Doyoung suddenly flushed at the sudden confession.

 

“Oh my god why are you like this?” Doyoung exclaimed.

 

“I am serious.” Jaehyun was firm and Doyoung smiled and patted his shouleder before whispering in his ears that made Jaehyun nod and smile wide.

 

“Please don’t ruin my guest bedroom.” Ten remarked but it has no bite, almost giggling as the two flushed. The rest raised their bottles and cheered, because what is love if not to be celebrated.

 

“Oh and you guys need to prepare some sort of girl group dance, usagi is insiting on it.” Yuta announced and Ten glared at him.

 

‘Do you expect me to dance 24hrs? I can’t kneel!” Ten threw a napkin at Yuta.

 

“So the reason your knee hurts is because Johnny hyung makes you kneel? Sad.” Sicheng remarked and both ten and Johnny flushed while everyone laughed.

 

“Damn it we’re not on that level yet Scheng!” Ten shrieked.

 

“Then who is?” Taeil dared to ask and everyone flushed. “Okay we’re clear, no one’s kneeling aside for Jaehyun who’s already proposing and I have to remind you I will be the best man!” Taeil said and jaehyun nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

 

“But seriously, you guys need to dance girl group songs!” Taeong said and Johnny sighed.

 

“Fine, let me dance that song.” Johnny saved Ten and the younger smiled and kissed him on the lips, not minding the whistles from the others.

 

“I will try to dance something from Red Velvet that doesn’t involve kneeling.” Ten huffed.

 

“I wanted to do Red Flavor.’ Johnny pouted and Ten pouted as well.

 

“Okay that was horrendously cringey!” Doyoung remarked.

 

“whatever, what about you?” ten asked and Doyoung grinned.

 

“Cheer up!” Jaehyun immediately raised his hand and Doyoung glared at him.

 

“I was about to choose that!” Doyoung said and settled for Whattaman.

 

“Touch my body is definitely mine, cause usagi won’t let me live if I didn’t dance to it.” Yuta mused.

 

“I’ll do Change.” Taeyong said and Yuta blinked next to him.

 

“That’s a hard one.” Yuta said but Taeyong just grinned at him.

 

‘Your boyfriend is a choreographer.” Taeyong said and Yuta smiled and hugged him.

 

“So we are down to you two.” Johnny pointed to Sicheng and Taeil who both shook their heads, not one song popped in their mind.

 

“what about like a cat, that’s pretty cute!” Ten suggested.

 

“Something difficult like Rough, Winwin can handle that.” Yuta added.

 

“Settled.” Doyoung said and both gaped at the grinning personification of an evil bunny.

 

“Not fair!” Sicheng whined.

 

“yes not fair!” Taeil exclaimed as he held Sicheng’s hand to calm the younger.

 

“I am sure Euijin hyung knows how to bust a move, even Daewon hyung. You both can ask for their help.” Ten suggested and Sicheng sighed.

 

“Renjun and Jaemin better be happy because I am risking my reputation here.” Sicheng huffed.

 

“Oh they will deifinitely be happy.” Yuta assured him and they continued their catching up until they were tipsy and they decided to hit the sack.

 

Ten and Johnny naturally fell into their routine, changing clothes and brushing their teeth before going to bed; and bodies instantly attached to each other like magnets.

 

Jaehyun and Doyoung was a bit awkward just because Jaehyun proposed all of the sudden when they talked about being together just last night.

 

“Are you serious?” Doyoung asked as he took out their clothes form the suitcase.

 

“Yeah, I would really like to share my life with you and Donghyuck.” Jaehyun said with an easy smile, while he lathered some cleanser to clean his face.

 

“You want to check out my apartment first before we decide which one to sell?” Doyoung asked and Jaehyun blinked at him and smiled before nodding, of course he would love to.

 

Yuta and Taeyong was confused on how they’ll sleep together on one bed hours after they just clarified their status as boyfriends. Taeyong was having a panic attack while Yuta was genuinely concerned. He suggested using pillows in the middle since he doesn’t use one anyway while Taeyong suggested that he’ll sleep on the floor.

 

“Oh fuck it, we’re not gonna jump on each other right?” Yuta asked and Taeyong nodded. “Let’s just sleep, take all the pillows, I don’t use one.” Yuta said and Taeyong looked at him in amazement.

 

“You don’t?” Taeyong asked back and Yuta nodded.

 

“It makes me sleep better, guess out of habit.” Yuta shrugged.

 

‘I will try it then.” Taeyong said and Yuta smiled at him.

 

“It’s good for your back.” He answered and took out his clothes to change.

 

Taeil and Sicheng were arguing which side they were going to take and who gets more of the blanket. Sicheng was acting like a spoiled kid and Taeil sighed and just allowed the younger to do what he wanted. After cleaning up and changing into their sleepwear, Taeil lied on the left, because Sicheng demanded that he wants to sleep on the right, and closed his eyes. But when he thought he’ll have a peaceful slumber, he felt Sicheng’s arm envelope him and he realized that the younger was spooning him.

 

“I can’t sleep without my teddy bear.” Sicheng revealed making Taeil laugh a little.

 

“I’ll be your teddy bear then.” Taeil replied and he felt Sicheng smile as the younger buried his face on his neck.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> \----
> 
>  
> 
> a/n: girl group dance relay inspiration was NCT 127 dance relay where Yuta just nailed Touch my body and Johnny looked really funny dancing to 24hrs hahah


	24. Sunday morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I sure hope you weren’t dead because damn feels those Vlives gave us huh? Back to back Johnten, with Lucas doing a cameo on one ep. And then Yutae with Jaemin. There was Kunwoo and Dojae and ll those shinanigans, we even got Mark and Lucas together.
> 
>  
> 
> And thank you for not hying away from the innuendos, I apologize for those though.
> 
>  
> 
> Lastly, I know that they are all progressing to a serious kind of relationship because 2 out of the four couples are living together with Dojae planning to move in together. Yeah, that’s a little too fast considering they just met for 2 weeks and they just got together in like a week but I do hope you’ll still love them. All of them are very much single, with almost zero lovelives in the past 5 or so years that their kids were born. Please forgive and excuse them for being that eager to get together.
> 
>  

 

\----

 

Taeyong was an early riser so when he found himself awake at 5am feeling like he slept better in years, he decided to make himself useful and make breakfast. He looked at his side and smiled as he watched Yuta sleep peaceful; the younger looked reallybeautiful and Taeyong felt like he won a million bucks having the Japanese as his boyfriend. He brushed his teeth first before he went down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

 

Yuta is a prime example of an early sleeper and riser whose body clock goes off without a hitch. So when 5:30am rolled in, his eyes automatically fluttered open. He stretched his limbs and yawned like a cat before turning to his side. He noticed that Taeyong must have woken up already so he decided to clean up and join him. Yuta grinned as he watched his boyfriend dance his way into preparing breakfast, literally.

 

“Ohayou!” Yuta greeted and Taeyong shrieked a little before smiling wide at the Japanese.

 

“Ohayou!” Taeyong greeted back. “You’re early.” Taeyong remarked before going back to his pancake batter.

 

“This is my usual wake up time.” Yuta shrugged and went to retrieve two mugs and set the coffee machine.

 

 

“That’s convenient.” Taeyong hummed, cracking eggs like a pro and whisking the batter expertly.

 

“How so?” Yuta raised a brow.

 

“We can spend mornings together.” Taeyong said with a grin and Yuta smiled like a bright sun.

 

“I like that idea a lot.” Yuta nodded and retrieved the coffee from the machine. “You like anything on your coffee?” Yuta asked and Taeyong shook his head and took the cup from Yuta. “That would taste super bitter.” Yuta grimaced.

 

‘You’re sweet enough.” Taeyong gushed and Yuta laughed at the pickup line.

 

“this early?” Yuta asked and Taeyong nodded; they’ll be enjoying mornings together.

 

Jaehyun yawned as he stretched then smiled as he woke up seeing an angel for the second day in a row. Doyoung is by far the prettiest he had laid his eyes on and his ex-girlfriend would never be at par at how Doyoung looked; even with his bed hair and crusty eyes. Jaehyun is truly whipped and the idea of spending more time with Doyoung gave him butterflies and he realized how whipped he truly was for this bunny. He sighed, how love eluded him after the betrayal yet fate had brought him an angel who had experienced pain as well; was lady luck and lady fate ganging up on him? Doyoung stirred and Jaehyun could only smile at how adorable the older was, how his nose scrunch as he tried to open his eyes and blinked as the slight ray of sun hit his eyes.

 

“Good morning.” Jaehyun said softly and Doyoung smiled wide hearing that voice, ah the sun had shine brightly for Jaehyun.

 

“Morning.” Doyoung replied and blinked a few more times before they bothstood and went into the en suite to freshen up.

 

They were silent as they brushed their teeth and washed their faces. It felt natural to both of them, it was like they were meant to share moments like this, in early morning hours or in late night musings.

 

“Appa!!!” They heard a call and Jaehyun’s peeked out from the bathroom to find Jeno holding a half asleep Donghyuck. “I need to pee!” Jeno said and jaehyun motioned for the kids to enter the bathroom.

 

While Jeno relieved himself, Doyoung placed Donghyuck on the counter as he prepared his tooth brush. He then handed it to Donghyuck with a kiss on his cheek and the kid opened his eyes lazily then took the offered tooth brush. Doyoung then took the other toothbrush and offered it to Jeno who smiled happily at him and thanked him.

 

Jaehyun watched as Doyoung took care of the kids and sighed, he could really spend a lifetime with these people next to him.

 

 

Throught the course of the night, Sicheng and Taeil ended up cuddling so it was a bit of a surprise for Taeil to wake up and saw Sicheng’s adorable face right in front of him. Sicheng was cute and adorable that Taeil’s heart fluttered seeing him this close. They were trying to be casual about everything and the date they had seriously made them realize what they feel for each other. Taeil would always see Sicheng as the powerful CEO in the making and his own status a mere assistant, but seeing the Chinese in such state, he smiles knowing that they are not really different and are as simple as possible, two souls who really needed comfort from another.

 

“Sicheng.” Taeil whispered and the Chinese stirred slowly. “Wake up.” Taeil coaxed, combing his fingers in Sicheng’s locks. Sicheng grunted and it made Taeil smile wide, surely Sichengs acts like a cute baby, and it won’t be too farfetched to call him his baby. “Come on, wake up sweetheart.” Taeil said and kissed Sicheng’s nose.

 

The action made Sicheng open his eyes slowly and he blinked a few times before closing his eyes yet again and pulling Taeil closer to himself and nuzzling his cheek on the elder. “Five more minutes.” Sicheng pouted and Taeil rubbed comforting circles on the younger’s back and humming along to a mellow song; he’s spoiling Sicheng way too much.

 

There was a knock on the door and Jisung’s head popped in. “Appa.” Jisung’s voice called for Taeil and the adult gestured for his son to approach them.

 

“Are you hungry?” Taeil asked and Jisung nodded. “Come here and look after Sicheng samchon while I get Chenle okay?” Taeil said as he untangled himself from Sicheng and lifted his son to sit on the bed. He kissed the boy on his forehead before he left the room to get Chenle.

 

Sicheng made grubby hands when he couldn’t find warmth and he opened his eyes to see Jisung blinking owlishly at him. Sicheng pouted at not finding Taeil and it made Jisung felt unwanted.

 

“Uncle Cheng doesn’t like me.” Jisung’s lips quiver and Sicheng sprang into action, embracing the child and holding him close to his chest.

 

“Ilike you Jisung. But I like your appa even more.” Sicheng said and Jisung looked at the Chinese and smiled a toothy grin.

 

“You like appa?” Jisung asked and Sicheng nodded. “Can I call you appa then?” Jisung asked and Sicheng happily nodded. Jisung then kissed Sicheng’s cheek and hugged him tightly. Sicheng grinned and returned the warm hug, this feels like home.

 

Taeil returned with Chenle still fast asleep on his shoulder and cooed at the sight of hi son and his boyfriend hugging. He walked towards the bed and shifted Chenle who snorted then snuggled into Sicheng who smiled and kissed his son’s forehead effectively waking up the younger.

 

“Papa.” Chenle whined. “hungry.” Chenle muttered and it made Sicheng laugh.

 

“Can you walk?” Sicheng asked but Chenle shook his head. ‘Go ask Taeil appa to help you brush your teeth.” Sicheng said and Taeil blinked at him as he heard the words from Sicheng; it madde Sicheng chuckle, both Taeil and Jisung are extremely alike.

 

“Appa!” Chenle chirped and extended his hands and it made Taeil’s brows furrow.

 

“Appa?” Taeil pointed to himself and Sicheng nodded as he scooped up Jisung and brought him towards the bathroom. Taeil grinned and took Chenle to the bathroom, what a domestic scene, he thought.

 

 

Johnny and Ten woke up almost simultaneously and both did their routine as per usual. They walked out to check the kids and was pleasantly surprised that four were already out of bed. They woked up the remaining kids, starting with Lucas and Mark who grunted a bit but woke up with a start. They did their morning routine as Ten and Johnny woke Renjun and Jaemin. The two kids were easy to handle and they both thank Yuta and Taeyong for raising such low maintenance kids. Johnny led the two to the guest room tograb their toothbrushes and assisted them as Ten checked up on Lucas and Mark.

 

Ten rolled his eyes as the two was excitedly telling each other their dreams of superheroes and fast cars. He adored these kids and if Lucas was already loud to start with, having Mark made Lucas all the more animated. He sighed in satisfaction, having two sons was not in his to do list but looking how the two are getting along like they had been brothers from day 1, Ten would do this again in a heartbeat.

 

“are you done?” Ten asked and the two rubbed their faces with the fluffy towel and nodded. Ten then took out a hair brush and comed their hair before they went down to the kitchen for breakfast.

 

 

Johnny had to lift up the two kids to help them rinse their mouths and the two were thankful for the assistance. Johnny ruffled each of their head as he led them out into the kitchen where he knew Taeyong had already prepared breakfast. They met Doyoung and Jaehyun at the hall way and both Jeno and Donghyuck ran to them and chatted, the morning peace has been broken.

 

Ten and the kids emerged from Lucas’ room and Johnny opened his arm for Ten to easily slip into. Johnny was tempted to carry Ten down the stairs but they’ll get unwanted attention and they don’t need that right now with all the kids they have around the house.

 

Sicheng and Taeil joined them with Chenle and Jisung who were both smiling as they greeted the adults a good morning. Johnny greeted back, liking how cute and fluffy the kids are at such an early hour.  Taeyong did make breakfast and by the time everyone had gathered for breakfast, Taeyong had turned off the stove and had served everyone their pancakes with side servings of fresh fruits courtesy of Yuta. Ten grimaced but Johnny took a banna slice and fed Ten, prompting everyone to hold in their remarks.

 

“Dad Maple syrup!” Mark demanded and Johnny nodded and took out the genuine Canadian Maple Syrup they hoard because Mark really likes the genuine stuff and his taste buds can’t be tricked by imitation.

 

As they happily ate their breakfast, The parents asked their sons if they enjoyed the sleepover and everyone cheered happily.

 

“Dada, have you told them about the dance?” Renjun asked and Taeyong nodded with a warm smile. “Uncle Ten is also going to dance?” Renjun asked and Ten nodded as he fed Lucas a strawberry.

 

“Uncle Johnny will have a surprise dance for you sweetie.” Ten assured Renjun and the kid was beaming.

 

“Please don’t raise your expectations.” Johnny sighed but Renjun’s wide smile made him want to do it for him.

 

“Don’t be late okay?” Yuta informed them and everyone nodded.

 

“Need help with cooking?” Jaehyun offered and Taeyong nodded.

 

‘I can help with the setup, besides I need to take pictures.” Doyoung said and Yuta smiled and thanked him.

 

“And what about us?” Sicheng asked and Yuta shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Buy Renjun and Jaemin presents. And please not the designer bags or shoes they can’t use because it’s too expensive.” Yuta begged and Sicheng rolled his eyes.

 

“I’ll make sure he won’t go over budget.” Taeil assured him.

 

“And us?” Johnny asked and Taeyong grinned at him.

 

“You can be the MC.” Taeyong said and Johnny nodded. “And maybe pick up the cake along the way?” Taeyong said and Johnny nodded again.

 

“Cake?” Lucas asked and Ten rolled his eyes.

 

“Finish your pancakes Lucas.” Ten said then turned to Yuta and Taeyong. “I’ll make sure it’ll get to the party safely.” Ten assured them as he wiped the syrup off of Lucas’ cheeks.

 

“And please be good everyone, we’re inviting Kun sensei and Jungwoo saem.” Yuta announced and glared at Ten.

 

“I’m not the one dancing to Touch my body.” Ten replied with a smirk and Yuta glared at him even more.

 

“Touchan is a god dancer.” Jaemin said and Yuta ruffled his hair.

 

“Thanks koinu.” Yuta smiled making Jaemin smile as well.

 

“I’m blinded.” Taeil remarked earning a chuckle from Sicheng.

 

“Oh, Taeil samchon, can Jisung be my puppy crush?” Jaemin asked and Taeil choked on his coffee.

 

“What?” Taeil was surprised and asked back as Sicheng rubbed circles on his boyfriend’s back.

 

“Puppy crush?” Jaemin shrunk back a little.

 

Everyone eyed Taeil who looked at Jaemin then to Jisung who was also wide eye at this father. “You want to be Jaemin’s puppy crush Jisung?” Taeil asked his son who nodded.

 

“Jaemin hyung is cool.” Jisung said and Jaemin smiled at the younger’s praise.

 

“I don’t see why not huh.’ Taeil said and Jaemin smiled at him wide and happy while Jisung kissed his cheeks, smearing maple syrup on his face but Sicheng wiped it away; he can live with puppy crushes.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> a/n: to be honest with you, while I was typing the Winil Morning scene, my playlist decided to play Taeil’s because of you; Lady fate is with me hahahah


	25. Happy Birthday Nana and Injunnie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: time skip because we really need to ove forward. ^^ this is Yutae heavy so please don’t hate me about it. I promise to write a separate domestic updates for the other couples
> 
>  

 

\---

 

It was already Wednesday and Taeyong led Yuta and Renjun inside his apartment where Jaemmin was already waiting. They both agreed to spend the rest of the coming days in Taeyong’s apartment because they need to do the decorations, animal ears and cook the food. Yuta had lugged in a lot of groceries and Taeyong graciously helped the younger while Renjun settled next to Jaemin and took a card and helped glue the ribbons for their souvenirs. It was a domestic scene and Taeyong felt really happy watching the happy chaos inside his house. Once Yuta and Taeyong had placed away all the food, Yuta kissed his boyfriend’s cheek and then bounded towards the kids to cut the colored papers to make animal headbands. Taeyong eagerly prepared dinner for his family; he grinned, he liked the sound of his family.

 

Yuta and Taeyong had faught over who will sleep on the bed and on the couch because Jaemin and Renjun decided to sleep on Jaemin’s bed and they had already tucked themselves in and slept peacefully leaving their parents no choice but to either share a room or one of them sleep on the couch. But then they settled to just both sleep on the bed, they were boyfriends already, if they share a bed then it’s okay right?

 

Well after discarding all the pillows, because Yuta doesn’t use them and Taeyong had practically tried it as well after the sleepover, they settled on the bed and Yuta kissed Taeyong’s cheek before turning over and closing his eyes.

 

“Goodnight Yuta” Taeyong whispered and closed his eyes as well.

 

Friday was chaotic as Yuta was practically sobbing on the floor while Jaemin apologizes for spilling the glitters.

 

“I’m sorry touchan!” jamein was almost crying but then Yuta broke into a laughter confusing Jaemin.

 

‘You look like you’re covered in pixy dust Koinu!” Yuta laughed then Jaemin grinned and hased after the Japanese who screeched while he ran away from the glitter monster.

 

“You’re spilling glitters everywhere Nana!!!!” Renjun pouted and Taeyong patted Renjn’s shoulder and carried him towards the mirror of the studio to help him attach th banners.

 

“Come help me usagi.” He said and Renjun giggled, he liked to be productive anyway.

 

After Yuta had swept the floor and the decorations were done. The four decided to practice Switch a couple of times before they left the studio to rest for tomorrow’s party.

 

\-----

 

Being early risers brought Yuta and Taeyong bonding time. As Taeyong diligently prepared breakfast and Yuta started prepping the vegetables for the food later, they had taken the opportunity to talk it out.

 

“What do you think of living together?” Taeyong raised the question and Yuta hummed as he peeled some garlic.

 

“I was thinking about it.” Yuta answered. “Are we ready for it though?” Yuta asked and Taeyong nodded.

 

“I like our dynamics as a family to be honest.” Taeyong confessed and Yuta grinned.

 

“Really? You do?” Yuta asked with a grin and Taeyong blushed and nodded. “I like this too, being with you and taking care of the kids.” Yuta confessed and Taeyong smiled at that.

 

“I’d love that too.” Taeyong replied with a silly grin. “Seeing you take care of Nana and Usagi.” Taeyong quickly added and Yuta grinned.

 

“Don’t want me to take care of you?” Yuta asked with a teasing tone and Taeyong flushed making Yuta full on laughed at him.

 

 

“Of course I want to.” Taeyong huffed and Yuta kissed his cheek making the older smile wide.

 

“Want to go house hunting?” Yuta asked and Taeyong blinked at him.

 

“A new house?” Taeyong asked and Yuta nodded.

 

“we need at least three bedrooms for usagi and Koinu plus a studio for me. Plus we got to have a decent kitchen, you need your own space too!” Yuta said and Taeyong nodded.

 

 

“Sounds great.” Tayeong answered and they returned to their tasks, working in sunc with each other.

 

Jaemin and Renjun woke up in time and they were scooped up by their fathers and greeted happy birthdays and the two giggled and thanked their parents for the greetings. Breakfast was a fun occasion and they were all laughing and in good mood.

 

 

Jaehyun and Doyoung came to the apartment a little over 10am and instantly, Jeno and Donghyuck greeted their friends and they played in the living room. Doyoung fixed his camera to capture the kids’ moments while Jaehyun helped in the kitchen.  It was a busy day but it was filled with laughters and a lot of teasing because apparently, Doyoung and Jaehyun are in the process of deciding on which haouse they will live in.

 

Johnny and Ten dropped by around 2pm with a pouting Lucas who wanted to eat the cakes but Ten had reminded his son that they should wait until the party. Yuta handed  the boy a cupcake which Jaehyun baked earlier and that seemed to pacify the kid and was now happily playing with the younger kids; Ten rolled his eyes while Johnny laughed behind him. Ten stayed to watch over the kids while the rest moved the food and decors to the studio to set up. Ten decided to be productive so he gave the birthday boys a quick bath and changed them into their party clothes. Lucas was being a huge baby demanding attention and good thing Mark was a really good brother and gave the taller some brotherly love.

 

 _“_ But Mark hyung is my puppy crush!” Ten smiled as he heard Donghyuck and that prompted Mark to hug the younger.

 

“He’s my brother, you’re my puppy crush!” Mark squeaked and Ten could hear Jeno mumbling about being Doghyuck’s brother.

 

Once everyone was looking like their absolute best, he had led the kids out of the apartment, instructing Mark and Lucas to hold one of the younger while he hold the birthday boys. They walked to the studio where Hansol smiled and greeted both Renjun and Jaemin, kissing their cheeks and handing them their presents. The kids squealed and kissed his cheeks as well, all giddy and happy for the attention that they are receiving for the day.

 

The kids were all smiles as they entered the studio, the adults did really well with the decoration and food. Ten walked towards Johnny who was holding a microphone and the bigger guy just held his boyfriend close to him.

 

“Excuse me, is this Taeyong hyung’s studio?” Sicheng asked the receptionist and HAnsol smiled and beamed him a smile.

 

“Yes, are you attending Renjun and Jaemin’s birthday?” Hanso asked and Sicheng nodded. ‘Right across the hall, there’s a sign.” Hansol directed and Sicheng nodded then turned to the door and waved for them to come in.  Taeil led the children inside and followed by Marco who was holding bags of gifts and bounded after his master and the kids. Hansol’s and Marco’s eyes met and they both smiled with flushed cheeks.

 

 

Kun and Jungwoo came in just as Marco was leaving the studio and after leading the teachers to the studio, Hansol invited Marco to sit and have some drinks, well if he would be sitting out on the party, might as well take full advantage of it right?

 

\----

 

When Kun and Jungwoo entered, the kids immediately ran to their teachers and greeted them. Both teachers smiled as they looked at the kids wearing animal ears and fluffy mane. Marks looked like a lion while Lucas had a few stripes painted on his cheek to look like a tiger. Donghyuk was wearing a swan beanie with feathers  while Jisung looked adorable with a baby chick  felt head piece. Chenle was adorable too with his dolphine headpiece while Jeno hd bear ears on. Jaemin had puppy ears and Renjun had bunny ears.

 

“You look so cute!” Jungwoo chirped and Kun giggled next to him.

 

“Here are yours.” Yuta handed them ear headbands and the two took and wear them.

 

“Cat ears?” Kun asked Yuta who nodded.

  
“Taeyong and I are both Cats.” Yuta explained.

 

‘Because?” Jaemin asked next to him.

 

“Because in Japanese Cats are called Nekko.” Yuta glared at jaemin.

 

“Oh, witty!” Kun said, ruffling Jaemin’s hair and the kid grinned happily.

 

“Okay everyone’s here? Let’s start the party!” Johnny announced and the kids cheered.

 

They played games and the kids were competitive, even the parents. Jaehyun and Yuta ended up fighting really hard over blowing balloons while the kids enjoyed popping them. In the end, Jaehyunwon but Yuta got a kiss from Jaemin and Renjun so he wasn’t really that disappointed.

 

Taeyong and Ten did a bit of a showdown, nothing too strenuous for Ten and they all cheered for the dancers. Doyoung and Taeil did a duet and Jaehyun was moved into tears that Johnny has to lend him a handkerchief while Sicheng and Chenle were going wild at Taeil’s voice.

 

 

“Jungwoo saem also sings!” Renjun said and they urged Jungwoo to sing a song but the Korean teacher pulled Kun with him and the two did a duet as well and they were mesmerized with their voices.

 

‘Wow that was amazing.” Johnny remarked and then grinned at Yuta and Taeyong. “You guys ready?” He asked and Yuta nodded.

 

“always!” The Japanese chirped making Taeyong laugh.

 

“Show it to us!” Johnny announced and the family of four positioned themselves at the center.

 

The music played and the four danced happily like they practiced, earning cheers and catcalls from their guests. They were smiling and enjoying  the performance, Yuta had never felt this happy to be honest and sharing the spotlight with three other boys that are special to him was more than overwhelming.

 

After the fun and games, they enjoyed the food and everyone praised Taeyong and Jaehyun with their cooking, prompting Doyoung and Yuta to smile fondly at their boyfriends. After they all rested and were chatting about the upcoming graduation program, both Renjun and Jaemin tugged at their parent’s sleeves and whispered in their ears making them grin.

 

“Oh is it that time now?” Johnny asked and both Yuta and Taeyong nodded. ‘Well, I have to apologize in advance to our teachers because what you are about to see is our reputation going down the drain for our kids.” Johnny announced and everyone laughed.

 

The kids settled down and both Kun and Jungwoo anticipated the program. The parents lined up along the mirror and Doyoung set up the tripod to capture the scene. When they were ready, the music started and Ten stepped in front and danced to red flavor. The kids cheered and chanted along. Kun and Jungwoo joined in the cheering for them.

 

The music changed and this time it was Jaehyun who danced to Cheer Up prompting Doyoung to grin and laugh at Jaehyun while the kids sang along. Next was Doyoung aand he danced confidently to whattaman making Donghyuck cheer loudly, they are so in sync with each other. Taeil’s dance was forced and it made everyone laugh but the eldest tried his best to dance like a cat and it did make Sicheng smile so he couldn’t care anything less. Yuta was nervous as he stepped up to perform but seeing Renjun smile at him wide, he mirrored that and just went with it. Taeyong was dying next to Johnny as he watched Yuta but when Yuta winked at him after the butt shake, he almost choked to death.

 

Sicheng wasn’t sure about his dance but he did try his best. His moves were calculated but when Chenle and Jisung cheered him on and Taeil encouraged him, he managed to end it well with the point dance grinning contently while everyone clapped. Taeyong stepped up confidently and without a doubt slayed change like he owned it leaving Johnny flustered as he stepped up to dance 24 hrs. he started okay but when he knelt and do the bunny shake, he flushed in embarrassment. Everyone cheered for them and Johnny apologized once again but Kun and Jungwoo assured him that it was okay and that they enjoyed it.

 

“Time to blow your cakes!” Yuta cheered and and lighted the candles for Jaemin and Renjun.

 

Each got their own cake, a bunny cake for Renjun and a Puppy cake for Jaemin, and the kids stood in front of their parents who where holding them. The guests sang them a birthday song and when they were done, they asked the kids to make a wish.

 

“I wish to spend more time with Dada and Nana.” Renjun said while Jaemin joined him with his wish. “I wish to spend more time with Touchan and injunnie!”  Jamein wished diligently and they both blew out the candles.

 

Everyone clapped but was expectant with how Taeyong and Yuta would  react to it. They both grinned and informed the birthday boys of their little secret. ‘We’re going to make your wish come true.” They both said at the same time and the kids hugged and kissed their parents before running to the other to do the same.

 

“Wow, everyone is getting together.” Jungwoo remarked.

 

“Why, are you interested in someone jungwoo?” Kun asked and Jungwoo blushed and nodded. “Oh, you should introduce me to them.” Kun replied and Jungwoo had the urge to pull Kun towards the mirror and introduce Kun too himself but he just siled and nodded pathetically.

 

“Sure ge!” He chirped with a wide smile.

 

\---

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I am really boring, I am sorry T.T


	26. Let the kids decide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Sorry just been really busy.

 

 

\----

 

Doyoung and Jaehyun waved at Taeyong and Yuta and thanked them for the party as they were the last guests to leave. Both had decided to sleep at Doyoung’s apartment for the weekend making both Jaehyun and Jeno excited. Jeno went to Doyoung’s car just like what they did the first time they met, and Donghyuck did the same with jaehyun. The complexity of their relationship is quite amusing and as Doyoung strapped Jeno in his seat, the kid kissed his cheek in gratefulness.

 

 

“Thank you papa.” Jeno said and Doyoung smiled wide at the boy and ruffled his hair.

 

“You’re welcome Jeno.” Doyoung said and then went to the driver seat and started the engine. “Let’s go.” Doyoung said and Jeno cheered as they drove.

 

The drive was calm and Doyoung watched Jaehyun’s car from his rear view mirror and he smiled, and lucky for him, Jeno caught it.

 

“Your smile is cute papa, you’re like a bunny!” Jeno chirped.

 

“You’re only saying that because you have a bunny crush on Renjun!” Doyoung retaliated but Jeno shook his head.

 

“I have a bear crush on Injunnie, he has a bunny crush on me!” Jeno replied and Doyoung laughed at that.

 

“Where did you get that idea?” Doyoung asked.

 

“Oh, Jaemin told me.” Jeno replied and Doyoung made a mental note to tell this story to Jaehyun.

 

Doyoung entered an apartment complex and waved to the guard andtold him that Jaehyun would be his guest and the guard saluted at him. Doyoung parked on his dedicated parking slot with Jaehyun parking next to him.

 

“You have two parking slots?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung nodded as he helped Jeno out of his seat, Jaehyun did the same with Donghyuck. “This apartment complex isn’t exactly cheap.” Jaehyun added.

 

‘let’s go!” Donghyuck chirped and led the way towards the elevator, Jeno following the younger and waving for their parents to hurry up.

 

They went up the elevator and stopped at their floor, greeting a family on their way to the house and Donghyuck beamed a happy smile at them. Doyoung introduced Jaehyun and Jeno to them and they were all excited that Doyoung finally found time to date. Jaehyun’s jaws drop at how beautiful Doyoung’s apartment was making him feel a little bit jealous.

 

“It’s very new, we just moved in recently.” Doyoung shrugged as he led them inside and Jaehyun nodded and removed his shoes.

 

‘Woah this is beautiful!” Jaehyun remarked as he eyed the pictures on the wall leading to the living room, the center piece was Doyoung and Donghyuck posing happily with wide smiles. “You both look really handsome here.” Jaehyun smiled and Doyoung thanked him, blushing a little as he walked towards the living room to assist the kids into their comfortable clothes.

 

Jaehyun took the time to look at the various pictures and smiled at how Doyoung documented Donghyuck’s growth. He stopped at a particular picture and he was squinted to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him/

 

‘oh you looked at them.” Doyoung said and Jaehyun pointed to the picture.  “That’s my ex-wife Naera and her partner Chelsea.” Doyoung informed him.

 

‘Chelsea sure got a lot of tattoos.”  Jaehyun remarked making Doyoung chuckle.

 

 

‘Yeah she does. She also rides a mean Harley.” Doyoung added. ‘But she’s really a great person and she loves Donghyuck as her own.” Doyoung sighed.

 

“I envy you for keeping a good relationship with Donghyuck’s mother.” Jaehyun said and Doyoung nodded.

 

“We ended things between us well because we both know that we couldn’t go up a notch with it, our preferences are just on tangents.” Doyoung explained. “We remained friends because we don’t have anything against each other.” Doyoung shrugged. ‘And this is our daughter Sora, she’s turning two in a few weeks.” Doyoung informed him.

 

‘She’s lovely, she got your eyes.” Jaehyun remarked and Doyoung smiled softly.

 

‘Wanna come and meet them?” Doyoung invited him and Jaehyun grinned widely.

 

“Sure, where?” Jaehyun asked.

 

“Jeju.” Doyoung replied and Jaehyun nodded again.

 

‘After the sportsfest, let’s go to Jeju.” Jaehyun answered making Doyoung smile and blush a little. ‘oh, you kept this?” Jaehyun said and Doyoung’s eyes widened as he saw what Jaehyun was looking at.

 

“It’s not what you think!” Doyoung panicked but Jaehyun kissed his cheek to calm him down.

 

‘No worries, I like it.” Jaehyun said and walked towards the leaving room leaving Doyoung gaping at his retreating back. Doyoung then grinned and looked at the framed picture he begged Myungsoo to give to him, a picture of him and Jaehyun as well as them four looking like a family, he felt butterflies in his stomach.

 

Doyoung caught up with Jaehyun and led him to his room, surprising the younger. “Not gonna make me stay in the guest room?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung raised a brow.

 

 “We shared beds before, and aren’t we dating?” Doyoung asked and Jaehyun grinned at him.

 

“just checking.’ He chuckled and entered Doyoung’s bedroom.

 

The room was neat and simple and it made Jaehyun smile, clearly the two of them share a sense of minimalism and simplicity. Jaehyun placed his bag near the dresser and Doyoung showed him the en suite and told him that he could change if he wanted to. Jaehyun nodded and took out some clothes to change into but Doyoung stopped him and took out a shirt and some pants from his wardrobe.

 

“you lent me your clothes last time.” Doyoung said and JAehyun smirked at him.

 

“ah, so you want to see me in your clothes huh? Why don’t you wear mine then?” Jaehyun handed him his clothes and Doyoung laughed and nodded, this will be fun.

 

Doyoung allowed Jaeyun to change first while he checked on the kids and fortunately, the two had managed to change into something comfortable, both wearing Donghyuck’s pajamas because apparenty, Jeno’s clothes were in Jaehyun’s bag.

 

“it fits you!” Doyoung chirped and Jeno nodded. “You look like twins!” He remarked and both kids laughed and hugged each other.

 

“You can change now.” Jaehyun said as he approached them and Donghyuck noticed the shirt Jaehyun was wearing.

 

“Is that Papa’s shirt?” Donghyuck asked and Jaehyun nodded.

 

“Yeah, I’m borrowing it for a while.” Jaehyun replied.

 

“Will Papa borrow your clothes as well?” Donghyuck asked and Jaehyun nodded.

 

“Yeah. Is there any problems with it?” Jaehyun asked and Donghyuck shook his head. “Great, go change now Doyoung hyung, I’ll cook for the kids.” Jaehyun said and Doyoung shook his head.

 

‘I’ll change but you can’t cook. You cooked last time, it’s my time to feed you.” Doyoung said as he walked back to his room leaving a grinning Jaehyun and two confused kids.

 

“Well, shall we watch TV then?” Jaehyun asked.

 

“Let’s sing karaoke!!!” Donghyuck excitedly cheered and pulled the guests over to the living room and grabbed the mike.

 

Jaehyun was amused and he indulged Donghyuck by picking a ballad song tossing. He was so into the song that he evenclosed his eyes and sang it with passion. Hen he was done, he did not expect the pindrop silence that greeted him, and Doyoung’s shocked face.

 

“Did I do something wrong?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung shook his head.

 

“You have an amazing voice Jaehyun.” Doyoung said with a soft smile making Jaehyun flustered. “Believe me, I was a voice major and been singing in choirs all my life, your voice is wonderful.” Doyoung said and they shared shy and genuine smiles.

 

“Thank you.” Jaehyun thanked him and they just gaze into each other’s eyes like in a cheesy drama.

 

Only for Donghyuck to break by grabbing the microphone and entering a red velvet song to sing and dance to. Once the house is filled with bananana courtesy of Donghyuck, Doyoung and Jaehyun laughed loudly and left the kids to party on their own while they went to the kitchen to prepare the meal together. Luckily, Doyoung’s apartment has an open floor plan so they can keep an eye on the kids. After Donghyuck’s concert of some cheesy pop songs, Jeno chose a Super Junior song to which Donghyuck immediately recognized and the two had a dance battle but they both look like kids demonstrating how to propery wash their hands. This made Jaehyun and Doyoung laugh.

 

“This feels nice.” Jaehyun remarked.

 

“What feels nice?” Doyoung asked as he chopped some onions.

 

“This.” Jaehyun pointed to the kids and them. “It feels like a real family and I am enjoying sharing moments like this with you and the kids.” Jaehyun confessed and Doyoung’s heart melted.

 

“I like this too.” Doyoung then leaned in and pecked Jaehyun’s lips making the younger gasp and the older smirk.

 

 

“Papa sing for us!” Donghyuck called out and Doyoung winked at Jaehyun before walking towards the kids and grabbing the mic to sing.

 

Doyoung chose a ballad as well and when he started to sing, Jaehyun’s world stopped moving.  Jaehyun heard him sing earlier at the party but Doyoung singing only for him, it was something else. Doyoung’s voice was like a choir of angels, he has that sweet tone with ppower control unlike anyone Jaehyun had encountered. Doyoung looked eyes with him and Jaehyun smiled at how beautiful Doyoung was with pink stained cheeks, eyes wide and lips curled into a smile.

 

“You are amazing papa!” Dongyuck hugged his father and Jeno did the same thing, urging his father to join the group hug.

 

Doyoung laughed at the appreciation, it’s been years since he had sangin front of people aside from Donghyuck, Taeil or Jisung and it’s really nice to sing for Jaehyun and for the younger to appreciate him.

 

“together! Like Jungwoo saem and Kun saem!” Jeno chirped and Donghyuck cheered along. Jaehyun looked at the kids and nodded, choosing another ballad as the stew they were cooking simmered on the stove top.

 

After a bit of discussion, they divided the parts and started singing. Their voices were perfect for each other and as if the world around them never existed, the two sang their hearts out with glazed eyes and rapid beating hearts.

 

Once the kids were ut to sleep and both tucked in hugging their own stuffed toys, Jaehyun and Doyoung found themselves by the balcony holding beers and gazing out into the night sky.

 

“You really have a nice house.”  Jaehyun remarked.

 

“Thank you. You have an amazing voice.” Doyoung praised the younger.

 

“We shouldn’t be pressured to move in just because everyone else is doing it.” Jaehyun started and it made Doyoung rise a brow. “I know what I said and I would really love for us to be a family, but if that is our reason, I don’t think it’s healthy.” Jaehyun said and Doyoung nodded.

 

“That’s a good point.” Doyoung remarked. “I would really like you both here though.” Doyoung said and Jaehyun looked at him and smiled.

 

“You do?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung nodded.

 

“Yeah, you both are special to me and I hadn’t felt so happy like I did when I spend time with you and Jeno.” Dyoung confessed.

 

“Me too.” Jaehyun smiled and then took a swig of his beer. “You know what, let’s ask the kids about their preferences?” Jaehyun suggested and Doyoung nodded.

 

“Smart move.” Doyoung laughed and Jaehyun took the chance to move closer to him until he was back hugging the older and slightly taller male and he’s resting his head on Doyoung’s shoulder.

 

The wind blew gently and Doyoung chuckled as he outstretched his hands. “This feels like a scene from Titanic.” He chuckled and Jaehyun laughed along with him.

 

 

\----

 

Jeno and Donghyuck woke up to the smell of freshly toasted bread and strong coffee. The two moved from their bed and went to the kitchen to find their parents happily chatting while holding mmugs of coffee. The two smiled at walked back to Donghyuck’s room smiling and giggling at how happy their parents look.

 

“your house is really pretty Donghyuck.” Jeno remarked as he followed the younger towards the bathroom.

 

“Wanna stay here??” Donghyuck asked and Jeno nodded.

 

“It’s cool here.” Jeno replied.

 

“Won’t you miss your room?” Donghyuck asked and Jeno shook his head.

 

“Not if I can play with you and Papa.” Jeno replied and Donghyuck smiled at him.

  
“Come on, brush our teeth then breakfast.”  Donghyuck said and the two of them took turns standing on the step stool Doyoung got for Donghyuck for that purpose and brushed their teeth as best as they could.

 

Once they were done, they came running to their parent who were about to wake them up and both were impressed to see them cleaned up. They were lifted onto their seats and they ate their breakfast happily.

 

“How do you find our house Jeno?” Doyoung asked and Jeno gave a thumbs up.

 

‘It’s really nice papa!” Jeno said then took a sip of his milk. “It’s really big!” Jeno replied animatedly.

 

‘What about our house then Hyuckie?” Jaehyun asked and Donghyuck gave him thumbs up as well.

 

‘Which house do you prefer then?” Doyoung asked and both Jeno and Donghyuck shouted _here_  at the same time making both Doyoung and Jaehyun smile.

 

“You really want to stay here Jeno?” Jaehyun asked and the boy nodded. ‘okay sweetheart.” Jaehyun said and both kids at them with confused faces.

 

“Do you wanna go to Jeju Jeno?” Doyoung asked and the boy furrowed his brows.

 

“You’re acting weird papa.” Jeno replied and Doyoung laughed.

 

“I am not.” Doyoung replied. “So wanna go to Jeju with us and meet Donghyuck’s Moms?” Doyoung asked and Jeno pouted.

 

“Why?” Jeno asked back.

 

“Cause I want them to meet my other son and my boyfriend.” Doyoung replied and took a sip of his coffee, waiting for Jeno to digest the information.

 

“other son?” Jeno asked and Donghyuck gasped and hit Jeno’s arm.

 

‘You’re my brother now Jeno.” Donghyuck shrieked and once the information settled in, Jeno gasped and looked at his father then to Doyoung who were both smiling at him.

 

He smiled wide, turning his eyes into crescents, and nodded happily.

 

 

\-----

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: sorry if this is short and a little too OCC. Anyway, NCT Dream Comeback is happening and we are being blessed by our dreamies ^^ and who squealed seeing NCT127 act like their dads. Doyoung sure was wide eyed and had to imitate Haechan. And when Jisung snapped, Sicheng snapped too ^^
> 
>  
> 
> and the balcony scene? Blame it on Doyoung’s update, he looked damn good in that night shot.
> 
>  
> 
> The Jungs and Kims are going on a Jeju Trip!!! Yay!!!


	27. warm hugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: This was inspired bby Chenle and Jisung’s sleeping habit back in Osaka. Chenle was so soft I can’t even control my uwu
> 
>  

 

 

Taeil had Jisung changed into comfortable clothes before he went down to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Euijin bowed at him and helped him cook and Taeil was gateful for Euijin’s help. They had been bonding over cooking the past week and Taeil had cracked the butler’s walls and they did share some secrets that Sicheng didn’t even know; Euijin has a crush on Daewon. Taeil was grinning because that was cute, and they were grown men acting like teenagers.

 

“I’m sure Sicheng would allow it.” Taeil told Euijin who was slicing some carrots.

 

“What will I allow? If it’s pets, then no. Chenle is already a handful.” Sicheng said as entered the kitchen.

 

“No, not pets.” Taeil replied and gestured for Euijin to speak but the butler was tight lipped.

 

“You know I hate secrets more than traitors.” Sicheng coaxed his butler.

 

“I may have a crush on Daewon.” Euijin said with a shy smile.

 

“Oh my what took you so long? You two were eye fucing each other most of the times.” Sicheng said and Taeil raised a brow.

 

“I did not help your speech to speak such foul words Sicheng.” Taeil warned.

 

“Sorry.” Sicheng laughed. “Euijin hyung, go for it! It’s not like I am homophobic and as long as you do your jobs and do your deed quietly, I am okay ith it.” Sicheng said and Euijin blushed.

 

 

“You got the green light, go and get your man.” Taeil pushed the older out of the kitchen and Euijin bowed at them and went on his way. “Now you get to help me.” Taeil threw and apron at Sicheng who laughed and nodded.

 

That noght, Chenle was being a handful again and he demanded that he sleeps with Sicheng. Sicheng finally succumbed and allowed his sonto cuddle with him, the four-year-old instantly wrapping his arm around his father’s neck and nuzzling his face on his chest. Sicheng would not admit it out loud but he really enjoyed these moments with Chenle, the sweet kid who always wanted attention and affection.

 

“I want to sleep with Jisung and Taeil appa.” Chenle murmured and Sicheng was too soft for is kid that even if it probably look awkward, he had called Taeil over to his room with Jisung rubbing his tiny eyes.  Chenle made grabby hads for Jisung and the kid instantly climbed the bed, albeit having a bit of difficulty because of how tall the bed was, and settled himself next to Chenle. “Appa!” Chenle whined and Taeil looked at Sicheng who nodded, it’s not the first time they shared a bed and there are kids in the middle.

 

Once Taeil was settled next to Jisung, the two kids fell asleep just as Taeil sang them a lullaby. Sicheng smiled as he listened to Taeil’s voice, it was soothing and very warm. They locked eyes and Sicheng blushed, it looked like a scene out of a drama.

 

“Your voice is really impressive.” Sicheng complimented the older.

 

“I trained for it for so long.” Taeil confessed because he did vocal rainings when he was younger.

 

“Can you sing me a song?” Sicheng requested and Taeil nodded, extending a hand for Sicheng to take.

 

“Do you have a request?” Taeil asked.

 

“I’ve always liked Beauty and the Beast.” Sicheng confessed and Taeil nodded.

 

“It’s a duet though.” Taeil replied. “Want to sing with me?” Taeil asked and Sicheng was delighted.  “Come, I have a great idea.” Taeil said and they went off the bed carefully, tucking both kids and kissing their foreheads before they left the room and walked towards the balcony by Sicheng’s room.

 

It was a little cold with the remainder of Winter breeze passing through so they took robes to wear. The stars were out tonight and Taeil pulled Sicheng towards him, placed both hands on the Chinese’s waist and Sicheng instinctively placed both arms on Taeil’s neck. They started to sway and Taeil started to hummed a familiar tune. He then eyed Sicheng who laughed but started to sing.

 

Their voices were soft and mellow and it radiated love that they lost themselves in each other’s staresand warm touches, until a pitter patter of feet broke their trance and out came Chenle and Jisung, barefoot and shivering. The two broke apart and each parent grabbed a kid, Chenle snuggled and buried his nose on Sicheng’s neck while Jisung rested his head on Taeil’s shoulder. They opened their robes and enveloped the kids in it as they continued to hum and gaze out into the starry night, free hands holding each other and the other supporting their kids.

 

“We should go to sleep.” Taeil recommended and Sicheng nodded.

 

They walked back to bed and tucked the kids back and joined them. They had a pretty long day so they both yawned and drifted off to dream land.

 

 

Sunday morning found Sicheng and Taeil back on the balcony enjoying their morning coffee. The morning newspaper were ignored in favor of the relaxing conversation about school. Jisung and Chenle will move up to Kinder 2 by Spring and Taeil worried about Jisung being alone, without Donghyuck to help the kid out. Sicheng voiced out his concern as well, the kid maybe loud and cheerful but he is emotional and can easily get hurt, Lucas would always be there to cheer him up and Renju will protect him with all his tiny body could muster.

 

“Young master, Master Dong is on the line.” Euijin called and Sicheng nodded and took the offered device.

 

“ _Hello papa_.” Sicheng spoke in Chinese and Taeil felt like he is invading a private conversation. “ _Yes, I understand. Chenle’s school doesn’t finish till next week_.” Sicheng paused and looked at Taeil. ‘ _Yeah, I’ll bring them along._ ” Sicheng ended the conversation and handed it back to Euijin who bowed then left. Sicheng sighed then looked at Taeil. “Do you have a passport?” Sicheng asked and Taeil nodded. “Great, you’re coming to China with me next week.” Sicheng declared and Taeil choked on his own saliva.

 

“For real? I don’t even know Chinese!” Taeil panicked.

 

“Wonwoo hyung didn’t either but he charmed his way in my family.” Sicheng shrugged.  ‘It’ll be fun. Consider it as a vacation.” Sicheng said then returned to drinking his coffee.

 

 

“You surprise me Sicheng.” Taeil laughed and took his coffee.

 

“Oh you’ll be more than surprised.” Sicheng hummed and took out his phone to text someone.

 

**_It’s spring break, are you ready to face your nightmare?_ **

 

Sicheng waited for the reply and it was short and curt

 

**_Like I have a choice._ **

 

“Papa!” They heard Chenle and soon the kid was running towards them and climbing on Taeil’s lap.

 

“You called me then clung onto Taeil hyung?” Sicheng was taken aback.

 

“I missed appa.” Chenle replied and asked to be fed. Taeil took out a piece of toast from the table and handed it to Chenle who munched on it like a cute little bunny.

“Eat well Lele.” Taeil greeted and Chenle nodded happily.

 

“Appa.” Jisung’s voice was heard and he too climbed on Taeil’s lap. Chenle immediately shared the toast and the two munched on happily.

 

“I don’t get any love?” Sicheng asked and both kids looked at him and shook their heads making Sicheng pout and Taeil laugh.

 

“Excuse me.” They then heard Daewon and the kids greeted him. “Uhm Sicheng-ssi, can I take a day off today?” Daewon asked and Sicheng raised a brow.

 

“Why?” Sicheng naturally asked and Daewon blushed.

 

“Euijin hyung invited me on a date and.. I wanted to go on the day our absence is least burdensome.” Daewon explained and Sicheng gave him a bright smile.

 

“Go ahead hyung.” Sicheng waved im off.

 

“Presents Daeyong Samchon!” Chenle called out and the servant nodded.

 

“I’ll bring home some rice cakes. Would Jisung like Mochi too?” Daewon asked and the kid nodded.

 

“I liked Peking Duck better though.” Jisung replied and Daewon pointed to Sicheng.

 

“Ask you papa then kiddo. I can only bring mochi.” Daewon replied.

 

“That’s okay Daewon samchon, take care~” Jisung waved and Daewon bowed and left them.

 

“They finally had the guts to do it.” Taeil laughed.

 

“Thanks for the push.” Sicheng raised his cup and toasted for his boyfriend. “Oh Chenle, we’re going to China after your graduation.” Sicheng informed the kid whose eyes went wide.

 

“Can Jisung and Taeil appa come?” Chenle asked and Sicheng nodded making Chenle laugh and squeal his high pitched voice.

 

“Lele is so loud.” Jisung frowned but it did not stop Chenle from being loud.

 

“Come here Jisung.” Sicheng beckoned and the kid gladly escaped the laughing dolphin. “You ready to go to China with us?” Sicheng asked and Jisung shook his head.

 

“Is it far?” Jisung asked.

 

“Yeah but we get to eat dumplings and sweet and sour pork. And there will be lots of Peking duck!” Sicheng informed the kid whose tiny eyes went wide at the mention of food.

 

“Let’s go to China!” Jisung squeaked and it was adorable that everyone laughed and cooed at the cute kid.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----
> 
> a/n: you’ll know who Sicheng texted in a few more chapters. It’s a plot twist that just occurred to me so hang on tight.
> 
> And yes if Dojae had a balcony scene, Winil will have their own balcony scene too ahhahaha


	28. Walk with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: This will be Johnten

 

\-----

Johnny had driven his family back to their place but the car was not silent. With Lucas on sugar rush and Mark, who is usually reserved, indulging his brother with loud responses, Johnny could only smile while they passed the highway.

“Hey, Lucas honey, when will your graduation be?” Ten asked and Lucas blinked owlishly at him.

“Friday papa!” Mark answered and Johnny laughed.

“Lucas seemed to be a little out at the moment.” Johnny laughed making Lucas pout.

“Dad hates me.” Lucas said and Johnny earned a slap from Ten.

“No sweetheart, Dad loves you but I love your Papa more.” Johnny replied and it made Ten blush.

“And now you don’t love me?” Mark asked and Ten laughed.

“Of course I love you Mark, but I love your Papa more.” Johnny replied and Mark nodded.

‘As long as Papa also love me.” Mark replied and Tenbeamed him a smile.

“Of course I love you both. You two are my precious babies.” Ten replied and they were all happy.

They were bathing the two kids when Lucas suddenly yelped, surprising Mark who almost sipped in the tub.

“Lucas what is it honey?” Ten asked and Lucas jumped up and down the tub, splashing water everywhere.

“Vaccation! Papa Vacation!!!!” Lucas said and Ten thought for a while before laughing and ruffling Lucas’ hair.

“Oh right, Vacation.” Ten laughed and turned to Johnny who was lathering up Mark’s hair. “Wanna come with us?” Ten asked and Johnny blinked at him.

‘Dad! Vacation!” Lucas was excited and looked at Johnny with wide eyes.

“Where?” Johnny asked and Lucas clapped his hands splashing water at Mark who retaliated by splashing water back to his brother.

“Thailand Dad!” Lucas erupted in laughter and Mark whipped his head towards Johnny in those big puppy eyes that you can resist.

Johnny took the shower head and rinsed the shampoo on Mark’s hair before laughing and doing the same to Lucas.

“You wanna go buddy?” Johnny asked Mark as he wrapped the boy in a fluffy towel. Mark instantly nodded and Johnny smiled at him. “Then it’s a yes.” Johnny said and Lucas jumped for joy, causing more water to splash. “I’ll take care of the kids, go wash up.” Johnny informed Ten and the younger nodded and handed him a towel for Lucas.

“You’ll get to meet granny and grandpa!” Lucas said excitedly while Johnny dried the little boy. “They will love you and Mark. Mark we can go to the beach and make sand castles!” Lucas was excited and Johnny could tell Mark was getting excited as well.

“Dad, we can really go to Thailand?” Mark asked and Johnny nodded.

“we may need to get visas but we’ll go to Thailand.” Johnny remarked and Mark hugged his father and thanked him.

Once the boys were comfortable in their pajamas, Ten took over and asked Johnny to wash up. Ten eyed the two and they excitedly told them about things that they will do.

“Mom and dad will love you Mark and they will feed you till you grow as tall as Johnny.” Ten informed them and Lucas excitedly hugged Mark.

“You’ll love Granny’s curry! She ‘s amazing and the sweets.. you’ll love it!!” Lucas was really excited and Ten adored how the two are getting along so well. In most relationhips that involves children from previous marriages or partners, the kids don’t really get along well but these two are really like brothers and it amazes him to no end.

“We can go to the beach?” Mark asked and Ten nodded.

‘it’s warm and sunny in Thailand and you get to swim in the water.” Ten informed him and Mark was really happy with the idea of just going to the beach.

“Okay sweetheart, time to sleep.” Ten said and both kids went to their beds in the shared bedroom.

Johnny came just in time to tuck in the two kids, issing their foreheads and wishing them sweet dreams. The kids kissed their fathers’ cheeks and went to sleep. Johnny turned of the lights and led Ten out of the room, closing the door behind him softly. They settled in the media room, beer bottles at hand and some cheesy movie playing in the screen. It felt like dejavu on their first sleep over and the fateful day that led up to where they are now.

“How’s your knee?” Johnny asked and Ten smiled.

“Okay. I have a last check up with Dr. Kim tomorrow.” Ten said and Johnny smiled at that.

“Want to go somewhere fun after?” Johnny asked and Ten grinned at that.

“Yeah, I’d love that.” Ten replied and they clanked their beer bottles together and enjoyed their night in stories and laghter.

The four of them were bright and early but when they reached the hospital, Lucas started sobbing. Johnny took the kid and assured the kid that Ten is just going to have his final check up and everything will be okay. The consultation was more than okay and Dr. Kim reminded Ten to take it easy for a while but he’s definitely good to go. Lucas was of course delighted and he gave the doctor a hug which earned a good laugh from him.

“We’re going to celebrate!” Johnny announced and the two kids cheered while Ten laughed at his boys.

“Where are we going dad?” Lucas asked but Johnny was tight lipped at the answer frustrating Lucas.

But when they arrived a a fusion restaurant, Lucas was all wide eyed and excited with Mark happily jumping and smiling at the deliious looking menu. Johnny laughed as they were seated in a booth, ordering fries for the little ones while they figure out what to order. Ten took out his digital camera and started taking pictures of his family and when Johnny noticed him, he showed the pictures much to the delight of Johnny. Ten took beautiful pictures and Johnny marveled at how amazing Ten is.

Their orders arrived and the kids were excited to try the currypizza and linchi burgers. Ten and Johnny indulged on their kids and Lucas just went nuts if his expressions were to be the judge of it. Mark laughed at his brother, enjoying how Lucas looked liked a food commercial ad.

  
After lunch Johnny drove them to Namsan tower and they rode a cable car much to the delight of Mark and Lucas. The two were cheering excitedly and Mark, the bright and curious little boy, started asking his father stuff about cables cars and trees and the tower in rapid fire English that he sounded like he’s rapping.

“Slow down buddy!” Johnny laughed and Lucas nudged his brother.

“You are too smart.” Lucas commented making both Ten and Johnny laugh at the remark.

Once they arrived at the tower, they looked up on the observatory and the excited kids searched for Thailand and Chicago, both were thrilled to find them and the parents indulged them and took pictures of and with them. It was a happy day trip and when the kids noticed the locks, Johnny and Ten can’t really argue with that. They bought a lock and have their picture taken for posting. They wrote their names on the lock and with a kiss on the key, they threw it away.

The last part of their trip at the Namsan tower was the hanbok museum where the family suited up with traditional Korean clothing. They took photos and role played a little, and the kids enjoyed watching their parents act like the king and well king and the two clapped and cheered and even asked for a kiss and the two indulged themselves. Seeing that they were indeed a happy family, one of the staffs volunteered to take their pictures. They posed happily and the staffs cooed at the two little princes who were so adorable.

“You have a beautiful family.” She said as she handed the camera back to Ten.

“Thank you.” Ten thanked her sincerely, flashing a wide smile.

They had their dinner at the revolving restaurant and once again, Lucas had big expressions eating the delicious food. Mark excitedly watched his brother eat and both parents took the time to take pictures of their excited little boys laughing and having fun.

The drive home was quiet but comfortable. Lucas and Mark were dosing at the back while Ten held Johnny’s hand as the other held the wheel. It was a day to remember and it really felt like they are walking towards the right path, of being together as a family. Ten was sure that he had fallen for Johnny, a strong man who had a heart of gold. And Johnny surely loved Ten, a small doll with strength of a warrior. They met briefly and got together in a blur but looking at how they took this journey, they were both sure that the shortcut was necessary.

  
\----

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---
> 
> a/n: So you may have an idea where I am going with this right?! Hahah right?!?!!


	29. Building a future with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Because we have some Yutae content happening in the past weeks ^^

 

\----

It was tiring but the smiles on Jaemin’s and Renjun’s faces were worth it. They finished cleaning up the studio themselves, because they really didn’t want to bother their friends. Jaemin and Renjun were both taking a nap on the sofa while Yuta and Taeyong does the chores.

  
“You know, this is therapeutic.” Taeyong announced and Yuta raised a brow at him. “I like cleaning.” Taeyong confessed and Yuta beamed him a smile.

  
“We’ll you’ll get to clean a lot because I tend to mess up.” Yuta replied and Taeyong smiled at him.

  
“Do you have a place in mind?” Taeyong asked and Yuta hummed.

  
“I have, but I am contemplating because I want it near the studio.” Yuta said and Taeyong felt happy that Yuta is being considerate of his commute time.

  
“There is n apaprtment complex just a few blocks down and it’s near the elementary school.” Taeyong suggested and Yuta hummed.

  
“That’s great, can we check it out tomorrow?” Yuta asked and Taeyong nodded happily.

  
‘You know what, I have an urge to do something.” Taeyong mused and Yuta yelped when Taeyong’s arms wrap around his waist and he was pulled at the center of the studio.

The song suddenly played and Yuta found himself wrapping an arm around Taeyong’s neck and his forehead resting on Taeyong’s forehead while the olders hands were firmly on his waist. They swayed to the slow music, eyes locking into each other. They swayed slowly to the music, smile lingering on their faces as they savor the moment together. They never really had this level of intimacy but they knew it was just perfect for them, they are perfect for each other.

Not one knew who leaned in first but the two found themselves liplocked and breathless. The moment was wonderful and when they broke apart, their hearts were beating fast and smiles splitting their faces. They heard the patter of feet and they turned to see their sons running to them. They picked them up and continued dancing as a family, the four of them enjoying their moment.

  
“Touchan!” Renjun squealed as he looked up from brushing his teeth.

  
“Rinse up usagi.” Yuta reminded him and the kid finished brushing then ran towards Yuta who was drying dishes in the kitchen while Taeyong washes them.

  
“Touchan.” Renjun tugged at his father’s shirt.

  
“Yes Usagi?” Yuta asked and Renjun was grinning happily.

  
“Vacation?” Renjun asked and Yuta smiled at him.

  
“What about it usagi?” Yuta asked and Renjun pouted and ran to jaemin who was watching some cartoons on the television.

They finished the dishes and Yuta picked up his pouting son. “Hey Usagi why are you pouting?” Yuta coaxed his son.

  
“Touchan, vacation.” Renjun reminded him and it took a full minute for Yuta to realize what Renjun was implying. He almost cursed but held it in.

  
“Of course how can I forget, we need to go back to Japan for our residency.” Yuta smacked his head.

  
“Japan?” Jaemin asked and Renjun nodded.

  
“There’s Sakura and it’s so pretty!” Renjun explained and JAemin smiled at his brother.

  
“Really? Can we go?” Jaemin asked and looked at Taeyong who looked at Yuta.

  
“Uhm, can you?” Yuta asked Taeyong who looked surprised.

  
“But we need to get VISA and stuff.” Taeyong mused.

  
“Dada, you should come. The hot springs are really good.” Renjun pouted. “And Nana can eat Takoyaki!” Renjun said and Jaemin was sold, he wanted to eat whatever Renjun said.

 

“I can help you with the VISA.” Yuta said and Taeyong blinked at him.

  
“You do? I mean you really want me and Nana to join you?” Taeyong asked and Yuta crinkled his nose as he smiled.

  
“Of course, I’d love to have you join us.” Yuta said and Taeyong smiled and nodded.

  
“I’d love to join you.” Taeyong replied and Yuta beamed a wide smile.

The two was surprised to receive kisses from both Renjun and Jaemin but they laughed and kissed their sons multiple times making the toddlers laugh. It’ll be a fun vacation.  
\----

Looking for houses was not as easy as they thought. They stopped by a realtor and they took a look at a few houses that fit some of their requirement but not quite perfect.

The first one had only two bedrooms and they don’t know if it will work. The second one is a fixer upper and Jaemin ccried the moment the doors opened like it was a haunted house. The third house was a disaster and Renjun cried, he doesn’t want to be near the house. Taeyong and Yuta apologized to the realtor but he assured them that it was okay, house hunting wasn’t really a one-shot trip. He do understand that it must be really compatible for the kids because what’s the use of buying a house if the kids are unhappy.

  
“I may have one that you are looking for but it is a bit pricey.” The realtor said but they wanted to at least check it out.

It was in a district near the elementary school and just 20 minutes from Taeyong’s studio. It was a new built apartment complex. They rode the elevator up and soon they were led to a bigger unit with four bedrooms, an office, open floorplan kitchen and living area and four bathrooms.

The moment the door was opened, Yuta and Taeyong felt at home. Renjun and Jaemin immediately ran towards the sliding door that opens to a balcony. The kitchen was magnificent and Taeyong was in love with it. They explored the bedrooms and Jaemin had picked a room for himself while Renjun did the same, both have en suite. The other room looked perfect for a studio and the office could fit mirrors and Taeyong can convert it to his personal studio.

The master bedroom took the cake because it was perfect for Yuta and Taeyong. The space was not too big and the closets were walk in. With Taeyong’s penchant for clothes and customizing them for his work and competition, they needed that space.

  
‘Dada, are we going to live here?” Renjun asked and Taeyong picked up the kid and kissed his cheek.

  
“You lie this usagi?” Taeyong asked and Renjun nodded then smiled, showing his snaggle tooth that made him adorable.

  
“How about you Koinu?” Yuta asked as JAemin entered the master bedroom.

  
“It’s perfect!” Jaemin said and that’s all it takes for them to write an offer.

  
\---

“Aren’t you gonna miss this place?” Yuta asked as Taeyong cooked dinner for them.

  
“Yeah I would.” Taeyong answered as he stirred the contents of the pot. “this place became witness to how Jaemin and I lived and struggled but I guess, moving in with you and Renjun is something I am looking forward to.” Taeyong confessed and Yuta felt touched at how Taeyong is considering them to be part of their family and future.

  
“You know what.” Yuta asked and Taeyong looked at him only to feel soft lips onto his. “Thank you.” Yuta said sincerely and Taeyogn beamed a happy smile. “You’re a blessing Taeyong.” Yuta said and Taeyong can’t help but grin.

  
“You are too Yuta. You are such a blessing to me.” Taeyong confessed and he kissed the younger quickly before returning his attention to the pot.

  
“Touchan! Dada!” they heard the kids called out and they were running up to them with wide smiles. “Love you.” They both said and wrapped their arms around their parent’s legs, making the two laugh at how adorable their kids are.

  
“We love you too.” Yuta and Taeyong returned the gesture.

  
“And what about each other?” Renjun asked and the two blushed.

  
“Come on. Say it!” Jaemin urged and the two blushed harder.

  
“And kisses!” Renjun added.

  
The two looked at each other before laughing but as soon as they settled down, they held hands and smiled at each other. “I Love You.” They both said at the same time and they leaned in to kiss each other on the lips. It took a few seconds but enough to make the kids cheer and them to flush.

  
“Tae, the stew!” Yuta yelped and Taeyong turned off the fire and laughed.

  
“That was close.” Taeyong remarked as they picked up the kids and kissed them several times making them giggle.

  
“When can we move Dada?” Jaemin asked as they ate dinner.

  
“Uhm it may take a while.” Taeyong answered.

  
“You’re coming to our graduation right Touchan?” Renjun asked and Yuta nodded.

  
“Of course, Usagi I will not miss it.” Yuta answered.

  
“We. We won’t miss it.” Taeyong corrected and Yuta blushed as Taeyong took his hand and kissed it.

  
“Touchan is all red.” Jaemin remarked and Yuta glared at Taeyong who just smiled at him but did not let go of his hand.

  
Yuta huffed but smiled, he really liked where this is going and what they are building. If this is really what the future holds, he’ll embrace it with a happy heart. He looked at Taeyong who was eating with his left hand then pecked his cheek, making Taeyong blush.

  
“Payback.” Yuta whispered and they all laughed at Taeyong who joined them, feeling really at peace and happy.

If this is what his future looked like, then he’ll gladly dive into it; this is his family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: okay well the song I played while doing the dance scene is 8 letters by Why Don’t We. It’s sort of a break up song but you know, it made me sappy so I didn’t really give a title to what they were dancing. Well the other alternative was Rita Ora and Liam Payne’s For You.
> 
> So whaat I am actually going for is simple, it’s family vacation for everyone. So we have a Jeju trip for Dojae because both are full blooded Korean, China trip for WinIl because Sicheng is Chinese, Thailand Trip for Johnten and then a Japan Trip for Yutae.
> 
> I guess I am pretty much biased over Yutae and I do apologize because this pair just pulled me in when I first started writing and reading NCT fanfiction and this fanfiction was actually conceptualized around Yutae.
> 
> Please forgive me


	30. Why don't we try?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: If you’ve seen my spoiler post in Twitter, then this is the Kunwoo chapter that I promised.

 

 

\-----

 

Both Kun and Jungwoo waved at the group as they left. Kun offered to accompany Jungwoo home and the younger was a little shy about it but he agreed with a faint blush on his cheeks.

 

“Are you perhaps, free tomorrow?” Kun asked as they left the building and Jungwoo looked at him slightly confused but then the younger shook his head. “want to join me for brunch?” Kun invited Jungwoo and younger could only smile and nod, he’d always wanted to spend time with Kun outside the school. “Great, meet me at My Page Café around 10?” Kun asked and Jungwoo nodded, at lost for words. Kun laughed a bit and smiled at Jungwoo. “I’ve always wanted to ask you for a date, but I never really got a chance.” Kun confessed. “I hope I’m not too late?!” Kun looked at him and Jungwoo’s heart may have stopped.

 

 

‘You wanted to ask me out? On a date?” Jungwoo exclaimed and Kun nodded. “Oh my good ge!!! Am I dreaming? Oh my god!!!”  Jungwoo squealed and it made Kun laugh.

 

“You’re not dreaming.” Kun said as he led Jungwoo inside the bus and paying for both of their fare.

 

 

“Oh dear, I sound like a hormonal teenager. I’m sorry.” Jungwoo blushed as they sat down at the back.

 

 

“You’re just fine, your adorable.” Kun assured the younger.

 

 

‘But why all of the sudden?” Jungwoo asked and Kun hummed then took his hand and interlaced them.

 

 

“Maybe hearing you say that you like someone stirred something inside me. If I don’t make a move, I’ll probably end up losing my chances to have you.” Kun confessed and although Jungwoo dreamt of a romantic confession, the fairly empty bus is not one he would consider romantic, hearing Kun say those words just made it perfect.

 

 

“I really like you ge, and I thought I won’t have a chance because look at you? Yyou’re perfect.” Jungwoo exclaimed.

 

 

“I am not perfect Jungwoo.” Kun said and kissed the younger’s hand.

 

 

“Are you really real? Because you’re like a completely different person ge.” Jungwoo was wide eyes.

 

“What is different?” Kun asked.

 

 

“You’re bolder. Are you really Kun ge?” Jungwoo asked and Kun laughed.

 

 

“Professional Kun is different from normal Kun.” Kun explained and he winked at Jungwo as he stood up for their stop. “This is our stop.” Kun urged and Jungwoo followed.

 

 

“I am confused ge. Ilike you a lot but this felt like you’re rushing.” Jungwoo said as they walked back towards the apartment complex where Jungwoo lives.

 

 

“Meet me tomorrow for brunch and you’ll get to know the real me.” Kun said and kissed Jungwoo’s forehead making the younger melt and wave foolishly at the older who was grinning wide.

 

 

Jungwoo was happy, of course he was, but the sudden affection was confusing him, what happened to Kun?

 

 

\---

 

 

Kun sighed as he took out his phone and looked at the message his brother sent. It was that time of the year again and this time, he can’t turn it down. He had been enjoying his life as a civilian but he guessed there should be sacrifices for things he wanted. He was determined to keep his status and he’ll do whatever it takes to live his life jas as it is.

 

“Hello?” The line picked up.

 

 

“Book me two tickets.” Kun instructed.

 

 

“Of course, anything else?” the other line asked and Kun politely  ended the call.

 

He sighed as he looked at the calendar, he needed to go back and settle things now before it is too late.

 

 

Kun is an early riser and he would be eating breakfast by 8am but today, he has an important date. He washed up and dressed smart, cheking himself in the mirror to make sure he didn’t look like the ordinary Teacher Kun with boring shirts and slacks. Once he deemed that he was smartly dressed, he took his phone as frowned at the message.

 

**_It’s spring break, are you ready to face your nightmare?_ **

Kun took a deep breath and replied.

 

**_It’s not like I have a choice_ ** **.**

He knew is cousin only meant well and is willing to help, but he’d rather bother him because he is finally finding happiness in Taeil who Kun approves so much.

 

 

**_Junhui told me that you booked 2 tickets_ **

**_Are you perhaps going to bring him along?_ **

 

 

Sicheng was really perceptive and un appreciated that.

 

 

**_Gonna ask him today._ **

**_Do you think he’ll accept me once he knew?_ **

****

Kun bit his lip, the uncertainty is really frightening and if he revealed who he was to Jungwoo, he was risking his privacy, his security and his friendship.

 

 

**_He likes you, I am sure it’ll be okay._ **

 

 

Kun sighed, he’d better take the plunge before it’s too late.

 

 

**_Wish me luck then._ **

 

Kun replied then pocketed his phone.

 

 

\---  

 

 

Jungwoo was and will always be punctual so when Kun stepped into My Page 5 minutes earlier than the agreed time, he was not surprised to see Jungwoo already seated and waving at him.

 

 

“Did I make you wait too long?” Kun asked and Jungwoo shook his head. ‘Let’s order first.” Kun smiled at him and Jungwoo could only nod in response

 

 

 

“You look really good ge.” Jungwoo remarked and Kun smiled at him.

 

 

“I tried to dress up a little.” Kun answered and Jungwoo felt his cheeks blush. “You’re cute when you blush.” Kun remarked and Jungwoo’s cheese flushed a little bit more.

 

 

The food arrived and they started eating their brunch while engaging in small talks. Jungwoo looked really cute in Kun’s point of view, the younger’s eyes shine and sparkle while his smile is sweet and endearing. Jungwoo is someone Kun had really wanted to court since they met but given his status, he knew he couldn’t have the boy unless he makes sacrifices.

 

 

“Jungwoo.” Kun called out and offered a hand which Jungwoo took and smiled at the older. “What I am about to tell you may betray you but promise you’ll hear me out?” Kun asked and Jungwoo felt nervous, what would betray him? Was this just a ploy or a prank? Jungwoo nodded as his answer, he was afraid that his voice might crack if he spoke. “I’m going back to China for spring break.” Kun said and Jungwoo blinked at him. ‘I want you to go with me.” Kun invited and Jungwoo choked on his salaiva making Kun concerned as he handed a glass of water.

 

 

“why?” Jungwoo asked.

 

 

“I want you to meet my parents.” Kun said casually and Jungwoo gaped and flushed at the same time.

 

 

“You want me to what? Are you Okay ge? Because you just asked me out on date yesterday and now you want me to meet your parents? We’re not even sure of what our status is.” Jungwoo pouted after his mini outburst and Kun chuckled as he rubbed circles on Jungwoo’s hand.

 

 

“My parents need to approve you before we could date.” Kun informed him.

 

 

‘and what if they don’t like me?” Jungwoo asked nervously.

 

 

“I’ll fight for you.” Kun replied.

 

 

“Are you some rich son of a Chinese mogul that ran away? Because if you are I am sure this is a prank and I am going to storm out and you’ll never see me again.” Jungwoo remarked. “maybe after the graduation, you’ll never see me again.” Jungwoo corrected himself and it made Kun laugh.

 

 

 

“What if I am really what you said?” Kun asked with a raised brow.

 

  
‘Oh my god ge, who are you really?” Jungwoo gasped.

 

“Come to China with me then I’ll show you who I really am.” Kun said and Jungwoo glared at him. “My treat” Kun smiled wider. “And we get to see the imperial palace! I know you’ve really wanted to go there.” Kun was bribing Jungwoo and the younger could have held his resolve a little better but the mention of imperial palance got him sold.

 

 

‘When are we leaving?” Jungwoo asked.

 

“Next Saturday, after the graduation.” Kun informed him and Jungwoo nodded.

 

‘I didn’t like you ge, I’ll probably leave you here while screaming how crazy you are.” Jungwoo commented and kun just smiled at him.

 

 

“But you like me.” Kun remarked and Jungwoo blushed, when did his innocent Kung e learned how to flirt?

 

 

“You’re mean, I changed my mind” Jungwoo huffed but when Kun offered to feed him some apple pie, the younger had to oblige. “But you’re sweet so this is confusing.” Jungwoo sighed. “Are you going to break my heart Kun ge?” Jungwoo asked and Kun sighed and shook his head.

 

 

“I’ll make sure I’ll protect your heart but you have to promise me that you’ll trust me. What I will do for you is something difficult but I would be willing to do if I can have you by my side.” Kun confessed and Jungwoo melted at the older’s words.

 

 

Jungwoo knew Kun was sincere; if he is hiding something and being mysterious, it does not deter Jungwoo because Kun had always been trustworthy. He smiled and nodded, he was far too deep in love with Kun to actually let this opportunity slip so he’ll just have to trust Kun with his heart.

 

 

“Take care of me ge, or else I’ll ask my cousins to hunt you down and feed your carcass to the wolves.” Jungwoo pouted and Kun raised a brow but he nodded because he recalled that Jungwoo’s cousins are the deadly pair of Kim Jongwoon and Kim Ryeowook, top FBI agents.

 

 

“I still don’t understand why you end up as a teacher when your cousins are badasses.” Kun remarked making Jungwoo laugh.

 

 

“Hey, don’t judge me, I’m not the one with skeletons in my closet.” Jungwoo pointed a fork at Kun but then lowered it to actually feed Kun some of the tuna turnovers. “Their food here is so good.” Jungwoo remarked and Kun laughed, they were back to being Jungwoo and Kun, two people who liked each other.

 

 

“Hmm, wanna continue this date?” Kun asked and Jungwoo’s syes sparkled as he nodded happily. “Hope you like to exercise because we are going to walk a lot!” Kun winked at him and Jungwoo laughed at him.

 

 

 

 

\------

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I told you that you’ll know who Sicheng texted pretty soon.
> 
>  
> 
> Sicheng and Kun are cousins yay, did you guess it? My sister did lols
> 
>  
> 
> Okay maybe Kunwoo are a bit OOC here I do apologize about that. O yeah, they are not yet dating but we’ll get to see how Kun fights for Jungwoo lols


	31. Graduation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Here goes their graduation because we need to be a little emotional.
> 
> A lot of this chapter was written with the recollection of my own kindergarten graduation (which is 2 decades ago lols) but i really liked seeing my parents tear up when they watched me and my siblings go up that mini stage and receive our certificates of completion.
> 
> I am really emotional on graduations so join me while I get sentimental.

 

 

 

\------  

 

Renjun and Jaemin were both laughing as Yuta and Taeyong fixed their mini blue togas with pink trims. They looked so adorable and Taeyogn was choking up seeing his kids going out there and graduating Kindergarten. Time flew so fast that he had to take a deep breath as he tried to keep the tears from falling. He watched as Yuta waved at the kids while they lined up in front of Kun who was drowning in pink and blue togas excitedly waiting to do their procession. Yuta then turned to his boyfriend and Taeyong finally let out his tears that Yuta instantly wiped and gave him a wide  smile.

 

 

“They grow up so fast.” Taeyong remarked and Yuta could only smile and nod.

 

 

“Aren’t they.” Yuta laughed and Taeyong embraced him tightly.

 

 

 

Ten was hugging Lucas tightly while the kid fidgeted and wanted to be freed. Johnny laughed but saved the kid, prying Ten away from his son and fixing Lucas’ toga and placing his cap. Mark who was holding his cap tugged at Ten’s shirt and handed it to him. Ten beamed a smiled and took it from the kid, and he placed it on Mark’s head who was grinning happily as he thanked him. Ten felt the tears brim as he watched the two boys walk towards Kun and he felt Johnny pull him to his side and grounding him. It was something he didn’t really expect, but here he was going to witness his sons graduate from Kindergarten. Call him overacting but the emotions of watching Lucas and Mark wearing matching togas and smiling happily was tugging at his heartstrings; how could have time passed so quickly?

 

“Hey, it’s not yet college.” Johnny tried to lighten up the mood and Ten appreciated that.

 

“Let’s go?” Ten said as he wiped his tears and Johnny nodded then led the way.

 

 

Doyoung and Jaehyun decided t take Jaehyun’s car because it is newer and bigger than his old one. They reached the school and as usual a lot of girls were eye-fucking Jaehyun but Doyoung just calmly dressed the kids in their blue toga and allowed Jaehyun to fix their caps before he asked them to pose for the camera. Doyoung took a lot of pictures and when Jeno requested one with Doyoung, Jaehyun gladly took the camera and took mediocre but at least not blurred pictures of them. Then Jaehyun asked a passing girl, who in Doyoung’s opinion was supposed to flirt with him, to take the family picture and the girl looked like she was insulted but took their pictures nonetheless.

 

 

“Run a long now.” Doyoung urged them and when the kids were literally chasing each other as they rn towards Kun, Doyoung felt warm arms around him and a kiss on his cheek. “Don’t get emotional on me Jae.” Doyoung laughed but he too was feeling a little emotional with how fast the time passed, from having Donghyuck as a tiny bundle of joy to this 5 year old who had a personality as bright as the sun.

 

 

“It’s just, I feel like I haven’t spent enough time with Jeno and now he’s off to grade school.” Jaehyun muttered and Doyoung could really understand him.

 

 

 

Sicheng was pleasantly surprised when Chenle hopped off the car without the usual restraint and bratiness. He smiled as Chenle approached Taeil who was fixing the blue toga over Jisung. Taeil smiled at him and took the other toga and wore it on the little kid who was laughing as the head cap on Jisung kept slipping on his forehead.

 

“let me fix it.” Sicheng said and helped the kid with the head cap. Jisung smiled at him and asked to be lifted. Sicheng did as he was told and Jisung kissed his cheek and thanked him. “You’re welcome sungie.” Sicheng said and Jisung smiled at him.

 

 

“What about me papa?” Chenle asked and Taeil lifted the kid to allow him to kiss Sicheng as well. The kid was then laughing and it made the two parents smile at their precious kids.

 

 

“Time to go kiddo.” Taeil announced and they  let the two go to run over to Jungwoo who waved at them and took the kids to line up for the procession.

 

 

Taeil then offered a hand to Sicheng who shook his head and snuck a kiss on Taeil’s lips before running away leaving taeil to grin then laugh before running after his childish boyfriend.

 

 

\----

 

 

The ceremony started with the procession and the kids entered the auditorium in pairs. Everyone looked so cute in their togas, blue for the boys and pink for the girls. The parents were smiling as they watched their children walked towards their seats.  The MC greeted them and after the protocols of national anthem and prayer, they were welcomed to Dream Kindergarten Graduation. The principal then delivered an opening remarks and everyone clapped as he acknowledged the effort of everyone in molding young minds into the future of the world. He also challenged the little ones to continue to pursue learning and grow into persons they dreamed to be.

 

As the program progressed, each adviser was tasked to hand out their awards. Kun smiled and called out each of his students with awards.

 

“To the hardworking child who always strive perfection, Most Hardworking is awarded to Fang MeiMei.” Kun announced and the kid walked up with her mother to meet the principal and receive the certificate of recognition.

 

 

“To the most polite and courteous student who had passion to excel, Most Courteous and Excellence Award is given to Jung Jeno.” Kun said and Jeno proudly walked up the stage with Jeahyun holding his hand. Jaehyun was beaming with pride and Doyoung captured it flawlessly.

 

 

“We got you.” Johnny raised his camera for Doyoung as he walked up to Donghyuck who was going to receive his own award.

 

 

“To the ambitious kid who had aimed high and reached high, High Achiever award is given to Kim DOnghyuck.” Kun smiled as Donghyuck walked to the stage with Doyoung smiling wide.

 

 

“To the top of the class, the overachiever, Excelence Award and Top honors are given to Nakamoto Renjun.” Kun announced and Everyone clapped, Taeyong probably had tears in his eyes as he watched Yuat and Renjun walked towards the stage to receive the award. Renjun was happy and Yuta was tearing up for his kid.

 

 

“To the kid who had passion and determination that exceed expectations, Studious awardee Leechiayapornkul Yukhei.” Kun announced and the kid was all giddy as he pulled Ten to walk faster to get his award.

 

 

“To the kid who had brightened everyone’s day and had continued to be a ray of sunshine, Congeniality and Enthusiasm Awardee, Lee Jaemin.” Un said and Jamein smiled wide as he received the award.

 

 

“To the second honor and the big brother of everyone, Most responsible and High Honors awardee, Seo Mark.” Kun beamed a smile as the kid bowed at him befoe receiving his award.

 

 

Kun announced a few more names and then turned the mic over to Jungwoo with a wink. Jungwoo tried to hold in the blush which made Kun chuckle, Jungwoo was really adorable.

 

 

“I would like to present the awards for Kinder 1-A starting with our top honor, First in Rank and our Top Achiever, Moon Jisung.” Jungwoo said softly and Jisung walked towards the stage with Taeiil proudly walking a few steps behind.

 

 

“For our second award, this is given to our precious ball of fluff, our second in rank and Overachiever award, Dong Chenle.” Jungwoo announced and Chenle was laughing as he received his award with Sicheng smiling happily on his side.

 

Jungwoo announced a few more awards and passed the mic to other teachers who did the same. After the kids had received their awards and Certificates of Completion, it was time for a surprise presentation per class. The children guided by their teachers performed by singing and/or dancing. Even if the songs were sang a little off key or they danced a beat to late, everyone was cheering them on, it was always a pleasure to watch kids perform for their parents.

 

 

“And now, we have prepared a special performance to thank our dear parents in raising these wonderful children.” Kun announced and the kids lined up on the stage as they took their places with Chenle, Renjun and Donghyuck taking center stage. Kun sat on the piano and Jungwoo and the rest of the teachers stood by the side.

 

 

As Kun stroke the piano keys for the intro, the kids were smiling as they faced their parents. Renjun sang the first verse and his beautiful voice echoed inside the auditorium. Chenle then sang part of the second verse and his voice was sweet and mellow, and finally Donghyuck sang the rest of the verse and his beautiful voice drew in emotions. As the kids sang the chorus all together, the parents suddenly felt a little bit emotional, hearing the heartfelt words from their children.

 

_No mountain_

_No valley_

_No time_

_No space_

_No heartbreak_

_No heartbreak_

_No fall from grace_

_Can’t stop me from believing_

_That my love will pull me through_

_Thanks to you_

 

 

After the chorus, the kids started dispersing and as Kun played the chords expertly, the teachers handed each kid a rose to give to their parents and one by one, they were approaching their parents who were shedding tears as they appreciated the gratitude their children were giving them. The three vocalists remained on stage and they sang the second chorus, harmonizing really well and three fathers were crying so hard as they watched their kids perform a heartfelt song. Jungwoo finally handed them each a stem of rose and they went down to meet their fathers. Jungwoo and Kun continued the song and they were both teary eyed as they watched the parents react to their surprise. They made eye contact and they both smiled as they made a job well done.

 

 

Lucas ran to his father and ten was already wiping fat ugly tears off his face but when he saw Lucas smiling wide at him and offering the red rose, he broke down and hugged him tightly. Lucas has always been a blessing to him and even if he had no one to raise him up by choice, he was glad the Lucas became who he was, a loveable and happy kid whose heart is as big as he was. “I love you papa.” Lucas said and Ten had held him tightly and returned the love, telling the boy that he was truly loved.

 

 

Mark was tearing up as he walked towards Johnny, and the man was no better. Mark had shyly handed his father the rose which Johnny took before lifting his kid and kissing his cheek. Johnny then let out the tears as Mark hugged him and whispered his gratitude and love for his father. Johnn knew he made the right decision to keep Mark and just this moment reaffirmed that, he loved the kid too much to even think about not having him. “I love you Mark so so much.” Johnny said and he felt wetness on his shoulder that made him smile through the tears.

 

 

Taeil hugged his little one, his shy precious kid who had always been his treasure. Jisung may have lived in a broken family but Taeil made sure that the boy felt loved. Jisung, at his young age understood what his father had for him, how Taeil did everything for him, to feel loved and nurtured. And as he handed the rose and thanked him, he was crying because at his young age, he knew how much sacrifice his father had given for him. “Thank you appa. I love you.” Jisung choked on his word and Taeil cried ans he hugged and kissed his son, his precious kid who had kept him sane throughout the divorce and had helped him find the love of his life. “I love you too Jisungie.” Taeil whispered, his heart bursting with so much love for him.

 

 

Taeyong was sobbing so hard that Jaemin was laughing at him but when they made eye contact, Jaemin cried as he tried to smile. Jaemin knew where he came from and had watched his adoptive father struggled to raise him. “Thank you Dada.” Jaemin said and Taeyong knew how much those words weigh, how much they mean to Jaemin. “Thank you Nana.” Taeyong said back and they were sobbing so hard as they embraced each other, emotions too high. He never regretted adopting Jaemin and he is so proud of how the kid had become. If he was presented with the same scenario again, he would grab the chance to adopt Jaemin and raise him like his own because the kid is just a sweetheart; he couldn’t ask for a better son than Jaemin.

 

 

Jeno was smiling when he approached his father and Jaehyun was keeping himself together as Jeno handed the rose. But when Jeno cried as he thanked his father for being the best appa ever, Jaehyun’s façade and he cried as he held the boy to his chest and thanked him for being such an understanding son. Jeno may have come from a cheating mother, but the boy had been the best kid who did nothing but obey, respect and love him. “I love you Jeno.” Jaehyun muttered and Jeno whispered it back, too choked up at how important his father was to him, how he had been the strong and formidable man that he had looked up to.

 

 

Chenle ran to his father laughing and Sicheng just hugged his kid and spun him around, earning laughter from the small kid. “I love you so much Haitun.” Sicheng muttered as he kissed his son’s cheek and forehead. “Papa, I love you.” Chenle replied and Sicheng burst into tears. Having Chenle was a decision he made to have his freedom but having the kid had changed him, and even made him grow up. Sicheng would never be able to thank God completely for giving him such blessing but he prayed to thank Him every single day for giving him the bundle of joy in his arms. Sure Chenle was a handful but he was what kept him grounded and determined to prove that he can do things expected of him.

 

 

Yuta was smiling, he truly was, but tears were running down his face because Renjun did not just topped his class, he was chosen to sing the ending song along with his friends. Given his dark past, Renjun was someone who could light up the world with his being. Yuta hugged his kid tightly and they were crying so hard, they may sound really bad. “I am so proud of you usagi.” Yuta said and kissed his kid then hugged him tightly. “I love you Touchan. Thank you for having me.” Renjun said and it made Yuta;s heart ache, his precious boy has grown so much but still has a heart of gold. Renjun is his light that can’t be dimmed and if it came down to choosing if he’ll have Renjun or his own kid, he’ll choose Renjun without a second thought. The boy is the epitome of what he wanted in a son, a kid with a good heart and a talented skill set. “I love you Usagi, and thank you for sticking with me.” He said and he received kisses from the kid.

 

 

Donghyuck shyly approached his father and hesistantly handed the rose. Donghyuck looked at his father and bit his lip, not sure if his father’s lack of reaction was good or bad. But Donghyuck gasped as he felt warm lips on his forehead and tears on his cheeks; Doyoung was crying. “I am so proud of you Donghyuck.” Doyoung said and the boy wrapped his arms around Doyoung’s neck and sobbed. He maybe called dramatic and people may see them as an arging duo but at the end of the day, it was just them two; they were the ones who had to struggle work load with parenting, for Doyoung to pursue a flexible work to care for Donghyuck, who would cuddle on the bed when the younger would get scared, or it was Donghyuck who would see his father cry out in random when Doyoung felt lonely. What they mean to each other, no words could actually explain them, it transcends love and happiness, gratefulness and empathy.

 

_What a better way to end the school year than with happy tears._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------  
> 
>  
> 
> a/n:  the song I used is Thanks to You by Tyler Collins
> 
> I cried while writing this because I recalled my father’s proud face during my college graduation and it was just a month before he passed away. It always hit me how we never really thanked our parents that much and that during graduations, we give certain tributes to them and no matter how simple it was, our parents would just love them and even tear up.
> 
>  
> 
> So this is a chapter dedicated to our parents, and if by any chance that any of my readers have their own children (not likely) I would like to tell you that you are doing a great job at raising your kid, you deserve a thank you.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the random mumbling and completely unrelated rant. I hope you enjoyed the update and look forward to their vacations! With that said, I can see the story closing soon, and at this point in time, I would really like to thank everyone who had supported and continuously supporting the story. This has been a random thought when I started it but it had turned into something unexpected and dear to me.
> 
> \----   
> Talk to me:   
> [main twitter account](http://twitter.com/jhengchie),  
>  [NCT spazz account where I update my NCT related FF](http://twitter.com/nchietzen)  
> [Curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jhengchie)  
> [Askfm ](https://ask.fm/jhengchie)


	32. Welcome to China

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: my mom asked me to sew costumes for my sis and that took a lot of time and energy from me. But I finished it tonight so I got the chance to write this update.
> 
>  
> 
> Italics are in Chinese

 

\---

 

Jungwoo was smiling when he greeted Kun by the door and the older offered him a wide smile and took his suitcase. Jungwoo felt really special and it made Kun laugh.

 

 

“Why do we need to take the earliest flight?” jungwoo asked as they settled themselves in the taxi.

 

 

“This is the only available slot my brother could book at such a short notice.” Kun explained.

 

 

“you have a brother?” Jungwoo asked and Kun nodded.

 

 

“A twin brother to be exact.” Kun explained. “But before you ask why I haven’t told you, I’lll explain when we get to meet my family, it’s easier to understand that way.” Kun said and Jungwoo nodded and rested his head on Kun’s shoulder.

 

 

“As long as you’re not a murderer.” Jungwoo replied and it made Kun laugh.

 

 

‘If I was, your cousins would have my head long before I got to ask you out.” Kun replied and Jungwoo smiled, of course his cousins would definitely do that.

 

 

They went inside the airport with ease, and with Kun assisting Jungwoo through immigration and presenting his own documents and permits, they passed with flying colors. They sat inside the waiting area and Kun graciously brought them coffee and some sandwiches to eat before boarding. It took an hour more before they got to board and Jungwoo was surprised to be seated on business class.

 

 

“Are we in our right seats?” Jungwoo asked and Kun nodded. “Are you a chaebol Kun hyung?” Jungwoo asked and Kun just merely smiled and motioned for Jungwoo to sit next to him.

 

The trip wasn’t long but halfway through the trip, they were served some breakfast and jungwoo all but smiled happily when he ate and even tried to be the gross boyfriend and fed Kun which the older indulged the younger.

 

“You two look so adorable young sirs.” The stewardess commented and they both thanked her.

 

 

When they landed on Shanghai, Jungwoo was nervous, he did not know Chinese aside from the standard “Ni Hao, Xiexie and wo ai ni” but Kun assured him that he’ll be okay. Kun walked in front of him and tugged Jungwoo to follow him. The immigration officer merely looked at Kun’s Chinese passport and stamped it immediately. Jungwoo then handed him his passport and the officer looked at the Korean with trained eyes.

 

 

“What’s your purpose?” the officer asked in English.

 

 

“Vacation.” Jungwoo answered, at least he knows basic English.

 

 

“Where are you staying?” a follow up question was asked.

 

  
“ _He’s with me. He’s my boyfriend and he’ll be staying at my house_.” Kun answered in Mandarin, the officer nodded and then looked at Jungwoo once more.

 

 

“ _Supporting documents_?” The officer asked and Kun handed the officer the needed files. “Okay. Welcome to China.” He said with a smile and Jungwoo returned it with a smile of his own.

 

 

The airport was very busy and when they stepped into the arrival waiting area, Jungwoo was surprised to see men in black suits. He huddled closer to Kun and whispered in his ears. “Is there a high profile person arriving today?” Jungwoo asked and Kun sighed.

 

 

“No.” Kun said with a frown as he approached one of the men in suits. “ _You didn’t need to send them_.” Kun informed the man who bowed.

 

 

“ _It’s protocol Young Master Kun_.”  The man replied and Jungwoo’s mouth fell open.

 

 

“Young Master Kun?” Jungwoo asked and Kun nodded.

 

 

“Jungwoo, meet Jinhua ge, he’s been assigned to me since I was a baby _. Jinhua ge, meet Jungwoo, my boyfriend_.” Kun introduced them and the older bowed in recognition.

 

 

“Nice to meet you, Jinhua ge.” Jungwoo smiled and the butler smiled as well then turned to Kun.

 

 

“ _A pretty face you chose young master_.” Jinhua replied and it made Kun chuckle but since it was in mandarin, Jungwoo was clueless.

 

 

“He said you’re pretty.” Kun translated and Jungwoo blushed.

 

 

They were then led to an armored car and Jungwoo was really building his theory on who Kun really is. After the drive, they stepped into a mansion, not an ordinary apartment, a freaking mansion. “Are you ready to tell me who you really are?” Jungwoo asked as they stepped inside the mansion and were greeted by rows of servants.

 

 

 

“ _Is father here_?” Kun asked and the head butler nodded and led them towards a home office.

 

Kun held Jungwoo’s hand as they walked and he could see the other servants carry their suitcases upstairs, probably to Kun’s room. The butler knocked and announced Kun’s arrival before he opened the door and allowed Kun and Jungwoo to enter.

 

 

Jungwoo was awed at how the room was spacious, probably the size of his apartment back in Seoul. There were couches and tables for meetings and a lavish wooden desk that was probably older than him but has been taken care of quite well with how pristine it still looked.

 

 

“ _Ah, my prodigal son._ ” An older man laughed as he sat on armoir just beside the window, holding a pipe in his right hand. “ _What pleasure do I have to receive you?”_ The man asked and Kun bowed before he spoke.

 

 

” _I am here as stipulated with the contract I had signed before.”_ Kun answered and Jungwoo was really lost because he couldn’t understand a single Chinese being spoken.

 

 

“ _What might your decision be?”_ The man asked and Kun sighed.

 

 

“ _I have decided not to take part in any of the family wealth. I love being a civilian and had found great joy in educating young minds.”_ Kun posed and tugged on Jungwoo to step closer to him. “ _And I had found the love of my life.”_ Kun glanced at Jungwoo, smiling wide like he was looking at the most precious thing in the world. Jungwoo returned the smile, because despite not understanding what was happening, the look in Kun’s eyes tells multitude far more than what words can.

 

 

“ _Stubborn brat.”_ Kun’s father spat as he placed the pipe down then stood to his full height. “ _You lot surely are a headache.”_ He then walked to his desk and retrieved an envelope then walked to Kun and handed it to him. “ _Read it and then we’ll talk.”_ He gestured to the couch and Kun nodded then led Jungwoo to sit down as Kun’s grandfather asked for tea to be served.

 

 

Tea was served along with dimsum and Jungwoo thanked the servant before looking at Kun if it was okay to eat. Kun nodded and so Jungwoo took small bites of the dimsum and drank the hot tea while Kun read through the contact. A person sat next to Kun’s father and she smiled at Jungwoo.

“I am Fang MeiHwa, I am a translator.” She said and Jungwoo greeted her.

 

 

“I am Kim Jungwoo.” He said and the girl translated it to Kun’s father.

 

 

“ _Jungwoo, what is your profession?”_ Kun’s father asked and Kun hissed. “ _relax Kun, I merely wanted to get to know the person who had grounded you.”_ Kun’s father said and Kun visible blushed and it confused Jungwoo until the translations were relayed to him.

 

 

“Oh, I am a kindergarten teacher and I love my job because I get to teach and develop young minds. I have this student named Jisung and he’s really smart but shy but when he’s with Chenle, they are really quite a pair.” Jungwoo answered with enthusiasm.

 

 

“ _Chenle?”_ Kun’s father narrowed his eyes and Kun nodded.

 

 

“ _I don’t get this, why are you adamant that I take over the family business?”_ Kun asked and his father sighed.

 

 

 

“ _Do you think I would just allow my son to leave? Did I even ask for a wife from you? I only wanted a grandson. Do you really think lowly of your father to just marry you off to someone you clearly don’t have any affection with? I married for love. I married your mother not for political reasons but because she is the most precious person I got to know and someone who loved me for who I am.”_ Kun’s father explained. “ _I allowed you to pursue your dream of being a teacher because I knew that was your passion and Junhui on the other hand had taken interest in management. I know my sons more than what you give me credit for Kun.”_ Kun’s father added and Kun softened his gaze. “ _I allowed Junhui to marry Wonwoo for obcvious reasons, why would I now allow you to marry Jungwoo then?”_ Kun’s father asked and Kun’s resolve started to break. “ _Read on._ ” His father urged and turned to Jungwoo who was worried as he held Kun’s hand and rubbed his thumb to comfort the older.

 

 

 

“ _What can you offer to my son?”_ Kun’s father asked and Meihwa translated it.

 

 

“Oh, I don’t really have a lot on me, just my love and support. I’ve had the biggest crush on ge since college and his passion for education had really made me pursue this, he inspired me that much. Oh and I did not know he came from such a rich family, and it actually scares me.” Jungwoo confessed and it’s Kun’s turn to comfort the younger.

 

 

” _He did not want to reveal his lineage for a reason. But you say you like him before, how about now?”_ Kun’s father asked and Kun hissed in warning, Meihwa translated it either way.

 

 

 

“Hmm, I still dolike him. He’s really just Kung e to me. Besides, he didn’t really stopped being my friend when he knew my cousins work for the FBI.” Jungwoo revealed and Kun’s father raised a brow.

 

 

“ _He got connections.”_ Kun’s father laughed and soon a loud high pitched voice came barreling inside the office and ran towards Kun’s father.

 

 

“ _Grandpa!_ ” Chenle’s voice was loud and Jungwoo gasped as he watched the scene. “ _Kun sensei? Jungwoo Saem?”_  Chenle asked and the two waved at him.

 

 

“ _Chenle! That was very rude!”_ Sicheng came after his son and bowed at his grandfather before waving at Kun and Jungwoo.

 

 

 

“Why are you here Kun Sensei?” Chenle asked and Kun smiled at him.

 

 

“Can you wait outside Chenle? We have to talk for a bit.” Kun answered and Chenle nodded and left with SIcheng.

 

 

 

“Chenle is your nephew?” Jungwoo gasped and Kun nodded. “Ge!!!” Jungwoo whined but Kun sent him an apologetic smile.

 

 

“ _I don’t understand, are you making me run a school?”_ Kun asked his father who grinned.

 

 

“ _You loved what you do, why not venture into it. We can also give scholarships to deserving kids. Like I said Kun, I know you more than you think I know.”_ He answered and this time Kun shed a few tears and ran to his father who laughed heartily. “ _You’re still the emotional Kun I remember huh?”_ The older said and Kun smiled at him happily. “ _I need a grandchild soon Kun, and a proper wedding.”_ He said and Kun blushed. Meihwa translated it and Jungwoo blushed as well. “ _Now, sign that thing so you can meet your nephew formally._ ” Kun’s father said and Kun nodded and took a pen which Jungwoo just noticed was an expensive custom-made pen.

 

They then left the office and Kun smiled as faced the people in the living room. Jungwoo stood there and saw Sicheng and Taeil with Jisung and Chenle and a couple who are very new to him. Kun led Jungwoo and he saw Taeil’s shocked face and Jisung’s confused one.

 

 

“Hello.”Kun waved awkwardly while both Jun and Sicheng rolled their eyes.

 

 

“So who is your brother?” Jungwoo asked and Kun laughed and pointed to Junhui.

 

 

“Jungwoo meet my brother Junhui and his husband Wonwoo.”  Kun replied and both shook Jungwoo’s hands.

 

 

“And Sicheng is my cousin.” Kun said and Jungwoo gaped.

 

 

“All this time you were cousins and you two acted like you weren’t relatives?” jungwoo asked and both Kun and Sicheng nodded. “And Chenle?” Jungwoo asked and Sicheng shook his head.

 

 

“We hid Kun’s identity to protect him, he used our mother’s maiden name Qian as well because he didn’t want to be connected to the wealth of Wen and Dong.” Sicheng explained. “Chenle doesn’t know Kun is his uncle.” Sicheng said and Chenle pouted.

 

 

“Kun sensei is my uncle?” Chenle asked and Sicheng nodded. Chenle glared at his father then ran to Kun to hug him. “Uncle Kun!!” Chenle chirped as the older picked up the kid and kissed his cheek.

 

 

“I’ve always wanted to do that.” Kun remarked and Chenle was laughing. “Oh, and Jungwoo is my boyfriend.” Kun announced and both unhui and Sicheng grinned while Taeil looked scandalized.

 

 

“This is too much information.” Taeil’s head suddenly felt heavy.

 

 

“It’s okay, take it easy.” Sicheng remarked and asked for some tea to be served.

 

 

“I did not even expect this.” Taeil groaned and Jisung tugged on his father’s shirt and kissed his cheek.

 

 

“Is appa hurt?” Jisung asked and Taeil smiled at his son.

 

 

“Just confused Sungie.” Taeil informed and Chenle quickly ran to him and kissed his cheek as well making Kun chuckle.

 

 

“Wow, you really got yourself a keeper.” Kun remarked and Sicheng grinned at him.

 

 

“I’m sure dad would love him.” Sicheng answered and everyone except Jungwoo laughed as Taeil’s eyes widened.

 

  
“Wait, so you brought me here to meet your parents?” Taeil asked and Sicheng nodded. “I did not even prepare properly, what If they don’t like me!” Taeil squeaked.

 

 

“You’ll do fine, Jungwoo passed.” Kun informed them and Jungwoo eyed him confusedly. “Dad liked you.” Kun rubbed his hand on Jungwoo’s arm and that made the younger smile.

 

 

“But he’s Jungwoo! He’s cute and adorable and likeable.” Taeil’s outburst made Kun and Sicheng glare at him while both Junhui and Wonwoo tried to hold in their laughters. “I mean, I don’t like him like that, but he’s single and has a good record meanwhile look at me! I am a dovorcee and single dad with a bank account barely surviving for Jisung’s future.” Taeil voiced out his worry and Sicheng pouted and cupped Taeil’s face.

 

 

“You are perfect Taeil hyung. You helped me improve and you take good care of both Jisung and Chenle. You did not mind a flawed and childish Sicheng to have as your boyfriend, what can I ask for?” Sicheng replied and placed a kiss on the older’s nose making the older sigh in relief. “Just be yourself, I will fight for you if needed.” Sicheng finished.

 

 

“ _Oh no need to be dramatic.”_ They turned to see four older couples enter with Meihwa. “ _We all heard it and we liked what we saw. You grew up well Sicheng and I have Taeil-ssi to thank for.”_ Sicheng’s father spoke and Chenle ran up to him, dragging Jisung with him.

 

 

The Grandfather Dong lifted Chenle up and demanded his Granfather Wen to pick up Jisung, the latter obliging almost quickly.  “ _Grandpa, this is Jisung and he’s my brother_!” Chenle squeaked and Jisung waved at them awkwardly and Taeil looked like he could faint as he faced Sicheng’s parents, and he just noticed how the girls looked extremely alike.

 

 

“We’re twins.” Mrs. Wen sad in her best Korean that made Wonwoo smile.

 

 

“Oh.” Taeil remembered the family tree and so he bowed at them.

 

 

“ _Why are you bth so afraid to introduce your boyfriends when clearly they are making you happy? We did not object with Wonwoo marrying Junhui.”_ Mr. Wen muttered and Meihwa conveniently translated it making Taeil chuckle a bit at the old man whining.

 

 

“ _I hear how your speech improved and Jisung is adorable, I wouldn’t mind another grandson like him.”_ Mr. Dong said and once Meihwa translated it, Jisung leaned in to kiss the old man on his cheek, the old man chuckled. “ _He is adorable, I want to keep him.”_ He said and Sicheng smiled but shook his head.

 

 

“ _Jisungie is ours papa, don’t keep him._ ” Sicheng warned and his father pouted at him.

 

 

“Oh, so that’s were Sicheng got his adorable trait.” Taeil remarked and both Mrs. Wen and Mrs. Dong laughed making Taeil confused.

 

 

“ _Lunch is served.”_ The butler announced and they all moved towards the dining room to share their first meal as a complete family.

 

 

Jungwoo held Kun back for a while and when everyone was out of sight, Jungwoo planted a kiss on Kun’s cheek and then ran off, Kun chuckled and ranafter his boyfriend, it will be an interesting vacation.

 

 

 

 

\----  

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: So I will be writing their vacations based on the order of events. Kun and Jungwoo left Saturtday morning while Taeil and Sicheng went Saturday afternoon so their story is all mashed up. Johnny and Ten who left for Thailand on a Sunday, Doyoung and Jaehyun will leave for Jeju by Tuesday and finally, Taeyong and Yuta will leave for Japan on Wednesday.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> And I am kind of planning to write a few detailed places they could go to but it may take a while because I need to do research on places to go.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I hope this clears up a lot of confusion of Kun’s family.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> \----
> 
> Talk to me:
> 
> [main twitter account](http://twitter.com/jhengchie),
> 
>  [NCT spazz account where I update my NCT related FF](http://twitter.com/nchietzen)  
> [Curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jhengchie)   
> [Askfm ](https://ask.fm/jhengchie)


	33. Clearing up confusions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> A/N: So We now move to WinIl because Taeil needs o show them how capable he is as a partner.
> 
>  
> 
> Italicized words are spoken in Chnese and MeiHwa is still there to
> 
> And Happy Birthday Winwin!!!!
> 
> _______

 

 

 

 

They were seated on the large dining table and Jisung was obviously in food heaven as he looked at the delicious foods laid out in front of him. Jisung then looked at Sicheng who smiled and nodded, asking the server to give the boy his food. Jisung thanked the server in best Chinese that he learned from Sicheng.

 

 _“Your speech improved a lot Sicheng.”_ Mr. Dong remarked and Sicheng nodded and turned to Taeil.

 

“ _Taeil hyung is a big help._ ” Sicheng beamed happily and Meihwa translated it for him.

 

“ _I could see it well. It seems that our sons had really found capable partners. You were divorced Taeil?”_ Mr. Dong asked and Taeil nodded as he heard the translation.

 

“Yes, sir.” Taeil nervously answered. “It was an arranged marriage and I did try to make it work, but we just don’t love each other.” Tael added and they nodded. 

 

“ _You have a lovely child though, I can tell that he is loved.”_ Mrs. Dong commented as she looked at Jisung fondly.

 

“ _Jisung is awesome!”_ Chenle chirped and Taeil wiped the sauce from the four-year old’s chin.

 

 

“If I can say something.” Jungwoo raised a hand and Mr. Dong nodded. “Taeil-ssi is a capable father, he raised Jisung well. I am his teacher and the child had been really good and well mannered. He is very bright too albeit shy.” Jungwoo looked at Jisung and smiled at Taeil. “if Tael-ssi did not raise him well, I am sure Jisung would be very different.” Jungwoo finished and Taeil thanked him.

 

 

“ _I see. You really are something Taeil-ss.”_ Mrs. Dong smiled at him. “ _What made you like Sicheng?”_ She then asked and Taeil placed his chopsticks down and smiled courtly at her.

 

 

“He is innocent and pure, and very honest. I know that he is childish at times but when it comes to work and with Chenle, he is really dedicated and passionate. What made me like him though is his honesty and dedication.” Sicheng blushed as Taeil smiled at him nervously and then he turned towards Sicheng’s parents who were smiling wide at him.

 

 

“ _You two are really precious, take care of each other.”_ Mrs. Dong said. “ _We do accept you Sicheng but your siblings may not.”_ Mrs. Doong said  and Sicheng nodded.

 

 

“ _Why do you have homophobic in-laws?”_ Mr. Wen asked then looked at his twin sons and their partners. “ _Can’t they be like mine?”_ He asked and Mr. Dong sighed.

 

 

“ _I wish I had yours too.”_  He replied and it made Mr. Wen laugh loudly.

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

Taeil and Sicheng were in their shared bedroom when Chenle and Jisung barged in with Jungwoo and Kun. Chenle had been ecstatic about his uncle that he really wanted to bond with him. Kun apologized but Sicheng just laughed it off.

 

“It’s nice you know, to not keep secrets.” Sicheng said as he pulled Chenle on his lap.

 

 

“That is true.” Kun sighed and sat next to Sicheng.

 

 

“So What are your plans?” Sicheng asked and Kun sighed even more.

 

 

“You gotta give me the number where you got Chenle.” Kun grinned and Sicheng mirrored that.

 

 

“Hey, have you met Wonhui and Junwoo?” Taeil asked from where he was sitting with Jisung on his lap.

 

 

“Junwoo?” Jungwoo asked and as if on cue, Junhui and Wonwoo entered with a toddler barely 2 year old on their arms.

 

 

“This is Junwoo.” Junhui introduced the kid who gurgled.

 

 

“Oh he’s cute!” Jungwoo cooed as he extended a hand for the kid to take.

 

 

“And this is his twin Wonhui.” Wonwoo offered and Jungwoo greeted him as well.

 

 

“Kun ge! You have adorable nephews!” Jungwoo chirped excitedly and it made Kun laugh.

 

 

“Don’t worry, our children would be adorable too!” Kun said with a wink and Jungwoo blushed.

 

 

“You were never this straightforward ge.” Jungwoo said shyly and this time, it was Wonwoo and Taeil who laughed.

 

 

“it’s a beautiful day out, want to explore the city?” Wonwoo offered and Junhui beamed at him.

 

 

“That would be lovely!” Junhui answered his husband and Chenle got off from his father’s lap and ran to Junhui with big eyes.

 

 

“Can we come?” Chenle asked and Junhui smiled and nodded making the kid ran to Taeil and inform Jisung of the places they could visit and food they could eat.

 

 

“Great, let me inform our parents.” Junhui said and Jungwoo offered to take the kid to free up Junhui. The older thanked him and gave a gurgling Junwoo to Jungwoo who immediately smiled and cooed at the baby.

 

 

“Why don’t you join him Wonwoo?” Kun asked and offered to take Wonhui who was happy to be in his uncle’s arm.

 

 

“You two look cute with kids.” Wonwoo remarked and left to fiind his husband.

 

 

“Wonwoo is right, I have to agree.” Sicheng chuckled as he looked at the two with the kids on their hands.

 

 

“Oh wow you two really look good with kids.” Taeil chipped in and Kun grinned and took out his phone to take a selca of him and Jungwoo with the twins.

 

 

“We want picture too!” Chenle demanded with a pout and it made everyone laugh, Sicheng took the phone and they all posed happily, Sicheng then took his phone and took another picture and he decided to send it to their group chat.

 

 

Siicheng grinned as the replies flooded in, and he handed the phone to Kun and Jungwoo who were wide eyed as they saw the questions thrown at them. They decided to do a video call and  the group went wild as they screamed seeing Kun and Jungwoo with kids.

 

“Guys, this is my cousin Kun!” Sicheng introduced the teacher who waved at them.

 

 

“Cousin?” Everyone exclaimed loudly and Kun nodded.

 

  
“Our moms are twins.” Kun offered as an explanation.

 

 

“and those kids?” Ten shrieked.

 

 

“Oh, they are my borther’s.” Kun laughed.

 

 

“And Jungwoo saem?” Doyoung asked and the teacher smiled at him.

 

 

“I’m Kun ge’s boyfriend.” Jungwoo said and everyone gasped.

 

 

“No one swear or I’ll castrate you!” Taeyong shouted and everyone laugh but then congratulated Kun and Jungwoo.

 

 

“You guys need to explain when you get back here! Jeno’s birthday is on the 23rd so I expect you guys to be here to celebrate my boy’s big day!” Jaehyun said and everyone nodded.

 

 

“Jeno’s birthday?” They asked little Renjun from behind Taeyong who nodded.

 

 

They then waved goodbye, Ten and Johnny needed to pack before they leave for Thailand, Yuta needed to help Taeyong for their VISA application and Doyoung and Jaehyun needed to pack for Jeju.

 

 

“So, we got the whole afternoon and evening to roam the city!” Junhui announced and Chenle shrieked in happiness.

 

 

They decided to go to the Shanghai Natural History Museum for the kids to enjoy. Jisung’s and Chenle’s eyes widened as they saw the displays, a giant dinosaur skeleton greeted them. Kun and Jungwoo held the hands of the two and led them inside, eager to feed information to curious young minds.

 

 

Sicheng and Taeil followed after, holding hands as they walked and smiling happily as they observed the displays while Wonwoo and Junhui lagged behind, pushing their toddler’s strollers as they moved through the displays.

 

It was a uge place but Jisung and Chenle seemed to enjoy every moment of it, to learn about ceramics and paintings to silk and skeletons. Kun and Jungwoo indulged them, Kun reading the display texts while Jungwoo pointed out the details to the kids. Sicheng read out to Taeil and the older made him explain in Korean, this being an oral exercise for Sicheng and it was being fruitful, Taeil praised Sicheng for the improvement.

 

 

Junhui and Wonwoo enjoyed the tour on their own pace, mostly appreciating the domesticity of the couples in front of them. As the first to settle down, he had always wanted his brother and cousin to have the same happiness he had found in Wonwoo. And seeing that they found it in Taeil and Jungwoo warmed his heart. “They look so adorable.” Junhui remarked and Wonwoo grinned next to him.

 

 

“They really are happy, they look like us right?” Wonwoo chimed in and Junhui laughed at that.

 

 

After the museum tour, they stopped for a quick dinner that made Jisung very happy before they went to their last stop for the day, The Yu Garden. It was magnificently lit in the evening and Jungwoo’s eyes marveled at the wonder the old buildings held. He walked hand in hand with Kun, enjoying the sights and sounds and intricate details of the establishment.

 

“Were you having fun Jungwoo?” Kun asked and the younger nodded happily. “I’m glad.” Kun said and kissed the younger on his forehead.

 

 

“Uncle Kun!” Chenle screamed and the two looked at the kid. “Kiss Jungwoo same properly.” The kid huffed and it made Kun laugh and Jungwoo blush.

 

 

Kun then leaned in and captured Jungwoo’s lips into his and it made Chenle squeal happily while Junhui took the opportunity to take pictures of the two.

 

“Appa too!” Jisung chirped and Chenle agreed all too eagerly.

 

Taeil sighed and pulled Sicheng close to him and rose to his toes and pecked Sicheng’s lips. Taeil then picked up Jisung and kissed his cheeks before running to chase Chenle to give him his kiss. Sicheng smiled fondly as he held Jisung’s hand and they walked towards where Taeil had captured Chenle and smothered the kid in kisses making Chenle laugh like a dying dolphin.

 

 

It was a good start to their vacation.


	34. Welcome to the land of thousand smiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for being MIA on this story. Don’t worry, I was just busy with life and other updates.
> 
> And also, December is my birth month but it’s been a real bittersweet month for me ever since losing someone dear in real life and in my fangirl life. So please bear with me on the updates.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, since this is a destination vacation, I had to do research on places each family could go. So it took a while.
> 
>  
> 
> So now, it’s all about JohnTen with Mark and Lucas

 

 

\---

Johnny and Ten were pleasantly surprised about the news of Kun and Jungwoo getting together and that Sicheng and Kun were cousins. Ten felt a bit betrayed about it but surely being sons of conglomerates and personal reasons forced them to keep secrets.

 

 

“Let’s check up on how the boys are faring.” Johnny arubbed his shoulder and they both checked up on their sons who were pullng out toys and putting them on their mini suitcases.

 

Johnny chuckled seeing Lucas try to fit his toy car and Ten huffed as pulled it away from his son, gently but sternly. “Grandnana has toys for you remember? And you get to play at the beach, you don’t need to bring toy cars.” Ten said and Lucas pouted but nodded. “Go get your favorite swimming shorts.” Ten instructed and Lucas perked up at the mention of his shorts. “you too Mark, we are going to play at the beach!” Ten said and Mark smiled and ran to his dresser to get the said item.

 

 

“We’ll check up on you again.” Johnny said and led Ten back to their bedroom to pack their own clothes.

 

They chose warm summer clothes as the weather in Thailand would be pretty much warm and humid at this time of the year, and Ten will not be caught in a fluffy coat in the middle of a tropical country.  They checked their day bags and Johnny checked if their passports were there, and he smiled at the messy handwriting of Lucas on the cover. Ten recalled the story of how Lucas insisted on writing his name and Johnny laughed at the antics their son did. Johnny smiled at his thoughts, _their_ son sounded so natural.

 

That night, Lucas and Mark insisted on sharing the bed with their parents so Johnny ended up sleeping in a guestroom with Mark cudling him tightly and it never felt better being a father to Mark and his childish innocence.

 

 

Their flight was early in the morning and thankfully, they woke up in time to shower, change into clothes and chug down a quick breakfast of milk and cereal before they were out of the house and boarding a taxi to the airport. Johnny checked their passports again while inside the taxi and breathed out in relief as they drove towards the airport. They breezed through security and boarded the plane just on time. Lucas and Mark insisted on seating together and the stewardess smiled at them and helped the kids buckle up as the their parents sat across them.

 

 

“Lovely kids you have sirs.” She remarked and they smiled and thanked her, not even correcting how they are not even married to begin with.

 

 

The flight was a good few hours but Lucas seemed to have eaten enough sugar to last him a good 12 hours and it took a lot of restraint from Ten to not shut his son up. Mark did that though, telling Lucas to lower his voice a little and Johnny beamed proudly at his son’s manners.

 

 

“We gotta teach Lucas some control.” Johnny chuckled and Ten rolled his eyes but nodded.

 

 

“Really don’t know where he got that.” Ten remarked.

 

 

“You sure you’re not loud?” Johnny asked and then leaned in closer to whiper in Ten’s ears “in bed?” Ten flushed and pushed the older away making Johnny laugh.

 

 

“You have guts to ask that.” Ten said but his cheeks were definitely warm and red.

 

 

They arrived in sunny Thailand and Lucas was excited as he pulled Mark towards the line at immigration. Ten followed after them and Johnny casually walked behond, his height towering over everyone. The American noticed that there are a lot of tourist and Ten informed him that beaches in Thailand are famous this time of the year. Johnny nodded and they followed their sons who are waiting for them to get in line. Ten walked to the counter first with Lucas and he showed two Thai passports, earning them a warm smile from the officer. Johnny then handed two American passports with VISAs and the officer eyed them.

 

 

“Where are you staying?” He asked and Johnny pointed to Ten.

 

 

“At his house, he’s my boyfriend.” Johnny said and Ten smiled at the officer.

 

 

“He’s my boyfriend.” Ten affirmed, speaking in Thai and the officer nodded.

 

 

“Mark?” He asked and Johnny lifted his son. Mark bowed politely and the officer smiled. “He’s well mannered.” The officer commented and Johnny thanked him. “Enjoy your stay Mr. Seo.” He then stamped their passports and the two joined Ten and Lucas to get their luggages.

 

Lucas immediately found his grandparents and Ten held Johnny’s hand as he led them towards the older couple. Ten’s parents smiled at Ten and the younger tugged Johnny who bowed at them in greeting.

 

 

“ _Please speak in English_.” Ten spoke then turned to Johnny and smiled. “These are my parents, this is Johnny my boyfriend and his son Mark.” Ten said and they exchanged greetings and handshakes.

 

“Grannie, Mark is my brother!” Lucas pulled Mark and the boy smiled and wave at the older couple.

 

 

“You are cute.” Pimporn said and extended a hand to Mark who took it.

 

 

“Let’s get you in the car, it’s hot out here.” Ten’s dad remarked and they all went to the parking lot and boarded a van.

 

 

“So Johnny, how’s the trip?” Mr. Leechaiyapornkul asked and Johnny smiled at him and raised a thumbs up.

 

 

“It’s been great, no major hiccups.” Johnny replied and Ten’s father smiled and nodded.

 

 

“You gotta relax buddy, Ten informed us about you and Mark and Bambam called in to remind us to not scare you because his older brother deserves happiness.” Mr. Leechaiyapornkul remarked and Johnny laughed at that.

 

 

“I am glad that I am being welcomed.” Johnny replied with a chuckle.

 

 

“its not really a long drive, we’ll stop by a restaurant to eat. I am sure Lucas misses Thai curry.” Pimporn remarked and upon hearing the food, Lucas perked up making Mark shake his head and the adults laugh.

 

 

The restaurant was lovely and Johnny was expecting the questions to bombard him, and he wasn’t disappointed. Being introduced as Ten’s boyfriend meant interrogation is necessary, of course, Ten didn’t really fancy relationships before so they were curous what Johnny offered Ten to keep him.

 

 

“For the record, he asked me out.” Johnny said casually and it made Ten’s parents laugh.

 

 

“Really our Tennie made the first move?” His mom asked and Ten nodded.

 

 

“Gotta keep the fine specimen before he escapes.” Ten replied and the adults laugh some more while the to kids eat their hearts out.

 

Lucas was explaining in his limited vocabulary what they were eating and Mark was nodding happily.

 

“I did not understand a thing you say but I like it.” Mark replied and it made Johnny laugh and ruffle his son’s hair.

 

 

“Charming son you have.” Pimporn commented and Johnny thanked her.

 

“He’s all I’ve got before I met Ten and Lucas. He’s my world.” Johnny remarked and that made Ten’s parents beam with parental pride.

 

 

“You were married?” Ten’s dad asked and Johnny shook his head.

 

 

“One night stand. Mark might have looked like a mistake before but having him is one of the best things life gifted me.” Johnny said and Mark looked up to his father and smiled at him.

 

 

“I can see how good you are Johnny, I like you for Ten.” Ten’s dad remarked and Ten blushed but thanked his father.

 

 

“I am happy that you are accepting me and Mark into Ten’s and Lucas’ life.” Johnny thanked them and Ten’s mother smiled at him.

 

 

“I see why Ten made the first move, you are surely a keeper.” She chuckled and handed Mark some pudding for dessert. “Try this Mark, this is mango and it’s sweet.” She said and Mark thanked her then shared the pudding with Lucas who hugged his brother.

 

 

“Look at how they are getting along.” Ten’s father cooed and Johnny laughed.

 

 

“They are brothers.” Johnny said and that hinted something deep, they all knew this is not just a fling type of relationship.

 

Back at home, Ten and Johnny were forced inside Ten’s room while Lucas and Mark were led to Lucas’ bedroom, Ten’s mother winked at them and his father just laughed as he scurried after his wife. Johnny and Ten eyed the room with a single bed and Johnny laughed at Ten’s parents’ antics.

 

 

“At least your bed is big enough for the two of us.” Johnny remarked and placed his suitcase on the side.

 

“You should unpack.” Ten said and Johnn nodded and opened the closet, adjusting the clothes in there to fit his own stack.

 

 

“Your parents are really cool.” Johnny remarked and Ten smiled.

 

 

“Yeah, they were very open with their son’s relationships and sexuality. When I told them that I wanted ot have a kid on my own, they even helped me find a good clinic.” Ten answered and Johnny hummed.

 

 

“Lt’s go to Chicago on Christmas, I want to show you my hometown.” Johnny said and Ten beamed happily at that.

 

 

“I would love to.” Ten replied.

 

\---

 

 

Dinner was filled with laughter as Johnny helped Pimporn in the kitchen while Mark eat mangoes and guavas with Lucas while Ten watched with mild disgust.

 

 

“Why ado you hate fruits so much Ten?” His father asked.

 

 

“They are scary papa.” Ten replied.

 

 

“But papa liked Dad’s bananas!” Lucas remarked.

 

 

“With whipped cream!” Mark added and it made Johnny choke while Ten’s parents laugh while eeing the two, Ten groaned loudly.

 

 

“Don’t think like perverts,nothing happened.” Ten reminded his parents.

 

  
“Yet.” His father wiggled his brows and took a bite of mango.

 

 

“Oh, you’re invited to Mauro’s wedding.” Ten’s father retrieved an invite from the shelf and Ten looked at it then back to his father.

 

 

“Why is he inviting me?” Ten asked and his father shrugged his shoulders.

 

 

“Come on, you two had a thing way back, I am sure he wanted to see you again.” His mom informed him as she sets the food on the table while johnny assisted him.

 

 

“It’s in Railey beach and you can take the kids and just have fun after the wedding.” Ten’s father suggested, making Ten sigh.

 

 

“We just unpacked.” Ten pouted and Johnny kissed the pout away.

 

 

“Easy fix.’ Johnny assured him.

 

 

“You want to come? It’s my ex’s wedding.” Ten asked and Johnny nodded.

 

 

“Would love to watch a traditional Thai wedding. Better to do my research when the time comes.” Johnny answered and that made Ten flush.

 

 

“You really got to keep him.” Ten’s mother chuckled as she served the kids their dinner.

 

 

“You really want to come?” Ten asked as they prepared for bed.

 

 

“Yeah.” Johnny answered.

 

 

“He’s my ex.” Ten muttered and Johnny kissed his cheek.

 

 

“Come on, he’s an ex, I am the present.” Johnny said and Ten smiled at that.

 

 

“Of course you are.” Ten laughed out and they both settled for the night.

 

 

But as soon as they turned off the lights, they heard a knock and they heard Mark calling for them and Johnny switched the lights on again and beckoned the kid to enter. Mark was pulling Lucas inside the room and the two adults looked at their sons with a raised brow.

 

 

“Can we sleep with you?” Mark asked and Ten smiled and opened his arms for the two to cuddle. Lucas ran to his father and Ten laughed as he was tackled back to the bed.

 

 

“You two are clingy.” Johnny chuckled but helped Ten in rearranging the bed to fit them four, a tight squeeze but manageable. Once the three were settled, Johnny switched the lights off and settled on his side, with Lucas clinging on to him like he was a teddy bear making the older chuckle.

 

 

The next day, Johnny and Mark were dressed down n t-shirts and walking shorts that made Ten laugh at how Johnny looked like gold dad but Johnny rebutted that he does Volleyball and baseball making Ten roll his eyes at him. They were to explore the city and Ten borrowed one of his father’s cars to drive around town. Lucas was excited to have Mark with him and when they visited a park to have a moment of peace before they began their adventure, Lucas was demanding his dad to lift him up high. Johnny chuckled and abided, and soon after Mark was demanding to be lifted as well. They entered a temple after their walk and both Mark and Johnny were at awe at the architecture and the details the temple had. Ten explained that the place houses the giant sleeping Buddha and both Johnny and Mark were excited to see the golden statue. It was indeed huge and Mark’s eyes were wide as saucers, rivaling Lucas in some way.

 

 

“Isn’t it cool!” Lucas nudged his brother who  nodded.

 

This is super cool!” mark replied and the two giggled as they made their way and explore the place.

 

Ten and Johnny brought their cameras along so they took pctures of the kids, and Ten even prompting Johnny and Mark to take photos since this is their first time in the country. The father and son duo agreed and posed like typical tourists making Ten laugh at them.

 

 

“Me too!” Lucas chirped and soon he was posing with the two and doing wacky poses for Ten to capture.

 

 

“This is fun!” Mark said and the kids ran back to the entrance, off to enjoy their adventure for the day.

 

 

“Slow down, we don’t want to upset your stomach before we eat!” Ten called out and Joohnny laughed, placing his arm around Ten’s wasit as they followed after their sons.

 

 

“I love it here so far.” Johnny said and kissed Ten’s cheek, making the younger smile wide.

 

 

“I love it more because you’re here with me.” Ten replied and they both laughed at how they are acting.

 

 

“Hurry up dad!” Lucas shouted at the entrance.

 

 

“Hurry up Papa!” Mark groaned next to his brother.

 

 

“We’ll be right there!” Johnny answered and offering a hand to Ten. Ten accepted it and they both ran to their kids while holding hands, it will be a fun vacation.

 

 

 

\----

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> a/n: This is not the end of Johnten’s adventures. This is just the start of their vacation.
> 
> Next update will be a bit of Yutae and Dojae. Please look forward to it


	35. Tying up some loose ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: ooops some mistake in the timeline, sporstsfest first before the Jeju trip.
> 
> Italicized words are spoken in Japanese

 

Yuta was putting on his shoes when Renjun bounded to him, the kid was rubbing off sleep from his eyes and he looked really fluffy. “You okay usagi?” Yuta asked and the kid nodded. “You can sleep some more.” Yuta motioned but the kid shook his head.

 

 

“Want to come with you.” Renjun answered and it made Yuta smile.

 

 

“Go and fetch Jaemin and Dada okay?” Yuta said and Renjun bounded back to the kitchen to get the father and son to join them.

 

 

“Just going to grab my bag.” Taeyong called out as Renjun and Jaemin went to the front door to meet Yuta.

 

Yuta fixed the kids’ bags and waited for Taeyong who came in a little later and told them to go out already as he wear his shoes. Jaemin waved at the older lady who was on the same floor as their and Yuta bowed at her, she smiled and waved at them as she entered her apartment. Taeyong locked the door behind them and soom they were going down to board Taeyong’s car to drive to the Japanese Embassy to get their VISAs approved.

 

 

Taeyong was a little nervous when they got inside but Yuta assured him that it was okay and that they’ll get the VISA without a hassle. They were the first few ones for the interview and Taeyong presented his application form and supporting documents.

 

 

“Hello, I am Hiroshi.” The evaluator extended a hand which Taeyong shook.

 

 

“Would it be okay if I have my boyfriend with me for the interview?” Taeyong asked and Hiroshi nodded then led them to his office.

 

 

“Mr. Lee, what is your purpose of visit?” Hiroshi asked and Taeyong took a deep breath before he answered

 

 

“I’m going to go on vacation with my boyfriend and his son.” Taeyong gestured to Yuta.

 

 

“I will be going back to Osaka for my mandatory citizenship requirements.” Yuta explained.

 

“ _Oh, you are a Japanese Citizen._ ” Hiroshi laughed light-heartedly.

 

 

“ _Yes, Renjun here is Japanese as well._ ” Yuta said and the kid nodded.

 

 

“Dada, I don’t understand?” Jaemin inquired and Taeyong smiled at his son.

 

“Mr. Hiroshi is stating that Touchan is Jaapanese.” Taeyong explained and both Japanese turned to him.

 

“You understand that?” Yuta asked and Taeyong nodded.

 

“Watching animes forced me to learn the language.” Taeyong smiled shyly and Yuta smiled wide.

 

 

“Why din’t you tell me? We could have watched anime marathons!” Yuta pouted and Taeyong laughed nervously.

 

 

“I never had the right opportunity. Taeyong argued back.

 

 

“We are so watching One Piece Marathon later!” Yuta huffed and Taeyong laughed.

 

 

“Of course.” Taeyong answered.

 

 

“It seems that you two are quite a pair, you sure you are boyfriends?” Hiroshi asked with a light hearted laugh and the two blushed then nodded. “So I am assuming that you have a house in Osaka?” Hiroshi asked and Yuta nodded.

 

 

“We’ll stay at my parent’s house.” Yuta answered and Hiroshi nodded.

 

“What activities are you looking forward to?” Hiroshi turned to Taeyong.

 

 

“I’ve always liked fashion, so I guess I want to visit Harajuku. Oh and the hot springs, gotta experience that. And then try the Takoyaki, Yuta’s been raving about it.” Taeyong answered.

 

 

“You should really try it, I know this family stall, they make the best one.” Yuta exclaimed and Taeyong nodded happily.

 

 

“Interesting.” Hiroshi noted. “ _You two really are something, enjoy your vacation and hopefully when you both return, I will hear some good news ey? Why stay as boyfriends when you both complete each other?”_ Hiroshi said and it made both Yuta and Taeyong blushed at his words. “ _It will take a few moments to process your VISA, you can come back or wait for it. I suggest you come back for it and enjoy the day_.” Hiroshi added. “ _And please don’t forget to watch the Sakura bloom, it is very lovely.”_ Hiroshi added and winked at them.

 

 

\------

 

“Hani noona!” Jaehyun called out and the HR Manager peared from her cubicle.

 

“What do you want Jae?” Hani asked and the younger smiled and handed her his leave form. ‘And?”  Hani  asked with a raised brow. “Give me a good reason to approve this?” Hani challenged and Jaehyun grinned at her.

 

 

“I’m going to go to Jeju after the sportsfest and I know what you are thinking but, Doyoung invited me to meet Donghyuck’s mothers and siblings. I can’t let this pass Noona.” Jaehyun explained.

 

 

“You mean Doyoung has a wife?” Hani asked and Jaehyun nodded.

 

 

“Ex-wife but they civilly ended it. They both swing the other way.” Jaehyun explained and Hani nodded.

 

 

“Doyoung really is someone special to you huh?” Hani asked and Jaehyun smiled with stars in his eyes.

 

 

“Yeah, he’s just so special, I can’t even fathom how i fell so hard and so fast for him when I didn’t even have a single attraction to men at all, just him.” Jaehyun explained and Hani chuckled.

 

 

“Are you bringing him to the sportsfest then?” Hani asked and Jaehyun nodded.

 

 

“I’ll have plus 3.” Jaehyun gladly said and Hani nodded and put in the reservation.

 

 

“Oh, Jaehyun-ssi.” Sana remarked as she passed by Hani’s cubicle.

 

 

“Hello Sana-ssi.” Jaehyun said and then turned back to Hani. “Am I all good Noona?” He asked Hani who smiled and nodded.

 

‘See you on Saturday!” Hani said then waved Jaehyun off. Jaehyun bowed to them and then left to go back to his desk. Hani eyed Sana then quickly shouted to Jaehyun before he passed the door. “Oh Jaehyun, what were the names of your boyfriend and his son?” Hani asked and Jaehyun grinned at her.

 

 

“It’s Doyoung and Donghyuck. They’ll attend with Jeno.” He then waved and left the department with a smiling Hani and a pouting Sana.

 

 

“I believe you have payroll to do?” Hani told Saa off who stomped off to her desk, leaving Hani to smirk at the success of her ploy.

 

\----

 

 

“So you know Japanese?” Yuta asked and Taeyong nodded. “ _Why are you so perfect Taeyong?”_ Yuta groaned and it made Taeyong laugh.

 

 

“ _I don’t play sports well though, I guess that’s your forte.”_ Taeyong answered and Ytua groaned once more.

 

“ _You do understand and speak it._ ” Yuta remarked and then grinned. “ _Good cause I don’t want to be a translator for you when my mom and dad interrogates you.”_ Yuta said and Taeyong blinked at him.

 

 

“ _Your what?”_  Taeyong gasped out and Yuta laughed at him.

 

 

“ _We are going to stay at their house, do you expect them to just stay silent?”_  Yuta asked and Taeyong shook his head. “ _You’re the only person ever that I will introduce to them, they are bound to ask questions._ ” Yuta explained and Taeyong nodded.

 

 

“ _I feel honored._ ” Taeyng said and pulled Yuta close to him and placed a hand on his waist as they walked with their children. “ _I feel special.”_ Taeyong added and kissed Yuta’s cheek.

 

 

“ _You are special._ ” Yuta replied and kissed Taeyong’s cheek, making the older grin at him.

 

 

They decided to eat some brunch while they waited for the VISA approval and the kids decided that they try some samgyupsal, to which both Yuta and Taeyong  agreed to since it’s been a while that they had it, with all the planning and preparation for Jaemin’s and Renjun’s birthday party.

 

 

“Are we going to visit Okachan?” Renjun asked and Yuta nodded. “Nana, you should meet Kachan, she’s very pretty.” Renjun said and Jaemin smiled at his brother.

 

 

“Can we Dada?” Jaemin turned to his father who smiled and nodded.

 

 

‘But you got to be behave okay?” Taeyong said and Jaemin nodded.

 

 

“Are you excited to see the sakura blooming usagi?” Yuta asked Renjun nodded.

 

 

“It’s pretty, we should take pictures!” Renjun told Taeyong who smiled and nodded.

 

“I would love that Usagi.” Taeyong answered and kissed the younger’s temple.

 

“Me too dada!” Jaemin chirped and Taeyong did the same to the boy.

 

 

‘Ahhh” Yuta suddenly yelped and when Taeyong saw the mark on Yuta’s wrist, he immediately took it checked it for burns. He then took the cold glass and held it there to ease the burn. “I was just checking the meat.” Yuta pouted.

 

 

“I’ll handle the cooking okay, _Yukkuri_.” Taeyong then kissed the wrist and then turned to the food, leaving a blushing but grinning Yuta to attend to the kids.

 

 

\---- 

 

Jaehyun was delighted now that his vacation leave has been approved. He quickly called Doyoung who had taken both Donghyuck and Jeno to his work place to look after instead of leaving Jeno at a day care. Doyoung picked up on the third ring but Jaehyun was surprised when it was Donghyuck who answered.

 

 

“Donghyuck?” Jaehyun asked and the kid answered gleefully. “Where is Doyoung?” He asked.

 

 

“Papa is working, he left his phone for us to play with.” Donghyuck explained.

 

 

‘Oh, how are yu both then?” He asked and he could hear laughter from Jeno.

 

 

“We’re good appa. Oh Papa is done.” Donghyuck remarked and Jaehyun could hear the kid call out to his father.

 

 

“Oh hello?” Doyoung’s voice was sweet and it made Jaehyun smile instantly.

 

 

“Hi Doie.” Jaehyun greeted and Doyoung coughed at the sudden petname.

 

 

“Doie?” Doyoung asked and Jaehyun hummed an affirmative. “When did I agree to have pet names?” Doyoung asked seriously.

 

 

“Didn’t need your permission.” Jaehyun smugly replied making Doyoung snort.

 

“So why call?” Doyougn asked and Jaehyun smirked as he answered.

 

 

“Let’s have lunch together, I have some good news.” Jaehyun said and Doyoung laughed.

 

 

‘Oh, Pray tell, what is this good news?” Doyoung asked.

 

 

“You are invited to our sportsfest on Saturday and my leave has been approved, so we are going to Jeju next week!” Jaehyun said and it made Doyoung smile wide.

 

 

“Good news indeed.” Doyoung replied.

 

 

“Ler’s meet at Vision?” Jaehyun offered and Doyoung agreed and then promptly ended the call to attend to his client.

 

 

“Jaehyun-ssi, Can I ask for your help, there seemed to be some inconsistency in the payroll.” Sana came to Jaehyun and the accountant took the files to check. “I heard that your bringing your boyfriend to the sportsfest, didn’t know you had one.” Sana said and Jaehyun smiled at her courteously.

 

 

“Yeah, it’s a recent development.” Jaehyun answered but did not look at her, in favor of checking the computations handed to him.

 

 

“If it’s recent then it won’t be that serious right?” Sana asked and Jaehyun sighed.

 

 

“I don’t think so Sana-ssi. I don’t do things half-heartedly. I am committed in this relationship and I assure you that I would like to take it down the aisle.” Jaehyun then returned the papers to Sana. “You just missed the decimal point here, it’s all good now.” Jaehyun said and bid her goodbye. Sana gritted her teeth and walked out of the office, clicking her heels as she walked away.

 

 

\---

 

Yuta and Taeyong returned to the embassy and received the approved VISAs for both Taeyong and Jaemin. The releasing officer handed their passports and then turned to Yuta to give him the annual survey report for him to fill up before he gets to travel back to Japan. It was a quick one and the officer collected it for review. They then thanked the staff before they left the place.

 

They then went to the studio to arrange the class schedules and Hansol was very cooperative, pitching in some slots to cover for Taeyong so he could do the trip as soon as possible. Taeyong and Yuta were grateful for him but the older just told them to have fun and that Taeyong deserves a vacation. Yuta made some calls to his mother who was excited to meet Taeyong and Jaemin. They had instantly booked flights for the net day and it a frenzy, they had packed their luggages.

 

 

Jaemin was excited when he pulled out his clothes for the trip but Taeyong paled when he realized that they don’t even have luggages to begin with. Yuta chuckled but then kissed his boyfriend’s cheek and told them that they’ll just share suitcases, since they are both of the same size and the kids too are almost similarly built, except for Jaemin being a bit taller than Renjun.

 

 

“We still have clothes back in Japan, so it’s okay.” Yuta assured him and Taeyong sighed. “Let’s get our suitcases first then we all sleep here, sounds like a plan?” Yuta asked Taeyong who smiled and nodded.

 

 

“Let’s go!” Taeyong said happily and the kids followed them out the house to get the suitcases.

 

 

\----

 

 

Donghyuck and Jeno ran towards Jaehyun as they met at Vision and the man smiled as he hugged both kids then promptly kissing Doyoung on his cheek when the older appoached them. “How was work?” Jaehyun inquired and Doyoung just shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Same as any other day.” Doyoung said as they sat at their booth. “How was yours?” Doyoung asked and Jaehyun sighed.

 

 

“Sana really tried to hook up with me.” Jaehyun confessed and Doyoung sighed. “Gotta gave her the biitter pill, told her I was serious enough to walk down the aisle with you, which is true.” Jaehyun said and Doyoung smiled at him.

 

 

‘I feel really special then.” Doyoung replied and it made Jaehyun laugh.

 

 

“Of course you are special, you’re the only guy I fell for.” Jaehyun answered and Dooung smiled wider as he blushed.

 

 

“You’re special too.” Doyoung replied and then grinned as he blurted out something that he had been wanting to call Jaehyun for quite sometime now. “My Hyunnie.” Doyoung said and Jaehyun blinked at him while pink tanted his cheeks and his ears turned red, before smiling wide and biting his lower lip.

 

 

“Appa, I am hungry.” Jeno tugged on Jaehyun’s sleeve and that made the older laugh and ruffle the kid’s hair.

 

 

“Sorry, forgot that it’s a family lunch and not a date.” Jaehyun chuckled and then promptly ordered for them.

 

 

\---

 

 

a/n: Filleer chapter hahha  but I made it as fluffy as I could.

 

there will be a bit of changes in the timelines, Yutae will travel to Japan earlier and Dojae will travel to Jeju a little bit later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Filler chapter hahha  but I made it as fluffy as I could.
> 
>  
> 
> there will be a bit of changes in the timelines, Yutae will travel to Japan earlier and Dojae will travel to Jeju a little bit later.
> 
>  


	36. Sibling Rivalry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: So we go back to China to meet our lovely China line because WayV is making their debut and we gotta hype up our boys.
> 
>  
> 
> And if you’ve seen posts in twitter saying that yangyang is Taeil’s son, well I am giving you a spoiler sweethearts!
> 
>  
> 
> Italicized words were spoken in Chinese

 

\----

 

Meeting the in-laws was a little tame but meeting the siblings wasn’t. Taeil was fuming as he faced Sicheng’s older brother Guiren and sister SiFeng with their respective partners. The brother’s wife was arrogant while the sister’s husband was a hypocrite; how dare them belittle Sicheng like that? Jungwoo held Taeil’s arm nervously as he darted towards Kun who was smiling but Jungwoo knew that his byfiend wasn’t calm at all.

 

 

“ _Fancy meeting you here, and you brought some trash._ ” The wife said and Sicheng’s brow raised.

 

 

“ _were you pertaining to yourself?”_ Sicheng replied and the girl scoffed.

 

 

 _“Oh and you decided to return? What for? To get your inheritance?”_ The girl turned to Kun who shook his head.

 

 

“ _My inferitance would not matter to you, I carry the Wen family name, you’re not even related lest for the daughter that you have, not even a son.”_ Kun spat back and that shut the girl up, having a son is valuable to their families.

 

 

“ _How dare you talk down to my wife”_ Guiren raised his voice but Kun just glared at him.

 

 

“ _For the record she started it. Not my fault that I have a son and you got a daughter.”_ Sicheng sad then turned his back to go to Taeil and Jungwoo, Kun followed his cousin.

 

 

“ _Brats.”_ Guiren spat but both Kun and Sicheng ignored him.

 

 

The atmosphere was tense as the family reunion commenced, but it got a little more tense as Kun was welcomed back and was given a toast, something that the Guiren and Sifeng detested, calling Kun as a black sheep.

 

 

“ _You can’t possibly accept such rebel back_!” SiFeng argued but his uncle just raised a brow.

 

 

“ _And why not?”_  Mr. Wen asked.

 

 

“ _He’s gay!”_ SiFeng answered and that made the older laugh.

 

 

“ _Junhui is gay what’s the problem with Kun being one? At least I have grandsons.”_ Mr. Wen shrugged and turned to meet the late comers, Mark Tuan and his husband Jackson with their sons Haohao and Minwoo. The Tuans ran in a little late but did not miss the reunion, especially now that Kun attended. Mark had given his infamous cousin a tight hug and patted his back.

_“It’s been a while Kun!”_ Mark chirped and Kun greeted his cousins back and introduced Jungwoo as his boyfriend. “ _He is cute. Gaga, look at how cute Kun’s boyfriend is_.” Mark beckoned his husband and Jackson’s eyes lit up seeing the Korean.

 

 

“Kun, you really got this cutie?” Jackson asked and Kun nodded while laughing. “Jackson, Kun’s cousin and these are my lovely children Minwoo and Haohao.” Jackson extended a hand and Jungwoo shook them.

 

 

“I am impressed that your Korean is very fluent. Jungwoo and we just got together.” Jungwoo said and then turned to the kids. “Hi Minwoo, Haohao.” He waved at them and the youngest instantly wanted to be lifted by the teacher.

 

 

“Awww, He likes you already.” Jackson cooed and Mark laughed as he kissed his husband’s cheek.

 

 

“He’s good with kids.” Mark remarked.

 

 

“We work at a kindergarten together, he should be good with kids.” Kun chuckled.

 

 

“ _Uncle Yien! Uncle Gaga!”_ Chenle’s loud voice boomed and soon two kids were at their legs.

 

 

“Chenle! Jisung!” Taeil huffed as he chased after the kids.

 

 

“ _Haitun!_ ” Jackson squealed and picked up Chenle. “And?” Jackson looked at Jisung who shyed away and walked towards his father.

“Jisung!” Chenle chirped. “He’s my brother and Taeil is my appa!” Chenle happily said as Sicheng proudly stood next to Taeil.

 

“Hi Jackson Ge, Mark Ge. This is Taeil hyung, my boyfriend and personally secretary and this is Jisung, our son.” Sicheng proudly introduced Taeil and Jisung and both Mark and Jackson grinned as they shook hands.

 

 

“Finally my cousins are getting settled down.” Jackson laughed and hugged Taeil. “Be good to my cousin okay?” Jackson said and Taeil nodded.

 

“ _I can’t believe you dare show your disgusting faces.”_ Guiren’s wife uttered as she approached them.

 

 

“ _The only disgusting face here is yours you plastic wax figure._ ” Jackson snickered and then turned to Guiren. “ _How much for the new nose job?”_ He smirked then grabbed his sons to take their seats at the table.

 

“ _Don’t even dare talk shit with my husband, we all know you can’t even be at par with him.”_ Mark said sternly and followed his husband.

 

 

“Your siblings are nutcracks.” Taeil whispered at Sicheng who laughed and nodded.

 

 

“I want to believe that it’s their spouses that turned them into who they are. They never really cared about my sexuality growing up.” Sicheng explained as they sat down and Taeil greeted the girl next to him.

 

“Excuse me Miss, you dropped this.” Taeil handed her the handkerchief and she smiled and thanked him in Chinese. “Oh, you have a lovely smile.” Taeil remarked and Sicheng translated it for her.

 

 

“ _Thank you, I never get complimented like that_.” She said and Sicheng translated it for Taeil.

 

 

“Oh, but why, you have a lovely smile and your voice is nice, do you sing?”  Taeil asked and the girl shook her head when she heard the translation.

 

 

“ _Mama and Baba said that I won’t have a future with music, but I wanted to sing._ ” Taeil frowned at the answer and once Guiren’s wife approached the kid and reprimanded her for talking to scums, Taeil had just enough of it.

 

 

“Excuse me but why are you raising your child by restricting them fromt heir potential?” Taeil asked the wife who was taken aback while Meihwa translated for Taeil. “Do not make your daughter live in a world of hate and curtail her of what her wants just because you don’t want her to. How dare you call yourself a parent?” Taeil said and she scoffed.

 

 

“ _I am her mother and I know what’s best for her.”_ She spat back.

 

“Just because you gave birth to her you can call yourself a mother. It is more than that and I am sure you don’t even know how to raise a child beyond scolding her for not meeting your standards.” Taeil was fuming.

 

 

“ _Guiren, control your wife. Such a disappointment in front of our guests.”_ Mr. Dong barked, face red and eyes flaring. “ _I will not tolerate such actions, and too learn that you are restricting my granddaughter is unacceptable. I am taking her from you.”_ Mr. Dong said and asked Guiren and his wife to be escorted out of the room then he knelt to face his granddaughter.

 

 

“ _Chengxiao, are you okay sweetheart?”_ He asked softly and the girl nodded.

_“Am I going to see Mama and Baba?”_ She asked and Mr. Dong sighed.

 

 

“ _Not yet, they have to reflect on what they did wrong.”_ Mr. Dong said.

 

 

“ _If I could suggest something, uncle.”_ Kun suddenly spoke and they looked at him. “ _I can take care of Chengxiao for the time being.”_ Kun said and Mr. Dong smiled.

 

 

“ _Of course Kun, that would be perfect.”_ Mr. Dong then held Chengxiao’s hand and led her to his uncle.

 

 

“ _Hello sweetheart, I am Kun and did you say you wanted to sing?”_ Kun asked and Chengxiao nodded.

 

“ _I want to dance as well_.” Chengxiao confessed and Kun smiled wide at her.

 

 

“ _We have friends who are good dancers, Uncle Junhui and Uncle Sicheng has dancer friends!”_ Kun said and that made Chengxiao smile. “ _And is it okay if you get to have two uncles watching over you?”_ Kun asked and the girl was confused. Kun pulled Jungwoo who waved at her and the kid smiled wide.

 

“ _He is cute uncle Kun!”_ Chengxiao remarked and Kun laughed.

 

 

“ _He’s my boyfriend.”_ Kun proudly announced and Chengxiao bounded to Jungwoo and hugged his legs.

 

 

“ _I am chengxiao!”_ She introduced herself and Jungwoo knelt before her and extended a hand.

 

 

“I am Jungwoo and I am very happy to meet you.” He said and Chengxiao hugged him.

 

 

Mr. Dong patted Taeil on the back and congratulated him, he really is someone trustworthy. “ _You impressed me Mr. Moon, I am really glad my son chose you as his partner.”_ He said and Taeil thanked him sincerely.

 

 

\----

 

“You’re telling me that you got yourself into a confrontation?” Doyoung asked  as he facetime Taeil.

 

 

“Yeah, but I can’t let Chengxiao get pushed around by some fake parent. Would you stp Donghyuck from achieving his dreams?” Taeil asked and Doyoung shook his head.

 

“Of course not.” Doyoung said and Jaehyun joined him and waved at Taeil.

 

“So Chengxiao?” Jaehyun asked and Taeil nodded.

 

“Kun’s taking her in because her parents got escorted out and damn, you don’t want to gt involve into rich family politics.” Taeil sighed.

 

 

“But you got yourself involved anyway.” Doyoung pointed out and Taeil nodded.

 

 

“He got my father’s approval though.” Sicheng Joined Taeil and both Doyoung and Jaehyun nodded at that.

 

“as long as everyone’s okay, then I guess it’s okay, will Chengxiao stay in Korea?” Doyoung asked and Sicheng nodded.

 

 

“Papa’s getting her papers sorted out, she’ll return with us, why?” Sicheng asked and Jaehyun grinned at him.

 

 

‘She’s invited to Jeno’s birthday, let’s welcome her properly.” Jaehyun said and Sicheng nodded.

 

 

‘She’ll love that.” Sicheng assured them and they waved goodbye.

 

 

“Did  do the right thing?” Taeil asked Sicheng who kissed his cheek and smiled.

 

 

“Of course.” Sicheng replied and pulled him to bed, it’s been a long day.

 

 

\----

 

 

“Are you positive about this?” Kun asked Jungwoo and the younger nodded.

 

 

“Of course! I liked kids and she deserves to be showered with love.” Jungwoo answered. “Unless you’re jealous.” Jungwoo eyed him and Kun laughed at him.

 

 

“No, it’s just that I don’t want to force you into taking care of Chengxiao.” Kun said but Jungwoo shrugged as they they picked up Chengxiao from her nanny.

 

 

“She’s really adorable, and we will shower her with all the love she didn’t gt from her parents.” Jungwoo said and as soon as Chengxiao saw them, she ran towards them.

 

Kun thanked her nanny and led them back to their room to sleep. Chengxiao climbed on the bed and patted both sides where Jungwoo and Kun should lay. She giggled as her now guardians climbed n the bed and tucker her in.

 

 

“ _I want kisses.”_ She said and Kun kissed her temple and gestured for Jungwoo to do the same. Jungwoo did as he was told and chengxiao smiled contendtedly, snuggling Jungwoo as Kun draped his arm around the two.

 

 

“This feels nice.” Jungwoo smiled at Kun who leaned in to kiss the younger’s nose

 

“It is isn’t it?” Kun said and they both said their goodnight and drifted off to sleep.

 

\---

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Please do not hinder your child’s dream to make them conform to your standards. I once heard from my public speaking class, the thing that represents them the most is sand, hold them too tightly or loosely and it will have a tendency to slip away, but hold them just right and they will stay; so please support your kid’s aspirations but allow them to grow on their own with your guidance.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> And on the less serious note, eyyyy Hendery and Ten seemed a bit too close and the NCT behind cuts for the dance practice, did you spot Johnten?
> 
>  
> 
> Well guess who will appear on the next chapter?


	37. A trip to paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: well we will get the JohnTen Vacay in Thailand featuring two loud sons

 

 

 

\----

Johnny and Ten had slept through their alarm that when Ten’s mom knocked and woke them up, they were a frantic mess. Pimporn laughed at how the two acted but eventually helped them by bathing Lucas and mark and helped them get ready. Ten’s father drove them to the airport and after quick hugs, they were through and seated in the smaller plane off to Krabi. Ten sighed as he fastened his seatbelt and Johnny settled next to him. They looked at their sons who were excited to go to the beach and exchanged smiles.

 

After they arrived at Krabi, they took a taxi to take them to Ao Nang. They thanked  Ten’s parents mentally for arranging this for them because they are damned if they had to take a bus or drive to their destination since both of them aren’t well versed with the roads of Krabi. The drive took about 30 minutes and just in time to catch a boat to Railay beach. They were given life vest for safety and then led to board the boat with their luggage. The ride took a little over 20 minutes but when they arrived, they were welcomed by a bright sun, white sand and a cool breeze.

 

 

“ _Welcome to Railay_.” A hotel staff greeted them and Ten handed his invite. She checked it and smiled at him before gesturing to follow her. “ _Mr. Maurer had booked a room for you and your family, this way sir Chittaphon.”_  She said and led them into a spacious room, with twin beds. “ _Rehearsal dinner will be at seven.”_ She said and bid her goodbye.

 

“It’s beautiful here.” Johnny mused, taking out his camera almost instantly to take photos of the place and the kids.

 

 

“I’m hungry.” Lucas whined and  that made Ten chuckle and help his son out of his street clothes to change into comfortable shorts and a sleeveless muscle shirt then changed Mark into a similar pair of shorts and a tank top.

 

 

“We’ll just change then we can go eat lunch before enjoying the beach.” Ten informed them and went to change into a cotton polo and shorts, Johnny changed into something similar after him.

Before they left their room, Ten brought a long a huge bag of towels, sun screen, hat, fan and umbrella and Johnny was kind enough to carry the heavy bag for him. Lunch was enjoyed wwhile watching the water, eating fresh seafood and sipping coconut water. Lucas enjoyed the food the most, missing the taste of Thailand and exclaiming how good they are; Ten promised himself to learn Thai cuisine more for his son.

 

 

“To the beach!” Lucas exclaimed and he instantly pulled Mark to ran towards the sandy beach.

 

 

“Hey, apply sunscreen first!” Ten yelled out, chasing his sons while hholding two bottles of sunscreen.

 

Johnny laughed as he watched them, and eventually took snaps of them, smiles registering  on each picture he took. He followed after them, taking the bag with him and smiling as he enjoyed the sun. He ran into a couple on the way to his family and he was surprised to see that it was Maureen, someone from his past.

 

 

“Johnny!!!” Ten ran towards him and eventually stopped next to him to put back one bottle of sunscreen into the bag when he noticed the two persons with him.

 

 

“ _Hi Ten, it’s been a while_.” The guy greeted and Ten looked at Johnny before smiling back.

 

 

“ _Hi Mauro, it was. How are you_?” Ten said and Mauro gestured to the girl next to him.

 

“ _This is Maureen, she’s my fiancé.”_ Mauro introduced her and the girl extended a hand to Ten to shake.

 

 

“ _Hi, congratulations on getting married.”_ Ten said and motioned for Johnny.” _This is Johnny, my boyfriend.”_ Ten beamed and Johnny shook hands with Mauro but before he could do so with Maureen, she smiled at him and greeted him.

 

 

“ _I hope you remembered me Johnny.”_ Maureen said and Johnny nodded.

 

 

“ _Of course.”_ Johnny replied and that made both Ten and Mauro confused.

 

 

“ _She’s Mark’s mother.”_ Johnny said and Mauro looked at Maureen and nodded in understanding.

 

 

“ _We did not keep secrets from each other, she told me of her past, having a child and all as I did share dating a guy before.”_ Mauro informed them.

 

 

“ _That’s good to hear, I hope I wasn’t given a bad reputation.”_ Ten said and Maureen shook his head.

 

 

“ _All good things, you took care of Mauro and I am thankful for it.”_ Maureen said and turned to Johnny. “ _I hope I didn’t earn a bad reputation.”_ She said with a hopeful voice and Johnny nodded.

 

 

“ _I did not mention you much since you requested for it.”_  Johnny replid and that made Maureen nod solemnly.

 

 

“ _Dad!_ ” They turned to watch two boys ran towards them and Ten introduced them as their sons, Lucas and Mark. Maureen looked at Mark and then to Johnny who nodded.

 

 

 _“Mark, I want you to meet someone, This is Maureen and she’s your mom.”_ Johnny said and Mark’s face sporteda frown and then he glared at the girl before shying away.

 

 

“ _I don’t have a mom! I only have dad and papa!”_ Mark yelled then ran away.

 

 

“ _Go after him.”_ Ten said and Johnny excused himself and ran after Mark. “ _He’s not usually like this, he’s really behave albeit shy around new people.”_ Ten explained.

 

 

“ _I understand if he hates me, it’s not like I became a mom to him._ ” Maureen said sadly.

 

 

“ _Don’t say that. This is just new to Mark, I am sure he’ll come around. Please don’t worry about him, you two are getting married, let’s not ruin your wedding.”_ Ten comforted her.

 

 

“ _You really are a good person Ten. Thank you for taking care of Johnny and Mark.”_ She said and Mauro kissed her cheek.

 

 

“ _Thank you for coming, we’ll see you at dinner._ ” Mauro said and excused himself and Maureen.

 

 

“ _What happened papa?”_  Lucas asked and Ten sighed as he pulled his son to find Mark and Johnny.

 

 

“ _Aunt Maureen is Mark’s mother.”_ Ten eexplained and Lucas furrowed his brows.

 

 

“ _Will they take Mark away?”_ Lucas asked and Ten shook his head.

 

 

“ _No honey, they won’t take Mark away from us.  Mark belongs with Johnny just as much as you belong to me.”_ Ten explained and Lucas nodded.

 

 

“ _Please don’t let them take Mark away! He’s my brother!”_  Lucas shouted and Ten sighed an hugged his son.

 

 

“ _We won’t allow them okay, we are Mark’s family.”_ Ten assured his son and wiped the tears from Lucas’ face. It was touching his Lucas had grown attached to Mark, like they were meant to be brothers and it just gripped his heart and solidified his desire to have Johnny and Mark as his family.

 

 

\---

 

 

Johnny sighed as he placed the bag down on the sand and sat next to Mark who had his face buried on his knees. He pulled the body close to him and patted his son’s hair, making the boy look at him with tearful eyes.

 

 

“How are you buddy?” Johnny asked and Mark blinked away the tears.

 

 

“You’re not going to give me away right Dad?” Mark asked and Johnny’s heart ached at his son’s words.

 

 

“Of course not, you’re my son.” Johnny assured him. “But Maureen is your mother.” Johnny said and that made Mark tear up.

 

 

“I don’t need her. I don’t need a mom, I’ve got papa Ten already! Are you leaving papa Ten?” Mark asked and Johnny wiped the tears away from his son’s face.

 

 

“You don’t need to need her, but Maureen is still your mother.” Johnny started and Mark whimpered. “I am not leaving Ten because I love him as much as I love you and Lucas, you three are precious to me, you are my treasure.” Johnny assured him and Mark looked at his father and hugged him. “But I want you to at least accept Maureen as your mother, she gave birth to you.” Johnny said and Mark shook his head. ‘Come on buddy, it’s her wedding soon and she’ll have kids of her own She won’t take you away from me but at least let her love you as his son.” Johnny said and Mark sighed.

 

 

“You’re really not leaving papa Ten?” Mark asked and Johnny nodded. “You’re not giving me away?” Mark asked and johnny again nodded. “I love you Dad.” Mark said and Johnn kissed his son’s forehead and hugged him tightly.

 

 

“I love you too Mark.” Johnny smiled and held his son tightly, he’ll never give away this precious kid; hell fight tooth and nail for him.

 

 

“Dad!” They heard Lucas and Johnny opened his arms as Lucas crash into him. “Don’t let them take Mark away.” Lucas whined and it made Johnny chuckle.

 

 

“No I won’t let that happen.” Johnny assured Lucas who held him tightly. “I won’t let you and Ten go away too. Got that?” Johnny said and soon he felt soft lips on his.

 

 

“I won’t let you go away too.” Ten replied and then sat next to him, pulling Mark to him to cuddle him. Mark willingly hugged Ten and he smiled, this is his family.

 

 

“How did Maureen take it?” Johnny asked and Ten sighed.

 

 

“She’s hurt but I told her to give Mark some time. It’s her wedding after all and we don’t want her upset.” Ten answered.

 

 

“Small world huh? Your ex and my sort-of ex.” Johnny said and Ten nodded next to him.

 

 

“Perhaps we really need to meet to have our closure.” Ten said and Johnny sighed loudly.

 

 

“Maybe this is fate.” Johnny said and when Ten turned to look at him, he was surprised as Johnny leaned in to kiss him.

 

 

They ended up laughing as they tickled their sons and as soon as the kids escaped, they ran into the water to play. Johnny was about to join them when Ten pulled him into a kiss once more and told him to apply sunscreen first, leaving him as he joined the kids out into the water.

 

 

 

\----

 

 

The wedding was beautiful and Johnny got to experience the Thai tradition, with Ten explaining the activity to him. Johnny took everything in, from the colorful and loud procession to the intimate blessings given to the couple. Mauro and Maureen looked deeply in love and Jhnny was happy that she found her happiness. They didn’t have that back then, they both had Mark as an accident and they were never even close to begin with but he respected her as a person and as Mark’s mother; he is still grateful that she went through with her pregnancy. Mark was looking at the couple solemnly and Johnny hugged his son to comfort him. Mark then looked at his father with a smile and when it’s their turn to pour water on ther couple’s hands, Mark took the silver cup and smiled at his mother.

 

 

“ _I forgive you_.” Mark muttered softly and Maureen teared up hearing it from her son.

 

She nodded and smiled at him, it made her feel light to have that worry off of her chest. “ _Thank you.”_ She responded and Mark bowed his head a bit and left.

 

 

“You did well Mark, I am proud of you.” Ten said and kissed his cheek, and Mark smiled and kissed Ten’s sheek back.

 

 

“Thanks papa.” He greeted back and soon enough Lucas joined his brother in attacking Ten with hugs.

 

 

The reception was grand and food was overflowing. Lucas enjoyed eating a lot of delicious food while expressing his delight In various exclamations that made Mark laugh. Maureen and Mauro walked up to them and almost instantly, Ten and Johnny congratulated them while Lucas glared at them and Mark shyly extended a hand to Maureen.

 

 

“ _Congratulations.”_ Mark said and Maureen smiled and shook his hand.

 

 

“ _Thank you._ ” Maureen thanked him sincerely and Mark went down his seat and hugged her legs. She completely broke down and went down to level with her son to hug him properly. “ _Thank you so much Mark.”_ She said and to her surprise, Mark kissed her cheek.

 

 

“ _I am staying with dad.”_  Mark said and Maureen nodded.

 

 

“ _Of course. I will not take you away from Johnny and Ten._ ” She assured Mark and then leaned in to whisper something to her son. Mark grinned and nodded before giving her a high five then returning to his seat. “ _Thank you so much. Please enjoy your stay.”_ Maureen blew them a kiss and left with Mauro to meet the other guests.

 

 

“What was that secret?” Johnny coaxed his son but Mark shook his head.

 

 

“Not gonna tell.” Mark sing-songed and that made Johnny pout.

 

 

“Fine.” Johnny huffed but laughed as Lucas managed to scream in delight as he ate his dessert.

 

\---

 

They spent another day at Railay beach and the four of them enjoyed swimming and building sand castles, even burying Johnny in the sand only to get up and scare the kids into running around the sand. Ten and Johnny took a lot of pictures and in a rare chance, Maureen and had their picture taken. Johnny promised to send them to her and she was grateful to be forgiven and accepted, that’s all she ever wanted to move on and have a life with her husband.

 

“ _Why don’t you take a family picture_?” Mauro suggested and Ten took Johnny’s camera and pushed him over to where Mark and Maureen stood.

 

Johnny sighed and walked over to where Mark was excited to have his father with him. Mauro chuckled as he watched the two act as awkward strangers while Ten clicked his tongue in annoyance as they looked stiff as popsicle sticks.

 

 

“ _Oh come on, smile a little.”_ Ten groaned and Lucas ran over to punch Johnny on the legs.

 

 

“ _Don’t make papa angry.”_ Lucas demanded and Johnny laughed and nodded.

 

 

After that, they eventually eased up and took pictures like a happy family, with Mark as the center and the only connection that they’ll ever have.

 

 _“Invite me to your wedding Johnny_.” She said to him and Johnny nodded and smiled.

 

 

“ _Now to take revenge. Lucas, why don’t you, Ten and uncle Mauro take pictures too?”_ Johnny inquired and almost immediately, Lucas dragged his father to pose for Johnny.

 

 

Maureen pushed Mauro over to where they were and laughed as she held Mark’s hand as they waited in the distance.

 

 

“ _Oh heck, come here and act like my boyfriend, let’s cheat on our other halves.”_ Ten said and that made Mauro laugh.

 

 

“ _Oh ever the feisty one. You never changed Ten.”_ Mauro remarked and they took pictures like they were a family.

 

 

Johnny then asked a hotel staff to take pictures of them and this time, Maureen joined his husband while Johnny stood next to Ten. They all smiled happily and the camera captured something more than their smiles: it was their start to their own fairytale stories.

 

 

“ _Why not a kiss?”_ The staff suggested and the kids agreed, urging their parents to do so. Ten shrugged his shoulders and pulled Johnny to a kiss while Mauro gently kissed his wife. “ _Wonderful”_ The staff remarked and handed back the camera to Johnny. They thanked him and soon they were bidding goodbyes.

 

 

\---

As they took a night stroll at the beach, just the two of them in the quiet night, Johnny and Ten felt at peace and comfortable enough to venture into thoughts far forward to what they are now. Witnessing Mauro and Maureen’s wedding had them thinking of what they really want for their family and themselves, and that was each other. As the waves gently crashed and touched their feet, Johnny eventually went down on his knees and pulled out his mother’s engagement ring, an heirloom he got when he returned to Korea, and proposed to Ten.

 

There were no extravagant props or music, no flowers nor fireworks, but Ten had cried as Johnny inserted the ring on his finger and he kissed Johnny like there was no tomorrow.

 

IT was rather fast, only a month had passed since they got to know each other, but why count the time when they were sure that they were meant for each other?  Yet they both knew even if they were engaged, it will take a lot more time before they tie the knot, but at least now they were sure that they were taking the same road together.

 

 

 

“Mark will freak out.” Ten said but as soon as they entered their hotel room, Lucas and Mark sprung out of their beds and hugged them, both were afraid that their dads were missing.

 

 

“We will never leave you.” Johnny kissed both their foreheads to soothe their worries.

 

 

“Guess what honey?” Ten said and Lucas eyed his father.

 

 

“What papa?” Lucas asked and Ten showed his ring finger.

 

“Isn’t that grandma’s?” Mark asked and Johnny nodded. “Why is appa wearing it?” Mark asked and Johnny grinned at him.

 

 

“Because I love your Papa very much.” Johnny said and in an instant, Lucas and Mark hugged their parents making them fall on the bead in heaps of giggles and laughters plus occasional kisses.

 

 

\---

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Fine blame me for making Johnten move too fast. They are engaged after a month. A month.
> 
>  
> 
> Damn what was I thinking?


	38. Welcome to the land of rising sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> a/n: Let’s get to Yutae and their sons!

 

 

a/n: Let’s get to Yutae and their sons!

 

\----

 

They managed to grab Yuta and Renjun’s suitcases and they happily prepared their clothes for the trip. Jaemin showed Renjun his favorite pafjamas and Renjun immediately approved of it. The two were bonding quite well and both Yuta and Taeyong were really happy with how things were going. A call disrupted their musings and when Taeyong answered it, it was their realtor. The owners of the new apartment that they wanted had accepted their offer and after they sign the papers and transfer the funds, they can move in. It delighted both Taeyong and Yutae were delighted with the news. They informed him that they are going to settle it after they come back from their trip to Japan but they will process the bank transfer as soon as they can.

 

 

“are we moving?” Jaemin asked, holding a t-shirt to ask it for Taeyong to fold.

 

 

“We have a new house and we’ll live together!” Yuta answered and Jaemin ran to hug him. 

 

 

“Are we really Dada?” Renjun walked to Taeyong and the older nodded as he picked up the kid to hug him.

 

 

“Yes. When we return we’ll be living in a new house, all of us.” Taeyong said and Renjun smiled so wide that it pierced Taeyong’s already weak heart. “Enough cuddling, let’s eat and go to bed, we are going to fly to Japan tomorrow!” Taeyong announced and they all cheered.

 

 

Packing his clothes were kind of comforting and doing it with Yuta was emotionally calming. Yuta was carefully handing him his clothes to be folded and had understood that this is something Taeyong needed to do on his own, his OC tendencies coming into play. Once they were done, Yuta place a kiss on his temple and they tuck themselves in to prepare for their trip the morning after.

 

 

The family of  four was just in time for the boarding and when they were inside the plane, Renjun and Jaemin demanded that they sit side by side. Usually the attendants would not allow this but both kids promised to behave themselves and since their parents are sitting just across them, the lady nodded and smiled before strapping them down. Jaemin was excited as Renjun told him stories about flying and his adventures with his touchan, and the younger of the two looked forward to things they could do.

 

They landed in Japan wth no complications and with Taeyong impeccable Japanese, he passed the immigration with flying colors; the officer was even surprised that Taeyong and Jaemin were Korean given that Taeyong looked like he came out of a manga and Jaemin looked like Yuta.

 

 

They borded a taxi to YYuta’s home and when they arrived, Taeyong was overwhelmed with the warm hugs from Yuta’s parents. Yuta’s mom is beautiful, a trait Yuta really had gotten from her. Yuta’s father is a typical Japanese manly man as Yuta had called him but beaneath the façade is charming soft hearted grandfather who hugged his grandson happily. Taeyong stood there by the door with Jaemin but once Sayumi noticed them, she invited them to come in quickly and asked Yuta to pull their luggage to his room.

 

 

Taeyong was nervous but the Nakamoto’s were warm and lovely people, just like Yuta and Renjun. Jaemin was clueless with the language but Taeyong was fluent so when he was asked some things, he somehow answered them satisfactorily.

 

 

 _“Your Japanese is very good Taeyong-san”_ Sayumi remarked and Taeyong thanked her.

 

 

“ _He’s good at cooking too!”_  Yuta remarked as he returned after placing the suitcases to his room.

 

 

“ _Really, well, why don’t you help me?”_ Sayumi suggested and Taeyong was most definitely happy to do so.

 

 

As Taeyong left for the kitchen, Jaemin stuck with Renjun, slightly sacred of the new people around him but Yuta urged him to be as playful as he could and whispered how much his father loved hugs even if he did look  a little scary.

 

 

“Hug?” Jaemin asked in english and Tatsuo looked at Yuta who translated it. Tatsuo nodded and opened his arms making Jaemin smile as he walked towards him. Tatsuo lifted the kid and Jamein instantly hugged the Japanese. “You’re warm! Haraboji is warm!” Jaemin remarked and Renjun nodded, wanting to be picked up as well.

 

 

“Ojichan! It’s Oji Nana.” Renjun said and Jaemin smiled at Tatsuo.

 

“Ojichan!” He remarked and the grandfather smiled and hugged the boy tighter.

 

 

“ _Yuta he is precious.”_ Tatsuo remarked and that made Yuta smile at his father.

 

 

Their family was complicated but they made it work. When Haruna had Renjun, they were thrown off balance but YYuta,, being the responsible man that he was, gave up his dream to raise Renjun. His father had told him once when he returned with Renjun that he was proud of him and that meant a lot for Yuta. His parents knew the sacrifice Yuta had done for their family and their grandson, and now visiting them with someone that made Yuta happy made them at ease, their son deserve happiness the most.

 

 

 

Sayumi is just like any Japanese wife, who had been trained to take care of her family and Taeyong immediately relate her to his own mother. She was preparing their lunch and she instructed Taeyong well on what to do, pointing out Yuta’s favorite dishes. Taeyong was all ears, cooking is his passion and if it’s for Yuta then it’s a double win. Sayumi was more than impressed with Taeyong and in her heart, she wanted to thank him for being there for Yuta, to give him and Renjun happiness.

 

“ _Taeyong-san.”_ Sayumi said and Taeyong looked at her and smiled.

 

 

“ _Just Taeyong please._ ” Taeyong said and Sayumi nodded.

 

 

“ _Taeyong, What is Yuta to you?”_  Taeyong looked at her and smiled. He was expecting this question, Yuta warned him, but he wasn’t expecting it from his mother.

 

 

“ _Yuta is my sun._ ” Taeyong answered because Yuta really is his sun, a bright light that made him want to wake up each morning.

 

” _Yuta is flawed as he is, and he has Renjun to care for.”_ Sayumi said and Taeyong knew what it meant, was Taeyong willing to accept Yuta who had his fair sharre of scars?

 

 

“ _He is perfect in his own way, Renjun is adorable and I have a son of my own. We are both flawed but what we have is something that completes each other.”_ Taeyong answered and Sayumi smiled.

 

“ _He’s our precious son, and we worried all the time. He’s not even knowledgeable in cooking.”_ Sayumi laughed. “ _But I see that he found a good cook in you.”_ Sayumi said and Taeyong smiled at that. “ _You know his story right?”_ Sayumi asked and Taeyong nodded.

 

 

“ _I accepted his past, and I admire him for having Renjun.”_   Taeyong answered and that was enough for Sayumi.

 

 

“ _Tell me about Jaemin.”_ She stated and Taeyong was more than happy to indulge her of stories about his son.

 

 

Yuta entered the kitchen after a while and he pouted as he sw his on mother smitten at his boyfriend.

 

 

“ _It seems that I got thrown out of the son spot_.” Yuta remarked and Sayumi nodded, making Yuta feign a hurt expression.

 

“ _then you could be the son-in-law”_ Sayumi replied and Taeyong blushed at that, he indirectly got Yuta’s mother’s blessing and that was something.

 

 

“Dada!” Jaemin came running towards him and the kid latched himself on his father’s leg while Renjun did the same. The two exchanged confused looks but when Tatsuo came barreling in wearing cat ears  and acting like a wild tiger, they all burst out laughing.

 

 

“Did Tatsuo-san scare you?” Taeyong asked Jaemin.

 

“It’s Ojichan!” Jaemin corrected him and that froze Taeyong.

 

 

“ _He’s a precious kid Taeyong.”_ Tatsuo smiled at him and that made Taeyong smile wide.

 

 

“ _Wash up, lunch is almost ready.”_ Sayumi urged them and she pushed Taeyong out of the kitchen to clean up as well and Yuta immediately pulled him out of the kitchen with the kids.

 

 

“They like you and Jaemin.” Yuta informed him and that made Taeyong smile so wide.

 

 

“I’m really glad they do.” Taeyong kissed him and that made Yuta smile so wide it could really rival the sun.

 

 

Their lunch was filled with good food and even good conversations. Taeyong pretty much integrated himself into the family and that made Yuta and Taeyong happy. In the midst of the conversation over rice and seafood, Taeyong had invited the couple over to Korea and would like to give them a tour with his family. Yuta had remarked that he wanted to try making kimchi in fall and Sayui would really want to try that.

 

 

“ _I would ask omma for it, I’m sure she’ll be delighted to have you over during kimjang_.” Taeyong said and Yuta’s eyes light up.

 

“ _I would love to try that.”_ Yuta answered and they had pleasant smiles as they ate.

 

 

They retired for a nap, as Yuta’s parents suggested and they will go out later to visit Yuta’s favorite takoyaki stall then an onsen tomorrow. They also planned to go to Tokyo to visit the sakura trees and to Kyoto because what is a visit in Japan without visiting the old world such as Kyoto.

 

  
The takoyaki stall was very good and they were able to make their own takoyakis to the delight of the kids. While Yuta failed miserably, Taeyong had mild success giving him gloating and bragging rights over the true blooded Osakan native. Yuta pouted at that but a kiss from Taeyong and the kids and all were forgiven. It was delicious and the kids really enjyed them, and both dads were happy to feed them the succulent and savory takoyaki.

 

 

The next day, Yuta and Renjun dressed in their formal suits and it made Taeyong question their choice of outfits, a casual khaki pants and polos. Yuta informed them that they’ll visit Haruna’s grave and Taeyong immediately pulled Jaemin to change into matching suits that he took from Yuta and Renjun’s closet. They mde their way to the bus station and stopped by at a local flower shop to but some flowers and offering for Haruna. Renjun held the forget me nots and peonies while Jaemin happily carried the apples. They made their way across the graveyard and once Renjun spotted his mother’s grave, he smiled fondly and offered her the flowers. Yuta arranged the other offerings and Taeyong and Jaemin looked from a distance as the two offered their respect and prayers for her.

 

 

“ _Yuta?”_ They heard a man call out and when Yuta looked at the person, his face turned into a frown and grabbed Renjun to leave. “ _Yuta, please I need to talk to you.”_  The man urged and Yuta went to Taeyong.

 

 

“ _Hold Renjun for me please.”_ Yuta said and approached the man. “ _What do you want?”_  Yuta asked venomously.

 

 

“ _Is that my son?”_ The guy asked and Yuta’s face turned a shade darker.

 

 

“ _No.”_ Yuta replied.

 

 

“ _Yuta please.”_ The guy pleaded.

 

 

“ _You left Haruna on her weakest point in life. Seijo, You’ve never been a father to Renjun and will never be one.”_  Yuta spat and the guy looked down on the grass.

 

 

“ _I know. I would never claim him as my son but I ould at least want to apologize to you and Renjun properly.”_ Seijo said and then went down on his knees to bow low to Yuta.

 

 

The older stood frozen until Renjun ran to him and hugged his leg, peering at the man who was on his knees. “ _Touchan_?” Renjun tugged Yuta’s suit and Yuta looked at him with a frown.

 

 

“Yuta.” Taeyong walked next to him and soon pulled him into a hug while Jaemin held Renjun’s hand. “Hear him out. Allow all yourself to heal.” Taeyong said and kissed Yuta’s forehead.

 

“ _Stand up, let’s talk.”_ Yuta told the man on the ground and Seijo stood and bowed once more.

 

 

They found themselves in a local café, Taeyong sitting with the kids while Yuta sat across Seijo to talk. Taeyong kept the kids busy, entertaining them with their milk drinks and waffles and Yuta appreciated Tayeong’s presence.

 

 

“ _Talk._ ” Yuta said and Seijo blinked at him and nodded.

 

 

“ _I’m sorry. I apologize wholeheartedly with whaat I’ve done. I was young and foolish.”_ Seijo started and Yuta tried to calm down. “ _Haruna is important to me, she’s my first love.”_  Seijo continued and Yuta scoffed at that. “ _I know I let her down but we were so young and I was confused. My parents wanted abortion and when I told her that, she got mad and left me. I tried to find her and tell her that I would fght for her but she shut me out.”_ Seijo said and that triggered Yuta.

 

 

“ _Now it’s my sister’s fault?”_  Yuta asked through gritted teeth but Seijo bowed his head and shook his head.

 

 

“ _It is very much my fault. I regretted it but when I tried to get to Haruna, my mom stopped me and sent me to US.”_ Seijo explained. “ _I couldn’t escape and when I got the chance to go back, she was gone. I cried on her grave, I loved her. I still do.”_ Seijo said and Yuta sighed.

 

 

“ _She loved you too.”_ Yuta replied, knowin how much Haruna loved Seijo, saying only good things to her unborn child when she was alone in her room. “ _She wanted to share Rnejun to you, she did but you weren’t there.”_ Yuta told him and Seijo allowed his tears to fall.

 

“ _I really am sorry that I can’t be with her when she gave birth.”_ Seijo confessed and Yuta nodded.

 

 

“ _Do you want to meet Renjun?”_   Yuta asked, anger dissipating as he looked at how genuinely sorry Seijo was.

 

 

“ _If I am allowed to, it would be lovey.”_ Seijo replied.

 

 

“ _Dry your eyes, I don’t want him to see you this weak, we are manly, Osaka mountain men!”_ Yuta joked as he tapped Seijo’s shoulder making the younger laugh. “Taeyong!” Yuta called his boyfriend and the man came with the kids. “ _This is my boyfriend Taeyong and his son Jaemin, and this is Renjun, my son.”_ Yuta introduced the three and Seijo extended a hand.

 

“ _Hello I am Seijo.”_ He said and Yuta smiled and urged Renjun to shake his hand.

 

“ _He’s your birth father.”_ Yuta explained and Renjun looked at the man and shook his hand.

 

“ _Touchan is my touchan._ ” Renjun said and Seijo nodded and smiled.

 

 

“ _I will not replace your Touchan.”_ Seijo said and Renjun nodded and hugged him.

 

 

“ _Please don’t cry.”_ Renjun said and Seijo felt much better having held his son like that.

 

“ _I won’t. Thank you.”_ Seijo said and Renjun smiled at him before sitting next to Yuta. “ _You raised him well Yuta-san_.”  Seijo remarked.

 

 

“ _I did what I could.”_ Yuta answered.

 

 

“ _Thank you too, Taeyong san.”_ Seijo said and Taeyong smiled at him.

 

“ _It’s not a problem. I hope you both had closure._ ” Taeyong said and Seijo nodded.

 

 

“ _Have you been dating Seijo?”_ Yuta asked casually and that made Seijo blush.

 

“ _No, not really. I haven’t moved on from Haruna.”_ Seijo confessed.

 

 

“ _Please find a girl who will take care of you.”_   Yuta said and Seijo smiled and nodded.

 

 

“ _I’ll find someone like Taeyong-san then.”_ Seijo answered. “ _If he could calm down the Fierce Nakamoto Yuta, then he is someone special._ ” Seijo said and Taeyong looked at Yuta with a raised brow. “ _You don’t know how scary Yuta-kun back in the days?”_ Seijo asked and Taeyong shook his head.

 

 

They ended up reminiscing the past, of how Yuta was a star football player in their school and everyone looked up to him. He was feared though with how prtectivie he was with his sister and anyone who would try to woo her would have an earful from him. Seijo happened to be a budding athlete too and that impressed Yuta very much to allow him near his sister.

 

 

“ _It’s an interesting story._ ” Taeyong remarked and Seijo smiled and nodded.

 

 

“ _Not as interesting as yours. You are both relly admirable, taking care of kids that aren’t your own but raising them to be who they are. I wish could be like you both when I get my own family.”_ Seijo said and the couple smiled and cheered him on.

 

 

 

As Yuta and Taeyong went out to walk down the street with hands holding each other, they smiled and happily savoured the moment they shared as a family.  Yuta leaned in to kiss Taeyong and the Korean happily kissed his boyfriend back.

 

 

“I’m proud of you Yuta.” Taeyong said and Yuta smiled wide.

_“_ Thank you for grounding me Taeyong.” Yuta said and they giggled like kids.

 

 

\----

 

They spent the night in an onsen and as they dipped into the hot water and set their backs on some stones while the the kids splashed water around them, Yuta and Taeyong were satisfied with how their life had been up until this moment, Yuta had let one of his wounds properly close and start a new chapter with Taeyong. Yuta wrap an arm around Taeyong and kiss him, and the warmth their bodies radiating mixed with the hot spring made them both extremely aware of the attraction they had for each other. It had always been physical but this intimacy and domesticity had caught them off guard, and they both separated with blushing faces that they blame on the hot water.

 

 

“ _We’ll take Jaemin and Renjun._ ” Tatsuo said as they exited the onsen and went to their rented rooms. Yuta was surprised when his father winked at them but smiled gratefully knowing that they pretty much gave their blessing to Taeyong to share something as beautiful as this with the one he loves.

 

 

Their hotel room was slightly dimmed but with how they were exploring each other, they needed the light to see each other. They were new to this, none had experience with how intimacy happens between males but that was quickly resolved with words and actions, hands on each other and kisses on their skin. Resounding moans and I love you’s left their mouths and it left them breathless and wanting more of each other, like thay had been starved for so long and the only thing to saitate them is each other.  Yuta and Taeyong came to be united under the spring moon and both slept with smiles on their faces and skin littered with love marks.

 

 

They met their parents and kids for breakfast on the onsen and while Tatsuo were smirking at them, their cheeks were painted pink in embarrassment.  Tatsuo only laughed at them and just told hem to be careful if they don’t want another child too soon, but the thought of having siblings excited both Renjun and Jaemin which made both Taeyong and Yuta laugh nervously.

_“Off to Tokyo now hu_ h?” Sayumi asked and both nodded. “ _are you both sure you can handle the long train ride?”_ Sayumi inquired and they both flushed

 

“ _We’ll go tomorrow.”_ Yuta replied and they ate their breakfast as their cheeks permanently colored pink.

 

 

 

\----

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Those Yutae moments had me.. well I blame them for making me write thos rated stuff while there were kids in the fic. I restrained myself.
> 
>  
> 
> Please don’t look at Yutae as sex starved people.. they are just… intimate.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you.


	39. At our own pace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I know there isn’t much Dojae moments yet but I am hoping that they will be
> 
> And oh! Happy Birthday Doyoung!

 

 

 

\---

 

 

Opening their group chat was quite a bittersweet moment for Jaehyun. He was extremely happy for Johnny and Mark because he knew the two deserve to be happy, and clearly Ten and Lucas are making them happy yet he was also a bit sad with how he and Doyoung was progressing. It’s not really much of a concern and they did talk about it but still, he wants to progress it more than what it is now; he was dead serious about marrying Doyoung.

 

 

“So you got engaged, that is amazing.” Taeyong remarked.

 

 

“Thank you!” Ten was happy and at that moment, Lucas and Mark joined the video call.

 

 

“How did you take it Mark?” Jaehyun asked and the kid smiled wide.

 

 

“I am very happy Uncle Jae!” Mark beamed and that was enough for Jaehyun.

 

 

“And you’re looking happy Yuta-Hyung.” Sicheng remarked and the Japanese chuckled.

 

 

“Well, why should I be, my boyfriend passed with flying colors!” Yuta remarked and that earned a laugh from everyone.

 

 

“Oh, and are the kids there, We want to introduce Chengxiao.” Kun said and the fathers called their children over. “Hi everyone, we want you to meet chengXiao, she’ll be out daughter.” Kun said and translated it for the girl.

 

 

“She’s pretty!” Jaemin remarked.

 

 

“She’s our noona?” Jeno asked and Kun nodded.

 

 

“You can call her jiejie, _would you prefer that baobei?”_ Kun asked and the girl nodded.

 

 

“Jiejie!” Chenle’s voice echoed and they noticed Lucas smiling goofily at the kid.

 

 

“Okay time for bed!” Doyoung called out and the kids whined but followed them.

 

They ended the call and Jaehyun followed Doyoung into tucking them in. He kissed them on their foreheads before he left and joined Doyoung in the balcony.

 

 

“You’re thinking about it aren’t you?” Doyoung said and it made Jaehyun smile.

 

 

“It’s petty I know.” Jaehyun replied but Doyoung will not have any of that selfpity.

 

Doyoung moved closer to Jaehyun and back hugged him, resting his chin on the younger’s shoulder. “It’s not petty. I know you want to progress as much as others but it’s just that i want us to have our own pace.” Doyoung said and Jaehyun nodded.

 

 

“So you’re really thinking about us as a family?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung hummed behind him.

 

 

“Of course, I wouldn’t have you and Jeno moving in little by little here if I’m not considering a future with you.” Doyoung answered and that made Jaehyun chuckle.

 

 

“I thought you wouldn’t notice that.” Jaehyun remarked but Doyoung seemed to have a sharp eye.

 

 

“Hmm, come on, I’m getting cold. And you need to be fit or else I can’t cheer for my future husband on Saturday.” Doyoung remarked and that made Jaehyun laugh as they went to their bedroom.

 

 

\---

 

Saturday was a really chaotic yet Doyoung was excited to watch Jaehyun in action. He was seated on the bleachers with jeno and Donghyuck holding their handmade banners to cheer Jaehyun up. It was a basketball game and the division Jaehyun was playing for had worn Pink as their team colors, ultimately Doyoung and the kids did the same to support him. Doyoung quickly learned how popular Jaehyun was with the many fan girls screaming his name but as Jaehyun smiled at him and saluted before running off to meet his team, Doyoung smugly smiled, he got Jaehyun’s attention.

 

 

Jaehyun played like his life depended on it and everytime he shoots a goal, he would look at Doyoung who was grinning happily as he cheered for his boyfriend. Jeno was actively cheering as well because this time, he got Donghyuck and Doyoung with him. Jaehyun performed way better than what he had done in the past such that he made their team win and get the well deserved MVP title. Doyoung ran to hug him happily, and Jaehyun could only wrap his sweaty arms around his boyfriend as he twirled him around. Donghyuck and Jeno were all laughing hard and cheering for Jaehyun and it just felt right for them to be like a real family like this.

 

 

“Jaehyun!” They heard a girl call out and Jeno immediately ran to hug her, pulling her towards where his father was. “Oh, Doyoung, glad to finally meet you in person, that video call did not do justice to your cute face!” Hani said and then turned to Donghyuck. “Hi sweetheart, I’m Hani and you are?” She extended a hand and Donghyuck smiled and shook her hand.

 

 

“I’m Donghyuck.” He introduced himself proudly and Hani cooed at him more.

 

 

“Lovely kids.” Hani remarked then beamed them a smile. “Great work Jaehyun, better than last year.” Hani said and Jaehyun nodded.

 

 

“Cause I got my family here.” Jaehyun replied and Jeno took offense on that.

 

 

“You’re telling me that I am not family?” Jeno pouted and that made both Donghyuck and Doyoung laugh, Hani cackling along.

 

 

“What I mean is.. Jeno you are my family but I got the love of my life with me.” Jaehyun held Doyoung’s hand and Doyoung blushed as Jaehyuns ears turned red, earning a teasing from Hani.

 

 

“what are you twelve? You guys are cute.” Hani cooed some more before she forced Jaehyun to take a shower because he stinks. “I’ll take care of your family, I am in HR for a reason.” She beamed and led them towards the food station and Doyoung was more than happy to indulge her with conversation.

 

“Who let this kid unsupervised?” They heard a clip tone and when they looked it was Sana holding Donghyuck’s forearm, her long nails digging into the kid’s skin and it shows that the kid was hurting.

 

 

“Please let go of my son.” Doyoung said and Sana let Donghyuck go and turned to walk away, bumoinng into Jaehyun.

 

‘Oh Hi Jaehyun.” She greeted and Jaehyun bowed once and walked towards Donghycuk, checking the kid’s arm for scratches.

 

 

“I appreciate it if you treat kids especially my son with care.” Jaehyun said and gently led Donghyuck back to Doyoung who checked his son. Donghyuck wrapped his arm around his father and sobbed.

 

 

“I apologized papa.” He muttered and Sana rolled her eyes and scoffed at the kid.

 

 

“Stop being a drama queen.” Sana remarked and Doyoung fumed. Sure Donghyuck maybe a drama queen but the kid was hurt by the manhandling.

 

 

“Excuse me. My son is not a drama queen. You clearly held him tight with your long nails digging into his skin, that’s uncomfortable and it could cause bruising.” Doyoung remarked. “The kid apologized to you yet you fume over what? A spilled drink over your expensive shoes? Doyoung challenged.

 

 

“I am not that petty.’ Sana said.

 

 

“Yeah, not petty.” Doyoung scoffed. “It was nice talking to you Hani noona but I don’t think my sons are safe here, we are leaving.” Doyoung said and pulled both Jeno and Doyoung away.

 

 

“I am clearly disappointed in you Sana-ssi.” Jaehyun said and excused himself as he caught up with Doyoung.

 

 

“Clearly it wasn’t necessary to abuse a child.” Hani clicked her tongue and walked away.

 

 

\---

 

“sorry that it happened.” Jaehyun sighed but Donghyuck was smiling bright at him while eating his burger.

 

 

“Sorry that we ruined your sportsfest.” Doyoung said but Jaehyun shook his head.

 

 

“Nah, it was getting boring anyway. I won MVP so do I get a reward?” Jaehyun asked and that made Doyoung laugh but leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

 

 

“Let’s make out later” Doyoung whispered and that made Jaehyun grin like crazy.

 

\---

 

Next morning, they were boarding a plane to Jeju Island to meet with Naera and Chelsea. Donghyuck couldn’t help himself as he told stories to Jeno. Jeno was enjoying the stories and hopefully, he could experience them too,

 

Chelsea picked them up from the airport, the tattooed woman opting to drive a tame SUV to fit them, and Doyoung boarded the passenger seat, giving the driver a high five. Doyoung introduced Jaehyun and Chelsea saluted to him.

 

 

“You have an English name?” Jaehyun was curious and Chelsea nodded.

 

 

“Grew up in America.” She replied.

 

 

“Cool! I spent a few years of my childhood in America too!” Jaehyun remarked and that made Chelsea laugh a bit.

 

 

“Hyuckie, your papa and mama surely likes Americans.” Chelsea remarked and Donghyuck laughed at the joke. “Jeno right?” She addressed the other kid who nodded.

 

 

“You’re not mean right? You’re scary.” Jeno squeaked and Chelsea laughed as Jaehyun apologized for his son.

 

 

“Oh honey, you get scared of tattoos?” She asked and Jeno nodded. “It’s okay. It’s really not for everyone. But I assure you that I am harmless right Hyuckie?” She said and Donghyuck nodded.

 

 

“Chelsea omma is nice.” Donghyuck said and Jeno sighed in relief.

 

 

They reached the house and Donghyuck came running to the backyard where Sora was playing with Naera. Naera smiled as she opened her arms for his son and Donghyuck giggled loudly, he really is happy to be with his mom. Doyoung approached them and took Sora to kiss her and hugged Naera after. HE then introduced jAehyun and Jeno who smiled and waved at her.

 

 

“Jaehyun, such an eyes candy. If I swing the other way, I would have stolen you from Doyoung.” She said and Chelsea glared at her.

 

 

“well if swang the other way  I will def steal Chelsea from you, this girl is a mean machine.” Doyoung rebutted and that earned a high five from the girl herself.

 

 

“Oh, wow, I did not expect this dynamics.” Jaehyun chuckled and that made everyone laugh too.

 

 

“Welcome to Jeju, come we prepared some lunch for you.” Naera said and they all walked back to the house, Dooung still carrying Sora who was happy to see a man in contrast to her moms.

 

 

The house was cozy and beautiful, with bright natural sunlight. Along the walls hanged pictures much like what Doyouung did in his own home and Jaehyun noticed that there are pictures of Doyoung and Donghyuck which warmed his heart. Doyoung and Naera are really quite a couple, they may have ended their marriage but their relationship still held up that foster a child’s growth. He wanted that for Jeno, to have a loving atmosphere, to feel complete and important.

 

“ _Hey, being sentimental_?” Chelsea asked in English and Jaehyun smiled in understanding.

 

 

“ _Yeah, I had Jeno from a cheating girlfriend.”_   Jaehyun replied.

 

 

“ _Sucks. Some people really don’t know how to value others.”_  She remarked.

 

 

“ _Did Doyoung took these pictures?”_ Jaehyun asked and Chelsea nodded.

 

 

“ _Some of them, this one Donghyuck took it.”_  Chelsea smiled at the fond memory of Donghyuck taking the phone from Doyoung and they tried to fit in as the kid took the picture. “ _He’s adorable.”_ Chelsea added.

 

 

 _“What’s your secret?”_ Jaehyun asked and Chelsea smiled at him.

 

 

“ _It’s all Doyoung and Naera.”_ She replied. “ _They decided how this will work out, what they wanted and how to approach it. They both knew they wanted to be part of Donghyuck’s and now Sora’s lives. They talked it out, even before Naera dated me, she told me of his husband and their plans. Doyoung isn’t a complicated man but he liked to plan out a lot, and to talk about it a lot. He wanted something, he’ll get it but if there ae people involved especially their children, he’ll talk to Naera about it.”_ Chelsea explained and Jaehyun realized why Doyoung wanted to take it at their own pace.

 

“ _Thank you for explaining it. I really admire your family.”_  Jaehyun said and that made Chelsea laugh.

 

 

“ _You and Jeno are now part of it.”_ Chelsea said and they went towards the kitchen were the others were already eating, seated around the huge kitchen island.

 

 

Jaehyun’s heart swelled as he watched Jeno smile and laugh with Doyoung, Donghyuck and Naera and Sora, and deep down it feels like he belonged here, Chelsea pulled him towards the island. Doyoung smiled as he opened his arms for Jaehyun and the younger couldn’t be any happier. He sat next to Doyoung and in an impulsive decision, he kissed Doyoung’s cheek which surprised the other.

 

 

“just the cheek?” Naera scoffed and that made Jaehyun laugh and tenderly pecked Doyoung’s lips which made the kids and the ladies cat call and sheer. “Go get ‘em tiger!” Naera cheered and Doyoung laughed but leaned in to return the kiss.

 

 

Sora enjoyed the presence of Jeno that at one point during play time, Donghyuck ran to his mother to complain how Jeno was stealing his sister. It made everyone laugh but Naera explaind that Sora was just curious about Jeno and that means she accepted him as their brother. That made Donghyuck smile as he trutted off back to them and tackling Jeno making Sora squeal and join the pile on the floor.

 

“Tell us if we’re getting overboard.” Naera told Jaehyun who laughed and nodded.

 

 

“Don’t worry, I like this, how open you both are to Donghyuck nd Sora.” Jaehyun said and Naera nodded.

 

 

“How much did Doyoung tell you?” She asked and Jaehyun looked at Doyoung who nodded.

 

 

“He got cheated on back in college that’s why he’s best friends with Taeul hyung. He got married to you and had Donghyuck before you mutually separated because of different preferences. You keep in touch and Doyoung offered to father Sora.” Jaehyun said and Naera nodded.

 

 

“Very well, he trusts you to tell you that.” Naera said.

 

 

“Hey, I brought him here, I am serious about it.” Doyoung retaliated.

 

 

“I know.” Naera said and Jaehyun smiled wide watching the two act like best friends. It was hard to think how separated couples would act with each like Naera and Doyoung does but these two made it work and what they had really translates to how Donghyuck and Sora are growing to be like, nurtured yet realistic.

 

 

“I’m just happy that you make Doyoung happy.’ Naera turned to Jehyun and that really strike something inside Jaehyun.

 

 

“I really wish I make him happy.” He replied and the smile Doyoung gave him took his breath away.

 

 

“Of course you make me happy.’ He replied and that made Jaehyun realize that they don’t need to follow any other’s pace, they’ll have their own.

 

\----- 

 

Jaehyun and Doyoung had to go to a local market for groceries and they brought Jeno and Donghyuck to pick up fresh seafood and a cake for Sora. Jeno was enthusiastic about it and Jaehyun indulged his son, even playing with the baby octopus that scared Jeno awy like he was being chased by a monster. Donghyuck had a good laugh and Doyoung reprimanded his boyfriend but laughed at his antics.

 

 

They took a stroll in the market, enjoying a few stretfoods and Dongghyuck greeted the ahjummas who had grown accustomed with when they visit Jeju. They cooed at him and were very accepting of Jeno who, Donghyuck introduced as his brother. The old ladies also cooed at Jaehyun who Doyougn introduced as his boyfriend, wolf-whistling as Doyoung figuratively caught a big one.

 

 

They were happy like a real family would be in a vacation and deep down, Jaehyun wanted this, the slow pace they both set assured them that they are planting deep roots for their foundation. He really understood what Doyoung had wanted and he was determined to meet Doyoung’s vision with his own, because at the end of the day, they had one goal: their family.

 

 

“Jaehyun?” They both turned to see who called and Jaehyun frowned as he watched a familiar face walk up to him. “Jaehyun, Hi!” She said and Jaehyun wanted to ignore her.

 

 

“Hello, Mira.” Jaehyun said, a bit forced.

 

 

“So who do we have here?” She gestured to Doyoung who blinked at her.

 

 

“This is Doyoung, my boyfriend. Doyoung this is Mira, My ex.” Jaehyun introduced them and Doyoung extended a hand which Mira ignored; Jaehyun balled his fist to control himself.

 

 

“So, you swing that way now?” Mira asked and Jaehyun nodded once. ‘Pity.” She remarked.

 

 

“Appa!” Jeno ran to hug his legs, showing him the jejubes that they tasked them to buy.

 

 

“You got them? Good Work Jeno!” Jaehyun ruffled the kid’s hair.

 

 

“Oh, is that Jeno? Hi I’m your mother!” Mira said and Jenno shook his head.

 

 

“I don’t have a mother. I only have Appa and papa.” Jeno replied.

 

 

“You have Chelsea omma and Naera omma.” Donghyuck chirped next to him and  Jeno smiled and nodded.

 

 

“What nonsense are you teaching my child! You’re corrupting his mind.” Mira gasped out.

 

 

“You lost the right to Jeno the moment you cheated. I was ready to marry you but no, you wee not up for commitment but now you want to be part of Jeno? In your dreams.” Jaehyun said and dragged his kid and Doyoung away from her.

 

 

“Calm down Jaehyun.” Doyoung said as they escaped but Mira followed them, throwing insults and gaining the attention of the by standers.

 

 

“Please stop.” Jaehyun shouted. “What do you want?” Jaehyun spat back.

 

 

“Child support!” Mira blurted out.

 

 

“You don’t even take care of Jeno. I am the one who has the right to demand that from you.” Jaehyun spat back.

 

 

“We’ll take this to court.” Mira threatened.

 

  
“Go ahead. Be fast because Jeno is getting adopted and will soon be under my care as well.” Doyoung finally spoke and challenged her.

 

 

“Ridiculous.” She said, clicking her tongue.

 

 

“Oh don’t test me lady. I hate cheaters and you disgust me.” He said then pulled out his phone to call Chelsea, in loud speaker. “Hi Chelsea, yeah, prepare a lawsuit, we are suing Jeno’s biological mother for extortion.” Doyoung said and Chelsea laughed on the other line.

 

 

“Sure, let me ring up the law firm for you. Do you want this filed in Seoul or here?” Chelsea replied and Doyoung grinned as he watched Mira’s expression turned from smug to fearful.

 

 

“Seoul.” He replied and Chelsea understood and cut the line. “Too bad for you my ex-wife’s partner is a lawyer who drives a mean Harley who also happened to be her lawyer during our divorce.” Doyoung grinned and Mira scoffed and left them, turning her back and walked away with clicking heels.

 

 

 

“Is she really?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung nodded.

 

 

“You want her out of our hair?” Doyoung asked and Jaheyun nodded. “We’ll get Chelsea to get a restraining order.” Doyoung assured him.

 

 

“Are you serious? About adopting Jeno?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung nodded.

 

 

“Of course I am. He’s my son already, I want him to be mine too.’ Doyoung replied and that made Jaehyun cheer up.

 

 

“I love you so much!” Jaehyun remarked and kissed Doyoung who kissed back.

 

 

“Don’t you dare cry.” Doyoung joked but Jaehyun had already let his tears fall and  the older had to wipe them away. “You’re going to make me cry.” Doyoung said and Jaehyun laughed as he pulled himself off.

 

 

‘I would really like to propose to you here you know.” Jaehyun said, wiping away a few more tears.

 

 

“Why don’t you try?” Doyoung challenged and Jaehyun looked if Doyoung was joking but the smile on Doyoung’s face told him that this was serious.

 

 

So Jaehyun kneeled on the ground and pulled out the silver band, one that he had designed for Doyoung, four stones were in laid, 2 of them were amethysts, their birthstone, a diamond for Jeno and alexandrite for Donghyuck. “Kim Doyoung, will you marry me?” He asked and Doyoung nodded and handed him his left hand.

 

 

After inserting the ring, Doyoung tackled him to kiss him and the kids joined in the hug pile, cheering happily as they understood what just happened (thanks to the ahjumma who explained to them).

 

 

“We are really going to be a family.” Jaehyun said and  Doyoung laughed but nodded.

 

 

“Yes we are.” Doyoung laughed out. “Naera and Chelsea will flip.” He remarked but that was the least of their concerns.

 

 

 

 

 

\----

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> a/n: Okay. I know Johnny, Taeil and Yuta faced their past to move on so I decided Jaehyun should too.
> 
>  
> 
> So yes, no more ceating ex-girlfirend for Jaehyun, just his future with Doyoung and the kids,


	40. Smoothing up some fine cracks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:  So now we go back to China, then Thailand then Japan before we head back to Korea.  So this will probably end with 45 or so chapters.. I am tearing up!

  


 

 

\---- 

 

Jungwoo smiled as he looked at Kun and Chengxiao playing in the pool, the uncle and niece duo seemed really at home with each other and it really warms his soft heart. He was sipping on iced tea when Taeil sat next to him, seemingly happy as he watched Sicheng play with both Chenle and Jisung.

 

 

“You good?” Taeil asked and Jungwoo nodded.

 

 

“How’s being a personal assistant?” Jungwoo asked and Taeil sighed.

 

 

“A bit of a culture shock but it’s quite tolerable now. But I think I really need to enroll myself to learn Chinese, I gotta keep up with Sicheng now that he’s going to take over the company 100%” Taeil answered truthfully and Jungwoo nodded. “And you?” Taeil asked and Jungwoo sighed.

 

 

“I am quite sure Kun ge will take over the company his father gave him, we’re discussing it and I told him that I will stay a year back to study Mandarin and to help Chengxiao learn Korean.” Jungwoo answered.

 

 

“You’re serious about Kun and Chengxiao?” Taeil asked and Jungwoo nodded.

 

 

“Yepp, this is like my future I am looking forward to, just got a daughter before I got married but that’s the least of my worries.” Jungwoo smiled and Taeil patted his back.

 

 

“You’re good with kids so this is really going to be a breeze to you.” Taeil assured him. “So are you both quitting the kindergarten?” Taeil asked and Jungwoo nodded.

 

 

“But don’t worry, we can give both Chenle and Jisung a test for them to skip kinder 2 so they can go and join the rest of the kids to first grade.” Jungwoo informed him.

 

 

“You can do that?” Taeil asked and Jungwoo nodded.

 

 

“Yeah, Kun ge and I were discussing this last night and with him taking over a school under their family’s name, he can pull some strings.” Jungwoo said and Taeil scrunched his face, he didn’t want his son to skip grades because of connection. “But don’t worry, he won’t do that, he’s confident both Chenle and Jisung can pass it with flying colors.” Jungwoo beamed him a smile and Taeil laughed heartily.

 

 

“Well I am glad that you have work ethics still in place.” Taeil remarked and laughed.

 

 

Marrying into a Chinese family as a Korean isn’t so much as a bad idea but when Taeil was asked to have audience with Grandfather Dong, he was sweating buckets. Meihwa sat on a chair in between them, a reassuring smile on her face, tried to calm down the nervous Korean. Mr. Dong sat across him, a cup of tea at hand and sipping rather calmly as he eyed Taeil.

 

 

“ _Relax my boy.”_ He said and Taeil blinked at him. “ _I am here to inform you that yu have my blessings to marry my son but Sicheng and Chenle will still use our family name. But should you have more children, I’ll gladly have them take your surname as you please.”_  Mr. Dong said and Taeil gaped at him as Meihwa translated for him.

 

 

“Excuse me? Are you giving me your blessings? Like I can propose to Sicheng?” Taeil asked and Mr. Dong nodded and laughed, placing the tea on the table before taking a wooden box with him as he stood and walked to Taeil.

 

 

“ _My wife and I created this for Sicheng when he was born. We hoped that he will use it to propose to his lover in the future. But it seems that he won’t be the one proposing so I entrust this to you.”_ Mr. Dong handed the box and Taeil gasped as he opened it and the custom Jade ring was shown in full glory. The design was exquisite and as Meihwa translate for him Taeil shook his head. “ _Do not doubt yourself, I consider you as my son already Taeil._ ” HE laughed and Taeil all but stood up and hugged the man and with his limited Chinese vocabulary, he thanked him wholeheartedly. “ _Yoou don’t have to propose to him now. Do it at your own time okay? And I do expect annual visits from you okay?”_ He said and Taeil nodded happily.

 

 

 

Kun wasn’t sure why he was called in by his father when he agreed to handle the school and have children of his own, yes children because Chengxiao expressed her desire to have playmates too like what Chenle and Jisung have. He reluctantly sat across his father who was smiling at him.

 

 

 _“Don’t be so stiff.”_  Mr. Wen said and pushed a box towards him. Kun raised his brows at his father who only laughed and gestured for him to open the box. Kun did as he was told and his mouth gaped seeing the infamous Wen red jade ring.

 

“ _This is the family ring!”_  Kun gasped and Mr. Wen nodded.

 

 

“ _I am aware.”_   His father chuckled.

 

 

“ _Why are you giving this to me?”_  He asked and Mr. Wen sighed.

 

 

“ _You know what it means Kun, I approve of Jungwoo and this ring proves it.”_  Mr. Wen answered Kun shed tears as he hugged his father.

 

 

“ _This means so much to me baba.”_  Kun uttered and the older man held his son tightly.

 

 

“ _Make wise use of it Kun.”_  He said and Kun nodded vigorously.

 

 

“ _I will.”_  Kun replied.

 

 

 

Their last day in China was celebrated by a feast and everyone was in high spirits. Chengxiao, who was the mos excited to go with his guardians, was finally beaming happiy, and Grandfather Dong was relieved to have his granddaughter smile freely. He knew Kun would take care of her and by any indication, Jungwoo too. The two grandfathers had given their permission to their partners and it was a decision they made pretty darn well. They only wished for good news in the coming years.

 

As Chenle excitedly babbled on to his cousin what their friends like, the older listened with light in her eyes that was never there before. Kun had promised her piano, voice and dance lessons, the last was already sset by Sicheng as he informed Ten to accommodate the girl. Ten had assured him that he’ll take in Chengxiao and if his schedules won’t fit, Taeyong could do so, Yuta will make sure of it. Doyoung had offered her voice lessons and when they return to Korea, they will set up group photoshoots because Johnny and Ten needs one for their engagement and to hang on their house, and he knew Taeil and Sicheng need one as well, so why not gather everyone?

 

The future looks bright for them and as Kun pulled Jungwoo to dance to a slow song, he couldn’t help but lean in to kiss the younger, savoring how sweet the Korean truly is. Jungwoo smiled back sweetly and he rested his head on Kun’s shoulder. “My dad wrelly approves of you.” Kun said and Jungwoo hummed but he was smiling. “But are you really willing to sacrifice all of that to be with me? Even accepting Chengxiao?” Kun asked and Jungwoo pulled away to look at Kun in the eye.

 

 

“I do.” Jungwoo said firmly. “I’ve never been sure of anything in my life. And I want to spend every waking moment with you and Chengxiao.” Jungwoo replied.  

 

 

“if I want to have kids of my own?” Kun asked and Jungwoo smiled.

 

 

“I can’t get pregnant but if you really want kids of your own, I’ll love them as much as I love you.” Jungwoo said and Kun was dead sure that this is the person he’ll spend the rest of his life with.

 

 

Chengxiao joined them soon after and Kun lifted the kid with a bit of difficulty but they were laughing as they continued to dance, as a family. Mr. Wen and Mr. Dong looked at them proudly, knowing that they are going to be a good and nurturing family, and it warmed their hearts to have Kun back into the family, take care of a deserving soul and be able to share it with a life partner. Junhui may have teased them as he passed by, carrying a gurgling Junwoo, but the two laughed it out and cooed at the toddler.

 

 

 

Sicheng was sitting on a chair as he observed his cousin, happy that Kun is back to them and that everything is finally setting in place. He had looked at Taeil who was indulging Chenle and Jisung with dancing despite being a little too lanky and off beat. Taeil is his breath of fresh air and his anchor and now that his father approved of him, it won’t take long for them to really build their family.

 

“ _Can I sit here?”_  Sicheng looked at his sister and nodded once. “ _I know that we have been acting out of our ways and I have been blinded with greed. I missed the times when we were just us, you Guiren and me.”_  She said and Sicheng nodded. “ _When you had Chenle, I guess we couldn’t help but be jealous as us heterosexuals got daughters while you had a son. But Chenle and you did not deserve that.”_  Sifeng said and Sicheng sighed. “ _And I really want to mend our relationship Sicheng, so I am offering you something that only I can give.”_  She said and took her brother’s hand. “ _I am sure that you would want to have children of your own with Taeil and I am willing to donate my egg cell to you should you wish to._ ” She said with a kind smile and Sicheng gasped at the offer.

 

 

‘ _But Feng jie, this is not necessary.”_ Sicheng argued but his sister shook her head.

 

 

“ _It is. Please accept my offer as retribution. Should Kun need to, I am also extending it to him, for taking Chengxiao in.”_   She said and Sicheng smiled and hugged her.

 

 

“ _You should tell Kun ge that yourself. But thank you Feng jie, this means a lot to me. I miss you.”_  Sicheng welled up ad Sicheng run a thumb on her brother’s cheek to wipe it away.

 

 

“ _I will see you soon Sicheng, and hopefully, I can see a ring on your finger._ ” She said and kissed her brother’s forehead before she strutted away, pulling her husband and daughter along to greet his parents goodbye.

 

 

“Are you okay?” Taeil asked and Sicheng hugged him and cried on his shoulder, leaving Taeil to panic slightly but as Sicheng told him of his reconciliation with his sister, Taeil could only embrace him tightly and kiss his temple. “I am really happy for you Sicheng.” Taeil said with a smile.

 

 

 

Was he moving quickly?

 

Taeil wasn’t sure.

 

But as they waited to board their plane back to Korea, he pulled Kun to the side and talked to him on his plans to propose to Sicheng. Kun lit up with the idea and he quickly went to the boarding staf to coordinate with the flight attendants and ground crew. The staffs nodded and accommodated him, even going as to prepare a bouquets for him and get the mp3 file for the song that Taeil and him will sing. Once it was done and settled, Kun returned to Taeil to discuss the plans and settle their actions. It was impromptu but who really cares, it’ll be something special to them both and they will have the whole flight with them. They boarded the plane as scheduled and once the flight attendants saw Kun, they smiled and nodded to inform them subtly that it is all been set and waiting for implementation.

 

 

Jungwoo sat with Chengxiao as Kun sat behind him while Chenle sat with Sicheng, confusing the older as his son preferred to sit with Jisung. But Jisung was informed by his father to sit next to him because of a surprise and the boy just agreed, leaving it hanging so Chenle won’t even have an idea what surprise he was planning.  

 

The plane took off and usual greetings and precautionary measures laid out to them. Once they were in cruising altitude, the attendants made their way down the aisle to check on their passengers, handing out pillows and blankets if needed before serving them food as protocol. Taeil was nervous when he eyed Kun across him but the younger just raised his glass of orange juice and mouthed Taeil to calm down. Once the foofd was cleared away and they were all settled for the rest of the flight, the captain greeted them to inform them that they are approaching the borders of Korea and China. This was the sign so Kun and Taeil braced themselves as they waited for the flight attendants to proceed with the plan, they excused themselves to go to the bathroom.

 

 

“ _Thank you for flying with us. Today, we will be having a special event on board flight SKTJ-116, so please enjoy,”_  The flight attendant said in Chinese and Sicheng had to translate it to Jungwoo sat across him.

 

 

The music that played was oddly familiar, a love song about comparing a deep love to the moon who is an omnipresent symbol in Chinese and Asian culture. Sicheng was excited, was there going to be a prosposal on board? He may not look like it but he sure is a sucker for such actions. Jungwoo was excited to because wow, it will be surreal to actually experience watching such romantic gesture.

 

They were waiting for the person to start singing but they did not expect Taeil to walk down the aisle along with Kun, now holding bouquets that the FA’s prepared for them. Taeil sang first, singing in Korean. Sicheng gasped because damn Taeil’s voice is that magical. The first Verse was absolutely amazing and Siheng was already tearing up. But Kun sang the second verse in Chinese as he smiled at Jungwoo, handing the bouquet and holding his hand. Jungwoo was also tearing up because, he never expected this at all. Taeil and Kun sang the last of the chorus together, harmonizing despite the different language, and telling everyone that both cultures could come together.

 

As the song came to and end, Sicheng was already standing up and Taeil had pulled him a few steps away, and Kun did the same to Jungwoo. The two unsuspecting males stood back to back and gasped as their boyfriend knelt and opened a wooden box that had the Dong and Wen emblems. Kun and Taeil asked the question, expressing how much they love the other, Sicheng and Jungwoo cried as they said yes, prompting Kun and Taeil to insert the ring on their fingers and kissing their other half sweetly. The kids cheered for their fathers and the passengers cheered and clapped along, even the captain congratulated them from the cockpit and the flight attendants were more than happy to take their pictures and even gifted them an honorary champagne toast while the kids got grape juice.

 

When they landed in Korea, they happily sent photos of themselves showing off their rings and they received onslaught of congratulations  fromt heir family and friends; the future really looks bright for them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

\----

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: The moon represents my heart is a classic Chinese song that I find fitting because Taeil’s surname is Moon, while Kun is under the family Wen and Junhui’s Korean surname is also Moon. It is a play of words that I hope you’ll appreciate!
> 
>  
> 
> So will Taeyong propose? We’ll see in the future updates.
> 
>  
> 
> I have to say this right now because after Jeno’s birthday, I will be ending the series due to the fact that the kids are not in kindergarten anymore but if you are up to it, I will probably start  a new series which has snippets on what happens after Kindergarten like the fathers actually tying the knot and what not.
> 
> Also, please suggest children names for KunWoo! We want Chengxiao to have siblings too!
> 
>  
> 
> Interested? Hit me up with your comments!


	41. It is still a ring right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: well only one couple left to propose, so will it be Taeyong or Yuta?
> 
>  

 

\----

 

Since their bodies were not up for a 3 hour ride to Tokyo, they changed plans to go to Universal Studios in Osaka to let the kids enjoy, but Taeyong was pretty much sure Yuta would be one of the kids when they enter the theme park.  Tatsuo had booked their tickets the previous night with Renjun excitedly blabbering to Jaemin about visiting it. They were grateful to Yuta’s parents who just laughed at them before kicking them out to enjoy their family day. They travelled to the theme park and gladly entered the place in amazement. Yuta excitedly pulled them towards the buildings and attractions, taking pictures as souvenirs. Taeyong enjoyed himself getting lost in Yuta’s antics, of fuzzing over them, and just smiling like the sun.

 

 

They wait in line to get  a tour of the Harry Potter attraction and Yuta was ecstatic as he tried on the Slytherin robe. Renjun got the Ravenclaw robe while Taeyong wore the Hufflepuff robe and Jaemin opted for the Gryffindor robe. It was cute and they liked it so they bought it along with their wands. They walked throught the attraction and even went on the ride, and Taeyong felt like a child which was a good thing because they enjoyed themselves.

 

They went to see the minion land and Taeyong had to pull Yuta away from the minion because he was dancing raunchily against it and he got jealous, was he not enough for Yuta? But yuta kissed him on the cheek and pulled him away from the minions to join their kids. They allowed the kids to ride some more as they watched over them, the seemed to belong in those bubbly balloons and tea cups. They also rode the Jaws  attraction and Jaemin screamed so loud Taeyong had to shut him up with his hands. They all laughed though, enjoying the company of each other and as they took pictures of their adventure, they were satisfied to have each other.

 

 

“ _There’s a treat at the three broomsticks! Free Butterbeer for couples!”_ A park staf handed out fliers and after looking at the fliers, both Taeyong and Yuta grinned and made their way to the said establishment with their kids in tow to enjoy a well deserved dinner as they watched the Expecto Patronum show.

 

 

“Did you enjoy yourself Koinu?” Yuta asked Jaemin and the kid yawned but nodded.

 

 

‘I loved it touchan.” Jaemin replied and cuddled next to Yuta.

 

 

“And you Usagi?” Yuta asked Renjun who nodded happily from Taeyong’s lap. ‘Any Neko?” Yuta asked Taeyong and the Korean smiled wide and nodded like a kitten making Yuta laugh. Yuta leaned in to kiss Jaemin and Rnejun’s forehead and then captured Taeyong’s lips into a sweet kiss.

 

 

The next day, they travelled to Kyoto, where Yuta’s older sister Momoka has settled down with his husband and two children. Renjun was excited to meet his cousins Yuri and Keira, and since Kyoto is considered old world, he’ll get a chance to wear a yukata again. Yuta chuckled at how excited Renjun is but a child’s innocence will always delight him. They took their bags with them as they will Fly back to Korea after their Tokyo visit and Taeyong was pretty sad that their trip will end in a few days, they just got there.

 

 

The train ride was short and they found themselves knocking on Momoka’s house, the excited toddlers greeted them and were amazed at how Taeyong looked like a manga character. Momoka and her husband were kind people, hospitable and very welcoming. They were a picture of a happy family and Taeyong suddenly had the urge to provide Yuta just that, happiness. After depositing their luggage inside the guest bedroom, Yuta and Taeyong were ready to explore the old world but Renjun had a brilliant idea.

 

“ _Momoka obasan! I want to wear a yukata!”_ Renjun called out and Momoka laughed and nodded, pulling Renjun and Jaemin towards Yuri’s room to fit them with a yukata.

 

Yuta followed but her husband stopped him and led him to his own closet to let him and Taeyong choose from his own sets of Yukata. Yuta was grateful and he hugged his brother-in-law before choosing from the selection offered to him. Yuta wore his yukata effortlessly as he was accustomed to it but Taeyong was clueless as a foreigner, so Yuta chuckled and helped him wear it, fixing the obi expertly and then planting a kiss on his cheek after, making Taeyong grin wide.

 

 

Momoka’s house was situated near Arashiyama so decided to take a stroll there to enjoy the picturesque view of spring. They went to cross the Togetsukyu bridge and their breths were taken away by the beauty of the mountains and the pretty pink of the cherry blossoms that lined the river banks. They took a lot of pictures and each one registered smiles on their faces. They then proceeded to enter the Tenryuji temple, a world hertigae site and ranked first in the Arashiyama zen temples. The gardens were amazing and the lush greenery gave them serenity. They marveled at the buildings, eyes and mind amazed at the beauty the place holds.

 

They made their way towards the bamboo grooves and the zen feeling washed over them. Taeyogn held Yuta’s hand as they made their way through the grooves, Renjun and Jaemin were a good few steps before them, and that made them both appreciative of what they have. Taeyong eyed Yuta and the Japanese was truly a beauty to behold, someone he thought he wouldn’t be able to have yet here he was, holding the hands of the precious osakan man who had given him not just happiness but motivation to do better.

 

 

“Yuta.” Taeyong called out and as cliched as it sounded, the way Yuta turned his head to face him, smile wide and beautiful, left him breathless. “I love you.” Taeyong burted out and Yuta’s smile widened and his eyes twinkled as he replied three words that reflect his own feelings. They both leaned in to kiss and it felt like the word stopped.

 

 

They continued walking to reach the Okochi Sanso villa. Along the way, they passed an old lady selling jewelries and Yuta picked up a pair of earings that caught his eyes: a pair of angel wings. The two of them had always worn earrings so this was not a surprise for Taeyong, so he too bought one, a pair of mismatched cross, because he knew Yuta loves wearing cross earrings. They made their way towards the Okochi Sanso and had their tour, resting at the main hall and were offered Matcha and sweets. Yuta and Renjun had no problems drinking the tea but Taeyong and Jaemin both had a shock of their life as the tea is pure and strong. Yuta laughed at Taeyong but the Korean laughed along, if he can make Yuta laugh that heartily, then he’ll take it.

 

They were going back to the Togetsukyu bridge when Taeyong recalled his conversation with Tatsuo earlier in the day.

 

 

 _“Taeyong-san, can I talk to you?”_   _Tatsuo asked and Taeyong followed the older into a home office. They both sat across each other and Taeyong tried to guage what the older was going to discuss with him. “I just want to be frank with you.” Tatsuo said and that made Taeyong nervous. “I want you to promise me that you’ll love and take care of my son.” Tatsuo said and Taeyong blinked at him before nodding._

_  
“I will! I promise to love him and take care of him and Renjun!” Taeyong said enthusiastically._

_“Then that’s all I needed to hear. I entrust my son to you Taeyong, my precious son is all yours to have and to hold.”_   _Tatsuo said and that made Taeyong tear up and he hugged the older as he thanked him._

 

 

Yuta looked so perfect in his borrowed yukata, and Taeyong’s breath was taken away for the nth time.  He knew, deep down, Yuta is all that he needed to be happy; Renjun and Jaemin are of course bonuses. He experienced love and happiness in different ways yet the one that Yuta provided in such a short amount of overwhelmed Taeyong to the point that a future without him seemed to be the apocalypse; Taeyong needed Yuta.

 

As Yuta walked across the bridge with the kids on either hand, Taeyong made the decision that this is the life he wanted. He walked towards Yuta and called him out. Yuta turned to face him but he gasped as Taeyong pulled him into a kiss, hands letting go of the kids. “I love you.” He declared and Yuta smiled at him. “And I want to spend my lifetime with you, so if you feel the same, will you marry me?” Taeyong asked and Yuta’s eyes were wide as he held on to Taeyong’s nape.

 

 

“You don’t have a ring on you do you?” Yuta asked and Taeyong shook his head and that made Yuta chuckle. He let go and took out the pair of angel’s wings earring and took one out. He then took out one of Taeyong’s earrings and placed the new one on his ear. “It’s still a ring, and yes I will marry you.” Yuta beamed a blinding smile and Taeyong couldn’t believe his luck to get such a person to love, have and hold.

 

 

“I love you so much!” Taeyong pulled him into another kiss and Yuta reciprocated just as passionately.  When they parted, Taeyong took out the cross earring he bought and in the same manner, put one on Yuta.

 

  
Renjun and Jaemin were confused with what they just witnessed but when their fathers explained that they’ll be a real family, the two cheered, hugged and kissed their fathers.

 

 

Momoka was laughing as Renjun told them about the proposal, eyeing them both for being cheap, without a ring to propose with but Yuta argued that it was the sincerity in their feelings that matters and not the ring. Though Taeyong promised to give Yuta one when they returned to Korea.

 

 

“ _Taeyong-chan.”_  Momoka addressed him with a kind smile. “ _My husband and I were discusing this with mom and dad, and we wanted to give you a gift. I am willing to be an egg donor for you._ ” She said and both Yuta and Taeyong gasped at her.

 

 

“ _Nee-san, that’s not necessary!”_ Yuta argued but Momoka shook her head.

 

“ _It is a gift to both of you, we are excited about the Nakamoto-Lee nephews and nieces! In plural!”_   Momoka beamed and that made her husband laugh.

 

“ _Trust me, this is a mutual decision. We knew how much you’ve sacrificed for the family Yuta, and if this gives you happiness, then we will support you in whatever way we can.”_ He said and that truly touched both Yuta and Taeyong.

_“nee-san, nii-san.”_ Yuta broke down and both came to embrace him and rub circles on his back. Yuta had been strong for his family and faced parenthood on his own, provided Renjun with all the love he could give and this blessing being given to him, it overwhelmed him.

 

 

Taeyong teared up seeing Yuta this vulnerable, to see him as a younger sibling instead of the strong manly man that he claimed to be. Seeing Yuta raw had made him love him more and he knew, he would give everything up for him.

 

“Taeyong.” Yuta called his fiancé and Taeyogn smiled as he pulled the younger into an embrace and kissed his temple sweetly.  “I love you.” Yuta muttered and Taeyong said it back, as heartfelt as he could muster, channeling all the emotions he had for the younger.

 

 

\----

 

Tokyo was beautiful and as they joined families in Shijuku Gyoen for the Hanami or Cherry Blossom Viewing, Taeyong felt like he was in heaven. Yuta had worn the cross and angel’s wing earring today as he did as well and they wore matching clothes. They laid a mat on the park and they shared bentos that Momoka had prepared for them.

 

 

“Will we do this in the future?” Taeyong asked and Yuta smiled and nodded.

 

 

“We’ll go to Japan for Hanami and we’ll visit your parents for Kimjang.” Yuta said as he fed Jaemin some egg rolls.

 

 

“I love the sound of that.” Taeyong said and Yuta gladly fed him the egg roll. “Momoka nee-san surely is a great cook.” Taeyong remarked and Yuta frowned.

 

 

“Go marry her then.” He pouted and ate the takoyaki his sister made, perfect unlike his creations.

 

 

“Nah, there’s only one Nakamoto who I want to marry.” Taeyong sad as he made Yuta look at him. “And I am looking at him.” Taeyong said and Yuta blushed but pushed Taeyong away.

 

 

“that’s greasy!” Yuta remarked and Taeyong laughed.

 

 

“But you love it.” Taeyong bit back.

 

“Sadly yes.” Yuta answered and Taeyong scooted over to wrap his arms around Yuta and rest his head on his shoulder.

 

 

“I’ll cook for you so you don’t have to worry. Just be pretty and love me.” Taeyogn said and Yuta sighed and flicked his forehead lightly.

 

 

“I am no trophy husband Taeyong.” Yuta reminded him.

 

 

“But you’re my trophy in life!” Taeyong said and that made Yuta click his tongue as the red spread on his cheeks.

 

 

“I can’t believe you.” Yuta breathed out but secretly, he loved hearing that from Taeyong.

 

 

 

 

\----

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Well I did a bit of research here but if it is inaacurate, I apologize.
> 
>  
> 
> Everyone is now engaged! Yay!


	42. All Good things from now on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Thank you for waiting. We will have happy chapters from now on.
> 
>  

 

 

\----

 

 

Before Ten and Johnny returned to Bangkok, they stopped by the Emrald pod in Krabi and had allowed the kids to dip into the therapeutic water. Both Johnny and Ten took pictures of their kids playing in the water when they overheard a couple discussing about them. Ten approached them and greeted them, opting a warm smile at them.

 

 

“ _Can I help you_?” Ten asked and one of the female smiled and nodded.

 

  
“ _Are you a couple_?” She asked nd ten nodded before showing his ring.

 

 

“ _Just got engaged.”_ He beamed and the woman lit up and congratulated him. “ _You seemed a bit uncomfortable.”_ Ten said and the female sighed.

 

 

“ _It’s just that it’s not normal to have same sex couples here in Asia.”_ She said and turned to her partner. “ _More over lesbians like me and my partner.”_   She confessed and Ten frowned at that.

 

 

“ _Don’t ever think that you are less  of person just because you don’t conform to norms. I am Ten by the way”_ Ten said and extended a hand.

 

 

“ _I’m Margarette.”_  She sook Ten’s hand and then turned to her partner. “ _This is my partner Suzanne.”_ She beamed proudly and the pretty girl smiled at Ten.

 

“ _Would you like to meet my family?”_ Ten asked and the girls nodded so he led him to where Johnny was playing with the kids. Ten met Johnny’s eye who called out the kids to meet the ladies. “ _This is my fiancé Johnny and our kids Mark and Lucas.”_ Ten introduced and both ladies shook their hands. “ _These are Margarette and Suzanne.”_ Ten introduced the ladies.

 

 

“ _We were just admiring how you both are so confident with your relationship and family.”_ Margarette told them and Johnny chuckled upon hearing the compliment.

 

 

“ _Ah it’s just that we don’t really care much for the stigma of people. I was once straight before meeting Ten.”_ Johnny confessed. “ _I would have to admit, if it’s love,you’ll love regardless of gender or status.”_ Johnny said and the two ladies smiled gratefully to him.

 

“ _Thank you for inspiring us.”_ Suzanne thanked them and Johnny just laughed and invited them to play with the kids which the two gladly accepted and they all enjoyed their time at the Emerald pool.

 

To thank them, Margarette brought the kids a pair of knitted pouches that looked like pineapples. Mark and Lucas named the pouches Pinee much to the delight of the adults.

 

 

“ _Thank you for boosting our confidence. All the best to your family.”_ Margarette bid goodbye and both Johnny and Ten were glad that their family could pay it forward.

 

 

They returned to their booked hotel room for the night before they took a plane back to Bangkok for a final meet up with Ten’s parents and to meet Ten and Bambam’s youngest sister.

 

 

Ten’s parents welcomed them back and when they saw the ring on Ten’s finger, they were so ecstatic they were ready to throw a party for them. But from a far, they could hear girl screeching and Lucas running to meet her.

 

“ _Auntie_!” Lucas beamed and hugged her. “ _I missed you_!” He said and the girl laughed as she hugged him back.

 

“ _I missed you too bub_!” Tern said and then turned to her brother. “ _Missed me brother_?” She asked and Ten broke into a beautiful smile before hugging her.

 

“ _Of course I missed you!”_ Ten said and showed her his ring that made the younger squeal and hug him.

 

 

“ _You finally found someone to settle down with?”_  Tern asked and Ten nodded and waved Johnny towards them.

 

 

“ _This is Johnny, my fiancé and our son Mark.”_ Ten introduced the two and Johnny politely extended his hand. “ _My sister Tern.”_ Ten introduced her and Tern happily shook his hand.

 

 

“ _Bambam informed me of you, a man who had captured our brother’s heart. And damn you look really nice for my brother!”_ Tern exclaimed making Johnny chuckle. “ _And you young man, look how handsome you are!”_ Tern squealed.

 

 

“ _Auntie, you are scaring my brother!”_ Lucas whined and pulled Mark towards him, Tern just laughed.

 

 

“ _Aren’t you cute?”_  Tern cooed and ulled Luccas and Mark towards the dinner table.

 

 

“ _I’ll bring the luggage up.”_ Johnny informed Ten who nodded and joined his sister with the kids.

 

 

“ _She’s a handful.”_ Ten’s father remarked but Johnny just laughed it off.

 

 

“ _She’s fine.”_ Johnny replied and headed off to Ten’s bedroom to keep their luggage.

 

 

Johnny and Mark were both overwhelmed with what Tern was firing at them, talking about wedding suits and where to hold it. Ten was rubbing his temple while their parents just laughed at them.

 

 

“ _we are not getting married yet, we still need to settle our family and both Lucas and Mark are entering elementary school.”_ Ten justified and Tern pouted.

 

 

“ _You’re not getting any younger brother.”_ Tern said and Ten nodded.

 

“ _I know. But we’re already moving too fast. We just want to make sure that Lucas and Mark settled themselves at school.”_ Ten argued and Tern sighed then nodded

 

 

 

“ _I understand. I just wanted to see you happy.”_ Tern replied and Ten nodded.

 

“ _Johnny and Mark are both making me and Lucas happy.”_ Ten assured him and that made Tern smile.

 

 

“ _I can see that.”_ Tern then turned to Johnny. “ _Hurt my brother and I’ll have your head!”_  She threatened and Johnny chuckled then nodded.

 

 

“ _I guess you better get what’s left of me after Mark and Lucas murders me if I ever hurt Ten.”_  Johnny joked but the two children nodded.

 

 

“ _Then I don’t need to worry.”_ Tern said and they all enjoyed their meal with light hearted conversations.

 

 

 

\----- 

 

“I asked you to get groceries and you got yourself a fiancé instead?” Naera was grinning while Doyoung blushed.

 

 

“It was romantic, let Doyoung live!” Chelsea chastised and patted Doyoung’s back.  “Congratulations!” She said then shook Jaehyun’s hand.

 

 

“Thank you!” Jaehyun replied.

 

 

“Oh, and I talked to our partner firm in Seoul, they’ll take on your case.” Chelsea informed him and Jaehyun thanked her once more. “it’s nothing.” Chelsea waved him off.

 

 

“Please tell me you got the cake!” Naera exclaimed and Doyoung gladly handed her the cake for Sora. ‘Thank god!” She remarked and took the cake to place it on the counter.

 

 

Sora was dressed in a fluffy pink tutu dress and a cute princess crown while Jeno and Donghyuck were dressed in princes’ clothes. They invited a few neighbors who knew Doyoung and greeted him. Doyoung proudly introduced Jaehyun and Jeno to them. The neighbors were quite impressed with how gorgeous Jaehyun is and that Doyoung had caught a big fish but when they saw an equally gorgeous Jeno, they were envious already.

 

 

“You’re saying that my children are ugly?” Naera was offended and her neighbor apologized for wording it wrongly. Naera then laughed and told her that she was just joking and that Jeno and Jaehyun are part of their family too.

 

They gathered together to sing Sora a happy birthday and the toddler happily sang along in broken words and mumbles. She then gave her parents, including Jaehyun, a sloppy kiss on their cheeks and both Donghyuck and Jeno were given too. Sora was delighted with her cake and with all the sugar rush in her body, she had came ran after Jeno and Donghyuck who induldged her of playtime.

 

 

Once the party was well over and the kids were napping by the living room whule Doyoung and Neara cooked in the kitchen and Jaehyun and Chelsea tidied up around the house, Chelsea smiled and asked Jaehyun for a favor.

 

 

“I wanted to give Sora a sibling. And I would be asking Doyoung to be the donor.” She said and Jaehyun smiled at her.

 

 

“Doyoung would be delighted to be your donor.” Jaehyun replied.

 

 

“I also want to ask you to be my donor.” Chelsea said and Jaehyun gasped. “I want you and Jeno to feel like part of the family and what better way than to have siblings.” She said then smiled at Jaehyun. “I’ll gladly be your donor and surrogate if you wish to have children as well.” She offered and Jaehyun hugged her tightly.

 

 

“Thank you!” Jaehyun was happy and the simple acceptance and offer from Chelsea just made everything realer than it is.

 

 

“Care to explain why my fiancé is hugging my ex-wife’s partner?” Doyoung asked with a raised brow and Jaehyun came to hug him and kiss him multiple times. “It’s a joke relax Jaehyun.” Doyoung laughed.

 

 

“I just asked him to be my donor, and I’ll be asking you to be mine. Sora needs siblings.” Chelsea informed Doyoung and both Naera and Doyoung ran to hug her.

 

 

“I never thought you’d want to get pregnant!” Neara remarked.

 

 

“I didn’t want to but seeing Sora play with Hyuckie and Jeno, I guess we needed more kids in here.” Chelsea replied with a chuckle.

 

 

“I’ll gladly father them Chels!” Doyoung remarked.

 

 

“I actually wanted both you and Jaehyun to father my children.” Chelsea informed them and Doyoung squealed and hugged her tightly.

 

 

“Okay, we’ll talk about this and all things considered, you both need to settle down first and enjoy being engaged.” Naera told them. “But If Jaehyun wants to have children as well, both Chelsea and I are extending our help.” She smiled and Jaehyun ran to hug her as well.

 

 

“Thank you so much! I lost faith in romance and fidelity, and ever since I was cheated on, I haven’t really saw women to be truthful and loyal but here you both are, proving me wrong.” Jaehyun said, and he shed tears of joy. “I am just happy that I get to experience what family is, you make it look easy but I knw it isn’t. You were divorced but still make it a point to be a family not only for the kids but for yourselves as well.” Jaehyun said and Doyoung pulled him close to his body and kissed his temple. “Thank you so much.” He choked out

 

 

“I guess this is the right time to go and take our family picture.” Naera suggested and Jaehyun smiled and nodded, wipping the tears off of his face with the palm of his hands.

 

 

“You okay Hyunie?” Doyoung gave him a soft smile and Jaehyun nodded.

 

“I love you Doyoungie.” Jaehyun said and pulled hin into a kiss.

 

 

‘I love you too Jaehyunie.” Doyoung said and pulled him towards the living room to set up his camera.

 

Naera and Chelsea had waken up the kids from nap and they all made grabby hands for their parents who cuddled with them until they were fully awaken. It gave time for Doyoung to set up his camera and when they were decent looking enough, Doyoung instructed them to pose for the camera.

 

They decided to go traditional so they stood by the staircase with Naera holding Sora in the middle, while Chelsea stood by her side and Donghyuck was infront of the two. Jeno stood next to Donghyuck with Jaehyun behind him, giving space for Doyoung to stand next to Naera. Once satisfied with the settings, Doyoung stood on his spot and clicked the remote shutter to trigger the shots. 

 

They posed a few more times and they ended up doing funny poses just so they could have a good laugh. Jeno was thrilled to be part of this happiness and when Chelsea and Naera gave him a birthday gift (Because Doyoung had informed the two before hand), Jeno was shedding tears and hugging them both. Naera and Chelsea laughed at how similar Jaehyun and jeno was when they are emotional. Jeno opened the gift to find a school bag which he would use for his elementary school. Jeno hugged them once more and Donghyuck pouted but Naera wisphered something to him to make him smile.

 

\----

 

Doyoung and Jaehyun were surprised to meet Ten and Johnny at the arrival area. The kids all but run to each other and hugging each other like they got separated for years. Doyoung laughed seeing them but when he turned to Johnny and Ten, he congratulated them sincerely.

 

 

“You got engaged too!” Ten gasped seeing the ring on Doyoung’s finger and the latter nodded while blushing.

 

 

“man, Jae, you got your fiancé a pretty good ring!” Johnny remarked.

 

 

“Ah, that. I didn’t want to give Doyoung the other ring as he deserves the best. I trated the old one and got him a custom one.” Jaehyun said, ears turning red as he explained to them.

 

 

“How romantic!” Ten cooed as he rested his head on Johnny’s chest.

 

 

“So How did it happen?” Johnny asked.

 

 

“Mira happened.” Jaehyun sighed and Doyoung kissed the younger’s temple to calm him down. “But Doyounge just called Chelsea and we are headed to court!” Jaehyun cheered up but both Johnny and Ten were confused.

 

 

“Oh, Chelsea’s my ex-wife’s current partner and she happens to be a lawyer.” Doyoung explained.

 

 

“It’s complicated, I know, but you gotta see what they have to appreciate it.” Jaehyun explained.

 

 

‘Appa!” Donghyuck whined and Jaehyun grinned and took the boy and carried him in his strong arms.

 

“He’s sleepy.” Jaehyun said and both Johnny and Ten understood.

 

 

“We should all head home.” Johnny said and they went to get a taxi back to their houses.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Can you forgive me for imagining things?!  
> I just had to write dream as NCT hyUngs’ children


End file.
